Entre el odio y el amor
by Jossy0817
Summary: Akane, una universitaria a punto de graduarse. Su padre hace un trato con un viejo amigo y se va a China, por lo cual le pide a Akane que dirija la empresa en Japón con ayuda del hijo de su amigo y socio. Ranma la traera de cabeza con su personalidad voluble, coqueteos e indiferencias. Akane a lo largo del tiempo descubrira muchos secretos que lo involucran a el y su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 1**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Me cepille el cabello, era mas fácil manejarlo ya que lo llevaba corto. No sabia específicamente para que mi padre me había citado en el restaurante _Komuro_, pero tenia que ser algo realmente interesante ya que era martes y mañana tenia clases en la universidad, estaba en contra de las reuniones entre semana y que sean por las noches, decía que es convertían en una distracción que podía ser malo para los estudios. Me coloque mis jeans favoritos y la blusa celeste que Shamppo me regalo por mi cumpleaños. Me coloque mi reloj en la muñeca, un par de aretes, rimer, un poco de labial y ya estaba lista. Sali de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-¿Akane, a qué hora estas en casa? – Shamppo asomo su cabeza por la cocina, su mirada era traviesa y obviamente ya sabía lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Vas a salir con Taro de nuevo? – puse mis ojos en blanco al verla dando brinquitos hasta mi. Su mirada se suplica me hiso soltar un suspiro de resignación –No se cuánto demorare, ten mis llaves – le di mis llaves.

-Podría dártelas pero tendrías que abrirme la puerta –

-Mi sueño es sagrado Shamppo, tendré que hacer lo de siempre – camine hasta la puerta –No te olvides de dejar sin seguro para poder entrar – le dije desde la puerta.

-No te preocupes, tenemos suerte de vivir en un departamento seguro – guiño el ojo. La quería mucho, pero a veces abusaba de mi generosidad.

-No te diviertas tanto con Taro y usen condón – dije divertida antes de salir.

-¡Usaremos tres! – grito antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

Llevaba cuatro años viviendo con Shamppo, éramos amigas desde que éramos pequeñas y ahora compartíamos un departamento –cortesía de mi padre-, era mi mejor amiga y sabia todos mis secretos como yo sabía los de ella. Sabia cuáles eran los chicos con los que había salido y ella sabía los mío, había tenido más novios que yo ya que era alta, delgada con buenas curvas, su cabello largo y purpura. Tenía el cuerpo perfecto. En cambio yo, bueno yo no me podía quejar, era unos centímetros más baja que Shamppo y unos centímetros menos que bustos y trasero que ella. Teníamos una lista en la pared de mi cuarto con los nombres de los chicos que había salidos –un recordatorio para no meter la pata de nuevo-. Yo tenía el nombre de un chico en especial, los tachábamos ya que significaban que habían sido algo importante para nuestras vidas. Shamppo tenia tres nombres tachados, siempre se enamoraba fácilmente y siempre salía lastimada. Sentía pena por ella ya que me partía el corazón verla llorar por el imbécil, comíamos sushi y bebíamos ron para pasar las penas.

Me subí a mi Audi a4 –también cortesía de mi padre- y me dirigí al lugar del encuentro. ¿Por qué me da regalos tan ostentosos? Pues el es dueño de una empresa que se dedica a la publicidad, es muy famosa y debido a eso nuestro sustento económico es estable. Pero no por eso me aprovecho del dinero de mi padre, el auto me lo dio sin que me quejara diciendo que no me había dado nada por dos cumpleaños y quería regalármelo, lo necesitaba para transportarme, ya estaba cansada de pedirle a Shamppo que me lleve a todos lados.

Al llegar un mozo tomo mi abrigo, el restaurante no era tan fino así que mi ropa era del todo adecuada.

-Una reservación al nombre de Soun Tendo – indique al mozo.

-Por aquí señorita, el señor la está esperando – me indico con la mano gentilmente, camine hasta la parte de atrás del restaurante y lo vi sentado bebiendo vino.

Sonreí y me acerque a él, se levantó de su puesto y me abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas hija? – su abrazo fue acogedor, sonreí y lo abrace fuerte.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver otros dos platos más a parte del mío y de mi padre. Me separe de el y tome asiento a su lado.

-¿vendrá alguien más? – pregunte.

-Un viejo amigo, de eso era de lo que te quería hablar – note un poco nervioso a mi padre en su tono de voz -. Genma Saotome es dueño de una empresa publicitaria en China, la mas importante de toda y viene aquí para cerrar un acuerdo – su mirada se volvió ansiosa al igual que su voz -, uniremos las empresas.

-¿Estás seguro? – no me convencía mucho esto, no sabía que parte le tocaba como socio, ellos podrían aprovecharse de la generosidad de mi papa. No era por criticarlo, pero a veces el era muy ingenuo. Además no había escuchado hablar antes de su amigo Genma.

-Es una gran oportunidad hija, nosotros controlamos todo Japón y ellos China. Sería una gran poderosa industria publicitaria, podrías expandirnos por demás lugares – Veía a mi papa muy emocionado por la idea, no sé, tendría que conocer a su amigo.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo? ¿Y porque me pediste que viniera? –

-No tardara en llegar. Te pedí que vinieras porque confió en tu habilidad de llevar a cabo las cosas, cuando trabajaste un tiempo en la empresa todo estaba perfecto y me gusta lo ordenada y lo decidida que eres – sonreí a tal alago, bueno no era por alardear pero me gustaba que las cosas salieran perfectas.

-Además confió en tu intuición, por eso quiero que te hagas cargo de la empresa aquí en Japón – abrí la boca de la sorpresa, me había quedado muda de la impresión, eso era demasiada responsabilidad.

-Papa, pero yo aún no me graduó – explique algo aturdida por la noticia

-tranquila hija, esto no intervendrá en tus estudios. Tienes tiempo para estudiar, por eso alguien estará contigo al mando – hice mi cabeza para atrás ¿Alguien trabajara conmigo? ¿mi mano derecha? ¿Quién?

-¿Se puede saber quién? – antes de que el respondiera el mozo llego junto con dos personas mas.

Alce la mirada y vi al primer hombre, era calvo, robusto y usaba lentes. Llevaba puesto un traje formal, me dio un poco de pena ya que no estaba vestida para la ocasión. Si mi padre me hubiera dicho que se trataba de hacer el negocio de su vida hubiera venido vestida para la ocasión. Atrás de el vi a otro hombre, inexplicablemente mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, sentí como el aire comenzó hacer falta, había dejado de respirar. Venia vestido con un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa blanca con un saco negro. No cargaba y eso lo hacía verse semi-informal. Su cabello era negro azabache, un poco despeinado, algunos mechones de cabello caían por su frente dándole un aspecto rebelde y su piel bronceada lo hacía verse sexy, el tiempo se volvió lento y aprecie su cuerpo, tenía un cuerpo de impacto, pero lo que más me impacto fueron sus ojos. Su mirada azul profunda, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos. Al parecer no estaba tan emocionado como su padre que saludo al mío con mucho entusiasmo, supongo que no se habían visto por mucho tiempo. De repente esa mirada azul se posaron con mis ojos, sentí una corriente chocar en mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. Voltee mi rostro rápidamente para evitar que me viera, sabía que me había sonrojado.

-Akane, te presento a mi amigo Genma Saotome y a su hijo Ranma Saotome – me puse de pie y estreche la mano del señor Genma saludando cordialmente y luego la de su hijo, sentí un escalofrió recorrer toda mi columna y los vellos de mi espalda erizarse. Rápidamente aparte mi mano.

Todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, para mi mala suerte el hijo de Genma Saotome, Ranma, se sentó frente a mí. Su mirada se posó en mis ojos, era profunda e hipnotizaste. Me puse tan nerviosa que le aparte la mirada, pude notar que estaba sonriendo, como si le causara gracias hacerme sonrojar así.

-Le comentaba a mi hija un poco sobre lo que vamos hacer nuestra unión de las empresas – mientras mi padre hablaba con Genma, yo le exigía a mi corazón que dejara de latir de esa forma. Lo admito, jamás había visto a un hombre tan guapo, pero tampoco tenía que exagerar.

-Como veras Akane… - Comenzó hablar Genma, preste toda mi atención a el para alejar esa mirada penetrante de mi – Soun y yo queremos unión y expandernos fuera de Asia, por esa razón te necesitamos a ti y a Ranma en nuestro plan.

Asentí y mire a Ranma de reojo, el observaba a su padre en completo silencio.

-Ya que Soun me dijo que solo te falta un semestre para graduarte de la carrera de publicidad y marketin y también me comento que trabajaste en su lugar por un tiempo, todo salió bien según escuche. Así que quiero que lleves la empresa junto a Ranma – dijo sonriendo de satisfacción. Volvió mi vista a Ranma y el esta vez me estaba mirando.

Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, parecía que ya sabía todo y que le daba igual con quien dirigía la empresa o no. Otra corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, volvía a mirarme de esa manera penetrante ¡lo estaba haciendo a propósito!, me sonroje por completo y pude ver su sonrisa de victoria. Apreté mis puños, se estaba burlando de mí.

-¿Qué dices hija? – preste atención a las palabras de mi padre.

-No lo sé, necesito mantener mi concentración en la universidad. Es mi último año y tengo exámenes y todo eso… - titubeé un poco nerviosa -… Podrías pedírselo a Nabiki ella ya salió de la universidad.

-A Nabiki no le interesan estas cosas como a ti hija, quiero que tú te hagas cargo – su tono era suplicante, baje la mirada dudosa. No sabía si era lo correcto, llevar una empresa y todo lo que conlleva es una gran responsabilidad, y yo ya tenía la responsabilidad de la universidad.

-Yo… - vacile por un momento.

-Papá te dije que la señorita Tendo no era capaz de hacer esto – la voz de Ranma me distrajo de mi decisión, apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y entrelazo las manos. Miro seriamente a su padre -, puedo hacerme cargo solo, la hija del señor Soun no está capacitada para llevar conmigo la empresa.

¿¡Pero que…!? Quien se creía que era para criticarme de esa forma. Era un creído y egocéntrico. Ya le iba a mostrar de lo que yo era capaz de hacer. Nadie puede hablar así de mi si no me conoce.

-Estoy suficientemente capacitada para llevar a cargo una gran responsabilidad señor Saotome – me dirigía a Ranma -, Como mi padre dijo, estuve manejando la empresa por un corto tiempo y mi trabajo fue satisfactorio – Tenía que seguir hablando así, tenía que demostrarle que podía hacerlo aunque llevara más responsabilidades encima, ya que me hice cargo de la empresa cuando estaba en vacaciones.

-Lo ves hijo, Akane puede hacerse cargo también. Además así podrás tener más tiempo para tu novia – Soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

Bueno, era sexy, tremendamente guapo, creído, ególatra, y demasiado serio para mi gusto y además tenía novia. Esta relación seria seriamente profesional, ya no me gustaba tanto como cuando lo vi. Bueno si me gusta y mucho pero estoy segura de que a medida de que lo valla conociendo, lo voy a odiar.

-Tómalo como una ventaja hija, si Ranma y tu forman un buen equipo podrás tener tiempo para estudiar. Y cuando te gradúes hasta podrías hacerte cargo sola y Ranma podría trabajar en China liderando todo el solo – mire a mi padre enarcando las cejas ¿a qué se refería?

-¿y tú papa, que vas hacer? – pregunte confundida.

-También trabajare hija, pero no aquí. Me iré con Genma a China, necesitamos hacer unos cambios por allá –

-¿Te iras? – pregunte aun mas sorprendida, pensé que quería que me hiciera cargo, pero nunca imagine que se fuera.

-Que les parece si discutimos mientras comemos, muero de hambre – Genma hiso un gesto al mesero para que viniera a nuestra mesa.

Entre la cena, hablamos sobre las cosas que iban a cambiar, como el nombre, sobre los puestos de algunos empelados, sobre las novedades que tenían para el futuro, en fin, un sin número de cambios positivos. Yo prestaba atención a la conversación al igual que Ranma, en ocasiones odiaba cuando no apartaba su mirada de mí, volvía a mirarme de esa manera tan profunda, como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos, lograba hacerme sonrojar y yo lograba ver su sonrisa de victoria.

Al finalizar la cena, mire mi reloj y eran las 10:30 de la noche. Rezaba porque Shamppo haya dejado sin seguro el departamento, llevaba días y días diciéndole que sacara una copia de la llave pero siempre lo olvidaba y tenía que prestarle la mía. Ya quería retirarme, había sido una noche pesada. Nuevas responsabilidades y nuevos idiotas que saben intimidarme.

-Entonces ¿Qué dicen chicos, están juntos en esto? – comento Genma, mire a Ranma y el simplemente sonrió y enarco la ceja.

-Si la señorita Tendo es capaz de llevar esto, estoy adentro – su sonrisa demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Lo mire de manera retadora, pues ya se iba a tragar sus palabras.

-Es un hecho, también estoy adentro – dije sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Ranma, ahora sentía toda la determinación correr por mis venas, estaba decidida hacer esto y no dejarme intimidar por el.

-Que alegría señor Saotome, le dije que nuestros hijos serían capaces. Estoy tan orgulloso – mi padre le dio un abrazo a mi padre. Genma se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Me sentí un poco cohibida ya que recién lo había conocido y ahora me abrazaba.

-Nos vemos pronto Akane – su abrazo fue muy paternal, en eso tenía un parecido con mi padre. Ambos demostraban ser afectuosos.

Ranma estrecho la mano de mi padre y la sacudió firmemente en despedida. Paso su vista sobre mí y sonrió de lado, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, pues su mirada había causado un efecto espantoso en mí.

-Señorita Tendo – alzo su mano esperando que le diera la mía. La tomo y la acerco a su boca, rozo sus labios y marco un beso sobre mis nudillos. Su mirada no se apartaba ni un segundo de mí, mi corazón bombeo sangre desenfrenadamente al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel.

Regrese a casa aún más aturdida de lo normal. Me había despedido de mi padre y habíamos acordado ir a la empresa el jueves para realizar ciertos cambios y poder ubicarme en su oficina, aun no sabía dónde estaría ubicado Ranma, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente lejos de mí. Si seguía mirándome de esa manera podría llevar la empresa a la bancarrota.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al encontrar la puerta sin seguro. Entre al departamento, deje mi chaqueta sobre el sillón y pase mi mirada hacia el porta retrato de mi cómoda. Sonreí melancólicamente, mi madre aun la guardaba presente en mi corazón, había dejado un hondo agujero en mi pecho el día en que se marchó. Mi padre había dicho que su muerte había sido un trágico accidente, jamás logre ver su cuerpo, había dicho que el accidente automovilístico la había dejado irreconocible. Pase mis dedos por la imagen de mi madre. Hermosa como siempre había sido, su cabello recogido, sus ojos castaños, su piel blanca y esa sonrisa que podría derretir el corazón de cualquiera.

Estaba agotada por el día de hoy, había hecho tareas en la tarde y mañana tenia un examen. Era hora de dormir. Mañana le preguntaría a Shamppo que tal había sido su noche con Taro, seguramente muy activa y como diría ella "hubo menos charla y mas acción". Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios. Para Shamppo era fácil comenzar una relación, a diferencia de mi, aun no podía olvidar el amargo recuerdo de mi antiguo y despiadado novio, Ryoga.


	2. capitulo 2

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 2**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

Había llegado de clases, mi amigo Bruno me acompaño a casa. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, venia de Estados Unidos. Al principio siempre se lo veía solo y sentado entre las últimas bancas, decidí acercarme a él y desde ahí nuestra amistad se ha vuelto indestructible. Me encantaba su cabello, es castaño claro y bastante ondulado. Me gustaba como su cabello cae por su frente o en ocasiones cuando lo peinaba todo para atrás, y sus ojos negros como la noche son sin duda hermosos, me acerque a la cocina y saque dos sodas para ambos.

-Ya quiero que se acabe todo esto de la universidad – comento desde mi sillón. Me acerque y me senté frente a él en la otra punta.

-Solo faltan los exámenes, y algunos proyectos – le arroje la soda y la tomo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, aterrador. Pero bueno, oye ¿Qué harás cuando salgas? –

-No te había contado pero, mi papá quiere que me haga cargo de su empresa – Dije con cierto desdén.

-Wow ¡Eso es genial! Serás la jefa y todos harán lo que tú órdenes –

-No es tan fácil como crees, cuando estuve allí casi me vuelvo loca. Por suerte todo salió como quería – di un sorbo a mi soda.

-¿No te gustaría, no se, desenvolverte profesionalmente en otro país? – solté un suspiro, la verdad que lo había pensado. Pero ahora como mi padre quiere que lidere su empresa junto con el sexy ogro, no podía hacer nada.

-Creo que estoy destinada a estar en Japón por siempre – Fingí desencanto. No estaba mal Japón, aquí había nacido, no quería irme aun-, ¿Tu qué harás?

-Estaba pensando en irme de nuevo a mi hogar pero, no lo sé, tal vez encuentre un buen trabajo aquí. Además… me gusta mucho Japón – dijo casi en un susurro, no lo supe interpretar.

No me gustaría que se fuera, me gustaba mucho su compañía y si se iba lo extrañaría muchísimo.

-¿Y si yo te doy trabajo? – propuse.

-¿Podrías? Ah, cierto, ahora que era la nueva dueña puedes hacerlo – ambos reímos - ¿No tendría que llamarte jefa o si?

-Claro que no, con Akane está bien – sonreí, ahora tendría a mi amigo cerca. También podría ofrecerle empleo a Shamppo, pero su carrera de gastronomía no entraría mucho en la empresa.

-Bueno, entonces creo que te tendré que soportar por mucho más tiempo – grite al sentir como me jalaba hacia él. Me abrazo y comenzó hacerme cosquillas.

-¡Para Bruno! – grite entre risas, retorciéndome sobre el.

Bruno era muy cariñoso, y era normal para mí ya que me había contado que de donde el venia, todos eran así, les gustaba mostrar afecto y recibirlo. Aunque en algunas ocasiones pase vergüenza, ya que siempre me preguntaban si era mi novio por la forma en la que me abrazaba.

-¡Detente o te despido! – grite aun riendo. El aflojo su agarre y yo contraataque. Moví mis dedos sobre sus costillas, provocándole carcajadas.

-¿Saben?, en el cuarto podrían tener más privacidad –

Me aleje de Bruno aun riendo. Me levante y vi a Shamppo en la puerta de la sala. Ella estaba sonriendo pícaramente, conocía esa mirada, siempre me decía que Bruno sentía algo por mí pero yo desechaba esa idea. Era mi mejor amigo y era normal que fuera así de cariñoso.

-No te vi en la mañana ¿Saliste temprano o no dormiste aquí? – me cruce de brazos e inspeccione detalladamente a mi amiga, por si encontraba rastros de noches fuera del departamento.

-Dormí aquí, pero tuve que salir temprano – torció su sonrisa ¡Bingo! No había dormido aquí. La conocía perfectamente, la seguí hasta la cocina, me apoyé en la mesera.

-A mí no me engañas – cante mi descubrimiento. Shamppo podría mentirle a cualquiera pero menos a mí.

-No hables tan alto – se acercó susurrando, al parecer no quería que Bruno escuchara -. Después te cuento cuando tu Romeo se halla ido.

Solté una risita, Bruno llego con nosotras con soda en mano.

-Oigan ya que estamos aquí, ¿porque no celebramos el nuevo triunfo de Akane? – levanto su soda en muestra de que quería brindar.

-¿Triunfo? Despilfarra la información pequeña – Shamppo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a nosotros.

-Bueno, mi padre quiere que me haga cargo de la empresa. Trabajare desde mañana – mordí mi labio para evitar sonreír. Shamppo abrió la boca con sorpresa y luego grito, vino hacia a mí y me abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Esa es una excelente noticia! Ahora podrás patear traseros desde lo alto – todos reímos -, Bruno tiene razón, estoy hay que celebrarlo. Creo que tenemos cervezas en el congelador.

-Estamos miércoles, no creo que sea buena idea beber. Además mañana tengo que ir a la empresa – Bruno tapo mi boca con su mano y le hiso un gesto a Shamppo para que siguiera buscando las cervezas.

-Ahora que serás la señorita importante no tendrás tiempo para nosotros, y eso a mí me duele mucho Akane – Dijo Bruno con cara de decepción. Sonreí y entonces decidí que sería bueno hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, pero sin emborracharnos ¿Entendido? – advertí a las miradas recelosas de ambos. Sabía que querían seguir de largo, pero tenía responsabilidades que cumplir.

-Solo será una copa o dos – Dijo Shamppo llegando con tres cervezas.

-O tres o cinco – agrego Bruno con su típica sonrisa pícara.

Nos dirigimos a la sala con algo de comida del refrigerador. Algunos snack para acompañar la cerveza. Shamppo puso música y nos envolvimos en una atmosfera agradable.

-Por Akane y que todo le salga bien –Brindo Shamppo.

Comenzamos a beber y comer. No tenía pensado que mis amigos me festejarían mi nuevo puesto en la empresa, pero con ellos nunca se sabe nada.

-Por cierto Akane, ¿tendrás tiempo para manejar la empresa y los estudios? Digo, ya se que falta poco para terminar pero, ¿Podrás con ello? – Pregunto Bruno.

-No tendré el poder para mi sola. Verán mi padre y un viejo amigo de él, también dueño de una empresa publicitaria en China, Yiwu-S, unieron ambas empresas para formar un gran imperio, ustedes saben. Y bueno mi padre tendrá que ir a China para algunos cambios, no se cuánto tiempo este por allá. Así que el hijo de su amigo trabajara conmigo, así tendré tiempo para acabar la universidad –

Al informales eso, recordé aquella mirada azul que me logro desarmar. Tenía ganas de volver a verlo, pero solo sus ojos, ya que no me agradaba para nada. Ese aire a superioridad era lo que me desagradaba de las personas.

-Valla, eso si que es nuevo – Comento Shamppo dándole otro sorbo a la cerveza.

-Tu padre te la puso fácil Akane – Dijo Bruno.

-¿Y como es? – mire a Shamppo confundida ante la pregunta, entonces reconocí esa mirada.

-¿Mi nuevo compañero de trabajo? ¿Quieres saber si es guapo? –

-De eso se trata, me conoces muy bien pequeña – ambas reímos, excepto Bruno que tomo algunos snack y los metió a su boca.

-Es atractivo, tampoco es la gran cosa – mentí -, tiene un carácter algo extraño, y se cree que lo puede hacer solo. En pocas palabras no me agrada.

-¿Por qué nunca son como los actores de las películas? Lindos, sexys, dispuestos a todo por enamorarte –

-Es mejor así ¿no crees? Así podrás concentrarte en tu trabajo – Dijo Bruno.

-Es cierto – conteste, pero la verdad era que no creía poder concentrarme estando cerca de el y su mirada intimidante.

Pasamos el día conversando y riendo sobre trivialidades. Habíamos dejado el tema de mi nuevo puesto en la empresa Dentsu, ahora hablábamos sobre nuestros planes al acabar la universidad. Habría una fiesta en la casa del hijo del decano, así que el rumor se esparció por toda la universidad, ese día quería disfrutarlo y celebrar mi salida de la esclavitud universitaria.

Habíamos tomado más cervezas de lo debido, cuando Bruno se fue, Shamppo se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir ya que estaba mareada y yo me dirigí al mío. Un poco aturdida por el alcohol encontré el interruptor de mi dormitorio. Todo me daba vueltas en ese momento, maldije en voz baja ya que mañana seguramente me quedaría el dolor de cabeza como recordatorio por haber bebido entre semana.

A la mañana siguiente y gracias a dos ibuprofenos, el dolor no era tan grande. El malestar estomacal ya no estaba, pero el dolor de cabeza era persistente en hacerme tener un mal día. Había estado distraída durante las clases, no solo por la cruda si no porque hoy tendría que ir a la empresa y hacer cara a todos mis nuevos empleados. Para su suerte yo no era una gruñona ni mucho menos mandona. Tenía amistades en la empresa de mi padre, me llevaba con todos y me respetaban por ser la hija del jefe. Había escogido un atuendo decente, un pantalón de tela ajustado en mis muslos y piernas, una blusa blanca ajustada al cuerpo, había dejado abierto dos botones dejando ver un poco de escote. Me dirigí en mi Audi a4 hacia la empresa.

Mire mi reflejo una vez más por el retrovisor, mi rostro estaba impecable, aun habiendo tomado el día anterior. Tenía un poco de labial y rimer, no me gustaba maquillarme mucho. Mi papá me había llamado en la mañana diciendo que estaría esperándome en la sala de audiovisuales con el señor Saotome, el playboy de su hijo y otros colegas. Inexplicablemente mi corazón empezó a palpitar de los nervios, no solo por la importante acción que hoy se iba a formar, y del cargo que tendría entre manos. Si no, porque no sabía que tal seria mi desempeño a lado de Ranma. Sacudí mi cabeza sacando esos pensamientos negativos y ridículos. Tenía que hacer el mejor de los trabajos y demostrarle a todo el mundo de lo capacitada que estaba. No importaba que esa mirada azul me distrajera, iba hacer lo posible por evitarla.

Llegue a mi destino y aparque en el estacionamiento. Al entrar al edificio la recepcionista, Yuka, me recibió con una de las mejores sonrisas, diciéndome que mi padre y algunas otras personas estaban esperándome. Algo nerviosa me dirigí al elevador, antes de que la puerta se cerrara pude ver en su rostro sonriendo diciendo "_buena suerte" _le dirigí otra sonrisa pero esta iba con algo de miedo.

Algunas personas trabajan arduamente en el quinto piso, salude algunos y otros ni se habían fijado que estaba allí –exceso de trabajo supongo-, me dirigí hasta la sala de audiovisuales. Antes de entrar apoye la mano sobre la puerta, respire hondo, controlando las ansias que me carcomían por dentro. Este ahora era un paso importante, mi desempeño profesional se vería marcado por este nuevo reto, tenía que dejar orgulloso a mi padre.

Abrí la puerta y todas las miradas se posaron en mí, me sentí como cuando al actriz hace la entrada y todo en ese momento se vuelve en cámara lenta, todos la observan y ella sigue de pie sin moverse hasta que las miradas se despeguen de ella.

-¡Akane hija que bueno que hallas llegado! – mi padre se levanto de su puesto y llego hacia a mi, recibiéndome con un efusivo abrazo.

Estudie el rostro de cada uno de los presentes. Pude ver al ayudante de mi papá Kenji, era de aproximadamente 27 años, no me atrevía a preguntar su edad la verdad, también vi a unas dos señoras acompañadas al parecer de sus esposos. Vi a el señor Saotome junto a una mujer de kimono, sus manos entrelazadas me hiso suponer que era su esposa, una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello castaño recogido elegantemente y sus ojos azules. Entonces de allí los había sacado. A su lado estaba Ranma mirándome de pies a cabeza. Sentí que el aire dejo de ser importante y que automáticamente mi cuerpo lo rechazo, entonces el volteo la vista con desdén, como si observarme fuera aburrido. Una mano se pasó por su brazo, a su lado una mujer, cabello castaño, suelto y ojos también azules hermosos, enrollaba su brazo a él. Deduje que esa era la novia de la cual su padre hablaba. Me sentí realmente estúpida, ¿Cómo era posible que me dejara intimidar por un tipo, que ni le interesaba?

-Lamento la demora, las clases se alargaron un poco – explique a mi padre en voz baja. El agito su mano para que no le diera tanta importancia a ese asunto.

-Ven hija, siéntate te quiero presentar – mi padre me tomo del brazo y me llevo hacia la silla que estaba a su lado. Nos quedamos de pie mientras el se aclaraba la garganta como ya conoces el es Kenji mi ayudante, mi mano derecha, te será de mucha ayuda ya que se quedara aquí. Ella son Betty y Sakura y sus esposos Laurent y Hishiro. A ellos ya los conoces, el señor Saotome y su hijo. Estas son Nodoka Saotome esposa de nuestro nuevo socio y Ukyo Kuonji, novia de Ranma.

-Mucho gusto conocerlos – salude al presente. La mirada de Nodoka me invadió de confianza, su sonría lucia tan maternal, sin duda era una mujer cariñosa. Pero no pude decir lo mismo de la novia de Ranma ¿kinjo? ¿uk…? No me importaba su nombre, pero odie su manera de mirarme. ¿Acaso he cometido un error sobre la moda? Su mirada se posaba sobre mi ropa y su gesto de desagrado me irrito.

-Así que tú eres la pequeña Akane, conocí a tu madre, ella y yo éramos inseparables – al nombrar a mi madre, la sonrisa que tenía la sustituyo otra de melancolía. No me gustaba tocar el tema -, lamento mucho su partida, y quiero que sepas que podrás contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias señora Saotome, aprecio mucho que lo diga –

-Es un placer para mi, ya que me quedare aquí en Japón vigilando a mi hijito – pude notar el gesto de desagrado que hacia Ranma, al parecer ser humillado por su madre no era de su pasatiempo favorito.

Sonreí en respuesta. Mi padre tomo asiento y yo también.

-Bueno señores, ya que mi hija está aquí. Podre decirles que ella y el joven Saotome llevaran las riendas de la empresa, confió en que harán un buen trabajo y ustedes como mesa directiva ayudaran en todo lo que sea necesario para que esta empresa siga el rumbo fijo que hemos llevado hasta ahora –

Todos escudriñaron sus miradas hacia mí y Ranma. Él estaba serio, no tenía ninguna emoción cruzando por su rostro. No había ansiedad, emoción, tristeza, alegría…nada. ¿Acaso era un robot? Dirigí mí vista hacia su novia, solo me falto un cuarto de segundo para darme cuenta de que era petulante, arrogante, su mirada reflejaba superioridad. Ahora entendía, ellos eran tal para cual. Seguía con su mano tomando el brazo de Ranma, y este ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en tomar su mano, ni siquiera acariciarla vagamente. Parecía que era una relación fría.

-Yo ya tuve la oportunidad de ver el desempeño de Akane, sin duda será algo que ella y el joven Saotome puedan manejar – Dijo la mujer de cabello negro, Sakura.

Sonreí ante lo dicho, pues era cierto, aunque la prueba fuera dura siempre saldría adelante.

-Bien, ahora es momento de que ambos firmen el contrato donde los dejo al poder hasta cuando yo vuelva – mi padre saco de su maletín unos papeles.

Los pasó primero hacia mí, me dio su bolígrafo. Ahora todo iba a cambiar, iba a firmar un documento donde compartía el mando con el señor megalómano. Observe la mirada de los presentes de nuevo, algunos me miraban con dulzura y otras con desagrado –me refiero precisamente a la novia de Ranma-, luego mire a Ranma. El mantenía sus ojos fijos en mí. Otra vez esa corrientes, ¡maldita corriente que se extiende por mi todo mi cuerpo! Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción y eso era lo que más me frustraba.

Baje la mirada y ni siquiera me tomo el trabajo de leer el documento, sabía que mi padre lo hacia todo en orden. Le pase el documento a mi padre y él se lo paso a Ranma, mire cada movimiento meticuloso de este. Hecho su mirada azul de nuevo hacia a mí, tomo el bolígrafo y firmo. Su novia sonrió y abrazo su brazo, al parecer mantenía la relación solo con esa parte de su cuerpo. La gente aplaudió y todos se levantaron, yo también lo hice.

-Bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo mi padre en alto. Aplasto un botón de el teléfono que estaba a su lado -. Azusa, manda una botella de vino a la sala de audiovisuales.

Todos estaban entablando conversaciones. Mi padre conversaba con el señor y la señora Saotome. Los demás conversaban entre si y Ranma con su novia. Yo estaba sentada con mi celular pretendiendo hacer cualquier cosa, simplemente estaba incomoda.

-¿Contenta por tu nuevo trabajo? – alce la vista y encontré la mirada de Kenji. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza tímidamente.

-Espero no defraudar a mi padre – guarde el celular.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien. Yo estaré allí por si me necesitas – agradecí la ayuda de Kenji, confiaba en el al igual que mi padre. Cuando estuve trabajando ahí siempre estaba conmigo ayudándome en cosas que no entendía.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad – me devolvió la sonrisa. Siempre me preguntaba cómo alguien como él no estaba casado o no tenía novia ¿sería gay?. Era un hombre realmente apuesto, su cabello corto y café, sus ojos castaños y el cuerpo ni que se diga. Pero era mucho mayor que yo, siempre lo veía como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-Bien, es hora de brindar – mi padre ya tenía las copas listas. Me pasaron la mía y la tome delicadamente.

-Por una prospera unión – dijo el señor Saotome.

-Por el buen futuro que nos espera – brindo mi padre.

-Y por una nueva convivencia… - Dijo Ranma sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Entreabrí mis labios, por un momento pensé que ese comentario era dicho íntimamente hacia a mí. Su voz sonó tan profunda, sexy, tan insinuadora, ni decir de su mirada. Voltee la mirada y choque la copa con mi padre y Kenji. El señor y la señora Saotome se acercaron a mi y chocamos copa con una sonrisa.

Luego Ranma se acercó a mí, sin su novia por suerte.

-Estoy contento con esta nueva unión señorita Tendo – estiro su copa y yo acerque la mía. Lo mire arrugando mi entrecejo ante tal "emoción" que irradiaba su cuerpo.

-Es difícil descifrar sus emociones señor Saotome – no podía tener mi boca cerrada, tenia que sucumbir ante mi curiosidad. Siempre preguntaba cosas un poco personales, no podía evitarlo.

-Me halaga que este pendiente de mis expresiones faciales. Puede decirse que me resulta placentero ser observado por mujeres hermosas –

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ¿acaso estaba coqueteándome? O estaba siendo sarcástico y trataba de insultarme. Pero sea como sea no le iba a seguir el juego al muy ególatra este.

-Oh señor Saotome, no me mal interprete. Simplemente me sorprende ver como alguien puede ser tan frio y simple. No es que me esté fijando en usted, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – ¡tomate esa Saotome!, mi conciencia se palmeo el hombro felicitándose.

Ranma ladeo la cabeza sonriendo de lado.

-Oh si, definitivamente esto va a ser muy interesante… - dicho esto se alejó de mi, lo seguí con la mirada.

¿A que se quería referir con: esto va a ser muy interesante? Si el lo encuentra divertido, pues yo ahora estaba temblando de miedo. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Vi como su novia lo agarraba del brazo –sin duda algo tiene con ese brazo-, volteo a verme y pude denotar en su mirada mucha rabia ¿no me conoce y ya me odia? Bueno, pues el sentimiento era mutuo.


	3. Chapter 3

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 3**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando ya algunos se fueron de la sala de audiovisuales, la señora y el señor Saotome se despidieron a lo ultimo para irse también. Se acercaron ambos abrazarme.

-Me alegro mucho verte querida – el abrazo de la señora Saotome me vino bastante bien, me relaje por completo. Fue como sentí a mi madre abrazándome.

-Fue un gusto conocerla señora Saotome – se apartó un poco de mí, solto una risita mientras frotaba mis brazos de manera maternal.

-Oh por favor. La señora Saotome era mi suegra, tu puedes llamarme Nodoka – Sonreí aún mas, sin duda era una mujer demasiado encantadora. Muy diferente del raro de su hijo.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión Akane, les deseo mucha suerte a ti y a mi hijo – el señor Saotome me abrazo -, a mí también me puedes llamar Genma – yo asentí alegre, sin duda ellos eran todo amor. No se dé donde había sacado Ranma su personalidad.

-Un gusto de verdad, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para sacar la empresa adelante – dije honestamente. Me sentía en confianza con ellos.

-¿Ukyo? ¿Vienes con nosotros o te quedas con Ranma? – pregunto Nodoka, su tono de voz hacia ella no era de mucho agrado, pensé que tal vez no le agradaba su nuera.

-Me quedare con Ranma señora Nodoka - ¿La llamaba señora Nodoka? Definitivamente no la quería como nuera.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer, ve con ellos y yo te llamo luego – dijo Ranma apuntando con la barbilla hacia sus padres.

Ukyo puso mala cara hacia Ranma e inexplicablemente hacia mi ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? Los tres salieron de la sala de audiovisuales dejándome a sola con Ranma y mi padre.

-Hoy les mostrare sus oficinas, mañana podrán venir. ¿Akane? Ya que tu estudias en las mañanas podrás venir en las tardes a laborar – asentí –, y tu Ranma podrás estar en las mañanas, y cuando Akane llegue puedes o bien quedarte o si tienes algún otro asunto puedes salir.

¡Si! Grito mi subconsciente, brincando con pompones en las manos. No estaría con Ranma, el cubriría las mañanas y yo las tardes. Esto simplemente es genial, más fácil de lo que esperaba. No evite morderme el labio para controlar la sonrisa. Ranma me observo y vi su mirada oscurecer, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda e inmediatamente voltee la mirada.

-No es ningún problema para mi quedarme en las tarde señor Tendo, creo que seria de buena ayuda para la señorita – No sé qué estaba tramando, pero sea lo que sea no era bueno.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Ranma, no sabía cómo pedírtelo. Pensé que querrías tu espacio –

-No es ningún problema señor – mostro una sonrisa a mi padre.

-Bien, en ese caso. Iré a ver si las oficinas están desocupadas, las mande arreglar. Esperen aquí, es una sorpresa – mi padre salió de allí dejándome sola con Ranma.

Mi subconsciente lo llamaba a gritos e imploraba que se quedara, pero no escucho. De repente mis manos se veían muy interesantes, no les aparte la vista. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, y en esa sala tan silenciosa, tenia miedo de que el fuera capaz de escuchar mis latidos.

-¿Nerviosa señorita Tendo? – su voz me sobresalto, lo mire frunciendo el ceño, ¿acaso quería hacerme sentir más incómoda?.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? – hable firme, con miedo de titubear, pero firme.

-mueve su pie repetitivamente, o está nerviosa o supongo que es un tic – formo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Deje de mover mi pie, inconscientemente lo hacía. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Baje mi mirada hacia mis manos, ¿ahora que le decía?

-Esto de tomar el mando de una empresa, me pone un poco nerviosa – mentí. La verdad es que si me daba un poco de nervios pero mas nervios me daba el, lograba intimidarme. Pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

-Es normal, pero no olvide que yo también estoy al mando – lo mire. El miraba hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara. No dije nada ya que no tenia ganas de hablarle, y porque no sabia que decirle.

Mi padre llego a los pocos segundos. Una sonrisa triunfal asomaba su rostro.

-Ya esta todo listo, síganme chicos - Ranma alzo su mano indicándome que siguiera.

Me encamine sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Me mantuve firme mientras seguíamos a mi padre.

-Me gusta este piso porque se puede apreciar la vista – comento mi padre mientas señalaba hacia la ventana de vidrio.

Se podía ver la ciudad, era hermoso pero se veía mucho mas hermoso en las noches. Las luces destellan y es algo que yo nunca me perdía.

-Si, la vista es realmente interesante – la voz de Ranma sonó algo extraña. Voltee y pude ver como volteo su mirada enseguida.

Me sentí morboseada ¿Acaso me estaba viendo el trasero?. El me volvió a mirar y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lo fulmine con la mirada y seguí siguiendo a mi padre mas de cerca.

-Bien, aquí estamos – mi padre se detuvo en la puerta de su oficina – Akane, esta será tu oficina. La de Ranma estará aquí a lado, quiero que estén juntos por si se necesitan.

¡Diablos! Juntos no por favor.

-Linda oficina señorita Tendo – susurro a mi oído.

El vello de todo mi cuerpo se erizo. El sonrió y se metió a la oficina a inspeccionar junto con mi padre. Entre de tras de ellos.

La oficina de mi padre era cómoda, tenía un escritorio justo en frente de la puerta. La ventana de cristal le daba una vista hermosa. Dos plantas estaban en cada esquina de la pared. El sillón blanco estaba bien acomodado en la oficina.

-Gracias papá, prometo no defraudarte – le dije sonriente. El también sonrió y me abrazo.

-Lo se hija, confió plenamente en tu trabajo – mi padre se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta -, vamos y veamos la oficina de Ranma.

Salimos de mi nueva oficina y nos dirigimos a la puerta de alado. La oficina de Ranma era más amplia que la mía. Ahora recordaba que esta, anteriormente en mis visitas estaba siendo remodelada. El escritorio era mas grande parecía de una madera brillante que le daba elegancia a la oficina de Ranma. Las paredes pintadas de un tono un poco oscuro, la alfombra oscura y algunos cuadros guindados en las paredes. Había un sillón amplio, los míos eran pequeños donde se sentaba solo una persona. El de Ranma era más grande.

-Me gusta – Dijo Ranma mirando todo detenidamente.

Mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y se movía lentamente, inspeccionando cada detalle.

-Pueden venir mañana y empezar – comento mi padre.

-Mañana tratare de venir mas temprano, no tengo muchas materias asi que podre venir antes del almuerzo –

-Me parece excelente hija. Ranma estará trabajando en horario normal, asi que si tienes alguna duda puedes pedirle algunas indicaciones –

-No hace falta papá, se de que se trata todo esto –

-Que modesta señorita Tendo – comento Ranma.

-Ya que vamos a trabajar juntos, no hace falta que me diga Señorita Tendo, puede llamarme Akane – no me gustaba que me llamaran por mi apellido.

-Bien, entonces usted puede llamarme Ranma – Me voltee cuando me di cuenta que volvía a mirarme de esa manera intensa.

-¿Puedo irme ya papá? Tengo que dejar algunas cosas listas para la universidad –

-Claro hija, yo me marchare mañana, vendré a despedirme –

Abrace a mi papa y mire a Ranma.

-Ranma – me despedi.

-Nos vemos mañana, Akane – escuchar mi nombre en sus labios es peor que cuando me mira. ¿Por qué tenia que pedirle que me llamara por mi nombre? Ahora estaba arrepentida.

Llegue a casa, solté un suspiro lleno de alivio ahora estaba sana y salva, un lugar seguro de las miradas intensas de el Señor Saotome. No recordaba haberme sentido así de intimidada antes, bueno aunque no había preguntar por hacer. Era demasiado guapo, y no solo para mis ojos, pude notar cuando algunas chicas que trabajan en la oficina quedaban abobadas mirando al adonis pasar por los pasillos. Un hombre así debería tener muchas mujeres a sus pies. Pero tenía novia, y eso lo hacía más deseable. Recordé la cara de antipática de la tal Ukyo, sin duda no le caí nada bien.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para despejar mi mente, quería olvidarme por ese día de Ranma y sus hermosos ojos intimidadores. No quería que fueran una desventaja en mi trabajo.

-¡Akane! Qué bueno que llegas – Shamppo salto en mi cama y me abrazo tirándome con ella - ¿Le tomaste foto como te pedí? –

-Shamppo, ¿Cómo crees que le voy a tomar fotos? Acaso le diría, por favor señor Saotome ¿puede posar para la cámara? Mi amiga y yo queremos calificarlo del uno al diez – dije sarcásticamente.

Shamppo la noche anterior, insistió en que le tomara una foto a Ranma, también Bruno estaba interesado en ver de quien se trataba. Pero estaban equivocados de que iba hacerlo, aunque un poco borracha haya dicho que sí.

-Akane, pudiste hacerlo disimuladamente –

-No soporto verlo, es un hombre muy… intenso, extraño y atrevido. Pareciera que te come con solo mirarte – me sonroje de solo recordarlo.

-¿Comerte? Valla, entonces te tiene ganas – soltó una risita picara.

-Claro que no. Además, se ve que es un tipo demasiado mujeriego, seguramente le es infiel a la víbora de su novia – me levante y me dirigí a mi escritorio. Estaba cerca de la ventana así me daba una linda vista a la calle.

-Así que es un casanova, esos tipos lo único que quieren es llevarte a la cama – resoplo y se sentó en la cama -. Tienes que hacerte la difícil amiga, a esos hombres no les gusta conseguir todo fácil.

Puse los ojos en blanco y mire a Shamppo.

-¿Acaso dije que me interesaba ese tipo? –

-No, pero seguramente te conquistara con palabras. Conozco a hombres así y son de los que dicen de todo para conquistar a una mujer, hasta inventan historias falsas con tan de ablandar su corazón –

-No hace falta que gaste su lengua conmigo, también conozco a tipos así y estoy preparada. Al igual que mi puño – sonreí mostrándole mi puño.

-¡así se habla! Tienes que mostrarle que eres una Tendo y que no te dejas conquistar fácilmente – Shamppo se levantó y me sacudió los hombros.

-Shamppo, te lo digo otra vez ¡ese hombre no me interesa! – ¿o si? La verdad que es guapo, si, eso es todo, solo es guapo, nada mas.

Pase el resto del día adelantando trabajos para la universidad. Faltaba poco para terminar y por fin graduarme, me tomaría la próxima semana para estudiar y rendir unos buenos exámenes. También preparar a mi hígado para la fiesta que se festejara en un club cerca del parque, todos estarán allí, así que ese día me divertiría al máximo y me despediría de algunos compañeros y amigos. Ya casi todos tenían puestos asegurados, algunos ya habían hecho sus entrevistas de trabajo anticipadamente para cuando salieran de la universidad directamente trabajarían. Otros esperarían un tiempo y se mudarían, buscarían nuevas ventanas.

Por mi parte estaba contenta, tendría a Bruno y a Shamppo cerca. Bruno está encantado de trabajar conmigo, y Shamppo trabajara como chef ejecutiva en un prestigioso restaurante.

La mañana paso volando y para mi suerte había salido temprano de clases. Había quedado con Shamppo y con Bruno en ir a cenar fuera, así que saldría del trabajo y los pasaría recogiendo. Mi papa se marcharía esta misma noche, y prometió pasar por la oficina para despedirse de mí y de el casanova. Apreté las manos contra el volante, mi estómago había dado un retorcijón, de solo pensar en ese hombre ya los nervios se ponían a bailar.

Llegue a las once de la mañana, Yuka me saludo cordialmente y me felicito por mi nuevo trabajo. Le prometí que no sería una jefa estricta, así que nada de llamarme señorita Tendo, me gustaba mas que me llamaran por mi nombre.

Subí al ascensor, y me dirigí directo a mi oficina saludando a todos. Para mi suerte la oficina de Ranma estaba con las puertas cerradas, solté un suspiro de alivio y me meti rápidamente a mi oficina.

-Buenos días Akane – Sonreí al ver a Kenji sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Buenos días Kenji –

-Vengo a desearte suerte en tu primer día – se acercó a mí con su sonrisa encantadora y me tomo de los hombros –, si necesitas mi ayuda ya sabes dónde marcar. Tu padre me dejo la oficina de Saíto, pero queda en el piso de arriba así que si me demoro un poco en bajar ya sabes a que se debe.

-No te preocupes, si no puedes bajar yo subiré –

Kenji, Dios como me encantaban sus ojos. Pero aparte de eso, era una excelente persona, atento, responsable y fraternal. Como siempre lo he dicho, es como el hermano que nunca tuve. También es carismático, gracioso y siempre me apoya en todas mis decisiones o termina dándome consejos. El estuvo conmigo cuando yo salí con Ryoga y el infeliz me engaño y me dejo, tuve que convencer a Kenji de que no lo matara a golpes, ya estaba rastreándolo para ir a su casa y darle una lección.

-Me parece estupendo que lo digas. Por cierto ¿quieres ir almorzar conmigo? Azusa también ira –

-Claro, no tengo que con quien comer asi que me encantaría –

Kenji me soltó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno jefa, que tenga un excelente día y nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo –

-¡Kenji! Ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas así – puse los ojos en blanco, pero no pude evitar reír.

-Así se oye mejor, se siente el poder –

-Odios Kenji – me despedí con la mano y el también.

Me dirigí al escritorio. Puse las manos sobre él y cerré los ojos inspirando profundamente. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Bien, aun no sabía por dónde empezar. Tocaron a la puerta y Azusa entro con algunas carpetas.

-Buenos días jefa – su sonrisa tímida parecía que nunca desaparecía.

¿Me dijo jefa? Dios, como odiaba que me dijeran así.

-¿Tú también Azusa? – La mire con indignación -, ya sabes que no me gusta que me digan jefa.

Azusa río, se acercó al escritorio y se sentó frente a mí.

-Lo siento, la mala costumbre – dejo las carpetas sobre el -, aquí tienes los proyectos, tu padre firmara un contrato con una compañía de lencería. Esa algo nuevo que están sacando a la venta y nos necesitan para crear campañas memorables que produzcan al máximo sus ventas –

Sonreí, esto era lo que me gustaba.

-¿Cuándo será la reunión? – pregunte mirando el contrato.

-Sera el sábado, es una cena y van a ir el dueño y el hijo. Te puedo mandar donde es y a qué hora más tarde – Azusa sonreía ante su eficacia.

-Bien, mantenme informada –

Azusa salió de la oficina. Comencé a leer el contrato tranquilamente, luego revise los documentos de mi papa, siempre hacia el mejor de los trabajos y era el más reconocido por sus grandes campañas de publicidad. En el segundo piso estaba la sala de Geovanny, un francés y diseñador famoso. El también iba a cooperar con sus modelos. Mire las ideas de el señor Izuka sobre lo que tenía en mente. Tendría que hablar con Geovanny sobre el asunto también.

-Permítame felicitarla en su nuevo día –

Una corriente invadió mi cuerpo violentamente. Solté las carpetas, alce la vista y mire a Ranma apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su sonrisa coqueta definitivamente me estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil estar cerca de él.

-Buenos días señor Saotome, también lo felicito por su primer día – trate de seguir leyendo los documentos, pero simplemente no podía leer nada.

-¿Señor Saotome? Creí que ya nada de formalidades - su voz sonó aún más cerca. Cuando volví alzar la vista este ya se encontraba sentado frente a mí.

¡Diablos!

-Lo lamento, lo olvide – trate de ser cortes y actuar sin miedo, frente al conde Drácula.

-¿Olvidadiza? Ojala eso no afecte su desempeño –

Lo mire de mala gana mientras él no dejaba de sonreír, ahora era una sonrisa burlona, sexy pero burlona.

-Créame que no – trate de sonreír descaradamente como él lo hacía.

-De todas formas, Ranma, suena mejor en sus labios –

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! Este hombre estaba coqueteándome. Abrí mis ojos mirando sobre el escritorio ¿Acaso cree que soy estúpida? De ningún modo iba a caer en su trampa.

-Si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer –

-Lamento si la ofendí. Solo estaba probando si era profesional, usted sabe, en China muchas chicas se dejaban seducir y eso era motivo de despido. Veo que usted si trabaja profesionalmente –

Lo mire sorprendida e indignada ¿Quién cree que es para pensar algo así de mí?

-Está según, trampa, ¿era para ver si yo le llevaba la corriente?

Ranma hecho ha reir, cerre mis ojos y me sobe las siens con los dedos. Era un completo idiota.

-¿Akane? – Azusa se asomó por la puerta esperando que le diera permiso de entrar.

-¿Si Azusa? – trate de sonreír, pero estaba tan enfadada que mi sonrisa no era nada creíble.

-Te vinieron a dejar esto –

Azusa entro con un ramo de flores grande. Reía mientras entraba, parecía emocionada al igual que yo, que me levante de un salto hacia ellas. Ranma se hiso a un lado y puse las flores encima del escritorio.

-Las trajeron y las dejaron en recepción – Azusa parecía una joven de 16 cuando reciben sus primeras flores.

-Valla, son hermosas –

Eran rosas, blancas y rojas. Las toque suavemente con las yemas de los dedos y busque alguna tarjeta. Cuando la halle la abrí impaciente.

"_Espero que tengas un buen día en el trabajo. Felicidades. Bruno" _

No pude evitar sonreír, Bruno era tan detallista conmigo, era un amigo excepcional. Le tenía tanto cariño.

-Su novio es muy detallista – comento Ranma mientras se ponía de pie e inspeccionaba las flores.

-No es mi novio, es un amigo, Bruno – dije sonriente mientras miraba las lindas rosas.

-¿Un amigo, dice? Parece que su amigo no quiere ser solo su amigo –

Arrugue mi entre cejo. Mire a Azusa y esta estaba algo intimidada, salió de la oficina despidiéndose con la mano mientras yo miraba a Ranma.

-Usted no conoce a mi amigo para decir algo así –

-Pero soy hombre, y conozco este tipo de detalles – tomo una rosa con la mano.

-Que usted le regale rosas a todas las mujeres que le interesa para llevarlas a la cama, no significa que todos sean así – reproché.

-Yo no las llevo a la cama con rosas. Soy más imaginativo para esas cosas – su voz sonó seductora, me estremecí por completo, baje la mirada de nuevo a las rosas para que no viera como me sonrojaba.

-No me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer. Por cierto, es un descarado para serle infiel a su novia – lo mire enojada.

-Creí que no le interesaba lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer –

Diablos, gano un punto y me quede en cero. Ya no sabía que decirle, me había quedado sin minas.

-La dejo Akane. Que tenga un lindo día – se acercó a mí y me extendió la rosa que había tomado -, un regalo – dicho esto soltó una risita.

A mi en realidad no me causo gracia, salió del despacho y cerró la puerta no sin antes mirarme de nuevo de esa manera tan intensa ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo lo hacía?


	4. capitulo 4

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 4**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

Había tenido un almuerzo agradable. Después de haber hablado con Ranma no lo había vuelto a ver, había estado encerrado en su oficina "trabajando", alegaba su secretaria. La rubia y sexy Kyara, como la llamaban algunos en la oficina. La había traído desde China ya que siempre trabajaban juntos. Algo no me olía bien allí, pero no iba a escudriñar en la vida de Ranma, ese era trabajo de su novia. No quise invitarlo a almorzar, porque dada a su constante intención por incomodarme, no quería arriesgarme a estar almorzando con la cara pegada al plato rezando porque no me vieran sonrojada.

El ascensor había llegado hasta mi piso, me despedí de Kenji, quien beso mi mejilla y me regalo una sonrisa de esas que dicen: "mucha suerte, lo lograras", también se despidió de Azusa con un beso, ambas sonreímos de vuelta antes de que el ascensor se cerrara. Azusa solto un suspiro y me agarro del brazo.

-¿No crees que esta para chuparse los dedos? – agito su mano sobre su rostro, simulando un abanico.

-Es muy guapo, ¿te gusta mucho? – Pregunte haciendo que se sonrojara. Ambas soltamos una risa, lo que me daba un si por respuesta.

-Por cierto Akane, tengo un recado de el señor Izuka. Dijo que discutió con el señor Saotome sobre el lugar donde se encontrarían –

-Bien, iré a preguntarle antes de entrar a mi oficina – Azusa me miro aliviada. Pensó que la mandaría a ella, pero sabía que con solo mirarlo se intimidaba, así que decidí ser buena con ella.

También quería sorprenderlo en su oficina, no porque me guste, solo por estar ahí y ver como se desenvuelve en el ambiente. Bien, de acuerdo, miento. Si quería verlo y si me gustaba mucho. Eso lo consiguió por intimidarme y por lo terriblemente guapo que es.

Aproveche que su secretaria se encontraba ausente y entre a su oficina. Abrí los ojos de par en par. La imagen que estaba presenciando me dejo helada. Sentí algo punzante en mi estómago, la rabia se había apoderado de mí, pero como soy una persona temperamental y educada no quería armar un escándalo.

Ranma se sobresaltó, se levantó, se acomodó la camisa y subió su bragueta con rapidez. La joven que estaba debajo de él, acostada en el sillón -que ahora sabía cuál era su uso-. La estudie de arriba hacia abajo. Su cabello castaño caía revuelto sobre sus hombros, sus ojos estaban fijados en mí y respiraba agitadamente, lo note porque su pecho bajaba y subía sin control. Se acomodó el vestido azul bajándolo lo más que podía. Mire a Ranma quien ya se había acomodado su corbata y estaba peinando su cabello con las manos ordenándolo.

Era un descarado e infeliz.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Tendo? – sonó agitado y algo nervioso.

Sonreí y lo mire con odio. Era el típico hombre que valía una mierda.

-Veo que la falta de ética y moralismo, no aplican en usted señor Saotome – si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra en este momento -, bien me da igual que usted convierta su oficina en un prostíbulo las 24 horas. Pero le advierto algo, si veo que su trabajo no es eficiente me encargare personalmente de sacarlo de aquí – lo señale sobre el pecho advirtiéndole.

La sangre me hervía. Ranma resoplo y apretó aún más su mandíbula. ¿Y cómo no?, sabía que los hombres calentados eran una olla de presión a punto de explotar. En pocas palabras, cortarlos a mitad de un acto, los deja malhumorados.

-¿Qué quiere? – dijo en voz baja, al parecer estaba controlándose.

Esta era la otra parte de el que no conocía, y me daba… miedo y asco. No podía creer que se atreviera a coquetearme y después revolcarse con otra, y aun teniendo novia. Bien, me arrepiento de haberle dicho sobre su burdel a puertas cerradas, no iba hacer tales cosas en la empresa de mi padre.

-En primer lugar, que su…amiguita – dije echándole un ojo a la chica y luego a el -, abandone el edificio si no viene aquí por algo relacionado con trabajo, o llamare a mi padre y le informare sobre lo que está haciendo. No, mejor aún, a su madre. Y en segundo quiero la hora, el lugar y el día donde el señor Izuka quiere reunirse – mi voz sonó tan segura que me felicite a mi misma.

-Le daré la información en su oficina, si me disculpa… - lo interrumpí de inmediato.

-Para eso está mi secretaria, pase la información a ella – dicho esto Salí de la oficina antes de que dijera o actuara.

Salí directo a mi oficina sin mirar a nadie. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me apoye sobre ella. Solté un respiro profundo, pareciera que hubiera estado aguantando la respiración desde que entre a la oficina de Ranma. Una sensación extraña se apodero de mí: odio, decepción, mucha decepción y ¿celos? No, no celos no podía ser.

Era un imbécil. Lo odiaba, y me odiaba a mí misma por gustarme. No cabía duda que solo estaba jugando conmigo para luego llevarme a la cama. Algo húmedo corrió por mi mejilla y rápidamente me limpie con el dedo. ¿Estaba llorando? Ese hijo de puta me hizo llorar. El mismo hijo de puta que me hacía temblar las piernas, el hijo de puta que me gustaba tanto.

Le había ordenado a Azusa que no dejara pasar a nadie a mi oficina, y con decir a nadie, me refería específicamente a Ranma Saotome. Al único que había dejado pasar, era a mi padre que venía a despedirse y a desearme buena suerte. Y para asegurarme que fuera así cerré con seguro la puerta de mi oficina, le pedí a Azusa que me informara sobre quien quería entrar –quería tomar precauciones-. Eran las cinco de la tarde, a las seis me iría a casa. Necesitaba tomar un baño e irme a la cama y comer un bote de helado mientras veía una película con Shamppo y mensajeaba con Bruno.

Azusa me había llamado varias veces, informándome que Ranma estaba hecho una fiera. Había regañado a su secretaria, lo noto porque la pobre estaba triste y asustada. Había ido varias veces a decirle que quería verme pero como mis órdenes se respetaban, no pudo hacer nada. Además porque mi puerta estaba cerrada. No quería que viniera y me dieras explicaciones estúpidas e hiciera que mi humor empeorara aún mas, quería tranquilidad.

-¿Akane? – Era Azusa llamándome por quinta vez.

-Dime – conteste con voz cansada, estaba adelantando un proyecto y con las interrupciones de Azusa era imposible concentrarse.

-El señor Saotome vino de nuevo y dice que… -

-¿Akane? – me estremecí por completo al escuchar la voz de Ranma. Le había cogido el teléfono a Azusa.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? – trate de sonar normal. Me mordí el labio y arrugue el entrecejo, suerte que nadie me miraba. Parecía colegiala.

-¿Por qué no quiere recibirme? ¿Le da miedo? – su vos sonaba retadora. Era un truco sucio.

-¿Miedo?, es lo que menos siento. Digamos que estoy sorprendida, supongo que hacía lo mismo en China. Qué manera más profesional que tiene usted en llevar un cargo tan importante –

Escuche como soltó un resoplido lleno de frustración. Mordí mi labio feliz de haberle dicho eso.

-Abra la puerta, le recuerdo que no es la única que lleva el cargo aquí. Tenemos que arreglar lo de la cena con el señor Izuka –

Cerré mis ojos, tenía que ser fuerte. No dejaría que pensara que puede intimidarme. No más. Le iba a demostrar a ese sujeto que de mi nadie se burla. No dejaría que me volviera hablar de esa manera tan atrevida.

Colgué el teléfono y me levante decidida de mi escritorio. Abrí la puerta y Ranma me miro, estudie la mirada asustada de Azusa, sin duda ese hombre sabia como mirar a la gente. Me volví a sentar en mi silla y deje lo que hacía a un lado.

Fuerza Akane, fuerza. Ningún hombre de ojos azules te va a intimidar.

-¿Ahora si me dirá la hora, el día y el lugar? – cruce mis dedos sobre el escritorio sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Mi corazón latía desembocado, pero no dejaría que lograra que bajara la mirada de nuevo. Hombres como él no se lo merecían.

-Sera en _Colombe d'Or, _a las nueve de la noche el sábado – anote mentalmente todos los datos. El seguía mirándome serio.

-Bien, estaré allí ¿algo más? –

-Lo de hoy… -

-Oh, no se preocupe señor Saotome. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, sería una pena que su novia se enterara la clase de hombre que es – me levante de mi silla y me dirigí a la puerta, esperando que se marchara.

Ranma sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia mí.

-No creo que este en posición de criticarme – susurro cerca de mí.

Era una pena que la puerta estuviera cerrada, si no, lo hubiera empujado hacia afuera.

-Critico lo que veo. Y lo que veo es a un mujeriego, cínico, que le gusta jugar con las mujeres. Típico de un poco hombre –

Su mirada podía congelar todo, dibujo una línea en sus labios. Lo estaba provocando.

-No se sorprenda, muchos hombres somos así. Disfrutamos con mujeres decididas, no como algunas que son insufribles y esperan a su principito de pacotilla mientras se rodean de gatos y viejas novelas de amor –

Apreté mis dientes, estaba siendo un completo idiota. Primero me coquetea, luego se revuelca con otra y luego me habla de esta manera. ¿Acaso era bipolar?, pareciera que me odiaba.

-Prefiero ser lo que dice, que estar con alguien que no vale la pena en nada. Alguien que es una completa mierda disfrazada de chico bonito –

-¿Cómo dijo? – soltó una risita cínica -, muchas mueren por estar conmigo. No necesito nada de usted – se alejó un poco y me miro de arriba hacia abajo -, no hay nada que pueda ofrecerme.

Abrí los ojos completamente ofendida.

-¿Acaso quiero algo suyo? Está muy equivocado, no me confunda con las zorras de sus amigas, que se conforman con lo peor es nada Saotome – abrí la puerta y lo mire con odio, esperando que se fuera.

El me miro detenidamente. Algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar, era una llamarada que me quemaba la piel y al mismo tiempo me excitaba. Pero qué diablos estaba pensado. Podían llamarme loca en ese momento, pero su mirada me mostro deseo y odio. Consiguió intimidarme, para mi suerte no vio como me sonroje ya que había salido de mi oficina.

¿Dónde había quedado el hombre que me coqueteaba? Seguramente estaba jugando conmigo.

Llague a casa cansada, había sido un largo día. Mi primer día y ya había jurado la guerra fría a mi compañero de trabajo. Shamppo me recibió con una espectacular cena, había aprendido y perfeccionado un plato, que para mi gusto, estuvo sensacional.

-¿Me prestas tus llaves? – pregunto moviendo sus pestañas rápidamente.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le di mis llaves.

-¿Cuándo piensas sacar tus copias? – pregunte con voz cansada.

-Lo siento, es que lo olvido – soltó una risita.

-¿Dónde iras? – pregunte mientras llevaba mi plato a la cocina.

-Voy a salir con Taro, iremos al cine y luego a tomar algo ¿quieres venir? –

La mire desde la cocina y solté una carcajada.

-No gracias, no me gusta hacer de violinista – ella también rió -. Por cierto, vas enserio con Taro ¿no?

Conocía a Shamppo como la palma de mi mano. Era de las que se ilusionaba y decían que estaba enamorada, luego pasaba algo que la traía de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hemos salido un par de veces, no lo se –

-Espero que esta ves no tengamos que tachar su nombre en la pared –

-Yo también espero que no – Regrese a la mesa con mi amiga -, oye Akane ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu Ranma?

Puse los ojos en blanco. El solo recordarlo me amargaba.

-En primera, no es mi Ranma. Y en segunda, hoy me di cuenta que es un infeliz como no tienes idea –

Shamppo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Te hiso algo? Porque si es así te juro que voy a su oficina y le doy una patada en el…

-No me hiso nada – la interrumpí -, pero si se lo hiso a la chica que estaba en su sofá. Hubieras visto sus caras cuando los pille, estaban a punto de hacer las prácticas del Kama Sutra.

Maldito Ranma, maldita chica. Shamppo abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-Cielos, es de los típicos hombres importantes que seducen a mujeres y les hacen el amor encima de sus escritorios –

-Esos mismos – Recordé las pocas veces que Ranma sonreía a su manera coqueta, sus ojos mirándome intensamente, sus palabras que lograban intimidarme.

Hoy solo vi que era un idiota, y su manera de hablarme había cambiado. Parecía molesto y frustrado.

-No te preocupes amiga, de todas formas la que lo tiene que aguantar es la insufrible de su novia – sonreí, el gesto que había hecho Shamppo al referirse de Ukyo me hiso reír.

-Tienes razón. No me sorprendería que ella también sea de las que práctica el Kama Sutra con otros hombres –

-Hablando del Kama Sutra, si no me arreglo rápido no saldré con Taro – salto del asiento y se fue a su habitación.

Yo me quede allí sentada. Apoye mi mentón sobre mi mano, no dejaba de pensar en Ranma. En su cuerpo, en su rostro y en sus ojos. Por más que quisiera sacarlo de mi mente, no podía. Sentía un coraje enorme y una punzada en mi estómago, al recordarlo con aquella mujer. También al recordar la manera en que me hablo.

Diablos Akane, no seas estúpida. Sin duda ese hombre solo quería jugar contigo, aprovechar su perfecto físico para dejarme loca por el. Y lo consiguió, aunque me molestara el aceptarlo, Ranma me gustaba mucho.

Recuerda lo que paso hoy en la tarde, recuerda lo que paso hoy en la tarde. Repetía constantemente dentro de mi cabeza. Sacudí mi cabeza sacando a Saotome de mis pensamientos. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, lo que necesitaba era descansar.

.

.

-Hola Akane – Bruno me sorprendió abrazándome por detrás. Beso mi mejilla y luego se aparto -¿Cómo va mi futura jefa? –

Sonreí, trate de darle un manotazo por llamarme jefa pero logro esquivarme.

-Nada de jefa, ya te lo dije – entramos al salón de clases, conversando sobre como estuvo mi dia.

Le di las gracias por las flores hermosas que me había mandado, evite contarle lo que había pasado con Ranma, me conocía bien y no quería que se diera cuenta de mi desencanto. El maestro había entrado y mientras el daba su clase, yo seguía conversando con Bruno. Al parecer quería empezar a trabajar ya que su padre se iba de regreso a Estados Unidos y le seria difícil por el momento mantenerlo. Yo sin duda lo ayudaría, le dije que viniera conmigo a la empresa y allí viéramos lo que podría hacer.

Las clases pasaron volando, Bruno y yo estábamos contentos porque acabaran.

-Gracias de nuevo, Akane. Eres una gran persona -

-Para eso están los amigos – le sonreí y arranque el coche.

Llegamos a la empresa, la recepcionista miraba boqui abierta a Bruno. Mi amigo era muy apuesto y siempre yo era causa de envidias porque éramos muy unidos. Algunas chicas me preguntaban si era novia de Bruno, y me encantaba ver sus caras de alivio cuando les decía que solo era mi mejor amigo.

Azusa abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando me vio llegar con Bruno. Faltaba poco para que babeara, mire a mi amigo de reojo y el al parecer se había dado cuenta y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Ves el efecto que causas Bruno? No sé si contratarte, después distraerás al personal – dije divertida.

-Que graciosa, Akane – puso sus ojos en blanco y me siguió.

-Buenos días Azusa, te presento a Bruno Steel. Quiero que prepares un contrato para el y lo traigas a mi oficina. Quiero que trabaje en el piso de Kenji – Azusa aun miraba embobada a Bruno. Solte una risita.

-Si Akane, enseguida lo llevo a tu oficina – camine con Bruno a mi lado y entramos a mi oficina.

-Valla, creo que impresionaste a Azusa – tome asiento en mi puesto y Bruno frente a mí.

Bruno solo sonrió apenado. Miro toda la oficina, cada rincón, parecía maravillado. Se levantó y se paseó hasta llegar a la ventana.

-Esta de lujo – me levante y me pare a su lado.

-¿verdad?, me encanta la vista – mire hacia la ventana.

Las personas pasaban pensativas, otras apresuradas, otras disfrutando del momento. Los carros cursaban su rumbo, las nubes paseaban lentamente sobre el cielo. Ese gran cielo azul, de repente la imagen de Ranma se me vino a la mente. Baje la mirada, me regañe por recordarlo.

-Me va a encantar trabajar aquí. Aunque no me agrada mucho eso de trabajar en el otro piso, ¿ahora a quien molestare? – hiso un puchero, le di un manotazo en el brazo. Ambos reímos.

-Tranquilo, cuando esté aburrida iré arriba y buscare un motivo para molestarte –

-Eso espero ¿eh? – paso su mano por mi cabeza despeinándome. Se aprovechaba de que era alto.

-¿Akane? – Azusa asomo su cabeza por la puerta –Aquí tengo el contrato – entro tímida hasta llegar al escritorio.

-Gracias Azusa. Por cierto, Bruno ira con nosotros almorzar ¿No tienes ningún problema, verdad? – Azusa me miro como diciendo: gracias, gracias, gracias.

Mordí mi labio para evitar reír. Bruno me miro de lado y también reprimió la risa. Azusa era muy bonita y Bruno no tenía novia. Ambos me caían muy bien y para mí, hacían una linda pareja.

-No, claro que no – Azusa sonrió mostrando sus blancos dietes -. Bueno, me retiro – camino un poco nerviosa hasta la salida.

-Akane, me voy a vengar lo juro – Bruno tomo asiento mientras reía.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Azusa es una chica muy linda y muy lista –

-Pero no me gusta –

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo mire molesta.

-Bruno, no te he visto con una novia por más de un año. Ya es tiempo que superes lo de Elizabeth – lo regañe.

Recuerdo cuando Bruno había llegado, me hablaba tanto de su prometida de Estados Unidos y que pronto la traería para casarse y vivir en Japón. A mí me encantaba escuchar su historia, en ese tiempo yo también le hablaba de… Ryoga. Al igual que Bruno estaba enamorada hasta las patas. Hasta que un día, ambos nos engañaron. Elizabeth lo engaño en Estados Unidos y Ryoga me engaño en su departamento. Fue un golpe muy duro para los dos y ambos nos apoyamos mucho. Nos volvimos inseparables, y prometimos que nadie se burlaría de nosotros de nuevo y que escogeríamos bien a nuestras próximas parejas.

Bruno me miro y sonrió de lado. Su mirada reflejaba nostalgia, soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en su puesto.

-Ya lo supere, créeme –

-Bueno, entonces firma aquí y el lunes vendrás a trabajar – le pase el contrato. No paraba de sonreír, estaba tan contenta porque Bruno trabajaría aquí -. Estarás en el departamento de planificación de medios –

-Genial – Bruno firmo el contrato y se levantó -. Dame un abrazo de oso, necesito exprimirte para darte las gracias.

Me levante de mi puesto riendo. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me apretó fuerte contra el, me meció y comenzó hacerme cosquillas en el cuello. No paraba de reír, siempre sabia como hacerme cosquillas.

-¿Interrumpo?-

Me separe de Bruno inmediatamente. Mi cuerpo se tensó y una corriente lo atravesó dolorosamente. Ranma estaba de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados y su mirada seguía igual de helada, pero esta vez mucho más.

-¿Acaso no sabe tocar la puerta? – le dije. Diablos, no podía mantenerle la mirada.

-Supuse que eso no era necesario, ayer también irrumpió en mi oficina sin tocar – se acercó más. Mi corazón latía como loco, note que Bruno me miraba. Ahora el también se daría cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué quiere? – me atreví a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fríos, oscuros. Sentí un retorcijón en mi estómago, este hombre quería matarme con la mirada.

-Ranma Saotome – Ranma se presento ante Bruno.

-Bruno Steel – ambos se estrecharon las manos.

Pude ver la fuerza con la que se apretaron. Sus miradas estaban fijas, parecía que ninguno se agradaba. Ranma tenía la mirada más fría, al igual que Bruno. Me sentí en medio de una pelea, muy incómoda. Aclare mi garganta y ambos me prestaron atención.

-Necesito hablar contigo – lo mire perpleja ¿desde cuándo me tuteaba?, bien si así empezábamos, por mí no había problema.

-Bruno, pídele a Azusa una copia de tu contrato. Y nos vemos para almorzar –

Bruno asintió con la cabeza. Me atrajo a su cuerpo y me beso en la mejilla, un sonoro y tierno beso. Mi cuerpo tembló ¿Porque diablos tenía que hacer eso? Vi que Ranma apretaba fuerte su mandíbula y cerraba sus puños. Maldición, no entendía absolutamente nada, y el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado para mí.


	5. capitulo 5

**Hola chicos, gracias pero muchas gracias por darme animos e inspirarme para escribir este fic que me tiene suspirando. Espero que siempre los tenga suspirando. Si, lo se, ranma es mujeriego. Pero a todo mujeriego le llega su talon de Aquiles. Asi que chicos no desesperen, esta historia tiene mucho por delante. **

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 5**

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

Bruno salió del despacho con una media sonrisa de arrogancia dibujada en la cara. Ranma camino de tras de él y cerró la puerta apenas este salió. Respire hondo y me dije a mi misma: _Akane, no caigas ante esa mirada. Es solo un lobo vestido de oveja. _

Me senté en mi cómodo asiento de cuero, me enderece, cruce las manos sobre la mesa y espere a que el enfadado Saotome me dijera que quería.

-¿Se puede saber, porque estas contratando personal sin mi consentimiento? – refunfuño, yo enarque la ceja y lo mire.

-Esta empresa es tanto mía, como suya. Puedo contratar a quien me dé la gana. Además, Bruno es una persona muy eficaz en todo lo que hace –

-Sabes que tener una relación con el personal es poco profesional. Eso da mucho que decir de ti – se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

Lo mire furiosa ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme así? Al parecer estaba conociendo al verdadero Ranma. Un idiota seductor de mujeres, y con las que no, solo las trata a la patada.

-Eso es muy hipócrita de su parte señor Saotome. En primera, nadie le dio permiso para que me tuteara; en segunda, yo no soy de los que se encierran en la oficina a revolcarse en el mueble con cualquiera y en tercera, mi relación con Bruno no le interesa. Es mi mejor amigo y no soy de las que tiene romance de oficina. No soy como usted –

Ambos nos estábamos matando con la mirada. Pude notar que apretó su mandíbula aún mas y la mano que descansaba sobre el respaldar de el asiento la apretó fuertemente. ¡Ja! Trágate esa Saotome. Era demasiado guapo, pero cuando se comportaba como un idiota, todo se evaporaba.

-En eso se equivoca, no hice nada indebido. En pocas palabras no tuve sexo – eso me dejo aún más helada. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

Paso un rato, mientras jugábamos a quien aparta la mirada primero. No iba a dejar que me intimidara, bueno, por dentro estaba hecha de gelatina, pero no me iba a dejar a amedrentar por ese sujeto. Soy Akane Tendo, conozco a los de su clase.

-¿Ahora me dirá que era eso tan importante? –

-El señor Izuka, quiere adelantar la cena. Un imprevisto, viajara a Corea el sábado –

Baje la mirada pensativa. Diablos, hoy tenía que ir con mis amigos por ahí a bailar. Que más da, trabajo es trabajo.

-De acuerdo -

-¿Tenía otros planes? –

-No le importan mis planes señor Saotome – lo fulmine con la mirada.

Sonrió de lado, diablos, esa sonrisa tan sexy. Baje la mirada tratando de controlarme, no quería que se diera cuenta que me estaba empezando a intimidar.

-¿Dónde quedo eso de: cero formalidades? Extraño escuchar mi nombre en sus labios –

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos…?

-Se perdió, en el momento en que lo vi revolcándose con esa mujer en su despacho –

-¿Celosa? – su mirada parecía divertida. En cambio yo quería matarlo.

Imbécil.

-Ja, lo siento señor Saotome. Celos es lo que menos siento, eso algo desconocido para mí. Lo que siento es asco, y decepción de ver como hace sus porquerías en la empresa de mi padre –

-Eh, no, no. Ahora es nuestra empresa. Suya y mía – su maldita sonrisa entre coqueto y arrogante me irritaba tanto.

¿Qué le pasaba? Un día me coquetea, el otro me odia y otro me vuelve a coquetear. Este hombre era muy voluble, ¿sufría trastornos de personalidad, o qué? Dios, lo odio; pero al mismo tiempo estoy loca por el.

-Entonces tenga un poco mas de respeto, señor Saotome – dije cortante. Hacia todo para no mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Dios, su mirada estaba tan cargada de…no lo podía descifrar, pero lograba erizarme la piel.

Su mirada era penetrante, como si supiera que si seguía mirándome en cualquier momento me sonrojaría. Voltee la mirada hacia la pantalla de la computadora. No quería que se diera el gusto de verme intimidada. Diablos, su mirada era tan sexy. Pero no, no. Solo se trataba de un cretino que vivía su vida de una manera muy diferente a la mía. Además, por favor, tenía novia. Aunque fuera un mujeriego de lo último, tenía novia.

-Bueno, si no hay nada más de que hablar. Puede salir señor Saotome, tengo trabajo que hacer – le regale una falsa sonrisa, de esas que suelo dar a las personas que no son de mi agrado.

Ranma se levantó con toda la gracia y sensualidad que podía tener. Su cuerpo era algo que podía observar por horas. Si así era con ropa, no quería imaginármelo desnudo. Cielo, tengo que controlarme o me sonrojare. Mire de reojo a Ranma mientras fingía que tecleaba algo en el ordenador. Sus brazos musculosos, su pecho era para morirse, su rostro perfecto. Todo un adonis. Mordí mi labio inconscientemente. De repente poso sus manos sobre mi escritorio y se inclinó hacia mí. Trague en seco y por instinto me hice para atrás.

-Si veo algo extraño, entre usted y ese. Créame que me fascinara echarlo como un perro a la calle – dijo en un tono muy serio.

Cielos.

Entreabrí mis labios. Mi corazón ahora palpitaba aún más fuerte, ¿Qué fue eso? Porque me decía tal cosa, ¿me estaba amenazando? No, a mí no, a Bruno. Pero, ¿Por qué lo hacía? De repente me sentí tan excitada, los vellos de mi piel se erizaron. Sus ojos azules eran puro fuego, oscurecieron al decirme eso.

Entonces se puso tenso, sus ojos reaccionaron. Miro hacia otro lado entreabriendo su boca para poder respirar mejor. Parecía como si se hubiera arrepentido de haber dicho eso…

-Nos vemos señorita Tendo – salió deprisa de mi despacho, sin darme oportunidad de contestar.

Definitivamente, Ranma Saotome, era todo un misterio. Un hombre misterioso, tremendamente guapo, con un cuerpo por el cual cualquier mujer moría. Sus ojos azules eran una ventana cortinas, podías verlos pero era imposible saber que interpretaba su mirada. Temí por tener que trabajar con él, temía que me gustara mucho más a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Aparte mi mente del señor Saotome y me dedique a mi trabajo y luego, fui almorzar con mis compañeros de trabajo: Kenji, Azusa y ahora Bruno. Todo había salido como imaginaba, Bruno se llevó muy bien con Kenji y con Azusa, especialmente le cayó muy bien a Azusa. Ella me hacía ojitos de vez en cuando, ya sabía yo lo que quería decir. Quería tener una oportunidad con Bruno, yo en realidad quería que salieran o que intentaran probando suerte. No quería ver a mi amigo solo, aunque él decía que: _mejor solo que mal acompañado, _en ocasiones esas se convertía en su frase del día. Después de lo de Elizabeth, había perdido toda la confianza sobre las mujeres. Excepto sobre mí. Pero era evidente ya que era su mejor amiga y siempre le decía las verdades en cara.

-Nos vemos Akane – Bruno me dio un abrazo, de esos que siempre me suben el ánimo.

Le había dicho que esta noche, no podría ir con él y Shamppo al club. Se desanimó totalmente, y yo también. No era mucho de mi agrado pasar una velada con unos tipos que no conocía y con la mirada intensa de Ranma. Pero le prometí que el sábado saldríamos si porque sí.

-Adiós Bruno – termine el abrazo y deje que Azusa se agasajara abrazando a Bruno.

Mientras ella abrazaba a Bruno, el me miraba entrecerrando los ojos, matándome con la mirada. Yo me divertía tanto. Iba a lograr que saliera con Azusa, pero si de verdad no le gustaba, no iba a insistir. Azusa era una chica muy linda, su cabello castaño caía como cascada sobre su espalda. Sus risos eran muy lindos, su piel blanca hacia un hermoso constante con sus ojos negros.

-Nos vemos Bruno – Kenji también se despidió y los tres entramos al edificio y Bruno se fue en un taxi.

Pase el resto de la tarde sin saber nada de Ranma. No sabía si había salido de su oficina o si seguía aun dentro ¿estará con alguna mujer? ¿Estarán practicando el Kama Sutra? Muchas ideas pervertidas se me vinieron a la cabeza. Dios, ¿de verdad estará haciendo algo malo? No, no. No creo que sea tan tonto para volver hacerlo después de que le advertí. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar por millonésima vez la imagen de Ranma de mi cabeza.

¿Cómo lograba ese hombre, mantenerme pensando en el todo el dia?

Deseche la idea de que estuviera con una mujer. Talvez estaba trabajando como yo.

Sali de mi oficina a las seis en punto, tampoco me tope con el. La puerta de su oficina estaba cerrada. Un sentimiento de desencanto cruzo por todo mi cuerpo, ¿acaso quería verlo? Santo cielo. Después de su advertencia, mi cabeza quedo dando vueltas una y otra vez en sus palabras.

_Si veo algo extraño, entre usted y ese. Créame que me fascinara echarlo como un perro a la calle_

Me despedí de algunos de los que trabajan allí y me dirigí -con mi mente ocupada analizando sus palabras- al estacionamiento. Esta noche era importante, hablaríamos de trabajo. Tenía que usar algo muy adecuado para esta noche. Pensé en algunos vestidos que tengo en mi armario, no todos los he utilizado, así que alguno me servirá para impresionar al tal señor Izuka y a su acompañante. Mi padre siempre dijo: _lo que cuenta es la primera impresión. _Y esta noche iba a relucir, sabía que ese restaurante era uno de los más visitados por las personas importantes, había una pista de baile y siempre una banda tocaba canciones lentas.

Gracias a mi visión periférica, pude distinguir a Ranma al otro lado del estacionamiento. Estaba a punto de entrar a su auto, un Audi R8 Spyder. Que auto. Muy hermoso. No podía quitar mi mirada de él, me había quedado con las manos sobre la puerta de mi coche. De repente, como si supiera que lo estaba observando, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Una sensación a corriente golpeo mi estómago con fuerza, casi pierdo el equilibrio. Definitivamente no podía moverme, menos ahora. Mi cuerpo no respondía como yo quería.

Sus ojos me analizaron lentamente, sentí como escaneaba mi cuerpo y fue algo tan pero tan extraño. Jamás me había sentido así. Uno a cada extremo del estacionamiento, ninguno de los dos se movía. Simplemente nuestros cuerpos no lo permitían.

Pero toda magia tiene su astilla, vi a su novia _Ukyo _llegar a su lado. Paso sus manos por su rostro y lo beso.

Definitivamente la magia se rompió.

Me apresure a entrar a mi auto y arranque el coche. Solté todo el aire que tenía dentro, mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Oh no, esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba. Solté una risa nerviosa, pues recordé cuando él había dicho que trabajar conmigo sería interesante. Pues esto iba más allá que _interesante, _se podría decir que era realmente era incomodo, pero a la vez excitante.

Llegue al departamento, y para mi sorpresa estaban: Bruno, Shamppo y Taro. Contenta por encontrar paz me dispuse a conversar un rato con ellos. La cena era a las nueve asi que podría estar con ellos aunque sea una hora.

-¿A qué hora vuelves? – Shamppo hiso un puchero. Me levante del sillón para ir a darme un baño y arreglarme.

-No lo se, pero no llevara toda la noche. Solo hablaremos de trabajo –

-Entonces te esperaremos en el bar – propuso Taro.

Era un chico realmente amigable, el y Shamppo eran parecidos en su forma de ser. El tenia mas años que ella pero eso no le importaba, tenían varios días saliendo y al parecer todo iba de viento en popa. Esperaba de todo corazón que esa relación durara mucho ya que sería muy bueno para mi amiga. Por fin encontrar al hombre indicado.

-Genial, entonces yo los llamare para encontrarnos –

-¿Quieres que valla por ti? – pregunto Bruno. Negué con la cabeza acompañada de una sonrisa.

-No hace falta, iré en mi auto –

Esa noche escogí un vestido rojo, uno de mis favoritos, y solo me lo había puesto dos veces. Shamppo amaba ese vestido, decía que se me veía muy bien, pues resaltaba mi piel blanca. Era ajustado hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas. Tenía una abertura que dejaba ver mi muslo. Me puse un poco de maquillaje, un poco de labial, no demasiado; me coloque rimer y un poco de delineador en los parpados; un poco de rubor y ya estaba lista. Con mi cabello no tenía problemas, era liso y solamente lo peine a un lado.

-Wow – Dijo Bruno apenas me vio.

Todos tenían la boca abierta. Shamppo vino a mi dando brinquitos. Me dio la vuelta para verme mejor.

-Valla Akane, con esos atuendos harás millonario a tu padre – ambas reímos, Shamppo a veces podía ser un poco loca.

-Te ves bien Akane – Taro me guiño el ojo y yo le sonreí.

-Mas que bien, te ves… hermosa – Me sonroje ante el comentario halagador de Bruno. Hice un mohín, no quería que me siguieran alagando.

-Definitivamente me tienes que prestar ese vestido – Shamppo palpo mi vestido, sintiendo la tela de encaje sobre los hombros.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte – insistió Bruno. Se levantó de su puesto y camino hacia mi. Me tomo de la mano y me dio la vuelta -¿No necesitas un guarda espaldas?

-Claro que no, se defenderme bien sola –

-Yo también iré arreglarme para salir – Shamppo me di un beso en la mejilla -, suerte amiga – salió de la sala, no sin antes lanzar un beso a su novio.

-Vendré a casa de todas formas, no creo que sea un atuendo adecuado para ir a un bar – mordí mi labio mientras me examinaba ¿no era muy, exagerado? Bien podía ir con un jean y una blusa bonita.

-No lo hagas, esta realmente hermosa. Además quiero que todos me envidien cuando bailes conmigo – Reí, ahora Bruno se aprovecharía de mí.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saque del pequeño bolso de mano. Era un número desconocido, pero igual conteste.

-¿Hola? –

-Buenas noches Akane ¿Ya está lista? – la voz del otro lado parecía calmada. Pero yo no sabía quién era, a lo mejor se habían equivocado de número, tal vez llamaban a otra Akane.

-¿Quién habla? –

-Soy Ranma, ¿Esta lista? –

-¿Cómo tiene mi numero? – mi corazón me traiciono en ese momento. Murmure y me dirigí a la cocina para que nadie me oyera. Le hice un gesto a Bruno y a Taro para que esperaran.

-¿Acaso no le enseñaron modales? Le dije buenas noches y usted parece molesta con mi llamada – note su tono de burla. Puse los ojos en blanco, respire hondo tratando de calmarme.

-Buenas noches Ranma. Ahora si ¿Cómo tiene mi numero? – trate de sonar molesta, para ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba.

-No se me es difícil conseguir lo que quiero. Volviendo al tema ¿esta lista? –

Me mordí el labio. Dios, este hombre estaba empezando asustarme, ¿podía conseguir todo lo que quería? Se notaba el hombre decidió y caprichoso que era.

-Me siento acosada ¿debería asustarme? –

-Claro que no, yo no muerdo Akane, a menos que usted me lo pida. Volviendo a la pregunta ¿Esta lista? – note su tono de burla otra vez. Eso si fue una directa demasiado incomoda, no quería seguirle la corriente.

-He… si, ya estoy lista. En un momento saldré – murmure nerviosa.

-No hace falta, en este momento estoy llegando a su casa –

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo!?

-¿Cómo sabe dónde vivo? – pregunte, ahora no mostrando molestia. Si no, nervios y sorpresa.

-Ya se lo dije señorita Tendo; No se me es difícil conseguir lo que quiero – su voz seductora, hiso que se me erizaran los vellos del cuerpo.

-Suena arrogante señor Saotome y como sabe, detesto a las personas arrogantes – Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de conservar la compostura -. No hace falta que venga por mí, tengo auto, y puedo ir sola –

-¿Qué caballero seria yo si no llegara con usted? No se vería bien llegar cada quien por su lado ¿Qué podría decir el señor Izuka? –

Diablos. Tenía razón, como decía mi padre: _lo que vale es la primera impresión. _

-Lo espero – colgué el teléfono molesta.

Me arrime al mesón de la cocina. Ranma venia, Ranma venia, Ranma venia; repetía constantemente mi cabeza. Me sentí mareada, no quería que viniera a verme.

Calma Akane, es solo Ranma ¿Qué podría hacerte? ¿Morderte? No, a menos que quieras, ¿Quieres? ¡No! ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Él sabe que te desagrada, sabe que no apruebas sus actos dentro de su oficina. Simplemente sigue así, sigue estando molesta con su presencia, aunque por dentro estés hecha una gelatina.

-¿Akane, estas bien? – Bruno llego a la cocina, me miro preocupado. Asentí con la cabeza y trate de sonreír.

-Estoy bien – me dirigí a la sala con el detrás.

-¿Akane? – Shamppo salió del cuarto con dos vestidos a la mano -¿Cuál te parece mejor? –

No era el momento de escoger un vestido, estaba nerviosa, en cualquier momento tocarían el timbre del departamento. Mire algo nerviosa a Shamppo y señale el vestido azul. Ella sonrió y se dirigió a su novio, le planto un beso.

Entonces mi peor pesadilla se hiso presente. No sonó el timbre, pero si la puerta. ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso también sabia en que piso estaba?

Todos miraron hacia la puerta, excepto yo, en ese momento era un manojo de nervios.

-¿Quién será? – se preguntó Shamppo.

-Iré a ver – Bruno se dirigió a la puerta, pero me interpuse.

-No te molestes, yo iré – me dirigí a la puerta. Rece un poco antes de abrirla. Me arrepentí de no haberme visto al espejo antes de dirigirme a la puerta.

La abrí de golpe y sentí como mi cuerpo perdía el equilibrio. Un calor invadió todo mi ser y otra vez esa corriente choco contra mi estómago.

_Es un maldito Akane, estaba a punto de tener sexo en su oficina. Tú lo viste, la viste. Ódialo, ódialo con todo tu corazón. No se merece ningún estremecimiento de tu cuerpo._

Me trataba de dar ánimos y razones por no estar nerviosa. Y en cierto punto funciono.

Ranma me miro de arriba abajo, sus labios se entreabrieron. Esos labios, carnosos y apetecibles. Aparte la mirada rápidamente de sus labios y mire a mis amigos. Ellos también estaban sorprendidos de ver a Ranma allí.

-Buenas noches, Akane – Ranma se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano.

Diablos, ¿porque no lo puedo apartar? Sus ojos me hipnotizan. Beso mis nudillos, sentí sus labios en mi mano, sus suaves liabos. Cerré mis ojos y aparte rápidamente mi mano.

-Buenas noches – mire de nuevo a mis amigos. Shamppo tenía la boca abierta formando una gran O. Bruno tenía el ceño fruncido y Taro… bueno Taro estaba igual.

-Buenas noches – Shamppo se acercó revoloteando. Se paró a mi lado y me golpeo con su codo en el brazo. Cerré mis ojos avergonzada. No, ahora no Shamppo. Rogué.

-Mucho gusto, Ranma Saotome – Shamppo sonrió contenta y emocionada. Me miro de reojo y me guiño un ojo.

-Así que tú eres Ranma –

¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba!? Donde había quedado _Es un cretino._

Ranma me miro con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ahora el muy idiota iba a creer que me la paso hablando de el.

-Akane, ¿estas segura que no quieres que te recoja? –

Oh, Oh. Bruno había llegado a mi lado. Miro a Ranma amenazante, y Ranma tampoco se quedaba atrás. Se sorprendió de verlo allí, vi como apretaba su mandíbula y su mano derecha. Ranma en un acto de atrevimiento tomo mi mano y me atrajo hacia su lado.

-No hace falta, yo la traeré a casa. La vine a ver, lo menos que puedo hacer es eso – su brazo poso en mi hombro de manera posesiva. ¿Pero qué…?

Mire atónita a Shamppo, estaba con la boca abierta y al parecer también se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el clima entre ambos. Me aparte un poco de Ranma, no quería que me tocara, ahora no.

-Nosotros iremos a otro lado, por eso la iré a ver para llevarla – Dijo Bruno en un tono algo duro.

-Si quieres puedes llevarla, Bruno no se molestara –

Fulmine a Shamppo con la mirada, me estaba traicionando. Sabía que no me caía bien Ranma, no tenía que hacer eso. Solo quería cenar e irme con ellos y no verlo hasta el lunes.

Bruno se peinó el cabello con las manos, sabía que hacia eso cuando estaba estresado. Sabía que ninguno de los dos simpatizaba. No lo entendía ¿Cuál era su problema? Porque no disimulaban.

-Llame cuando salgas Akane – Bruno se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla, como en la otra ocasión; suave y tiernamente.

Ranma rápidamente me tomo firmemente de la mano y dimos un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, no podemos quedarnos, tenemos prisa –

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos – me despedí de todos con la mano.

Deje a un Bruno estresado, una Shamppo emocionada y un Taro…bueno era solo Taro.


	6. capitulo 6

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 6**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Llegamos al restaurante. Aliviada de haber salido del auto de Ranma, pues todo el trayecto transcurrió en absoluto silencio. No quería hablar con él, mi mente estaba insistente en revivir esas imágenes una y otra vez, de el con esa mujer. Así se me hiso aún más fácil odiarlo más y no caer en su juego. Porque estaba completamente segura de que había ido a mi departamento apropósito. Además, ¿Quién te investiga de esa manera? Me sentía acosada y muy enojada.

Camine delante de él, aunque me ofreció su brazo pero cortésmente lo rechace. Un hombre que estaba de la recepción, con su cabello brillante, oscuro y sus ojos verdes nos miró y sonrió. Ranma se acercó a él y dio su nombre. El hombre reacciono rápidamente e hiso un saludo inclinándose ante nosotros. Yo sonreí y también salude. Lo seguimos mientras él iba balbuceando algunas palabras que no llegaron a mis oídos.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas, cenando y otras bailando al son de Frank Sinatra, interpretado por alguien a quien no consco. Todos con sus trajes de noche. Me sentí entremezclada con el ambiente, me gustaba bailar. Mi madre me había enseñado todo lo que tenía que saber sobre los bailes formales. Siempre bailábamos en el salón de la casa, con su sonrisa que iluminaba mi vida. Era todo para mi, hasta que un día. Simplemente, desapareció.

El lugar era cálido, elegante. Las columnas blancas en espiral partían el espacio entre las mesas, el escenario y la pista de baile. Dos columnas en cada lado. Las mujeres que estaban cotorreando, vestían bien, muy refinadas. Todas con sus joyas de oro, pata, esmeralda etcétera.

El mozo se paró en frente mío, le devolví la atención ya que estaba absorta visualizando el lugar. Pude ver a dos hombres que al vernos se pararon inmediatamente. El primero era un señor mayor, era alto y para su edad aún era buen mozo, su cabello castaño con algunas canas en alguna forma, lo hacían ver más atractivo. Vestía un esmoquin con un moño en su cuello. El otro hombre, al parecer de la edad de Ranma, vestía un traje formal. No traía corbata y había dejado un botón abierto en su camisa, quedando en forma de V. sus ojos negros eran tan penetrantes que sentí algo extraño en mi estómago e inmediatamente aparte la mirada.

-Un gusto que hayan venido – el señor Izuka sonrió y nos ofreció sentarnos.

Era la primera vez que lo veía, y a decir verdad. Había algo en el que no daba buena vibra.

-Buenas noches – saludamos Ranma y yo. Izuka mi estudio detenidamente, serio, completamente serio. Luego de unos segundos de incomodidad, una sonrisa atravesó su cara.

-Le presento a mi sobrino, Saíto Izuka. Uno de mis herederos para tomar el mando de mi negocio – dijo orgulloso.

Saíto me sonrió de lado, una sonrisa coqueta. Me tomo la mano y beso mis nudillos delicadamente. Mire de reojo a Ranma, al parecer se había incomodado, pero no nos prestaba atención.

-Es un placer, conocer a la hija de Soun – enarque la ceja, ¿conocía a mi padre?, es decir, claro que lo conoce. Como no va a conocerlo.

-Soun, nos dijo que iría a China. Ustedes están a cargo, debo suponer – Dijo Izuka haciendo una seña al camarero.

-Piensan unir las empresas, ellos están haciendo nuevos proyectos en China. Mientras que La señorita Tendo y yo, estamos a cargo aquí en Japón – Dice sonando completamente profesional.

Su voz tan suave y segura que me altera los sentidos.

Pasamos la velada cenando los platos mas caros –cortesía del señor Izuka-, y cerrando un negocio muy interesante. El señor Izuka quiere lanzar un nuevo conjunto de lencería, su esposa y su hija han estado trabajando juntas y necesitan vincular con nosotros para impulsarlos al éxito. Me sorprendía la manera que tenia Ranma de tratar con los negocios. Era tan serio, tan concentrado, tan profesional en su forma de hablar. No se comparaba con mi manera de hablar –supongo que es por la edad-, tiene mas experiencias en ese ámbito.

-¿Me disculpan si me la robo un rato? – Saito se levantó de su puesto sin dejar de mirarme. Se acercó a mí y estiro su mano en una invitación -¿Me concede esta pieza?

Miro a Ranma de reojo, este está más concentrado en el señor Izuka. Diablos, no entendía a este hombre. En ocasiones parece que le intereso y revienta de celos. Y, otras veces, simplemente me ignora. Sonreí a Saito –que para que mentir, está demasiado guapo-, y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Tómense su tiempo, yo tengo unas cosas que hablar con mi querido Ranma – Izuka soltó una risa y se sentó justo en el asiento de Saito, para hablar más cerca con Ranma.

Nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile, donde habían algunas parejas dejándose llevar por la voz melodiosa de una mujer que interpretaba la canción de Barbra Streisand _The way we were. _Me tomo delicadamente mientras me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente al son de la música. Pose mi mano sobre su hombro, y comencé a mirar a las otras parejas que reían y conversaban entre si. Que se miraban enamorados y en ocasiones se besaban. Lo que más me conmovió fue la pareja de ancianos que había frente a mi, el con su cabello blanco al igual que ella. Sus anillos de boda reluciendo con su brillo único, con su alianza de amor eterno.

-Se ve muy hermosa esta noche – alce un poco la mirada, aquellos ojos verde azulados eran sencillamente atrayentes.

-Gracias. Y usted se ve muy bien también –

-Permítame decirle que, de sus tres hermanas. Usted resalta entre ellas, su belleza es incomparable –

Ah, ok.

Un poco incomoda con su comentario, solo pude atinar a sonreír. Pero entonces la idea divago por mi cabeza ¿de dónde conoce a mi familia? Sabía que eran amigos de mi padre, pero yo jamás lo había visto en casa, o en mi vida.

-Perdone mi comentario, pero. No recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez, y no se como conoce a mis hermanas – Trate de sonar muy casual.

El sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-Digamos que a su padre le gusta llevar fotos de sus hijas en su billetera. Pero al parecer no me equivocaba, es igual de hermosa que en las fotos.

Baje la mirada, no quería que viera mi sonrojo.

-Perdóneme el atrevimiento, pero ya que vamos a trabajar juntos. ¿Puedo llamarla por su nombre? Es un hermoso nombre, y me encantaría decirlo –

Este hombre era todo un don Juan, pero ya que no lograba la atracción que cierta persona tiene, no había problema.

-Claro, no encuentro el problema –

Miro sobre su hombro y veo a Ranma y el señor Izuka hablando seriamente. Aparentemente asuntos privados, veo la expresión de Ranma, y al parecer no está tranquilo. Al parecer el señor Izuka le está ofreciendo algo. Se pasa la mano por la barbilla pensativo, mientras la otra la deja posar sobre la mesa. No dice nada, simplemente escucha al señor Izuka.

De pronto, como si supiera que lo estaba mirando, me regresa a ver. Sus ojos clavados con los míos. Por mas que quisiera no puedo apartar la mirada, es…. Hipnotizaste. Inconscientemente apretó mi mano sobre el hombro de Saito, ya que la corriente que se extiendo por mi cuerpo es tan fuerte, que siento las piernas temblarme, otra vez la sensación de sentirme como una gelatina.

-¿Le he dicho que tiene unos ojos hermosos? –

La voz de Saito me devuelve la capacidad de apartar la mirada de Ranma. Lo miro confusa por un momento, entonces trato de tranquilizarme para que note mi nerviosismo. Ranma, con solo mirarme logra que mi cuerpo tiemble. No quiero que eso pase, no quiero que tenga dominio sobre mis sentidos, sobre mi cuerpo, sobre nada. El y yo no somos para nada compatibles. Por mucho que me guste, no puedo dejarme caer en sus redes. Es simplemente un hombre mujeriego, además, tiene una novia.

-Gracias – logro murmurar.

Trato de relajarme y seguir la música, aunque no me guste bailar con Saito, ya que sus excesos de halagos me abruman. Tengo que hacerlo, algo que se le llama ser Cortez.

-¿Me permite? – abro los ojos sorprendida. Ranma estaba a nuestro lado mirándome de esa manera tan intensa que sabe hacer.

Trago en seco. No, no, no por favor.

-¿No te molesta, Akane? – Me pregunta Saito. Con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Su tío, quiere hablar con usted – interviene Ranma, antes de que yo pueda decir algo.

Y antes de lo pensado, yo ya estaba sobre los brazos de Ranma. Una corriente aún más poderosa recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me estremecí, entonces Saito nos sonrió, una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. Y se alejó de nosotros. Ranma me atrajo hacia el pegando nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos se posicionaron de mi cintura, un agarre fuerte y seguro. Pose mis manos sobre sus hombros –no tenía otra salida-, trataba de alejarme un poco, pero el volvía a traerme a su cuerpo. Tan cerca, tan juntos.

La música de Frank Sinatra_strangers in the night,_ comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Cerré los ojos al sentir su respiración cerca de mi oído. Sin querer apreté un poco mis manos sobre sus hombros. Todo estaba perfecto, nadie decía nada, hasta que comenzó a cantar la canción en mi oído.

-_Algo en tu mirada era tan atractivo, algo en tu sonrisa era tan excitante. Algo en mi corazón, me dijo que debía tenerte -_ su voz sonó tan suave, tan seria, tan… tan Ranma.

Cerré mis ojos mientras el cantaba ciertas partes de la canción y mientras toda la ola de sentimientos extraños invadía mi cuerpo, mi estómago era escenario de mariposas revoloteando por todas partes. Mis piernas queriendo perder el equilibrio. Todo mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando. Ciertamente no podía creer nada de lo que decía, no sabía si lo decía para mí, o solo le gustaba la canción. Pero el hecho que lo cantase a mi oído, era algo inimaginable. Si el supiera todo lo que estaba logrando, si supiera lo que me estaba haciendo, si solo se diera cuenta del el efecto que estaba causando. Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras trataba de evitarlo, no quería mirarlo, porque sería el fin. Era un tramposo, era un idiota, un maldito seductor. Y lo peor de todo, era que me estaba conquistando, o ya lo había hecho, no lo sabía bien.

-¿Una noche agradable? – Busco mi mirada y entonces nos encontramos. Sus ojos azules un poco oscurecidos, como si deseara algo de mí, como si quisiera hacer algo. Pero no lo iba a permitir, no lo iba a dejar. Cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando, no lo iba a obtener.

Diablos, ojala esto termine rápido.

-Un poco – conteste controlando la inestabilidad en mi voz. Aleje mi mirada de el y mire sobre su hombro. Saito conversaba con el señor Izuka, ambos brindaban con sus copas. Supongo que celebrando nuestro trabajo.

-¿El puede llamarla por su nombre, y yo no? Es un poco injusto ¿no cree? Y más por el hecho de que trabajamos juntos y nos vemos diariamente – Me miro divertido, tratando de fingir decepción-, pero la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro no lo dejo.

-El me causa confianza- mire su reacción.

Solté una risita, al ver como hacia su cabeza hacia atrás y colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, fingiendo indignación.

-Señorita Tendo, ¿pretende herirme? Porque lo logró –

Deje de reír y negué con la cabeza, a veces el Ranma divertido me agradaba más que el Ranma serio y amargado.

-Hay personas que se ganan la confianza de uno, sin hacer méritos – mentí.

En realidad, no le tenía tanta confianza a Saito pero, ¿para qué decírselo?

-Y yo, ¿puedo ganarme su confianza? – sus mirada picara había vuelto hacer acto de presencia.

Baje mi mirada y tome un respiro. No iba a dejar que ganara y supiera que me intimidaba.

-Lo dudo señor Saotome. Para ganarse mi confianza no bastarían méritos, así que no pierda el tiempo – Nos miramos. Y la conexión se intensifico.

Entonces sentí, como en ese momento no había nadie, nada. Todo había desaparecido y lo único que podía sentir era a Ranma, solo nosotros dos, rodeados de algo mágico, algo que no podía explicar, pero algo que me atemorizo. Salí de la burbuja, abrumada por toda la ola sentimientos, sentimientos prohibidos. Repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, que Ranma y yo no podíamos tener nada. En primera, porque el solo quería jugar conmigo, se divertía. En segunda, era un mujeriego sin remedio. Y, en tercera, tenía una novia llamada Ukyo.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer? – susurro cerca de mi frente. Sentí su aliento chocar sobre mi piel. Tan dulce, tan aliviador, un fuego que avivaba todos mis sentidos.

Cerré mis ojos aún más fuerte, no quería que se diera cuenta. Cielos, este hombre era el pecado en persona. Y lo peor, era que estaba tentada a probar el pecado. Pero no, no, no. No quería caer, yo no era de las típicas chicas fáciles que caen en su red de seducción. Conmigo no podía conseguir nada, ya había estado con alguien como el y había tenido una mala experiencia. Si alguna vez llegaba a caer en sus redes, tacharía su nombre en mayúscula y ocuparía un gran espacio en la pared de mi cuarto, para recordarme lo estúpida e ingenua que fui. Pero no, Saotome no va a llegar fácil a mí, que no crea que pueda llegar fácil a mí. Entre el y yo jamás puede haber nada.

-¿Hace todo esto con las chicas que conoce? Quiero decir, y no me diga lo contrario, las seduce ¿y que consigue? ¿No le da vergüenza? – Lo mire enojada -, si quiere pasar el rato con alguien, conmigo pierde su tiempo. Yo no soy lo que usted piensa, y en este momento vamos a la mesa y me despido, tomo un taxi y me voy lejos de su vista. ¡Quiero que me deje en paz! –

Su mira cambio por completo, sus ojos oscurecieron por completo. Dibujo una línea sobre sus labios y apretó su mandíbula. Yo en ese momento temí lo peor, me asuste, jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando discutimos en mi oficina, cuando lo había encontrado con esa mujer. Tiro de mi aún más fuerte, nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros, pude sentir nuestros alientos entremezclarse. Me miro lleno de furia, lleno de frustración, lleno de… ¿deseo? Dios, me estremecí por completo, mi respiración se aceleró. Entreabrí mis labios, y trate de darle a mi cuerpo alguna calma, algo para que no reaccionara de esa forma. Por más que quería alejarlo, no podía, no podía mover ni un musculo. Su mirada se negaba a dejarme.

-Créeme que ya lo he intentado, tratando de ver lo peor de ti, tratando de aborrecerte, tratando de encontrar algo malo en ti para poder odiarte – susurro seriamente, su mirada seguía igual. Entre el odio y el deseo -. Pero por alguna maldita, y extraña razón… no puedo. No puedo dejarte en paz, y dudo mucho que lo haga.

Quede en estado de shock, impresionada por todo lo que me había dicho. Mi conciencia tomo el control de la situación, negándose a que el corazón y el deseo intervengan. El tenia novia, no podía ¿o si? No, no, no. Akane, contrólate, tu no puedes, sencillamente no puedes. El tiene una vida muy diferente a la tuya, lo único que vas a lograr con el tiempo es sufrir, sufrir por un amor no correspondido, porque quieras o no el solo quiere acostarse contigo; puedes verlo claramente en su mirada, te esta comiendo. Además, no era lo correcto, por mucho que lo deseara, por mucho que mi cuerpo pidiera a gritos probar sus labios, no podía hacerlo. Yo no era asi, yo no era la clase de mujer que el acostumbraba a tener. ¡Y por enecima vez! ¡Tiene novia! Los viste, se besaban. Mi conciencia me había regañado, y estaba en lo correcto.

Oh Ranma. Tan voluble, tan hermoso, tan…tan el. No podía hacer eso, por mucho que lo deseara.

Me separe un poco de él, se negaba a soltarme, pero al final lo hiso con mucha resignación. Me encamine hacia la mesa cabizbaja, tratando de sonreír para el señor Izuka y Saito. Ranma venia atrás de mí, podía sentir su mirada atravesando mi alma. Dios, esto es algo tan intenso, algo que no sabía si lograría soportar. Que de una u otra manera terminaría haciéndome daño.

-Akane, mi tío y yo estábamos hablando sobre ir a un baile que están celebrando en las colinas ¿te apetecería ir? – Saito me miro prácticamente suplicando. Pero no, no quería. Quería estar lejos de ellos, lejos de Ranma.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme. Muchas gracias por la invitación –

-Oh, es una lástima. Pero no te preocupes, volveremos a vernos – el señor Izuka se levantó con Saito. Ambos nos despedimos. Y rápidamente Salí de ese lugar, rezando para que Ranma no me siguiera.

Aunque todos me miraban extraños por mi repentina huida acelerada, no me importaba. Necesitaba distraerme, necesitaba estar en otro lado lejos de Ranma. Aunque lo vería el lunes en la oficina, pero no todo el tiempo. Pero hoy necesitaba descansar de sus palabras, de sus intensas y atrayentes palabras. Estaba a punto de tomar un taxi cuando Ranma grito mi nombre en la puerta del restaurante. Había aprovechado el momento que Ranma estuvo despidiéndose para hacer una huida perfecta.

-Acelere – indique al taxista. Ranma llego hasta la ventana y de repente desapareció, el carro había arrancado.

Me recosté sobre el asiento y cerré mis ojos. Le indique al taxista la dirección, iria al bar donde estaban mis amigos y la pasaría bien. De repente mi celular comenzó a sonar, rece porque no fuera Ranma. Otro número desconocido.

-¿Hola? -

Nada, nadie contesto.

-¿Hola? – torcí el gesto, y colgué.

Inmediatamente llame a Shamppo preguntándole si aún había tiempo para que yo fuera y pudiéramos disfrutar un rato. Y tal como lo imagine, la fiesta seguía para largo. Necesitaba distracción, necesitaba alejarme de Ranma. Mi cabeza consiente de que no podía llegar a ilusionarme con el, eran solo palabras, palabras para lograr hacerme caer. Me sentí estúpida ¿Cómo pude solo pensar en que estuviera hablando enserio? Aunque no lo creí, pero mi cuerpo reacciono ante sus palabras. Queriendo caer ante él, queriendo rendirse ante él. Levante mis hombros y tome un largo respiro. No quería ni siquiera pensar que tendría que verlo en la oficina. Seguramente se aburrida y volverá a revolcarse con alguna otra mujer en su sillón.

Llegue justo, Bruno estaba afuera fumando. Cuando llegue trate de sonreír, mi cabeza aun daba vueltas, estaba abrumada y confundida. Sonrió apenas me vio, contemple su rostro de alivio, seguramente porque no vio a Ranma.

-¿Te divertiste en tu cena? – se acercó a saludarme.

¿Divertirme? Más bien Salí hecha un lio. Sonreí tontamente y me encogí de hombros.

-Interesante – murmure. Bruno inclino su cabeza y alzo su ceja en señal de que estaba preocupado por mi.

-¿Estas bien? –

-Si – conteste rápidamente -, el trabajo estresa. Es solo eso –

Entramos y todo estaba repleto de gente. Shamppo llego a mí y me abrazo –estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol- me dio una cerveza y me obligo a tomar, asegurando que tenía que estar al nivel de todos. Salude a Taro, el seguía sentado, alzo sus cejas en señal de saludo.

Mientras me ponía al nivel de mis amigos, Shamppo se fue a bailar alegremente con Taro. La contemple, tan feliz, tan emocionada, sin preocupaciones, con alguien que la quiere –al menos eso es lo que me dice-. De repente sentí la sensación de vacío en mi interior, envidia y tristeza. Me imagine a mí y a Ranma bailando, besándonos bajo las luces de la pista. Diciéndome cosas bonitas y prometiéndome que estaría conmigo y que solo era la única para sus ojos. ¿Pero cómo soñar con algo así?, con el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, sabía que él no era de las personas que soñaban con él _"y vivieron felices por siempre" _yo lo veía más como una persona que le gustaba disfrutar del momento. Que gustaba de conquistar a las mujeres y después se aburría y empezaba otro juego. Y lo peor era que tenía novia, ni siquiera la consideraba. Ranma no era para mí, no era lo que yo soñaba, aunque me volvía loca su cercanía, barría con todo en mi interior, podía hacer que me estremeciera, podía intimidarme. Pero no era para mí, y no tenía que hacerme ilusiones. Lo mejor era dejarlo ir.

-¿Bailamos? – mire a Bruno, ya estaba de pie brindándome su mano. Sonreí y fuimos a bailar.

La pasamos muy bien esa noche, deje que mis pensamientos dejaran de martirizarme, deje que todo lo bueno fluyera de nuevo. Disfrute mucho esa noche, también disfrute de como Bruno y Shamppo molestaban porque era la mirada de casi todos los chicos. Shamppo contenta diciendo que tenia de donde escoger y Bruno haciendo su papel de hermano sobreprotector espantando a cada quien que me invitaba a bailar. Shamppo aseguraba a mi oído que estaba celoso, pero yo le decía que eran celos como de los hermanos. Puso los ojos en blanco harta de explicármelo, pero no quería escucharla. No quería escuchar nada sobre sentimientos, nada sobre gustos, nada de nada.

Salimos de madrugada, Bruno nos dejo en el departamento y se fue a su casa.

-¡Que noche! – grito Shamppo a todo pulmón. Tambaleándose llego hasta la puerta, yo la ayude a subir y la lleve a su cama, estaba tan borracha.

-Duerme, mañana seguramente tendrás una resaca del demonio – la arrope.

-No es justo, no llegaste a tiempo. Juro que la próxima vez te emborracharas y yo seré quien te arrope – murmuro quejosa mi amiga, ya había cerrado los ojos ya que todo le daba vueltas.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Extrañada de ver la hora en que sonaba, ¿Quién llamaba en la madrugada? El mismo número desconocido. Con un poco de temor conteste. Pero nadie atendió, lo mejor que hice fue apagarlo.

Esa noche quería dormir tranquila, y bajo los efectos del alcohol –que no eran tantos- pretendía soñar con Ranma, aunque sea poder tenerlo en mis sueños. Aunque podía tenerlo en la vida real, pero terminaría sufriendo y lloriqueando por el. Así que mejor, solo por esta noche, permitiría que invadiera mis sueños.


	7. capitulo 7

**HOLA CHICOS! **

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS BUENOS COMENTARIOS. ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO. Y POR SUPUESTO ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE LOGRAR SACAR ALGUNOS SUSPIROS, FRUSTRACIONES Y EMOCIONES DE USTEDES. Y POR AHÍ VI UN COMENTARIO O VARIOS, RECORDANDOME DE QUE ES UN FIC "M" Y LO SE, LO SE. Y SIN DUDA HABRAN ESCENAS LEMON EN ESTE FIC. PERO PRIMERO ESTOS DOS TIENEN QUE ENTENDERSE Y ACEPTAR SU AMOR. Y CUANDO LLEGUE ESE MOMENTO, PASARAN POR COSAS Y PASARAN POR MOMENTOS FRUSTRANTES PERO AL FINAL LLEGARA EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE DEMUESTREN SU AMOR, CUERPO A CUERPO. **

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 7**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

Exámenes finales. Palabras que podría describir muy bien mi nerviosismo de esta semana. No me consideraba una mala estudiante, pero tampoco era de las que siempre sobresalían. Estaba pronto a graduarme, pronto dejaría los libros, las clases en las mañanas, los trabajos en grupo. Todo. Aunque todo fuera más estrés ya que trabajaba, estaba agradecida a que llegara la fecha de estudiar, así pensaría en otras cosas que en Ranma. Ranma, el que tortura mi mente con solo una sonrisa y una mirada de esas que sabe darme. El que cambia de animo cada diez segundos. Mi voluble e inalcanzable Ranma.

Pase todo el domingo organizando las materias y estudiando las mas importantes. Para mi suerte no había bebido tanto la noche de ayer, si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera terminado como mi pobre amiga Shamppo. Que en este momento estaba en compañía del inodoro. No sabia cuanto había tomado antes de que yo llegara, pero la cosa es que, recién al haberse levantado fue directo hacia la nevera y saco un tarro de jugo de naranja y al beberlo corrió al baño sujetándose el estómago.

Así pase mi domingo, estudiando y cuidando de Shamppo, preparándole sopas para que se alimentara. Y cuando se sentía mejor, tipo seis de la tarde por fin se puso a estudiar a mi lado. Era la segunda llamada del dia, el mismo número desconocido y nadie contestando. Ya no le di importancia y lo deje que sonara.

-¿No piensas contestar? – pregunto Shamppo dejando sus apuntes a un lado.

-No, no se quién es. Además, siempre cuelgan cuando contesto – respondí molesta. Y era cierto. Estaba cansada de que llamaran, estaba segura que era una especie de broma.

-¿Por qué no llamas y preguntas quién es? Así podrás mandarlo a la mierda –

-Claro que no. Ya se cansaran – seguí con mis apuntes.

Shamppo también regreso con su trabajo y de repente comenzó a jugar con su lápiz golpeándolo sobre sus papeles. Sabía que quería preguntarme algo, y podría apostar que quería saber sobre mi cena con Ranma –cena de trabajo-. Cerre mis ojos deseando que no formulara ninguna pregunta.

-Así que… - murmuro.

Allí va.

-¿Así que…que?–

Shamppo se movió de su asiento y quedo frente a mí, su mirada ansiosa revelo que estaba muerta por saber que había pasado ayer.

-¡No te hagas Akane! Todos nos dimos cuenta anoche, le gustas y mucho. Deberías haber visto a Bruno, estaba súper celoso – mientras Shamppo reía yo puse los ojos en blanco.

No quería alargar la historia, ni mucho menos decirle que me gustaba un hombre súper sexy que le gustaba andar con todas las mujeres, Ah, cierto, y que también tiene novia.

No quería que nuestro tema de conversación predilecto se vuelva: Ranma. No quería que me llenara la cabeza diciéndome que, si yo le gustaba podría hacer que estuviéramos juntos. Que si, supuestamente sentía algo por mi, podría dejar a su novia. No, claro que no. No me iba a llenar la cabeza con falsas esperanzas.

No quería que las cosas fueran como lo fue con Ryoga.

No quería enamorarme una vez más y sufrir.

-En primera Shamppo, Bruno no tiene por qué sentir celos, es como mi hermano. Y en segunda, Ranma solo esta… solo está mostrando que puede conseguir a la mujer que quiera, ¿y sabes qué? Yo no voy a caer en su juego – respondí molesta, le respondí de la manera más clara posible.

Me miro con atención, descifrando mi mirada, ella me conocía bien. Pero no quería se diera cuenta de nada.

-No sé tú, pero, es obvio que le gustas. Bueno tal vez tengas razón, tal vez quiera solo llevarte a la cama - ¡Auch! -, pero ayer vi algo extraño. La manera en la que te miraba, solo vi a alguien mirarte así y fue… - guardo silencio.

Yo sabía a quién se refería, sabía muy bien a quien quería nombrar.

El único hombre a quien había amado, el único hombre al que estaba dispuesta a entregarle mi cuerpo y mi alma, al único hombre que me hacia sonreír como una tonta. Ese hombre que me dejo, que traiciono mi confianza yéndose lejos de mí, asegurando que estaba con otra. El hombre por el que llore, largas y tortuosas noches. El hombre que me enseñó a no confiar en absolutamente nadie. Ryoga. Seguramente, cuando yo estaba llorando y pensando en él. Él estaba riendo y besando a otra. No iba a dejar que Ranma hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

Habíamos acabado de hablar, y nos dispusimos a estudiar. Mañana tendría dos exámenes, saldría temprano y me iría al trabajo. Y aprovechando podría estudiar para mis otros exámenes. Estaba ansiosa por terminar la universidad, recibir mi diploma, arrojar mi birrete y celebrar con mis amigos.

La mañana siguiente, los exámenes que nos habían tomado fueron absolutamente fáciles. Estaba tan orgullosa de mi misma. Me dirigí con Bruno hacia el trabajo, ambos hablando sobre algunas preguntas de los exámenes, planeando que hacer para celebrar, donde ir, con quien. No se si Shamppo estaba en lo correcto, no sabía si en verdad le gustaba a Bruno. Siempre me lo decía, y yo lo negaba rotundamente.

Pero no hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver. Comencé a fijarme en la manera en la que Bruno me miraba, sentía un calor que recorría mi cuerpo, su mirada era intensa –pero no como la de Ranma- estaba llena de algo, algo indescifrable para mí. Pero cualquier cosa que el sintiera, no podía retribuírselo. Simplemente lo admiraba como a un hermano, le tenía tanto cariño, era alguien indispensable en mi vida. No quería que por mi culpa, sufriera.

Llegamos al edificio.

-Valla, estoy ansioso – metió sus manos a los bolsillos y sonrió - ¿crees que hare un buen trabajo? – su mirada suplicante buscaba una afirmación por mi parte.

Y sin duda sabía que Bruno haría un excelente trabajo.

-Sé que vas hacerlo genial. Tienes que tener un poco de fe en ti mismo, así como yo la tengo por ti –

Sus ojos brillaron, de esa manera tan especial que me dirigía. Me sentí un poco incomoda, siempre que me miraba de esa manera, me sentía incomoda. Baje la mirada hacia mis pies y sobe mi brazo, como si me cosquilleara, pero era un reflejo de incomodidad.

-Akane… - sus ojos buscaron los míos. Mi respiración se entrecorto. Dios, no. Shamppo tenia razón, le gusto a Bruno.

Justo a tiempo el ascensor se abrió. Ranma apareció al otro lado, mirándonos detenidamente. Entonces me di cuenta de la cercanía que había tomado Bruno, me separe de el.

-Eh… nos vemos luego Bruno – Salí rápidamente del ascensor, evitando las miradas de ambos.

Salude a Azusa con la mano y me metí a mi oficina. Solté un largo suspiro. Había sido el momento más incómodo de mi vida. No quería ni imaginar que habría pasado con ellos en ese momento. Hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos se agrada ¿Sera por mí? Pues si es así, pierden su tiempo.

Azusa entro a mi oficina con su sonrisa de niña risueña.

-¿Akane? Tienes que firmar estos papales y también tienes una reunión con Geovanny para comenzar a trabajar en los diseños y todas esas cosas. Tengo un mensaje de tu papa, y dice que lo llames apenas puedas. También tengo un mensaje de la señora Saotome diciendo que vendrá a verte en la tarde y también un mensaje de tu hermana Kasumi diciendo que vendrá a la ciudad de visita… – hablo sin parar, hasta que el aire se le acabo y respiro hondo -…y eso es todo.

-Espera, ¿la señora Saotome? – pregunte atónita ¿Por qué querría verme?

-Sip, yo también pensé que era una equivocación o quizá quería ver a su hijo. Pero aseguro que quería verte a ti para hablar de algo importante – entrecerré los ojos, preguntándome ¿Qué quería? Bueno cuando nos conocimos dijo que hablaría conmigo, además era amiga de mi mama.

-¿El señor Saotome, también ira a la reunión con Geovanny? – el solo nombrarlo hacia que mi voz temblara, ojala y Azusa no se diera cuenta.

-Le pregunte a Kiara, dijo que sí. Pero no podía asegurarlo, estaba con su prometida en la oficina, seguramente ella también ira a la reunión. Sabe mucho de moda –

Abri mi boca con sopresa, rebobine las palabras de Azusa.

-Espera ¿Prometida? No querrás decir ¿Novia? Que yo sepa el señor Saotome no está comprometido en matrimonio… ¿o sí? –

Azusa se escabullo sigilosamente hasta tomar asiento, se inclinó hacia a mi como si fuera a contarme un gran secreto. También me incline hacia ella, entonces comenzó hablar en voz baja.

-Kyara dijo, que la noche de ayer, celebraron algo en su casa. El padre de su prometida, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, si, si. Ukyo. Bueno el padre de ella estaba emocionado porque por fin su hija se convertiría en una Saotome. Kyara estuvo allí, porque es amiga de la familia, trabajo mucho tiempo con ellos.

La noticia cayó ante mí como un balde de agua fría. Estaba comprometido, estaba aún más fuera de alcance. Sentí una rabia y un dolor inexplicable, era tan frustrante sentirse así. Se iba a casar, se iba a casar y formar una familia. Caí en cuenta de una cosa, me pase tanto tiempo pensando en Ranma y permitiéndome soñar con él en las noches, y por culpa de eso, ahora estaba sufriendo por alguien a quien ni siquiera había tenido. Baje la mirada hacia mis manos, mire mis cutículas detenidamente y analizando la situación.

Infierno. Un duro y cruel infierno.

Lo peor, es que soy tan patética en permitirme sentir ese tipo de cosas, por alguien que no vale la pena.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, no preste atención de quien se trataba y solo conteste.

-¿Diga? – sobe mi frente con mis dedos, mientras esperaba que contestaran.

No escuche absolutamente nada, hasta que unos sollozos se hicieron presentes.

-¿Quién habla? – pregunte insistente. Y aun mas enojada porque estaba cansada de esas llamadas raras.

-A-Akane…-

El frio invadió mi cuerpo totalmente, mis manos se pusieron heladas. Mis ojos se abrieron por sorpresa y miedo, mire a Azusa quien también me miraba expectante, se dio cuenta de que había palidecido, de que mis labios estaban entreabiertos de la sorpresa. Esa voz, esa voz llena de tristeza, esa voz… mamá.

No podía hablar, sentí como algo quemaba en mi garganta y se volvía pesado impidiéndome formalizar alguna palabra. Ese ardor doloroso en mi garganta. Trate de tragar pero también dolía.

-¿Q-quien…es? – susurre, hice un gesto a Azusa para que me dejara a solas y lo entendió. Me miro preocupada, pero salió en silencio.

-Hija… - susurro entre sollozos.

Invadida por el miedo colgué rápidamente. Mi respiración se aceleró de sobre manera, mis ojos ardían al igual que mi garganta. ¿Era algún tipo de broma? Mi papa, mis hermanas y yo sufrimos mucho la perdida de nuestra mama. Tras abandonarnos por años, sin dejar respuestas. Mi papa llego un día, diciendo que habían encontrado su cuerpo sin vida.

Y ahora esto.

Qué clase de ser inhumano podría hacer una broma como esta. Escondí mi cara entre mis manos, tratando de encontrar calma, tratando de serenarme. Pero era su voz, ¿o no? Tantos años habían pasado, tal vez se me había olvidado su voz. Tal vez…

No, no. Deseche la idea. No podría ser ella, era imposible.

-¿Akane? – alce la mirada y encontré a Kenji de pie en la puerta – vine a buscarte porque… - se acercó a mi preocupado -… ¿estas llorando? ¿Qué sucede? –

Pase mis dedos por mis mejillas, entonces las sentí húmedas. Si, había llorado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Me seque rápidamente y trate de sonreír.

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes –

Pero no me creyó.

-¿Segura? Puedo ayudarte a resolver algún problema –

Sonreí agradecida. Pero no le contaría nada, no quería que pensara que estaba loca. No quería tocar el asunto de mi madre con nadie.

-Gracias, enserio. Pero no me pasa nada – al fin pude sonreír.

-Está bien, te voy a creer. Bueno, vine a verte para ir a la reunión con Geovanny –

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia la reunión. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera podía pensar en otra cosa, mucho menos la reunión. Esa llamada de broma, había abierto muchas heridas, que creí habían sanado.

Geovanny entro a la sala de juntas como una _diva. _Cuando miro a Ukyo la saludo con dos besos en la mejilla, como si fueran amigos de todas la vida, bueno, amigas.

-Querida, ya me entere de tu próxima boda con este bombón – chillo de la emoción. Mire a Ranma quien estaba frente a mí, parecía serio e incómodo. Pero no le di importancia, en este momento estaba pensando en otras cosas, ni siquiera pude sentir celos. Ni si quiera la mirada asesina de Ukyo me hiso sentir algo.

-¡Oh! – Geovanny se paró frente a mí con sus manos sobre la boca - ¡Akane, querida! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Estas hermosa como siempre, oye, ¿Qué tal si modelas algunos conjuntos para mí? Jamás me cansare de decirlo… - dio una vuelta para capturar la atención de todos -… Pero tú, quería, tienes mejor cuerpo que todas esas modelos flacuchas que tu padre me consigue.

No pude evitar reír. Sin duda Geovanny logro conectarme de nuevo con la realidad, pero se fue al instante, la imagen de mi madre seguía viniendo a mi cabeza.

-Si, seguro – conteste sin pensar.

Geovanny pego un grito. Otra vez desperté a la realidad. Todos estaban con la boca abierta observándome. Mire a cada uno de ellos. Entonces mi mirada termino en Ranma, esa mirada intensa y molesta hacia crujir mis huesos. Baje mis manos al borde de mi falda y comencé a jugar, preguntándome ¿acaso Geovanny tomo enserio mi respuesta?

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! – Geovanny comenzó a dar brinquitos.

-Saben que, no es una mala idea – comento Kenji. Iba a contestar pero Asari –la ayudante de Geovanny- me interrumpió.

-Yo también lo creo, Akane es hermosa y tiene un cuerpo envidiable. Además podría facilitarnos en la búsqueda de alguna modelo.

-Esperen yo… - de repente fui interrumpida por Ranma.

-Yo creo que es una tontería – todos miraron a Ranma, él estaba muy serio y al parecer molesto -, hay muchas más mujeres hermosas. Además, seguramente la señorita Tendo no sabe nada sobre modelaje, sería un desperdicio.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el otro lado de Ranma haciendo presencia. Entonces todas las palabras que me dijo ayer, quedaron en el olvido. Cerré los ojos conservando la calma, era nada más y nada menos que un simple idiota, que creyó que con solo decirme tales cosas, podría caer ante sus pies.

Escuche la risita de la víbora de su prometida, me miro divertida, burlándose en mi cara. No iba a dejar las cosas así, ni ella ni Ranma podrían tratarme como se les diera la gana.

-Acepto tu propuesta Geovanny, sabes que hare bien las cosas y también sé que estarás orgulloso de mi – respondí rápidamente, antes de que el arrepentimiento golpeara mi sentido común.

-¡No trabajas de modelo! Tu puesto no es ese, trabajas como encargada de la presidencia y no se vería nada bien en tu imagen, estarías manchando el nombre de la empresa – arremetió con viles palabras.

Palabras que me dolieron ¿Por qué estaba enojado? ¿Por qué un día me trataba de una manera y otro día me trataba de otra manera? Era frustrante, era doloroso, era…estaba cansada de eso. Demasiado voluble.

-No hay problema con eso – Dijo Kenji, todos habían notado la tensión, la mala vibra del ambiente. Todo generado por el aparente odio de Ranma hacia mi -. Tu también te encargas de la presidencia, y estoy seguro que Soun estará contento de que Akane sea la modelo, siempre dijo que era hermosa y que un dia resultaría ser modelo, pues, no se equivoco, esta es tu oportunidad.

Ranma murmuro algo y después se hiso para atrás, se pasó las manos por la frente. Estaba enojado, y no sabía el porqué.

El resto de la reunión consistió en detalles sobre los modelos de lencería, sobre donde hacer las fotos y como publicar. Estaba algo nerviosa, ¿Por qué me había comprometido? Ya no podía echarme para atrás, Geovanny estaba feliz al igual que todos. Excepto Ranma y su horripilante futura esposa. Ranma no paraba de mirarme, no opinaba ni decía nada. Solo me miraba intensamente, con sus ojos azules grisáceos, su mirada se oscurecía, parecía que me quería matar. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué le hice? Tal vez, estaba molesto porque no hice caso. Si, seguramente eso. Todo hombre cuando es rechazado, su humor cambia completamente. Me sentí decepcionada de mi misma, había deseado creer en sus palabras. Ahora mucho menos lo hacia.

La junta termino y Ukyo se fue jalando a Ranma consigo. No sin antes mirarme, esa mirada de víbora que tanto odiaba.

-¿Akane? – a mi lado estaba Kenji, estaba contento, su sonrisa lo delataba -, estoy feliz por ti. Se que vas hacer un gran trabajo ¿vamos a comer? –

Asentí con la cabeza. Bajos hasta mi piso para llamar a Azusa. Para mi suerte Bruno estaba con ella. Todos nos fuimos almorzar, les había contado sobre mi ahora puesto de modelo. Ni Bruno ni Azusa se lo creían, pero cuando vean las fotos no les quedara más dudas. Pasamos conversando, riendo y comiendo. Me había distraído de buena manera, aunque cuando estuviera en la oficina, me volvería a hundir en un mar de recuerdos. Recuerdos que tienen nombre.

Cuando volvimos, tal y como había predicho, me hundí en ese mar. Comencé a recordar algunas cosas hermosas que había vivido con mi madre. Como me había enseñado a cocinar, como me ayudaba con las tareas del colegio, como me consolaba cuando lloraba. Entonces recordé aquel día en que solo había dejado una carta a papa, diciendo que se había ido con otro hombre y que quería vivir feliz.

Mi teléfono de la oficina sonó, Azusa me dijo que la mama de Ranma estaba esperando verme. Le indique que la dejara pasar. Nodoka entro con su casual kimono y con esa sonrisa maternal en su rostro. Me levante de mi asiento y la saludo, nos sentamos en los sofás y le pedí un té para conversar más a gusto.

-Estoy tan contenta de verte de nuevo – comento dando un sorbo a su te -, Eres tan parecida a tu madre. Sakura estaría orgullosa de ti, y en lo que convertiste ahora. Una mujer importante.

-¿Sakura? – Pregunte, ya que no le conocía ese nombre -, Pensé que se llamaba…

-Oh no, Sakura es su segundo nombre. No es muy común, pero a ella le encantaba que la llamaran Sakura –

Mire mi té humeante. Medite sobre su nombre, era un lindo nombre.

-Éramos compañeras desde la escuela. Yo vivía aquí en Japón antes de ir a la universidad, cuando nos separamos fue algo muy doloroso- su voz me despertó de mi pensamientos.

-Yo… se me hace algo difícil recordarla – No mentía, solo tenía fotos de ella. Pero las expresiones de cuando estaba enojada, de cuando reía, todo, se evaporaban.

-Una madre nunca se olvida, Akane. Y sé que Sakura jamás te olvidaría –

Mordí mi labio, la extrañaba tanto. Daría cualquier cosa por verla de nuevo.

Hablamos un largo rato sobre mi madre y su juventud, sobre como conoció aquel chico misterioso y se enamoró –papá- de cómo había tenido tres hijas hermosas: Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane. De cómo había vivido como una reina, de cómo era completamente feliz. Hasta ese día. Nodoka no me dio muchos detalles, dijo que no sabía mucho de eso ya que estaba en China, y también le había dado un gran dolor su partida.

Antes de irse, me había invitado a cenar a su casa. No quería aceptar, no quería ir ya que sabía que ahí estarían Drácula y su espeluznante prometida. Pero, por no ser descortés acepte, siempre y cuando llevara a alguien conmigo, alguien que me diera valentía y me apoyara. Bruno.

Acompañe a la señora Nodoka hasta el ascensor y me despedí de ella. Aseguro que no era necesario ver a su hijo, que otro día lo visitaría.

Regrese a mi oficina pensativa y melancólica. Y había estudiado solo un poco, tal vez mañana no me iría tan bien. Pero estaba segura que pasaría con buenas notas.

Ranma entro a mi oficina de repente y cerró la puerta. Me pare asustada y enojada al mismo tiempo. Mi corazón se desenfreno y latió con fuerza con solo mirarlo.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!? – exclame furiosa. No me había dado cuenta que lo estaba tuteando tampoco.

El se veía agitado, se veía dudoso, conflictivo consigo mismo. Su mirada esta oscurecida, ese brillo de alegría y picardía que solía tener había desaparecido. En todo el día lo había visto así. Furioso.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta para abrirla y ordenarle que se fuera, pero me lo impidió. A cambio de eso me arrimo a la pared, me coloco ambas manos arriba, cada una a cada lado de la cabeza. Me sujeto de las muñecas algo fuerte y se acercó a mí. Estaba asusta, nerviosa ante tanta cercanía repentina. Se me hiso difícil respirar, se me hiso difícil pensar.

-¿A qué crees que juegas? – su vos sonó ronca, intensa y seguía siendo molesta.

Reaccione y forceje para soltarme, pero él era más fuerte.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir así a mi oficina y tratarme de esta forma? – dije, utilizando el mismo tono de su voz.

-Solo te advierto una cosa Akane, algo que seguro olvidaste –

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, sus labios estaba cerca de los míos. Podía sentirlos rozando mis labios. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza tratando de controlarme. Voltee la cara y se acercó a mi oído.

-Te dije, que si veía algo entre tú y ese imbécil, lo mandaría a la calle en un segundo – susurro sobre mi oído.

Hablaba de Bruno, pero… ¿Qué? No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Además quien era el para amenazarme, en tendría que estar ocupado con su boda, ocupado con sus amantes. No tenía nada que ver conmigo, era su orgullo herido que estaba hablando. Claro, como yo no le preste atención y me fui, se había quedado enojado conmigo. Él no era nadie para decirme con quien salir o con quien no, no era absolutamente nadie. Saque fuerzas de donde no las tenía y moví mis brazos tan fuerte que él tuvo que soltarme. Me aleje lo más que pude y lo mire. Ambos respirábamos algo agitados, ambos nos veíamos ansiosos y enojados.

-Escúchame una cosa Saotome – lo señale advirtiendo -, tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Bruno no se va de aquí porque yo lo digo, lo que halla entre el y yo no es asunto tuyo. ¡Porque no te ocupas de tu prometida y me dejas en paz! Porque no vas con alguna de tus amantes y desquitas tu frustración con ellas. Yo hago con mi vida lo que se me dé la gana, y tú no eres nadie para amenazarme –

Ambos nos fulminamos con la mirada. Sin duda lo que le dije lo dejo sorprendido y aun más furioso. Se acercó a mí, mientras yo me alejaba de el.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos? – su voz sonó mas ronca de lo que estaba, como si estuviera tratando de controlarse.

Lo mire confundida, ¿Por qué hacia ese tipo de pregunta? Una vez le deje claro que era solo mi amigo. Al parecer estaba obsesionado con eso.

-Bruno es mi mejor amigo. No sé de donde sacaste tal idea. Pero de todas formas no es para que te estés metiendo en mi vida, Ranma –

Entonces el sonrió, de nuevo su sonrisa pícara. De nuevo el voluble Ranma pasaba de estar enojado a estar… ¿Feliz?

-No sabes cómo me encanta escuchar mi nombre en tus labios, Akane – se acercó un poco más, pero yo me aleje aún más confusa y furiosa.

-Vete, tengo cosas que hacer – ordene, mi cuerpo de gelatina estaba a punto de perder el equilibro si no se iba rápido.

-Bien, me voy. Pero no creas que estoy feliz con esa decisión tuya de modelo, ¿sabes cuantos te verán en ropa interior y desearan poseerte? Por cierto, me incluyo – me sonroje de sobre manera, era un hombre demasiado insinuado.

Se dispuso a salir de mi oficina, pero antes de irse me miro sobre su hombro y dijo claramente:

-Otra cosa. Lo que dije el sábado, es cierto. No voy a dejarte en paz, asi que será mejor que lo olvides – dicho esto salió.

Lleve una mano a mi pecho, controlando a mi corazón, mandándole ordenes de que lata normalmente. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Ranma sin duda era una incógnita. Ya no entendía nada, estaba demasiado confundida, su personalidad cambiante me abrumaba. Pero por otro lado, no pude evitar sonreír y sentirme estúpida. Sin querer, estaba empezando a sentir algo por alguien que es tan… diablos, no quería, no quería sentir nada. Estaba loca por tener que fijarme en el. Pero no, no lo haría, lo seguiría odiando. Ese era mi plan.


	8. capitulo 8

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 8**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

-¿Cómo me queda esto? ¿Tiene cara de: "quiero tirar contigo" o "quiero pasar una velada romántica"? – pregunto Shamppo desde la puerta de su habitación.

Habíamos pasado toda la noche del martes escogiendo un atuendo adecuado para su cena de aniversario con Taro. Las cosas iban bien con su relación, y yo en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que fuera el hombre correcto ya que mi amiga tenía la mala desdicha de enamorarse y desenamorarse al instante. Saldrían a celebrar su primer mes juntos ¿o eran dos? Bueno, la cosa, es que Taro iba a llevarla a cenar y luego a algún otro lado. Por esa razón estaba escogiendo el vestido adecuado.

Tenía un vestido corto, crema ajustado al cuerpo, era semi-informal, del borde de su escote llevaba una línea plateada con brillos que resaltaba el color de su piel. Shamppo tenía un cuerpo hermoso y sin duda, todo lo que se ponía le quedaba bien. Estaba muy feliz por ella, se merecía ser feliz. Aunque otros seamos infelices y nos estemos frustrados por personas que sufren trastornos de personalidad. Pues, si, me refiero a mi voluble e inalcanzable Ranma Saotome. Hoy en la tarde no había aparecido, no lo había visto. Y aunque suene loco y extraño; lo echaba de menos. Estuve tentada en pedirle a Azusa que averiguara que había pasado, me moría de ganas por saber. Pero, no quería que nadie sospechara por mi extraña atracción masoquista hacia Ranma. Masoquista, porque en cierto punto de mi desequilibrada cabeza, me gustaba y me atraía su volubilidad.

Pero ahora mi mente estaba concentrada en mi amiga Shamppo y sus vestidos coquetos y refinados. Además, pronto acabarían los exámenes y pronto le diría adiós a la universidad.

-Perfecto – dije mientras cruzaba las piernas encima del mueble. Estaba con una manta y una taza de leche con chocolate sobre la mesa de centro, además de algunos apuntes para mañana.

-Bien, entonces me voy a peinar. Pronto llegara Taro. Por cierto ¿Akane?... – puse los ojos en blanco, conocía esa mirada, sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

-Están en mi bolso, Shamppo ¿Cuándo vas a sacar la copia? – dije cansada de preguntar siempre lo mismo, uno de estos días no le daría nada y se quedaría afuera.

-No te preocupes, uno de estos días. Tengo suerte de salir del trabajo a la misma hora que tu – dijo riendo entre dientes. Se metió a su habitación y yo seguí con lo mío.

Comencé a leer todo lo que tenía que memorizar, no era mucho ni era tan complicado. Además aproveche para estudiar un poco más de lo que me toca otro día, ya que mañana tengo que ir a casa de la señora Nodoka, me había invitado a cenar. Estaba segura que iría su hijo con su prometida, para mi desgracia, ¿Y cómo no? Seguramente su madre lo había invitado. Desde lo que había pasado en mi oficina, no lo había vuelto a ver. Sinceramente, ese tipo no se tomaba enserio sus amenazas, esas de "no dejarme en paz", si lo hiciera, ahora mismo estaría molestándome con alguna llamada o algún mensaje de texto. Ranma Saotome al parecer también sufria de no cumplir con sus promesas ¿O amenazas?.

Estaba consciente de que no quería nada con él. Pero no podía evitar sentirme atraída a tal punto de disfrutar de sus palabras, sus arranques de locura, sus cercanías, su cambio de personalidad. Este tipo estaba haciendo un mal en mi vida, pero era un mal del que disfrutaba y sufría al mismo tiempo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos y respire hondo, no quería estresarme de nuevo con Ranma. No, bueno, si, tal vez. Pero definitivamente no quería, las cosas eran mejor así. Me recosté sobre el sofá y me acomode lo mejor que pude. Deje las hojas sobre mi estómago y mis manos comenzaron a frotarse unas con otra, dándoles un poco de calor. Ahora, enserio, tenía que dejar de pensar en Ranma. Simplemente tenía que aterrizar a tierra firme y no volar con sueños que no se van a cumplir. Ranma terminaría haciéndome daño, como lo hizo…Ryoga.

Mi mente voló a un recuerdo que había enterrado en mi conciencia y en mi corazón. El día en que conocí a Ryoga. Era un amigo de mama, ella lo quería como a un hijo, ya que su madre y la mía eran muy unidas y cuando tenía diecisiete años, lo vi, pasando por la entrada de mi casa con esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba, con esa sonrisa que me había vuelto loca desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Él había llegado de su largo viaje, había vivido en Corea con su padre y ahora quería vivir con su madre. Mi mama siempre me hablaba de él, pero yo era de oídos sordos. Pero en el momento que lo vi y sus ojos es posaron en mí, había dado por sentado que ese dicho que dicen "amor a primera vista" era real. Al principio era timido al igual que yo. Pero después de dos años, después de pequeños roces de manos y cuerpos. Llegamos a un punto donde nadie pudo contra el deseo y nos besamos. Luego de eso nos hicimos novios y prometidos después de un año más tarde. Hasta que un dia, todo se vino abajo. Y mi corazón murió en el momento en el que se fue.

Llamaron a la puerta y un grito de Shamppo desde su habitación, pidiéndome que abriera, me despertaron de mis pensamientos melancólico. Deje a un lado mis hojas y me deslice perezosa hacia la puerta.

-Hola Akane – Taro saludo. Le sonreí en respuesta y entro atrás de mi.

-Shamppo no demorara, enseguida sale – volví a mi lugar de estudio, mientras el tomaba asiento en el otro sillón.

-¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto de la manera más relajada que lo describía. Taro era así, relajado, sin problemas, era simplemente…Taro.

Su vestimenta me hiso saber que estaba deseando una cena romántica. Seguramente acertamos al escoger bien el vestido de Shamppo.

-Ya vez, estudiando para los exámenes – levante las hojas con la mano, mostrándole todo lo que estaba estudiando.

-Si, los finales. Le dije a Shamppo que dejáramos esto para el sábado pero, ya sabes lo testaruda que es, quiere celebrar el mismo día –

Ambos sonreímos, pues si, Shamppo era así.

-¿Dónde la llevaras? – pregunte. El silencio no era uno de mis mejores amigos que digamos.

-Aun no lo se, pero quiero sorprenderla – suspiro, se removió en el sofá. Parecía nervioso, ansioso.

Me pareció de lo más tierno. Sentí ese faltante en mi vida, la chispa que hacía que brincara de aquí para allá, emocionada por ver a ese alguien, esperando por mi con un ramo de flores. Aunque deseche la idea por completo, no era que estuviera loca por tenerlo, si no que, extrañaba tener ese sentimiento hermoso. Anhelaba tener a alguien que me quisiera y diera todo por mi, pero no lo había. Después de Ryoga, jure que jamás volvería a confiar en alguien. Dudaba si quiera de la palabra de un hombre. Hasta que apareció Ranma, otra razón por la que debería de desconfiar eternamente en los hombres. ¿Acaso alguna vez encontrare al hombre indicado?

-Ya estoy lista – Shamppo salió totalmente hermosa. Me di cuenta por la mirada de bobo que puso Taro, ella se acercó a él y lo rodeo por el cuello dando un beso y un feliz aniversario.

-Feliz aniversario – murmuró el sobre sus labios.

Me aclare la garganta, pues al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que yo seguía allí y presenciaba incomoda sus demostraciones de amor.

Shamppo ríe y se suelta de Taro por un momento.

-Ya tome tus llaves Akane – alza su mano derecha y me muestra el llavero de flores. Sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Sabes Taro? Como regalo para su próximo aniversario, podrías darle a Shamppo una copia de las llaves, yo también estaría agradecida –

Shamppo me saco la lengua, un arrebato que le da siempre. Salieron del departamento dejándome sola con mis pensamientos y con las hojas para estudiar. Pero entonces volví a rondar en el rio de recuerdos, cerré mis ojos imaginando todos los momentos hermosos y dolorosos de mi vida.

No me había dado cuenta hasta que mire el reloj. Diablos, me había quedado dormida. Eran las doce de la noche y Shamppo aún no llegaba, seguramente estaba muy entretenida dándole su regalo a Taro en estos momentos. El conjunto de ropa interior de encaje que me mostro, era el regalo perfecto –según ella-. Me levante del sillón algo dolorida. Me estire y me dirigí hacia la nevera por algo para comer y después de eso me dirigí a dormir.

Mi celular sonó a las seis de la mañana en punto. Lo tome adormilada, aun no era tiempo de ir a la universidad pues mi examen era a las ocho. Estire mi mano y lo tome, no sabía quién podría ser tan temprano. Me frote la cara con la mano mientras miraba el número. Desconocido. Era el mismo número en que habían estado llamando. Me senté de golpe por el susto que empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Esto ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Tome valor, y conteste.

-Quien quiera que sea, no es gracioso – mantuve mi mirada fija entre las sabanas y mi tono duro, pero en mi interior una batalla por mantener la calma comenzaba a florecer.

-¡Espera Akane, no cuelgues! –

Mi corazón sufrió un vuelco. Deje caer el teléfono y me levante rápidamente. No podía ser, no podía ser cierto. Era la voz de mi mama ¿O no?. Mis hombros empezaron a temblar y cuando menos lo esperaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas.

No, no. Tenía que tomar el celular, no podía estar con miedo. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Despacio lo tome entre mis manos y lo coloque de nuevo en mi oreja.

-¿H-hola? – cerré mis ojos esperando una repuesta.

-¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? Hija, por Dios. Lo siento tanto – comenzó a llorar al teléfono, su voz sonaba desesperada. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, mis piernas aun temblaban al igual que mis manos.

-¿M-mamá?... – pregunte con un hilo de voz. Me lleve la mano a la boca para callar mis sollozos.

-Hija…escucha…no le digas a nadie, absolutamente a nadie sobre estas llamadas. Escúchame bien, no tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito verte, tienes que dejar que… - en ese momento la llamada se cortó.

¿Qué…diablos? Trate de llamar nuevamente al número, pero sonaba fuera de servicio. Esto no podía ser cierto, ¿era… en realidad ella? Mis manos estaban temblando, no solo mis manos. Mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Mi mama estaba viva, era la voz de ella, era ella. Todos estos años creyendo que había muerto. Mi padre nos lo había dicho, había dicho que había muerto en un accidente con su amante. ¿Me habrá mentido? ¿Qué necesidad tenía en hacerlo? Tenía tantas preguntas sin responder, quería llamar a papa y preguntarle. Pero claramente me había dicho que no le dijera a nadie sobre las llamadas ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba metida en problemas y necesitaba mi ayuda? Esto era tan abrumador. Aún estaba sorprendida, aun no aceptaba el hecho de que mi mama me haya llamado. Me quede no sé cuánto tiempo sentada en el borde de la cama, con el teléfono en mi mano. Con mis pensamientos torturándome sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué me llamo a mí? ¿Por qué no a mis hermanas? ¿Qué necesitaba de mí? Todo esto era tan irreal, tan extraño. Pero a pesar de todo, el sentimiento de asombro y dolor me invadía. Mi madre estaba viva. Ella estaba con vida…

Tenía que verla, necesitaba verla, necesitaba abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que me hace falta. Muchas veces había soñado con verla de nuevo, aunque sabía que era imposible. Pero ahora. Ahora había una oportunidad. Ya no era un sueño, me seque las lágrimas. No podía estar sentada preguntándome sobre cómo había pasado, tenía que esperar que ella me llamara. Ya que yo no podía hacerlo.

Durante los exámenes trate de enfocarme en las preguntas. Pero no podía sacarme a mi mamá de la cabeza. No podía estar concentrada en nada, la llamada de la mañana me había dejado un hueco en el pecho, un enorme y doloroso hueco, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante. Trate de rendir lo más que podía, por suerte había estudiado la noche anterior.

-¿Estas bien, Akane? has estado distraída toda la mañana – Bruno se pasó al lado del copiloto. Asentí con la cabeza y trate de sonreírle.

Era cierto, Bruno me hablaba sobre cómo me había ido en el examen mientras esperábamos al otro maestro. Pero yo solamente asentía con la cabeza. Mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

-No es nada, no dormí muy bien que digamos – arranque el coche, para dirigirnos al trabajo. Bruno bufo y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que no conseguiría nada insistiéndome. Así que cambio de tema.

Mientras Bruno hablaba sobre el resto de sus exámenes, mi mente divagaba sobre una persona. Las ansias me comían por dentro, había dicho claramente que necesitaba verme. Había tratado de llamar de nuevo, pero el teléfono seguía fuera de servicio. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿De quién se escondía?. Todo era tan frustrante, movía mis pulgares contra el volante, trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta por mí misma, pero no había nada. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba encontrarla.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento, del coche junto con Bruno. En ese momento se interpuso en mi camino, quedando frente mío.

-Mira Akane, odio verte así. Odio verte de ese modo, tan pensativa, tan distante, tan… triste. Sé que tal vez estas pasando por algo muy malo, lo sé, te conozco. Pero quiero ayudarte, quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti. Quiero que sepas que sea cual sea el problema, siempre voy a estar contigo – Su voz sonó tan tierna. Me hablaba con mucho amor, pude sentirlo. Por un momento me estremecí.

Cerré los ojos, quería confiar en Bruno. Pero no podía, le prometí a mi… a ella, que no le diría a nadie, una promesa silenciosa ya que la llamada se había cortado. Bruno me había tomado de las manos fuertemente, subí mi rostro y me encontré con sus ojos. Me miraba triste, confundido, frustrado. Se acercó a mi lentamente mientras apretaba más su agarre. Entre abrió sus labios. En ese momento sacudí mi cabeza y me hice para atrás. Pase mis manos sobre mi pantalón, estaba nerviosa y me sentía extraña. No quería que Bruno pensara cosas que no eran.

-Bruno, enserio…no me pasa nada – respondí nerviosa, lo mire de soslayo y trate de salir de esta situación incómoda.

El sonrió tristemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-No has hablado durante todo el camino, parecer más inmersa en tus pensamientos y no me mientas, sé que algo te pasa – se cruzó de brazos y sus cejas se juntaron. Había vuelto al tema, al parecer también se sintió incómodo y… rechazado.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Escucha Bruno, todo está bien ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mi – lo mire suplicante, no quería que preguntara más.

El mordió su labio y me miro con frustración. Es decir, jamás nos habíamos ocultado nada, él y Shamppo me conocían muy bien y siempre les contaba todo lo que me pasaba. Soltó un suspiro fuertemente, se balanceo para atrás mientras se pasaba sus manos por su cabello. Luego volvió a mirarme.

-Bien, vamos que se nos hará tarde – me abrazo por los hombros, me sentí tan bien al sentir eso, por lo menos no estaba enojado por haberlo rechazado en silencio. Quería el apoyo de alguien, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no podía. Por lo menos este abrazo era algo reconfortante.

Llegue a mi piso y me despedí de Bruno. Pase por la oficina de Ranma, siempre que pasaba por su oficina podía sentir esa electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, llamándome a que entre, la puerta estaba entre abierta. Kiara me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, seguramente Ranma si vino a trabajar hoy. Azusa llego hasta mí con una sonrisa, de esas risueñas que sabe tener. Balanceo una libreta entre sus manos y me siguió hasta la oficina.

-Hola Akane. Tengo ciertos recados – entramos a mi oficina y ella se sentó en el sillón y yo a su lado.

-Soy toda oídos – necesitaba distracción. Un poco de trabajo debería ser un buen remedio.

-Bien, El señor Saito vendrá en unos momentos, para arreglar algo sobre el nuevo proyecto de su tía. También tienes que ir con Kenji hacer unos trámites, dijo que te necesitaba – decía mientras iba tachando con un lápiz en su libreta.

Bien, trabajo y más trabajo.

-También Geovanny quiere que cuando puedas subas, quiere tomar fotos para ver cómo quedan las prendas. Solo son fotos de prueba –

-Bien, gracias Azusa – le sonreí y ella como siempre con su sonrisa risueña abandono la oficina, no sin antes preguntarme si estaba bien. Y como siempre, me encogí de hombros y le dije que estaba muy bien.

Trabaje un poco para despejar la mente. Tenía el celular justo a mi lado, por si me llegaba una llamada de mi… bueno de ella. Tenía mucha ansiedad, no podía esperar en el momento que mi celular vibrara y me dejara sacar el respiro angustioso que tenía dentro de mí.

Azusa me llamo por el teléfono de la oficina diciéndome que Saito estaba esperando, así que lo deje entrar. Entro con su traje negro, como siempre, sin corbata. Sus ojos verdes destilaban algo de misterio, su boca se curvo en forma de una sonrisa. Entro lentamente y se sentó frente a mí. Un sentimiento de incomodidad, algo turbia se concentró en todo mí alrededor. Me enderece en mi puesto y mantuve la mirada firme.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Akane – su sonrisa de medio lado, era sexy, pero había algo en el que no me daba confianza.

-¿Cómo estas, supongo que vienes a saber sobre el proyecto que tenemos? – puse mis manos sobre el escritorio. Le entregue unos documentos, para que estuviera másx concentrado en otra cosa, en vez de mirarme.

-Supe por, Ranma… - Dijo su nombre con algo de recelo -… que serás la modelo de la campaña – sus ojos viajaron por mi cuerpo, me ruborice un poco. Por un momento me había arrepentido de haber tomado esa decisión.

-Eh… si, bueno pero, eso no es algo que en realidad importe. Pero si tienes en mente a alguien más bien podríamos… -

-No hace falta – alzo su mano para no dejarme hablar -, estoy fascinado con que seas tú. Eres muy hermosa y sin duda tu cuerpo es perfecto, serias la modelo perfecta en mi opinion – dejo los documentos sobre la mesa y mi miro.

Por un momento me sentí incomoda, respire hondo y mantuve mi vista en la puerta, deseando que apareciera Azusa con algo nuevo para mí.

-Al que parece que no le agrada la noticia es a Ranma. Me insistió en buscar a otras modelos. Pero, le deje en claro, que tu serias perfecta y que no cambiaría de opinión. Claro, siempre y cuando tú te sientas cómoda con el trabajo, pero sería una lástima que te negaras a ser la modelo –

-No he firmado ningún contrato, así que voy a pensármelo – conteste sinceramente. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en verdad quería hacer esas fotos?

¿Ranma había dicho eso? No quería que saliera en esas fotos. Valla, ¿debería tomarle la palabra? Es decir, muchos hombres verían mis fotos. Muchos hombre morbosos, ¿Qué diría mi papá? ¿Estaría orgullos o escandalizado? Bueno, solo haría las fotos de prueba para ver como salían. Si no me gustaba, le diría a Geovanny que buscara a otra modelo.

-En todo caso entiendo al señor Saotome, no creo que sería bueno para mi imagen como dueña de la empresa – No iba a mentir, me sentía un poco incomoda al defender la opinión de Ranma.

-No te preocupes Akane. Sin duda mereces hacer ese trabajo, eres perfecta. Por otro lado, sin me permites decir, quedare maravillado ya que estaré presente en las fotos –

¿¡Que!?...

No dije nada, simplemente me sentí aun mas incomoda.

-Cambiando de tema me preguntaba ¿Querrías cenar conmigo, hoy en la noche? – dijo sin vacilar. Ese hombre iba directo al grano.

-No puedo, tengo un compromiso – Si, gracias a Dios, tengo un compromiso.

-Es una pena. Entonces… ¿cenemos el viernes? – propuso, no quería darse por vencido.

-También tengo ocupado el viernes, lo siento. Cuando tenga un día libre le comunicare – Vete, vete, vete. ¡No quiero nada contigo, vete por la puerta y desaparece de mi vista!

-No te preocupes, estaré por aquí por un tiempo. Vendré a verte cuando el sentimiento de extrañarte me gane, no te sorprendas si vengo mañana – Me guiño el ojo. Cualquier otra chica tal vez muera por él. Pero ese no era mi caso.

-Saito, le agradecería que no hablara de esa forma –

-¿De qué forma? – Diablos, él era diez veces peor que Ranma.

Como una ayuda del cielo caída en ese momento, como si Dios escuchara mis plegarias, llego Kenji. Lo mire con los ojos llenos de agradecimiento, el simplemente sonrió, al parecer se dio cuenta que estaba en una situación demasiado incomoda.

-Buenas tardes – se dirigió a Saito, luego me miro -. Vine a verte, ¿podemos irnos? –

Me levante de un salto, contenta y agradecida.

-Claro. Si no hay más de que hablar señor Saito, me retiro. Si tiene alguna otra pregunta, puede hablar con el señor Saotome –

Saito se levantó y me tomo de la mano. Me asuste al momento en que el beso mis nudillos y su mirada penetraba por completo en mí, queriendo escudriñar más allá de mi alma. Su sonrisa de medio lado hiso aparición.

-Nos vemos, Akane – dicho esto salió de la oficina.

Kenji movió la cabeza en despedida. Luego me miro preguntándose sorprendido y algo confundido ¿Qué fue eso? Yo simplemente me encogí de hombro y sacudí la cabeza. Salimos de mi oficina, no había señales de Ranma. Era extraño pero, extrañaba verlo, quería verlo. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería que me viera.

Me despedí de Azusa y le dije que almorzara con Bruno, ella muy feliz asintió con la cabeza. A ver si así conseguía conquistar a Bruno. Es decir, no quería que viviera fijándose en mí, jamás podría corresponderle. Lo quería mucho, pero no de ese modo. Esperaba que algún día se diera cuenta. Era un chico encantador, y estaba segura que alguna chica –por ejemplo Azusa- podría hacerlo feliz.

Subimos a su auto, nos dirigíamos a entregar una documentación a la oficina de un antiguo socio de mi padre. Kenji quería que me asociara de ahora en adelante en todo lo relacionado con la empresa y los tramites, Ranma con el poco tiempo que tenía allí ya había hecho mucho y ya conocía muchas cosas, que yo aún desconocía. Necesitaba ponerme al pie, ahora que pronto me graduaría, pasaría más tiempo en la oficina.

Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades. Me encantaba conversar con Kenji, era tan maduro, respetuoso y responsable. Me había estado hablado sobre una chica que había conocido y que esperaba dar el siguiente paso. Sin duda le iría mas que bien, era un hombre muy apuesto y muy encantador. De regreso a la oficina, pasamos por un restaurante para almorzar algo. Había olvidado por completo el tema de mi madre, sin duda esa salida fue la mejor distracción, hasta ahora, ya me encontraba riendo.

-Ponte el cinturón – estábamos saliendo. Él se subió al lado del conductor.

En ese momento. Justo al frente, una figura conocida se movió entre la multitud. Se quedó de pie junto al semáforo, su mirada buscando algo o a alguien. Una mujer que reconocía perfectamente. Su cabello oscuro y ondulado moviéndose contra el viento. Su piel blanca cubierta por un vestido negro. Al parecer también me estaba viendo, mi corazón se detuvo, mis manos se pusieron heladas. Nuestras miradas hicieron una conexión dolorosamente melancólica. Pase mis manos al cinturón para desabrocharlo. No le quitaba la mirada de encima. Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos y desesperadamente rece para que no se moviera de allí. Kenji noto mi incontrolable modo de desabrocharme el cinturón y se movió contra mí.

-¿Estas bien? – escuche la voz de Kenji, pero era algo lejano. Mi cabeza esta en otro lado. Gruñí al no poder sacar el estúpido cinturón. Empecé a jalar más fuerte, mi mano se soltó y choco contra la parte frontal del auto, los nudillos me dolieron pero no me importaba. Seguía desesperadamente queriendo soltarme.

Ella seguía viéndome, había llevado sus manos hacia su boca. Al parecer estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

Kenji miro hacia donde estaba viendo. De repente la mujer, escondió su rostro y salió corriendo ocultándose entre las personas. Nuestra conexión se había roto y mi corazón volvió hacerse añicos. Por fin, había soltado el cinturón, abrí la puerta rápidamente y me dispuse a ir tras ella.

Kenji me detuvo cerrando mi puerta de golpe. Lo mire sorprendida y frustrada. Me tomo de los hombros y me miro enojado y confundido.

-¿¡Qué pasa Akane!? – forceje con el, mientras seguía impidiendo que saliera.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Necesito verla! – Sentí las amargas lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas. Estaba tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos.

-¿¡A quién!? ¿¡A quien viste!? – seguimos forcejeando.

-¡A mi mama! – lo mire desesperada. El parecía confundido, entonces me tomo de los hombros aún más fuerte y me obligo a mirarlo.

-¡Escucha! Eso es imposible ¿sí? Tú mama… ella. Akane, esto no es bueno, puede ser algún truco. No lo sé, déjame ir a ver. Puede ser peligroso. Espera aquí – lo tome de las manos antes de que el saliera. Entonces me miro furioso, jamás lo había visto así. Estaba preocupado, eso lo entendía. Pero no quería que el fuera solo.

-Déjame ir contigo – suplique con un hilo de voz.

-Escucha, puede ser peligroso. Quédate aquí – Beso mi mejilla y salió del auto.

Lo vi correr hacia la dirección donde había corrido la mujer… ¿mi madre? No había duda, su piel, su cabello, su rostro. El hueco en mi pecho se hiso un más grande. Trataba de respirar, pero esa bola que se guardaba en mi garganta impedía que lo hiciera; quemaba, dolía. Seguí mirando buscando alguna señal de Kenji, pero no había nada. Busque mi teléfono para ver si tenía alguna llamada de ella, pero tampoco había nada. Estaba frustrada ¿Qué estaba pasando? Necesitaba verla, necesitaba disipar todas las dudas en mi cabeza ¿pero cómo? No podría encontrarla fácilmente, solo necesitaba esperarla. Pero la había visto, era ella. ¿Pero, porque huyo? Tal vez porque vio a Kenji, había dicho que no le dijera a nadie, tal vez se asustó al verlo allí. Diablos, hubiera deseado estar sola para enfrentarla de una vez. Preguntarle por qué nos había abandonado, preguntarle porque recién apareció, preguntarle porque había fingido su muerte.

-Nada – pegue un brinco. Kenji había entrado al auto, estaba agitado –No la vi – Me miro con lastima. Yo sacudí mi cabeza, no pensaba dar explicaciones. Tal vez pensaba que estaba loca, él sabía perfectamente que mi mama estaba muerta.

-No… no le digas a nadie lo que acaba de pasar ¿sí? – lo mire suplicante, limpie mis lágrimas con las mangas de mu blusa. El tomo mi mano y la apretó, asintió con la cabeza y encendió el auto para irnos.

-¿No quieres hablar de esto, Akane? –

Negué con la cabeza. Me arrime a la puerta y apoye mi cabeza en la ventana.

-No, estoy bien – me abrace a misma y seguí mirando hacia la calle en alguna señal de ella.


	9. capitulo 9

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 9**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

Llegamos a la oficina en silencio, Kenji me sostuvo de la cintura durante el camino al ascensor, aún estaba impactada por lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos. El había intentado hablar conmigo. Pero, la verdad no quería hablar con nadie. Mi cabeza estaba revuelta. Estaba cansada. Mi corazón aun latía desenfrenado cada vez que revivían las imágenes de mi mamá en la mente. Antes de entrar al ascensor me pare en seco. Kenji se detuvo y me miro preocupado.

-¿Puedes decirle a Azusa que me fui a casa? Y también a Geovanny que lo siento, no me siento bien y necesito ir a casa – le dije con un hilo de voz. No quería estar allí, no quería ver a nadie por ahora. Quería estar sola y analizar las cosas.

Kenji se acercó a mí y me abrazo, estuve agradecida por no preguntar nada ni oponerse. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho buscando confort. Acaricio mi espalda dándome ánimos y beso mi cabeza dulcemente. Solté un suspiro, uno de esos que son arrancados desde el fondo de tu ser, esos que hacer que tu pecho y casi todo tu cuerpo tiemble. Esos suspiros sacados desde lo más profundo de tu alma.

-¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – tomo mi cara entre sus manos, buscando aprobación para llevarme a casa.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí, aunque la sonrisa no llego a mis ojos. Apoye mis manos en su cintura y me aferré fuertemente por un momento. Kenji podría representar a ese hermano mayor, esa entidad familiar que tanto me hacía falta.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo necesito… descansar un poco – trate de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa, pero era imposible.

Kenji siguió observándome por unos segundos. Respiro hondo y se alejó, muy a su pesar. Sabía que no estaba tranquilo, sabía que estaba preocupado y perturbado por mí. Pues no cualquiera asegura ver a su madre muerta. Bueno, en el caso que se represente como un fantasma. Pero mi caso era diferente, yo sabía que estaba viva. Al menos me lo aseguraba a mi misma, Kenji… a Kenji se le hacía difícil creerme.

-Descansa Akane –

-Nos vemos y gracias – gire sobre mis talones y me dirigí a mi carro.

Estuve conduciendo por un buen rato. Me había desviado por donde Kenji fue a buscar a mi mamá. Estuve dando vueltas por esa calle, guardando la esperanza de volverla a ver. Aunque sea su silueta, aunque sea por un segundo. Pero no, no había nada. Ninguna señal de ella. ¿Lo habría imaginado? No, claro que no. Estaba segura que era ella. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier lado. Desistí de seguir buscando y me dirigí a casa.

Había pasado el resto del día dando vueltas en la cama. Dando alguna explicación a mi cabeza, dando alguna pista sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Mi mente estaba cansada y perturbada, no podía ni siquiera dormir. Había recibido un mensaje de Shamppo diciéndome que llegaría un poco tarde, estaría trabajando horas extras y se quedaría a dormir en casa de Taro y estudiaría allí. Necesitaba a mi amiga, necesitaba hablar con ella de cualquier cosa y distraerme.

Había recordado que esta noche era la cena en casa de la señora Nodoka. No había tenido tiempo para decirle a Bruno. Con todas las cosas que sucedieron, lo había olvidado completamente. Ya pronto era hora de salir, no podía faltar a su invitación. Además, podría tomarme un tiempo y hacerle varias preguntas sobre mi madre. Eso iba hacer, ella fue su amiga. Tal vez, ella sabía porque nos había abandonado. Ella tenía que darme algunas respuestas que necesitaba. Respuestas que mi papá se negó a darme cuando era más joven y le pregunte porque se había ido. Simplemente dijo: _Nos dejó por su amante._

Me puse un vestido lila, no tan corto, algo informal. Peine mi cabello que llegaba a mis hombros, coloque una flor pequeña cogiéndolo a un lado. No estaba de humor para arreglarme tanto, me puse un abrigo para el frio de la noche y Salí de casa. Me dirigí a mi auto pensando y formulando las preguntas que le haría a Nodoka: ¿Sabe porque mi mama huyo? ¿Sabe dónde fue? ¿Le conto lo que planeaba? No quería levantar sospechas. Tampoco iba a decirle que la había visto.

Había llegado, gracias a las indicaciones que me había dado Nodoka en la oficina. Era imposible perderse. Una ciudadela privada, al parecer solo para personas adineradas. La portera, una mujer con aspecto rudo, con un uniforme celeste con una cinta de cuero en la cadera, donde posiblemente guardaba su arma y tal vez un gas de pimienta. Me miro detenidamente. Pregunto mi nombre y a quien iba a ver, le indique que iba a la residencia Saotome, ella asintió con la cabeza y me dejo pasar. En la colina vivía Nodoka. La casa era grande, más grande de lo que pensaba. El jardín de la entrada era hermoso, las flores inundaban la parte de la puerta. Rojas, celestes, violetas, amarillas. Había de todo tipo de flores. Una fuente con un ángel en la punta. Deje mi carro estacionado y en ese momento salió Nodoka con un joven de cabello negro algo largo.

-Akane, querida – Nodoka me recibió con un abrazo. Trate de sonreír, pero simplemente no podía. No podía estar tranquila después de todo lo que me había pasado.

-¿Cómo esta, Nodoka? –

-Muy bien, me alegra que hayas venido, estoy tan feliz. Oh, por cierto, mira, te presento a mi sobrino, Mousse – el joven me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonrió y se acercó a mí. Estrecho mi mano y luego volvió a su lugar.

-Mucho gusto – dijo en voz baja. Su mirada azul cielo, y su piel blanca me deslumbraron. Su mirada era intensa. Valla, tal vez era de familia. Pero, definitivamente, nadie podía mirarme y provocar algún estremecimiento como Ranma lo hacía.

-El gusto es mío – sonreí, use mi sonrisa de repuesto en momentos como este. Ya que no podía evitar cerrar ese hueco en mi interior.

-Pasa querida, ya están todos reunidos – Respire hondo, tal vez se refería a Ranma y a la víbora de su prometida. No estaba de humor para otro golpe del día. Simplemente con la llamada de mi mamá y su aparición, había tenido más que suficiente.

Camine de tras de ella junto con Mousse. Este me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, examinándome detenidamente. Diablos, ¿acaso toda la familia de Ranma sufría de ese mal? Al entrar a la sala de estar, pude maravillarme con todo. La baldosa blanca brillaba por las luces que estaban sujetas a la pared, dándole ese blanco perfecto y armonioso. Las paredes de color celeste claro daban ese toque hogareño simple, me recordaba tanto a mi casa, donde pasaba los momentos más fáciles junto con mamá y mis hermanas. Casi no pasaba tiempo con mi padre, él era un hombre muy ocupado y siempre pasaba en su trabajo o en viajes de negocios, así que para recompensarnos con su ausencia, nos hacía regalos extravagantes. Me maraville con la chimenea colocada en el centro de la habitación, los muebles de color blanco que ocupaban el espacio a su alrededor, la mesa de centro de madera bien pulida con algunas revistas y libros encima y un florero con hermosas petunias. Mire hacia el extremo de la casa, había una escalera que se dividía al final, dos caminos para la planta de arriba. Una chica pelirroja, delgada, con ojos azules. Bajo ágilmente con un vestido rosa, una cinta en su cintura y sus zapatos de taco rosa también. No dejaba de sonreír mientras bajaba, cuando llego abajo su mirada se dirigió hacia mí. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Entrecerró los ojos mirándome detenidamente, yo me sentí muy incómoda, al parecer me estaba reconociendo de algún lado –eso es lo que sentí-, y lo más extraño, es que a mí, me resultaba vagamente familiar. Luego volvió a sonreír abiertamente y se dirigió hacia mí revoloteando por toda la habitación.

-¡Tú debes ser Akane! – de un salto llego hacia mí. Me abrazo fuertemente, tenía mucha fuerza y energía. Me sentí un poco confundida y algo vacilante al devolverle el abrazo. Pero al mismo tiempo enternecida, era como una hermana menor cariñosa, esas de que te hacen la vida imposible pero es imposible no adorarlas.

-Hola… ¿y tú eres…? – mire a Nodoka y Mousse en busca de ayuda. Mousse soltó una risita, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y camino hacia los muebles para sentarse. Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de la pelirroja con los desconocidos.

-Soy Ranko, por fin te conozco. Me hablaron tanto de ti – tomo mis manos y comenzó a mecerlas en el aire. No evite reír un poco, era tan animada, tan hiperactiva.

-Es un placer – le dirigí mi más sincera sonrisa. La primera en el día que ella pudo sacarme.

-De verdad, casi ni te reconozco. Ranma dijo que era muy bonita pero al parecer se equivocó, eres muy pero muy bonita. Más bonita que esa fea y amargada de Ukyo, que aquí entre nos, no me cae nada bien – susurro cerca mío, en confidencialidad.

Me sonroje furiosamente, ¿Ranma le hablo de mí?

-Ranko es mi última hija, la hermana menor de Ranma – comento Nodoka. Miro a Ranko frunciendo el ceño, al parecer no estaba muy contenta con ella por abalanzarse de esa forma con extraños.

-No soy tan menor, solo tengo diecinueve años. Llegue de mi viaje de Londres, al fin, no tienes ni idea de cómo son esos hombres de allá. Todos son coquetos, casi todos se te lanzan en el momento menos pensado. Por suerte mi hermano me enseño algunos trucos para quitármelos de encima. Puede resultar ser un poco amargado y todo eso pero es muy lindo cuando lo conoces – sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba tan enternecida.

-Ojala también te hubiera enseñado a cerrar la boca – Esa voz me helo hasta la más pequeña célula del cuerpo. Gire y allí estaba Ranma, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Me miro de arriba abajo. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar ante esa mirada tan intensa que suele darme.

Se encamino hacia donde estábamos todos. Traía una camisa blanca con unos jeans. No lo había visto así, tan informal, siempre lo veía con trajes en el trabajo. Ahora que lo veía así, no podía evitar sentir envidia por Ukyo o sus amantes.

-Hijo, pensé que no vendrías – Nodoka se acercó a él y lo abrazo. Ranma beso su mejilla de manera cariñosa.

-No me perdería tus cenas mamá – ambos rieron, se sentía como si estuvieran compartiendo una broma privada.

-¿Dónde está Ukyo? – Pregunto Mousse desde el sofá. Estaba con los brazos extendidos, posándolos sobre el sofá. Miró a Ranma divertido, esperando su respuesta.

Ranma bufo y negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, vine a pasar un rato con mi familia, no lo arruines – Ranma soltó una risa y se acercó a Ranko, la abrazo y despeino. Ranko chillo y se alejó haciendo un mohín.

-¡No me despeines! – se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a mí para defenderse de él.

Aún estaba sorprendida de cómo había hablado acerca de Ukyo. ¿La quería? Porque al parecer no, me sentí estúpida ante mi pregunta. Claro que no la quería, él no puede. Si tan solo la quisiera no le pondría los cuernos como lo hace.

-Bien Akane, porque no te sientas. Tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar – Nodoka me indico donde sentarme.

-Hola Akane – se acercó a mí. Yo me ruborice ante su mirada intensa. Pero había algo raro, se lo veía más relajado, mas… como diferente, no podía explicarlo. Pero me gustaba. Me sonrió y se acercó a mí. No pude moverme, estaba hipnotizada. Beso mi mejilla y luego se alejó. Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Trate de calmarme, Ranma logro que olvidara todo lo que había pasado en este día.

-¿Quieren un poco de vino? – pregunto Nodoka. Mousse se levantó dando saltos y le sonrió a Nodoka.

-No te preocupes tía, yo traje uno. Le diré a la señora Lin que lo traiga y nos sirva – Mousse salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a un corredor.

-Por favor Akane, siéntete como en tu casa – Nodoka me señalo el mueble y me dirigí allí.

Ranko se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca de mí. Y ese momento, choco su puño con su palma y se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Esperen enseguida regreso – dicho esto salió de la sala dejándonos a todos confundidos.

-Ella es así, pero es un encanto – Justifico Nodoka, el comportamiento extraño de su hija. Le dirigí una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza. Estaba encantada con Ranko.

-Hoy no te vi por la oficina, Akane – Ranma hablo. Se cruzó de piernas y me miro detenidamente. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Dios, este hombre lograba ponerme nerviosa fácilmente.

-Tuve un inconveniente – murmure. Ni loca iba a decirle lo que había sucedido. El me miro de tal manera, que pensé que no me creía. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Oh, mi mama que pensé que estaba muerta me llamo por la mañana y en la tarde cuando estaba con Kenji la vi, así que estaba tan aturdida que falte al trabajo.

Claro que no, no iba a decirlo.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá querida? – Nodoka me hablo, ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Muy bien – Necesitaba un tiempo a solas con Nodoka. Aún no había olvidado el plan que había formulado camino hacia aquí.

-Me alegro tanto. Ahora que lo recuerdo, había algo que quería mostrarte. Ahora regreso – se levantó y se marchó.

-Te vi en el estacionamiento con Kenji. A decir verdad, los vi demasiado juntos – dijo sin mirarme. Estaba más entretenido viendo el fuego bailar en la chimenea. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, al parecer estaba enojado.

Ya había cambiado su humor. Oh, tan voluble como siempre.

Me mordí el labio, no quería responder. ¿Nos había visto? Porque siempre tenía que verme en los momentos más íntimos. Mire hacia todos lados esperando alguna interrupción de alguien, pero al parecer todos estaban haciendo otras cosas.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? – sus ojos me buscaron. Lo mire nerviosa, ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Me estaba consolando porque vi a mi mamá? Trague en seco y dirigí mi mirada a la chimenea evitando la suya.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que haga – murmuré. El guardo silencio por algunos segundos y luego se levantó. Cerré mis manos fuertemente, se dirigía hacia mí.

Se sentó a mi lado y me examino.

-Por poco le parto la cara, ¿entiendes? No soporto ver que alguien te tome de esa forma – susurro cerca de mi oído.

Me paralice completamente, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Dios, me estaba volviendo loca. Ranma era tan posesivo, tan decidió, tan… tan él. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, no estaba dispuesta a caer, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme vencer por sus encantos. Tenía prometida, tenía amantes ¿Qué quería de mí? Preferiría soñar despierta, era mejor eso que sufrir en un futuro por él.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? No entiendes que quiero que me dejes en paz – trate de sonar firme, pero mi voz no me apoyaba.

La mirada de Ranma se puso seria, soltó un suspiro largo, cansado, frunció el ceño y volteo a ver al a chimenea. Estaba pensativo. Estudie su perfil, su nariz recta, su piel blanca… un poco bronceada, su cabello caer por su frente dándole un aire juvenil. Sus labios carnosos, sus ojos… Dios sus ojos, eran tan hermosos, esos azules grisáceos eran irresistibles.

-Ya lo he intentado, Akane – dijo sin mirarme. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora, baje la mirada hacia mis pies, no podía mirarlo -. Lo he intentado de muchas maneras, pero… no puedo. Jamás me había sentido de esta manera, jamás había deseado tanto algo, tanto que hasta me odio a mí mismo, jamás había llegado a sentir esta clase de celos. Eres tan... inalcanzable. Es tan difícil llegar a ti, eres… es como tratar de tocar el sol sin quemarte. Desde que te vi en la fiesta de tu padre hace algunos años, no he podido dejar de desearte. Desde que nos rencontramos esa noche en la cena con nuestros padres, me prometí que te haría mía. Pero, haces las cosas tan difíciles. – soltó un suspiro y bajo su rostro -. Sinceramente, esto ha sido muy difícil.

Oh.

¿Esto es un sueño? Me piñizque el muslo disimuladamente. No, no era un sueño. ¿Ranma estaba loco por mí, como yo lo estaba por él? Dios, esto es tan… irreal. ¿También cree que soy inalcanzable? Los dos pensamos lo mismo. Es decir, tiene prometida, tiene amantes. Estoy tan confundida. Pero hay algo que no cabe duda, también está loco por mí. Mordí mi labio, me sentía tan satisfecha.

Un momento. ¿Fiesta de mi padre? Cielos, había tenido tantas fiestas. ¿Acaso él había ido a una? ¿Por qué yo no lo podía recordar? Me concentre buscando alguna pista sobre si lo había visto antes, jamás lo hubiera olvidado. No, no lo recordaba. El volteo a verme y sonrió, su sonrisa era triste. Me congelé. Hicimos esa conexión que hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Moría por besarlo, moría por acariciarlo.

Mi cuerpo no lo resistió. Me acerque a el, y el también. Pude sentir su aliento cerca de mi boca. Me miro de esa manera única que sabe, pero esta vez cargada con algo más. Tomo mi rostro con su mano y acaricio mi cabello. Me iba a besar, lo sabía porque cerró sus ojos y se acercó aún más a mí.

-Aquí está el vino – canto Mousse desde el corredor. Me aparte rápidamente de Ranma, y el con pesar se sentó correctamente.

Mousse llego con la botella meciéndola por sus dedos. Se sentó frente a nosotros y sirvió vino en las copas de cristal.

-Bien, voy a brindar por una nueva vida en Japón – dijo alegremente. Mire a Ranma confundida, el sonrió.

-Vivía en China, llego hace unos días. Se va a establecer aquí – explico Ranma.

-Y por cierto, las chicas de Japón son muy lindas – me miro con una sonrisa coqueta. No pude evitar sonreír, sabía que no era enserio. Era algo parecido a Shamppo, me causaba confianza -. Oye Akane, Ranma me dijo que estas a punto de graduarte, seguramente tú sabes de fiestas y esas cosas. Mi primo aquí es un poco anticuado, tú podrías llevarme a recorrer la ciudad, tal vez podrías presentarme a una amiga tuya –

Solté una risita y asentí con la cabeza.

-Porque no vienes conmigo y unos amigos el viernes. Terminaré los exámenes y vamos a celebrar en la noche – Propuse a Mousse. El sonrió de oreja a oreja, se levantó y me ofreció una copa de vino.

-Por supuesto que iré. Así podre conocer la ciudad y conocer gente nueva – choco su copa conmigo y bebimos. Luego paso una copa a Ranma y este tomo.

Mire a Ranma, seguía pensativo. Nunca lo había visto así, naturalmente lo veía coqueto, molestoso, odiándome y diciéndome algo ofensivo, pero ahora…ahora era un Ranma distinto. Su casi declaración me había volcado el corazón, no era tan malo después de todo. Pero no, el seguía siendo inalcanzable y yo era inalcanzable para el… ¿o no? Es decir, sé que no le importa su prometida, pero eso no es justificación para que me meta con él, sabía lo que era que alguien te quitara algo que amabas. Pero, diablos, no podía hacerlo. Lo deseaba tanto.

Me removí en mí asiento incomoda y me prepare para preguntar:

-¿Quieres venir? – murmuré. El me miro con los ojos abiertos y las cejas fruncidas. ¿Acaso no creía que yo lo iba a invitar?

-¿Me estas invitando de verdad? – no pude evitar sonrojarme, me sonrió de esa manera tan encantadoramente coqueta de él. Respire nerviosamente, esperando su respuesta.

-Me encantaría – respondió con una sonrisa diferente a las demás. Esta, me enloqueció aún más. Creo en mí un sentimiento que había dado por olvidado.

-¿Ranma Saotome, yendo de fiesta? Lo veo y no lo creo – hablo en voz alta Mousse.

-¿Quién va de fiesta? ¿Me llevan? – Ranko había llegado a la sala y junto a ella había llevado una foto. Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi otro lado.

-Akane celebrara su finales de exámenes y nos invitó. Hasta Ranma irá – dijo Mousse.

-¿Ranma? – Ranko se inclinó hacia el frente y miro a su hermano. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se levando de su puesto -. El casi no va a bares o a discotecas, mi hermano es más formal. Por eso me sorprende – comento no haciendo caso a Ranma.

-Para todo hay una primera vez ¿no? – dijo Ranma.

-Ya quiero imaginar la cara de Ukyo cuando le cuentes – dijo entre risas Mousse. Ranma lo fulmino con la mirada y luego se sentó a su lado, apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y miro hacia el corredor.

-No tengo porque decirle nada y lo sabes –

-¡Mejor! Así no va y nos arruina la noche con su cara larga – dijo Ranko.

¿Por qué diablos hablaba así? Si no la quería ¿Por qué diablos se iba a casar? Este hombre era todo un misterio. Me moría de la curiosidad por preguntarle, pero me contuve.

-Chicos, la cena la servirán enseguida. Vallan sentándose – Nodoka apareció por el pasillo y llevaba consigo una caja de madera pequeña -. Akane querida, ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo?

Yo me levante y asentí con la cabeza ¿Qué me querría mostrar?

-No nos demoraremos, así que no empiecen sin nosotros – se dirigió a los demás y luego me miro y me hiso una seña para que la siguiera.

Llegamos a un estudio. Había estantes con libros, muchos estantes. Un escritorio al final de la pared con una cabeza de alce colgando sobre la silla. Los muebles de cuero estaban en el centro junto con una mesa pequeña. La ventana daba a la parte del pateo y se podía ver el hermoso jardín y el estanque.

-Por favor, toma asiento – hice caso y me senté junto a ella. Ella coloco la caja de madera sobre sus piernas, paso los dedos por los bordes y luego me miro nostálgica.

-¿Qué es? – no evite preguntar.

-Esto es de Sakura – llevo su mirada hacia la caja -, me lo dio la última vez que la vi. No quería decirte esto antes, pero, ella me hiso prometer que te entregaría algo que guardo aquí para ti –

Mis ojos se nublaron, trate de tragar pero fue imposible. Era como si mi garganta se contrajera y doliera, como si estuvieran raspándola. Nodoka abrió lentamente la caja. Pude ver fotos, algunas. Eran de ellas juntas, más jóvenes. Tome una foto entre mis manos. Mi mama se veía tan feliz, su sonrisa, la misma que conocía. A su lado estaba Nodoka, ambas bien vestidas. Eran hermosas, aun de jóvenes. Vi otras fotos, eran todas de ellas juntas. Seguramente fue su mejor amiga, así como Shamppo era mi mejor amiga. Nodoka saco entre la caja, un sobre de terciopelo con una cuerda dorada. Lo abrió y de ella saco una cadena. La puso entre mis manos y me miro.

-Este es un recuerdo de tu madre. Le prometí que te lo daría, y que cuidaría de ti – mire la cadena, había un corazón colgando y lo abrí. Era una foto de ella y yo. Cuando era más pequeña. Y en otro lado decía: _para mi princesa, te amo _

No pude evitar soltar un sollozo. Todo era tan confuso. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, entonces recordé lo que tenía que hacer. Dios, la extrañaba tanto.

-¿Usted sabe que paso con ella? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Le dijo algo? –

Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente, no sabía nada. Cerré mis ojos con frustración. Ella puso una mano sobre la mía y me sonrió.

-Tu madre, donde quiera que este, estaría orgullosa de ti – Sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras.

¿Dónde quiera que este? ¿En algún lugar escondida intentando localizarme?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué le dio esto? ¿Por qué le pidió que me lo diera? Es como, es como si ya hubiera planeado irse. Porque si no es así ¿Por qué no me lo dio ella misma? ¿´porque de esta manera? -

-La última vez que la vi, ella había viajado a China junto con Soun. Estuvimos conversando. La había visto actuar extraño, entonces, me dio eso. Y créeme, también me pregunte lo mismo. Entonces ella me dijo que no podía decirme nada, solo me hiso prometerle que te lo daría – volví a mirar la cadena. Mi mente estaba formulando aún más preguntas.

Ella se veía tan confusa como yo, al parecer tampoco se explicaba el porqué. Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería que también se perturbara como yo. La mire y le sonreí.

-Gracias – apreté fuertemente la cadena.

-Sin duda eres la más parecida. Por cierto, ¿y tus hermanas? –

-Mi hermana mayor vive lejos, se casó con un doctor. Y Nabiki vive en el extranjero – no había sabido nada de ellas. Excepto por Kasumi. Nabiki, ella no era tan apegadas con nosotras. Desde que había desaparecido mamá, ella simplemente se alejó.

-Espero verlas algún día – Dijo para sí misma. Luego me miro y sonrió. Se levantó del sofá y me tomo la mano para levantarme -. Ven, seguramente todos están esperando desesperados por comer.

Ambas soltamos una risita y nos dirigimos al comedor.


	10. capitulo 10

**Hola amigos, para los que estén esperando una escenita calienta entre estos dos, pues es ¡HOY! Asi que lean y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 10 **

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

Apenas había llegado al departamento, me di una ducha para des estresarme y llorar tranquilamente. Deje que el agua caliente se llevara consigo todos los momentos amargos y dolorosos que pase con Ranma. Solloce aún más fuerte del solo recordar sus labios sobre los míos, un momento agridulce entre nosotros, algo que pensé que no sucedería y estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo desdichada. Sí, me había besado. Y ahora, tenía que rotundamente impedir que lo volviera hacer. Unos quince minutos después, me dirigí a mi cama. Me acosté boca arriba mirando el techo, y repase de nuevo todo lo que sucedió esa noche.

Después de hablar con Nodoka –sin conseguir muchas respuestas-, pero a cambio de eso, conseguí un hermoso recuerdo de mi madre, y también muchas más preguntas. Habíamos ido a cenar, todos nos estaban esperando ansiosos. Estuve acorralada por preguntas sobre chicos por parte de Ranko. Estaba tan ansiosa por que fuera viernes y poder salir conmigo. Mousse también estaba contento porque por fin conocería alguna chica linda y la conquistaría. Ranma, por otro lado no dejaba de mirarme, de esa forma tan envolvente que lo hacía. Su mirada intensa y esa ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Y simplemente se limitó a decir:

-No me lo perdería de nada. Podríamos salir juntos después del trabajo, quiero invitarte a cenar para celebrar que culminaste tus exámenes –

Me sonroje naturalmente y obviamente tampoco pude sostenerle la mirada.

-Claro, gracias – conteste automáticamente.

¡Al diablo Ukyo! Grito mi subconsciente. La diosa que guardaba dentro de mi estaba haciendo malabares para salir a flote y tomar la situación en sus manos. Lo que prácticamente lo deduje a un: violar a Ranma. Después de su confesión, toda clase de racionalidad dentro de mí, desapareció. Era consciente de que tenía una prometida, pero, por lo visto no estaba interesado en ella, y quien sabe, tal vez la deje para estar conmigo, ser completamente mío. Pero después de eso, me di cuenta de que estaba loca, perdida, e irrevocablemente muerta de amor por Ranma. ¿Por qué tan pronto? No lo sé, ¿Cómo estas segura de tus sentimientos? Tampoco lo sé. Solo lo siento. Y jamás había sentido algo así, ni siquiera con Ryoga. Era algo tan grande, que hasta daba miedo. Era un sentimiento peligroso.

Después de cenar, Nodoka se despidió de mí junto con Ranko y su efusividad para los abrazos. Mousse estaba quedándose con ellos, así que se despidió no sin antes recordarme sobre la salida del viernes. Ranma me acompaño hasta mi auto. No habíamos hablado después de la cena.

Sorpresivamente, tomo mi mano y me volteo antes de que pudiera entrar a mi auto. Todo fue tan rápido. Me estaba devorando los labios. Tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos inclinándola hacia atrás, se tiró sobre mí haciendo que chocáramos con la parte lateral del carro. Mordía y succionaba mi labio inferior, arremetía contra mi boca apasionadamente, sus labios suaves me volvieron loca ¿Así era besar a Ranma? Dios, estaba en el cielo. Su lengua exploraba y buscaba la mía para danzar al mismo ritmo. Besaba magníficamente. Había perdido el sentido, simplemente deje que la diosa que llevaba dentro por fin tomara el control de la situación. Justo cuando lo iba a tomar del cuello para acercarlo a mí, se separó súbitamente. Respirando agitadamente mientras no dejaba de mirarme. Ahora mucho más intensamente que antes. Ambos estábamos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mire hacia las ventanas de la casa, por suerte nadie estaba asomado. Y ayudaba mucho más de que mi auto no estaba tan cerca de la casa. Mire a Ranma, este tenía las manos puestas sobre su cintura. Seguía mirándome.

-Lo siento Akane, tenía que hacerlo. ¡Diablos, tenía que hacerlo! – rodo los ojos para atrás. Se acercó de nuevo a mí, iba a besarme, pero algo en él lo detuvo. Dejo sus manos caer a los lados mientras apretaba sus puños. Me miro derrotado. Parecía confuso, alterado, con ganas de hacer algo pero no podía.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Desperté de mi trance, suponía que a estas horas de la noche, la única persona que llamaría a Ranma sería su prometida. El asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Sostuvo el teléfono entre sus manos, murmuro algo que no llego a mis oídos claramente.

-Contesta – ordene, aunque la verdad no quería escucharlo hablar con su prometida -. Regresa con tu prometida y olvidemos lo que sucedió aquí – dije firme. Asustada y con ganas de llorar pero firme. Me dolía el solo imaginar que regresaría con ella y yo me quedaría sola recordando todo esto.

-No – guardo el celular en su bolsillo de nuevo. Me miro y luego miro rápidamente a la casa antes de volver su mirada hacia mí -. Esto no acaba aquí Akane, solo te voy a dejar algo claro. Ya lo vengo pensando dolorosamente, he estado intentando ir contra esto, pero jodidamente no puedo. Después de que, ¡diablos ni siquiera podía estar con nadie más porque tu imagen se interponía y era tan frustrante! Sé que no suena como desearías, pero es cierto. Ese día, cuando…me encontraste en la oficina con esa chica. La verdad estaba tan enojado, no pude hacerle nada porque te vi en ella. ¿¡Sabes que significa!?

Negué con la cabeza, aturdida y con ganas de golpearlo fuerte. Me había gustado más su otra confesión.

-Desde que te volví a ver, en la cena con nuestros padres, simplemente cambie. Eres tan… - se acercó a mí y acaricio mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos, de vuelta en el jodido trance-, eres la mujer más necia que he conocido, tremendamente hermosa y con un carácter fuerte. Aunque déjame decirte que, sabía desde el principio que te gustaba, pero me encantaba la forma en que te lo negabas a ti misma.

¡Diablos! ¿¡Soy tan obvia!?

-Cuando te veo con ese imbécil amigo tuyo, que se nota que lo traes loco, no pude evitar explotar en celos, y créeme que trato de contenerme. Y cuando te vi esta tarde con Kenji, cielos. De verdad quería romperle la cara – susurro sobre mis labios -. Y hoy, simplemente te dije todo, como ahora. No sé porque lo hago, pero… se siente bien. Y no creas que esto acaba aquí, te lo he dicho muchas veces Akane. No tiene nada de malo repetirlo. No te dejare en paz.

¿Así seria siempre? No me dijo lo que quería escuchar, "puedo dejar a Ukyo si tú me lo pides" la esperanza murió en mí. Si no me dijo eso, significa que se iba a casar ¿y qué sucedería después? ¿Sería su amante? Me aparte de el con el corazón hecho pedazos. Esto era por el bien de ambos, aunque moriría por besarlo nuevamente, no podía permitir que tuviéramos un futuro desastroso –y aún más para mí-, él tendría su esposa y yo, solo un cuarto de tiempo disponible con él a escondidas. No, no era lo que yo quería, no era lo que yo merecía.

-¿Crees que soy de piedra? Mira Ranma. Será mejor que no vuelvas hacer lo que hiciste hace un momento – dije de manera cansada, aunque la verdad me estaba esforzando por no llorar frente a el-. No quiero que me beses, no quiero que te vuelvas acercar a mí de esa manera. ¡Tienes una mujer y vas a casarte! ¿Puedes si quiera respetar eso? Si pudiera alejarme de ti, créeme que lo haría. Pero, desafortunadamente vivimos en la misma ciudad, trabajamos juntos y nos vemos todos los días. Así que, será mejor mantener una relación profesional y fuera de la empresa, una relación de conocidos.

No dijo nada. Aproveche su silencio para abrir la puerta de mi auto y arrancar rápidamente. Lejos de mi vista, por fin las lágrimas salieron a flote, como cascada.

A la mañana siguiente, rendí mi último examen, estaba demasiado contenta y aliviada. Me pasee por el campus junto con Bruno platicando antes de ir al trabajo. Shamppo estaba llamando a mi celular y conteste.

-¿Lista para esta noche? Pienso emborracharme hasta las patas, lo juro. Además tengo una razón más aparte de esos jodidos exámenes – su voz sonaba ansiosa y al mismo tiempo furiosa.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está todo bien? – pregunte.

-Me pelee con Taro, al parecer quiere presentarme a sus padres, y tú sabes cómo estoy en contra del formalismo. No quiero ser la esposa de nadie aun.

-Pensé que estabas muerta por él, ¿acaso no lo amas?

Ella bufo por la otra línea y suspiro.

-Akane, quiero disfrutar mi juventud. Es decir, me graduare pronto. No quiero amarrarme con nadie. Quiero viajar, quiero visitar otros lugares y sobre todo quiero libertad de hacer las cosas, no quiero estar encerrada en una casa después del trabajo esperando por mi esposo

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué de repente tomaste esa actitud? Tú siempre dijiste que Taro era todo lo que querías –

Hubo un silencio, iba a decir algo hasta que ella se adelantó.

-No lo sé, creo que el que él me haya dicho que quería formalizar conmigo, me bajo de las nubes.

-Escucha Shamppo, ahora me dirigió al trabajo. Esta noche hablamos bien respecto a eso. Ah, por cierto, llevare a unos amigos conmigo –

-Enterado cariño, nos vemos esta noche, yo también tengo que ir a trabajar –

Colgamos y me subí a mi coche con Bruno.

-¿Problemas con el amor? – pregunto. Asentí con la cabeza y rei tontamente.

_No es la única con problemas de amor _Pensé.

-Ya sabes, nadie se salva de eso. A veces no depende de nosotros hacer felices a otros –

-¿Ella no lo hace feliz a Taro? –

-Sí, pero creo que, estuvo tanto tiempo en tratar de llevar bien la relación y no se dio cuenta de que solo lo hacía porque estaba cansada de que sus relaciones antiguas fallaran, y ahora que Taro quiso formalizar las cosas con ella, se dio cuenta de que era ella la que no sería feliz –

-Es una mierda esto del amor ¿no crees? – lo mire y asentí con la cabeza.

Si, era una verdadera mierda. Del cien por ciento, la mitad era la parte afortunada. Donde vivían un amor a plenitud y todos sus deseos se hacían realidad y no había nada ni nadie para interponerse. Y en la otra mitad, estábamos los que sufríamos por esa persona, o las que aún no encontraban el amor.

Llegamos al trabajo, subimos a nuestras oficinas hablando sobre como seria nuestra graduación. Tal vez algunos llorarían, otros dirían: _"¡Por fin! ¡Jodanse profesores!" _En lo que a mi concierne, tal vez estaré triste. Mi padre está en China y no creo que venga, mi hermana Kasumi está lejos, y Nabiki… bueno, no sé nada de ella desde hace mucho, el único que tiene contacto con ella es mi papa. Y por último mi mamá, que esta no sé dónde y no vendrá a verme recibir mi diploma. Así que estaría sin familiares. Pero, no tiene importancia ¿o sí?

-Nos vemos Akane – Bruno me tomo del brazo y me acerco a el y beso mi mejilla.

-Nos vemos – sonreí y Salí del ascensor.

Respire hondo, mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón latía a toda velocidad. Camine hasta mi oficina saludando a Azusa, estaba cerca de pasar por la oficina de Ranma. Ranma. Del solo pensar en el no puedo evitar sentir toda esa oleada de sentimientos recorrer mi cuerpo. Por suerte su puerta estaba cerrada. Pase tranquilamente y salude a Kyara. Me deslice a mi oficina y me refugie tranquilamente.

Me pase el resto de la mañana haciendo algunos trabajos y hablando con mi padre sobre si podría ir a verme en la graduación, a lo que respondió con un:

-Lo siento cariño, tengo mucho trabajo aquí. Pero te mandare un obsequio –

Como siempre, todo el vacío lo llena con regalos extravagantes. ¿Qué será esta vez? La verdad no lo sabía, ya me dio un auto, un departamento y muchas otras cosas. Por eso me gusta trabajar, no quiero que siempre este dándome cosas, a cambio de eso, quisiera que estuviera más tiempo conmigo.

La puera de mi despacho se abrió de repente. Ranma había entrado. Todo fue como un PUM en mi pecho, apreté mis manos al instante que lo vi, se acerco a mi despacio y con su sonrisa coqueta que lo caracterizaba. Se sento frente a mi y cruzo las piernas. Su sonrisa coqueta se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción ¿Qué estaría pensando? Yo ni siquiera estaba pensando, estaba tan nerviosa.

-Te traigo buenas noticias –

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – pregunte molesta.

Eso es Akane, tienes que aprender a fingir mejor. Si no lo haces, todo se va a la mierda.

-Moría por verte, así que me ahorre el trámite de avisarle a Azusa y tocar tu puerta. ¿Eso está mal? –

-Si, si, eso está muy mal. ¿Qué tal que estuviera ocupada, o estuviera con alguien? –

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante. Su mirada se ensombreció y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

-Fuera una lástima para el que estuviera contigo. Se dar un buen derechazo ¿lo sabes, no? –

-¡No me refería a ese tipo de visitas! ¡No soy tu Ranma, yo si respeto mi lugar de trabajo! Además lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo. Si me da la gana de traer a un hombre a mi oficina y hacerlo sobre mi escritorio es asunto mío, pero como no soy tu, prefiero otros lugares – ¿Qué mierda acabo de decir? Aún más nerviosa me levante del asiento para ir a la puerta y abrírsela.

Antes de que abriera la puerta el la volvió a cerrar y le coloco seguro. Me tomo de la cintura y me arrimo hacia la pared. Comencé a jadear, asustada, excitada. No, no, el trance de nuevo no. Tenía que controlarme. La diosa que llevaba dentro estaba sacando una cuerda y cinta para atarme y tomar el control de la situación: violar a Ranma. No, no, no tenía que permitirlo.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Akane? ¿Por qué te gusta provocarme? – su voz salió ronca, susurrante sobre mis labios.

Trate de voltear mi rostro pero el lo tomo y me beso. Gruño y me beso apasionadamente. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo, pero era imposible. Abrí mis manos sobre el y pude sentir su pecho duro, fuerte. Deje llevarme por el beso. No pude controlarme, pasee mis manos sobre su abdomen sintiendo todo lo que podía, subí lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros. Acaricio mi rostro, bajando suavemente hasta mi cuello, por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cintura. Besarlo era tan magnifico, tan placentero. Mordió mi labio inferior y jalo un poco, volvió a besarme. Su lengua jugo con la mía, acompasadas a un mismo ritmo. Pase mis manos por su espalda y me aferre a su cuello, lo acerque aún más a mí. Quería sentirlo, quería tenerlo mas cerca, estaba muerta por el.

Bajo sus manos por mis muslos, traía falda así que podía sentirme, subió un poco para toda mi piel. Me elevo e hizo que enroscara mis piernas sobre su cintura. La falda subió tanto hasta mi trasero, por suerte no era una falda ajustada. Gruño mi nombre y bajo hasta llegar a mi cuello. Pude sentir su excitación sobre mi intimidad, estaba verdaderamente notable. Abrí los ojos asustada, yo no… es decir, jamás estuve con alguien. Con la única persona que iba a estar era con Ryoga, pero eso fue antes de que se fuera, yo había estado dispuesta a entregarme a el. Paso sus manos por mis muslos acariciando y apretando todo a su paso. Sentí como Ranma se alejó un poco y bajo el cierre de su pantalón. El pánico entro en mí, me aparte de el jadeante, lo mire asustada y me arregle rápidamente.

-Lo… lo siento, yo…no sé qué me paso – se sentó en el sillón y paso sus manos por su cara.

Yo me apoye en la pared. Trate de recobrar el aliento y la compostura, mi celular comenzó a sonar desde el escritorio y me dirigí a tomarlo. Me quede congelada al ver el número, un mensaje de texto me había llegado.

_Hija, soy yo, tu mamá. Quiero verte esta noche, necesito urgentemente verte. Te daré la dirección, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. Por favor ven sola. _

Junto a su mensaje vino la dirección. Era saliendo del centro, había pasado por allí antes pero nunca me había detenido. Había una cantidad de edificios vacíos ¿Qué hacia allí? Tal vez ahí se esconde. Esta noche…

Apreté el teléfono con mi mano y cerré los ojos, no negaba que tenía mucho miedo, pero también estaba ansiosa por ver a mi mamá. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, me voltee rápidamente. Ranma estaba de pie de tras de mí, nos observamos por unos segundos. Había algo nuevo en su mirada, algo más que la intensidad que suele transmitirme.

-Después del trabajo nos vamos juntos, aun quiero llevarte a cenar y luego podremos ir con los demás – dijo en vos baja mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Yo… no puedo – cerré mis ojos y los volví abrir. Estaba mirándome de manera confusa -. Mi hermana me escribió, quiere verme. Ya esta noche se va y quiere conversar conmigo antes de su vuelo – mentí.

Ranma formó una línea sobre sus labios. Y luego sonrió.

-De acuerdo, cuando te desocupes llámame, puedo ir a recogerte –

-Ranma, no es necesario – Quise apartarme de el, pero me atrajo a su cuerpo y siguió acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-Quiero hacerlo, te llamaré a las nueve para ver cómo estas y me confirmes la hora a la que te valla a ver – dijo seriamente.

-Tu, prometida… ella se puede enojar. Ranma no quiero tener problemas – aparte su mano y me aleje de el.

-Eso es algo que estoy arreglando. Créeme – me voltee para verlo. ¿Lo decía enserio? ¿Acaso estaba arreglando separarse de ella? –. Por cierto, aun no te he dicho las maravillosas noticias.

Su sonrisa ilumino su rostro, eran pocas las veces que podía ver su verdadera sonrisa. No la que siempre usa cuando me coquetea o cuando quiere intimidarme. Esta, era realmente la de Ranma, y me encantaba.

-¿Y cual es? – pregunte, también estaba sonriendo. Su sonrisa me contagio alegría.

-Bueno, pues. Arregle algunas cosas con Geovanny y ya no estas encargada de hacer las fotos. Consiguió una modelo y parece satisfecho. También Saito –

¿¡Que hizo que!? ¿Ranma se había atrevido hacer esto? Era el colmo, me enfurecí. Bueno, aunque ya estaba algo arrepentida por lo de modelar, pero eso no justificaba que el haya hecho algo en lo que no había pedido su opinión.

-¿Y quién te dijo que lo hicieras? – pregunte molesta. El solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te salve Akane. ¿Sabes cuantos pervertidos hay sueltos? No quiero que te expongas. Además, porque me mataría de celos saber que están mirándote y morboseando -

-Eso no te da derecho hacerlo. Además, no soy de tu propiedad – dije cortante.

Respire hondo, no quería discutir, no quería tenerlo por ahora cerca de mi. A la mierda las fotos, necesitaba pensar en algo mas importante. Mi madre. Había recibido su mensaje y sin duda iría a verla apenas saliera del trabajo. Era la única cosa que ocupaba mi cabeza en este momento.

-Ne-necesito estar sola Ranma – dije seriamente. Lo mire suplicante esperando que entendiera. El asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Habían pasado dos cosas en este momento. Una: tenía una ligera esperanza de que dejara a su prometida y se quedara conmigo. Y dos: Ranma podía ser demasiado controlador para mi gusto. Pero eso lo volvía condenadamente sexy.

Había salido antes del trabajo. No quería toparme con nadie, solo le dije a Azusa que si encontraba a Bruno lo llevara a casa y también aproveche para invitarla esta noche. Tal vez Bruno la acompañe y acepte que es muy bonita y que podría darle una oportunidad.

Me deslice por el ascensor y me subi a mi auto. No había recibido ninguna otra llamada ni mensaje de texto de mi madre. Tenia que ir directamente donde me había indicado. No podía negar que estaba asustada, demasiado. Tanto, que no me había dado cuenta que me encontraba respirando agitadamente por la boca. Mis dedos golpeaban el volante de manera ansiosa y sentía esa sensación de llegar lo mas pronto posible pero aun estaba un poco lejos.

Había recibido varios mensajes de Shamppo, pero no le conteste, no quería preocuparla. Esperaba que Ranma llevara a Mousse y a Ranko para la fiesta ¿no tenia nada de malo que yo no estuviera por unos momentos? ¿o si? En todo caso, se divertirán mucho con Shamppo y Bruno. Ojala Bruno se divierta con Ranma.

Diablos.

Había recordado que Ranma me había dicho que iria solo si yo iba con el. Lo que involucraba que tendría que llamarlo para que viniera por mi. No iba a traerlo hasta aquí, asi que todo dependía de esta noche. Si todo salía bien regresaría –cosa que dudaba mucho-. Es decir, era mi mamá, tal vez querría quedarse conmigo toda la noche. Maldije en voz baja, tome el teléfono y llame a Mousse. Le di el número de Shamppo y le dije que la llamara y que estuvieran con ella y que tal vez regresaría –mentí- no iba a regresar, no después de encontrar a mi madre.

Llegue a un barrio, alejado del centro. Era de aspecto deprimente, las casas eran descoloridas y algunos niños jugaban, corriendo por allí. Me esforcé por mantener la calma, siempre había pasado por la carretera principal y había visto los edificios viejos de lejos, pero nunca había entrado. Siempre había evitado desviarme. Y ahora, estaba entrando para buscar a mi madre. Todos miraban con curiosidad y algo a la defensiva mi auto. Al parecer nunca habían visto uno así por aquí. No hice caso y me adentre hasta los edificios. Busque uno que me había indicado mi madre específicamente. Por fin lo encontré, estaba al final de los edificios con ventanales rotos y parchados. El edificio era de ladrillos gastados, una escalera daba la bienvenida a quien quisiera entrar. La puerta estaba magullada y descolorida. Deje el auto cerca de un callejón, segura de que nadie lo vería y si lo verían pues, me quedaba sin automóvil.

Verifique que no había nadie pasando por allí y me decidí a bajar. Mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte. No solo porque iba a ver a mi mamá, era porque estaba en un lugar extremadamente peligroso, donde algún loco o un psicópata, lo convertiría en el escenario perfecto para un homicidio.

Subi mis hombros y respire hondo. Recordé que en la guantera había un cuchillo pequeño de cocina, Shamppo lo había dejado allí la ultima vez que la fui a ver a su trabajo. Regrese rápidamente y lo tome –por si acaso-. Camine hasta el edificio y entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saque rápidamente y vi de quien se trataba. Era un mensaje.

_Estoy adentro. En la tercera planta._

Sinceramente. Mi mamá buscaba la manera mas macabra de encontrarse conmigo. Porque no decía ¿nos vemos en un parque, llevare un chaleco, un sombrero y unas gafas de sol? Claro, ahí hubiera sido mas sencillo y menos escalofriante. Tome valor y me adentre.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero gracias a la luz de la luna se podía ver por donde caminaba. Era un edificio abandonado, las tablas estaban ruñidas, los vidrios rotos y todo empolvado. Subi las escaleras, estas rechinaron, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos y temblar de miedo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, me asuste y lo tome contestando rápidamente. El sonido hacía eco y era aún peor.

-¿Hola? – susurre mientras me quedaba de pie en la escalera.

-¿Dónde estás? – Su voz la reconocí. Era Ranma. Parecía preocupado, alterado. Tal vez estaba enojado porque no había ido a cenar con el. Pero ya le había dicho la razón aunque fuera mentira.

-No es el momento Ranma – volví a susurrar. Mire hacia arriba, se veía oscuro y tenebroso. Pero por mi mamá iría donde fuera.

-¡No estoy jugando, Akane! ¿¡Dime donde estas!? – gritó. Arrugue mi entrecejo, extremadamente confundida. ¿Cuál era su problema?

-Te llamaré luego – no quería pelear con él. Escuche como maldecía a gritos y colgué rápidamente. Y para cerciorarme de que no molestaría apague mi celular.

Volví a respirar hondo y seguí subiendo las escaleras. Uno, dos, tres escalones mas y llegaba a la tercera planta. Una vez allí verifique la zona. Era como la primera planta, oscuro y todo lleno de polvo. Camine lento buscando alguna señal de mi mamá.

-¿mamá? – la llamé suavemente. Inevitablemente la ansiedad hiso que llorara a mares. Estaba por verla y eso producía un sentimiento incontrolable.

Escuche el sonido de la tabla rechinar, aun cuando estaba quieta. Un escalofrío cruzo por mi columna vertebral, me volteo suavemente. No era mi madre, no, era más grande. Era un hombre grande. Lo mire asustada, no pude verle la cara por dos razones: Una, estaba oscuro. Y dos: me había golpeado tan fuerte que caí en el suelo.

Ahogue un grito de dolor ¿Qué era esto? ¿Dónde estaba mi madre? ¿Era todo mentira? Puse mi mano sobre mi rostro tratando de calmar el dolor de mi mejilla, pude sentir algo cálido caer por mi comisura de la boca. Me había roto el labio.

-Una advertencia por parte del jefe – Su voz sonó arisca, tosca. Dicho esto sentí como con algo fuerte, parecía un trapo húmedo. Pero era más que eso, parecía una toalla mojada. Golpeo fuertemente mi espalda, luego mi hombro y mis costillas.

El dolor era espeluznante. Grite y grite mientras me golpeaba. No podía defenderme, el seguía riendo mientras yo seguía retorciéndome en el piso, el dolor fue como una oleada caliente que exprimía mis músculos y martillaban hasta mis entrañas. Las lágrimas caían a bruces de mis ojos, gemí de dolor mientras seguía golpeando. Había perdido la cuenta desde el azote número nueve. Ya no podía ni siquiera moverme.

-Fue suficiente, hay que dejarla viva – escuche a lo lejos la voz de una mujer. No la pude reconocer, trate de abrir mis ojos pero era imposible. Estaba cayendo en estado de inconciencia.

-vámonos, que vea ella como salir de aquí – dijo la misma mujer. El hombre que me golpeo se alejó de mí. Pude escuchar sus pasos por todo el edificio y luego un coche arrancando.

¿Era una especie de trampa? Eso sin duda pero ¿Por qué? El dolor no me dejaba pensar. Comencé a llorar fuertemente, el cuerpo me dolía una barbaridad. Era una maldita y jodida trampa. No podía quedarme mucho tiempo así, ni siquiera tendría fuerzas para manejar. Si me quedaba aquí, alguien podría venir y matarme. Rodé sobre mi cuerpo y quede de espaldas.

Grite aún más fuerte cuando sentí algo clavarse en mi brazo. Levante mi otro brazo pesadamente. Maldita sea, no lo podía mover. No tenía fuerzas. No paraba de llorar, la sangre salía de mi brazo derecho. Mire hacia la ventana, estaba rota. Capaz me había cortado con partes de la ventana. Con mi mano izquierda busque mi celular en mi abrigo. Tenía que pedir ayuda. Mis dedos temblaban, el teléfono se me había caído dos veces y fue un dolor desgargante tratar de tomarlo. Me había dado cuenta que estaba recostada sobre vidrios rotos. Tal vez mas partes de mi cuerpo estaban cortados, pude sentir mi mano izquierda cortarse por los vidrios cuando recogía mi teléfono. Lo lleve hasta mi pecho y espere que encendiera. Comencé a toser, y eso era lo peor mi pecho dolía demasiado, mi cuerpo dolía demasiado. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y yo en ese momento estaba deseando estar muerta o inconsciente para evitar ese dolor. Ni bien en celular encendió, comenzó a entrar una llamada. _A la mierda, _pensé. No me importaba quien era, solo quería ayuda.

Lleve con mis últimas fuerzas el celular a mi oído. Era Ranma, estaba histérico.

-¡Mierda Akane, porque apagas el teléfono! ¡Te estoy buscando! ¡Donde mierda estas! – pude notar claramente que estaba manejando, lo note porque escuchaba como sonaba su claxon furioso y maldecía.

-R-Ranma… - susurre. Tenía ese nudo en la garganta quemándome. Comencé a llorar de nuevo, sollozando aún más fuerte – Ayúdame – suplique, escuche como maldijo y trato de calmarse.

-Ya sé dónde estás, enseguida estere allí. Akane, te quiero – susurro.

Ese fue el último esfuerzo que pude hacer. Entonces cai en un agujero directo a la inconciencia.


	11. capitulo 11

**CHANN CHAAAAN! PARA LOS QUE ESPERABAN ANSIOSOS EL DIA. PUES AQUÍ SE LOS TRAIGO**

**¡LEMON! **

**POR FIN, LO SE.**

**AHORA SI PUEDEN RESPIRAR TRANQUILOS, PERO NO VA A SER LA UNICA ESCENAS. AUN FALTAN MOMENTOS APASIONADO ENTRE ESTOS DOS. AUN FALTAN PELEAS Y BUENO MUCHA ACCION PARA EL FUTURO, NO CREAN QUE SE ACABA RAPIDO, ESTA HISTORIA PROMETE MUCHO. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FICS Y COMENTAR. **

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 11**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

No sé qué había pasado. No sé qué había sido de mí luego de ese incidente desagradable en el edificio abandonado. Lo único que sé, es que ahora estaba más cómoda. Ya no sentía la dura madera sobre mi espalda, ni siquiera los vidrios. Todo el cuerpo me dolía horrores, todo era un infierno dentro de mí. Estaba triste, dolorida, y hecha un lio. Estaba segura que mi madre estaba viva y que buscaba mi ayuda, se supone que la había visto y había hablado con ella. ¿Por qué paso todo esto? ¿Acaso lo hizo ella? No, no pudo haber sido ella. Se suponía que me amaba. Sería algo desgarrador saber que ella hizo esto conmigo.

Trate de abrir mis ojos, pero sencillamente no respondían. Trate de moverme pero era imposible.

-¡Ten cuidado con eso, Mousse! – Escuche la voz de Ranma claramente. ¿Dónde estaba después de todo? ¿En un hospital?

-¡Ya cálmate hombre! Akane está bien, solo tuvo un corte en su brazo y el resto son solo rasguños – escuche a Mousse más cerca. Escuche perfectamente el resoplo de frustración de Ranma un poco más lejos.

¿Solo golpes? Pero si el cuerpo me dolía horrores.

-Creo que la golpearon con algo más – Dijo Ranma aún más cerca, pude sentir como tomo mi mano y la acaricio -. La encontré con la piel ardiendo –

_Oh mi Ranma. _Su voz sonaba torturada, ¿estaba tan mal por mí?

-Sea lo que sea, ya está a salvo – Murmuro Mousse.

-¿Entonces, porque diablos no despierta? – gruño entre dientes. Sujeto más fuerte mi mano como si necesitara despertarme. Pero, estaba despierta, pero no podía tomar control sobre mi cuerpo.

-Le di un medicamento fuerte, es normal – Hubo un momento de silencio -. ¡Diablos primo! Cuando me llamaste tan alterado pensé que alguien había muerto. ¿De verdad estabas preocupado? –

-Si algo le pasa a Akane, no sé qué haría – Dijo entre cortadamente. Su voz sonaba débil y dolida.

_Oh, Ranma. _

-¿De verdad te importa? – Mousse parecía sorprendido, mucho mas que yo.

-Me importa tanto que… que duele –

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, aun con los parpados cerrados. Diablos aun no podía controlar mi cuerpo. Quería abrir mis ojos y mirarlo y decirle que sentía exactamente lo mismo que el. De pronto me vi arrastrada por la oscuridad. La inconciencia de nuevo.

La luz del sol había inundado la habitación, obligándome abrir los ojos. El cuerpo aun me dolía, pero por lo menos podía moverme. Frote mis ojos acostumbrándome a la luz. Mire alrededor para averiguar dónde estaba. No lo conocía, no sabía dónde estaba. ¿Dónde me habrá traído Ranma?

-¿Akane? – abrí mis ojos un poco, y pude ver a Ranma desde la puerta. Se dirigió a mi rápidamente. Sinceramente, me alegraba tanto poder verlo. Estaba algo desarreglado, cansado y despeinado, como si no hubiera dormido.

-Hola – dije con un hilo de voz. Note algo extraño en sus ojos, parecía aliviado por haber despertado; parecía furioso por algo más; y parecía que quería abalanzarse sobre mí, pero se contenía. Eso último, me erizo la piel y mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

-Estas bien ¿te duele algo? – pregunto casi en un susurro. Tomo mi mano mas fuerte y la acaricio. Solo una suave caricia de el, hacía que mi cuerpo sanara completamente. Sentí esa corriente extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, era tan… excitante.

-Solo me duele un poco el cuerpo, no te preocupes – sonreí para que no se agobiara tanto. Me miro detenidamente y volvió acariciar mi mano.

-Te daré un medicamento -

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte mirando de reojo el lugar. El cuarto con paredes blancas. Un televisor en frente pantalla plana, pegado a la pared. Una mesita de noche con una lámpara, no pude ver nada más ya que Ranma se levantó rápidamente.

-En mi casa – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a buscar en una caja de la mesita, saco unas pastillas y se levantó al otro lado por un vaso de agua.

¿¡En su casa!? ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?

-No te preocupes, hable con Shamppo. Le dije que te quedabas a dormir aquí, no quería preocuparla y decirlo lo que te paso – se acercó a mí y puso la pastilla sobre mi boca -, abre y tómatela, te hará bien –

Me lleve la pastilla adentro con la lengua y bebí un sorbo de agua. Pude ver el rostro de Ranma con más detenimiento, parecía: aliviado pero al mismo tiempo asustado o perturbado y muy, muy enojado.

Dejo salir un suspiro bastante largo. Volvió a peinarse el cabello y se sentó cerca de mí. Sus ojos destellaban furia, me sentía como una niña a la que iban a regañar por hacer algo malo. Pero yo no lo hice, solo fui víctima de una trampa. Aun me preguntaba el porqué, entonces nuevas preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza ¿Y si algo le paso a mi mamá? ¿Y si también le tendieron una trampa y le robaron el teléfono? Pero, al fin y al cabo ¿Por qué a mí? Esto era muy confuso.

-¿Ahora sí, puedes decirme en qué diablos estaba pensando? – su voz sonó firme y muy tensa, me asustaba.

¿Cómo iba a contarle a Ranma? Se supone que no debería decirle a nadie. Además, no quería envolverlo en este lio, no quería que estuviera más confundido que yo. Cerré los ojos, tenía que pensar en algo.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunte con un hilo de voz. ¡Eso Akane, cambia el rumbo de la conversación! Has que olvide su pregunta.

-Te he dicho que, no se me es difícil conseguir lo que quiero. Y no cambies de tema – sentí su mano rozar la mía.

¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué?

-Eres un acosador, ¿Cómo voy a esconderme de ti? Vas a encontrarme fácilmente – Trate de hacerlo sonreír, pero lo único que conseguí fue una curveada sonrisa que no ilumino su rostro.

-Aunque te escondas, aunque te marches lejos. Créeme… voy a encontrarte – Ranma volvió a tomar mi mano fuertemente y beso mis nudillos, cerré los ojos y trate de disfrutar del momento sin que nada me importe.

Es decir, estuve a punto de morir. Es obvio que quiera disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida, aunque sean prohibidas… Como Ranma.

-¿Debería esconderme? – pregunte suavemente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, el seguía con su boca sobre mis nudillos. Mirándome de manera ajena, como si esa pregunta lo hiciera reconsiderar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

-No lo sé – respondió. Baje mi mirada, él no estaba seguro. Claro, lo que pasa es que está comprometido, ¡Tonta Akane! ¡Escucha a tu conciencia! No le hagas caso al romántico empedernido de abajo –tu corazón-, solo conspira contra nosotras.

-Dilo Ranma – dije claramente, aun sin mirarlo -. Dime que haga todo lo posible por mantenerme alejada de ti. Dime algo que me motive hacerlo, aparte de que estas comprometido. Si me lo dices tú, y claramente, no tengas duda de que lo haré y todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no será nada más que un…

Mis palabras murieron, sus labios se apoderaron de mí. Me beso como si la vida dependiera de ello. Su lengua divago sensualmente dentro de boca, buscando la mía. No puedo resistirlo, el es mi talón de Aquiles. Alce mi mano y sujete su rostro. Él tenía sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de mi cabeza para no aplastarme. Los dos comenzamos a respirar agitadamente a medida que el beso subía de nivel. Este hombre estaba volviéndome loca, loca de amor y de placer. Amaba a Ranma, sus cambios de humor, su coqueteo, su intensidad, todo. Era algo que no podía evitarlo, no podía luchar contra la corriente. Me arrastraba fuera de si, perdía el control de todo mi cuerpo.

Mordió mi labio y volvió a besarme aún más fuerte. Sentí como se subía a la cama, levando la sabana cuidadosamente y se metió bajo ella, sobre mí. Deje salir un gemido al poder sentir todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me comenzó acariciarme cuidadosamente, con miedo de que me fuera a romper. Quería más, no quería solo caricias suaves, quería sentir a Ranma con toda la intensidad que siempre me transmitió. Me agarre fuerte de sus hombros y le demostré que estaba bien, que nada me dolía, él era mi medicina. Se separó de mi un poco y miró mis ojos, buscando alguna señal de malestar, alguna señal de arrepentimiento. Yo acaricie su rostro y volví a besarlo. Esta vez no quería pensar, esta vez no quería ningún "pero" invadiendo mi cabeza. Esta vez, seriamos solo, el y yo.

Me beso aún más intensamente, su mano acaricio mi cabello y fue bajando por mi clavícula. Acaricio firme mi pecho, sentí sus manos presionarlo de manera excitante, no cargaba sostén –recién me había dado cuenta-, tal vez el me lo había quitado. Mis pezones despertaron en ese momento, al sentir las manos del hombre que las estaba venerando. Tomo mi pezón con sus dedos y comenzó a peñizcarlo. Una ola de calor se concentró por en medio de mis muslos, me hiso gemir suavemente. Ranma bajo de mi boca y se dirigió a mi cuello, mordiéndolo y besándolo. Pasando su lengua por cada rincón.

Un ronco gemido salió desde el fondo de su garganta, se incorporó un poco y me saco la camisa. Me quede solo en bragas. Me miró detenidamente, yo estaba jadeante, deseosa de que siguiera tocándome, de que el hombre que amo siguiera acariciándome. Se sacó la camisa y se tumbó sobre mí de nuevo.

-Estuve… a punto de perderte, no te dejare Akane… te quiero – Pude sentir el temor en su voz. Me aferré aún más a su cuerpo. Me quiere, me lo dijo. Un recuerdo fugaz cruzo por mi cabeza. Cuando me llamo angustiado dijo que me quería, antes de desmayarme.

Una lagrima cayo, sentí una gran emoción, mezclada con placer. Sus labios aprisionaron mi pezón, haciéndome gemir y arquear la espalda. Lo envolví con mis piernas, y acaricie su cabello, su hermoso cabello, el que siempre quise acariciar. Baje mi mano hasta su trenza y volví a subir. Siguió piñizcando mi otro pezón con sus dedos, mientras lamia, chupaba y daba pequeños mordiscos en el otro.

-Aahh… Ranma – gemí dolorosamente. Esa corriente y esa ola de calor se concentraban dolorosamente y a la vez excitante en medio de mis muslos.

Jamás había estado con un hombre, cuando estuve a punto, fui traicionada. ¿Qué diría Ranma?: Oye Ranma, ve despacio que soy virgen. Me sonroje de solo pensarlo. Pero tenía que decírselo, porque además, quería que me hiciera el amor, quería entregarle mi cuerpo.

Bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura y luego fue bajando hasta mis caderas tomando mi braga y bajándola desesperadamente. Estaba muy cachondo. Sentí su respiración agitada, sus gemidos llenos de placer, su impaciencia por hacerme suya, como si hubiera el fin del mundo. Tenía que decirle, antes de que arremetiera contra mí y sé que dolería.

-Ra-Ranma… - murmure su nombre. El volvió a mi boca y me beso de manera descontrolada. Paso una mano sobre la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Y la otra… Dios, con la otra comenzó acariciar mi sexo. Fue la cúspide de todo. Me removí como serpiente de bajo de el, la sensación era mas que increíble.

-Se mía Akane… se mía – dijo entre besos y gemidos. Abrí los ojos y nos encontramos. Sus ojos azules oscurecidos por el placer. Sus labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos.

Tenia que decirle que era virgen. Sentí como metió dos dedos dentro de mi, me removí excitada y cerre mis ojos. El comenzó con la tarea de meter y sacar sus dedos suavemente mientras con el pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris. Abri los ojos embriagada de placer y trate de que mis palabras salieran.

-Ranma… espera – gemí. El me miro atentamente mientras seguía con su trabajo allá abajo. Vamos Akane, tu puedes, ¡Dilo! -. Soy virgen.

Ranma abrió los ojos como plato. Paro su trabajo para mi mala suerte, busco mi mirada para ver si era cierto lo que decía. ¡Al diablo! Olvídalo Ranma, quiero ser tuya. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me hiciera el amor. La vida es corta, ya me había dado cuenta. Si Ranma no me hubiera encontrado, seguramente seria comida de ratas o de algún maniaco. Quería disfrutarlo todo, quería ser de el, aunque el fuera de otra.

Antes de que el dijera algo, le tape los labios con dos dedos y me adelante diciendo:

-Quiero que me hagas tuya Ranma, quiero hacer esto contigo, te quiero – lo miré suplicante. Lo mire de forma en que miras al hombre que amas. Y al parecer el mensaje le llego fuerte y claro.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y volvió a besarme, ahora, más lento. Disfrute de su beso despacio, con calma. Un beso donde me transmitía una emoción inimaginable. Acaricio mi rostro suavemente, como si quisiera memorizar este momento por siempre, yo si quería. Bajo entre besos suaves hasta mi cuello, mordió ligeramente y volvió a besar, bajo hasta llegar a mis pechos. Con una mano volvió acariciarlo y con la boca manejo el otro. Arquee mi espalda y cerré los ojos disfrutando cada caricia que me regalaba Ranma.

Dejo un pecho y se desbrocho el pantalón, lo escuche. Abrí un poco los ojos y vi cómo se quitaba todo. Saco de su bolsillo un paquetito plateado. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre frenéticamente. Es la hora, llego el momento. Estaba completamente desnudo delante de mí. Pude ver su miembro, grande y duro. El miedo cruzo por mi cuerpo, pero fue remplazado por el placer. Ranma comenzó a masajearme mi intimidad. Se inclinó sobre mí, cerca de mi oído.

-Quiero que te corras Akane – susurro con voz ronca. Cielos, me excite aún más. Ranma lograba todos esos efectos en mí.

Masajeo mi clítoris con el pulgar y con los otros dedos comenzó a introducirse en mí, estaba tan mojada para el. Beso mi cuello y comenzó a maniobrar aún más rápido.

-Di mi nombre cuando te corras – volvió a susurrar. Sus palabras estaban causando el efecto deseado -. Di que eres mía Akane – soltó un gemido al igual que yo. Apreté las sabanas bajo mis manos. Comencé a moverme debajo de el, sintiendo como estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Dilo! – gruño en mi oído.

-Soy tuya Ranma – Solté mientras estaba abandonándome al placer. Ranma comenzó a masajearme mas deprisa.

-¡Córrete para mi Akane! – exigió. En ese momento estalle. Pude sentir esa ola de placer desplacerse placenteramente por todo mi cuerpo. Fue una sensación exquisita. Cerré mis ojos y deje que el placer me llevara.

Ranma abandono mi intimidad, abrió el paquetito plateado y bajo su mano hasta su miembro. No vi lo que hacía ya que estaba más ocupada mirando a sus ojos. Estábamos llenos de placer, llenos de lujuria. Sus ojos eran más intensos que antes y los míos también. Abrió más mis piernas y sentí la punta de su pene tocar mi entrada. Respire aún más agitadamente al igual que el. Sus ojos buscaban consentimiento en mí y asentí con la cabeza. El momento había llegado.

Se adentró despacio. Me sentí invadida, pero no era tan malo, sentí la corriente correr por todo mi cuerpo. El gruño mientras no dejaba de mirarme. Volvió a salir lentamente y volvió a meterse lentamente de nuevo. Una, dos y tres veces más. Hasta que sentí como se hundía completamente, solté un grito y arquee mi espalda. Todo era placentero, había algo de dolor, pero era muy placentero. Me aferre a su espalda fuertemente. El comenzó un vaivén rítmico, se hundía y volvía a salir, hacia el mismo ritual.

Era suya, oficialmente era suya. Mi cuerpo le pertenecía. Yo le pertenecía. Pero la pregunta era ¿el me pertenecía? Era una duda dolorosa, pero en mi interior sabia la respuesta. Él le pertenecía a alguien más, a su prometida. Pero ahora, ahora era mío. En este momento Ranma Saotome era completamente mío. No quería pensar en su prometida ni en nadie, solo quería pensar en el momento que estábamos compartiendo. El momento que le entregue mi cuerpo sin reclamos, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Comenzó a embestirme aún más fuerte. Su respiración era más agitada. Busco mi boca desesperadamente y se apodero de ella. Su lengua llegaba hasta el fondo y bailaba con la mía espiralmente. Pude sentir de nuevo ese calor crecer por mis muslos. Cerré los ojos y solté un gemido fuerte, estaba a punto de correrme de nuevo. Era algo maravilloso.

-¡Eres mía Akane! me perteneces – gimió en mi oído.

Me aferre a el y copie sus movimientos, moví mi cadera a su ritmo y daba la bienvenida a esa sensación placentera.

-¡Córrete conmigo Akane! – Exploté. Ranma comenzó aminorar sus movimientos, abandono todo con un grito pronunciando mi nombre. Su cuerpo se quedó quieto y nuestros pechos sudorosos subían y bajaban agitados. Nuestros corazones aun palpitaban rápidamente.

Ranma se quedó dentro de mí por unos momentos más, besaba mi cuello, mi rostro, mis labios, mi cabeza. Cerré mis ojos, estaba cansada, pero no quería dormirme y perderme nada de el. No quería que el sueño se acabara y despertara en la realidad. Quería estar aquí, con Ranma, mi Ranma.

-Después de esto… no creas que te perderé la pista fácilmente – dijo soltando una sonrisa, la sonrisa de esas que son escasas en el. Sonríe también y ambos volvimos abrazarnos.


	12. capitulo 12

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 12 **

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

Te das cuenta que amas a alguien, cuando entregas todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Cuando eres consciente del daño futuro que tus decisiones puedan provocar en tu corazón. Cuando te sientes como un Ícaro, volando cerca de la luz. Y el, es mi luz, mi sol, mi perdición. Ranma. Me entregue a el, en cuerpo y alma, sin pedirle nada a cambio. Sin protestas. Y el me dio lo que yo quería, aunque creo que eso fue.

Dijo que me quería, dijo que no podía estar lejos de mi. Estoy ahora mucho mas confundida que antes. Pero mi acercamiento con la muerte, la tortura que había sufrido, fueron el impulso que me dio el valor para entregarme a Ranma. ¿Qué si me arrepiento? La verdad es que no. Pronto a mi mente llegan los momentos en que me hiso suya, una y otra vez. Cierro los ojos y muerdo mi labio, controlando esa corriente que se expande y se concentra debajo de mi vientre.

No quiero despertarlo, se ve tan relajado. Esta abrazándome, aferrándose a mí. Su pierna por encima de las mías, su brazo tomándome de la cintura, su otro brazo debajo de mi cuello y su cara sobre mi hombro. Aun me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero gracias a la medicina que me dio, no es tanto. Cuando hice el amor con Ranma… cielos, de solo recordarlo, la corriente vuelve hacer su aparición en mi cuerpo. Cuando hice el amor con Ranma, no me dolía el cuerpo, lo disfrute. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras. Todo. Hace poco de diez minutos estoy despierta y muriendo de sed, pero no quiero despertarlo. En este momento, solo somos el y yo. No hay prometida, no hay madres desaparecidas pidiendo ayuda –suena un poco lastimero, pero ahora estoy concentrada en mi Ranma-, no hay locos que quieran matarme, y no hay nadie quien pueda pinchar la burbuja en la que estamos.

Acaricie su rostro suavemente, escaneando su piel sobre la mía, guardando el preciado recuerdo de el.

Se remueve perezosamente y abre sus ojos despacio. No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo, al parecer el tampoco. Sus ojos destellan brillo, algo que pocas veces, muy pocas veces e visto.

-Buenos días – dice somnoliento. Se acerca a mí y me da un beso fugas sobre los labios.

-Buenos días – Se acomoda y me gira para quedar frente a el.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? No te hice daño mientras dormía ¿o sí? – pregunto alarmado. Me soltó y se sentó cerca de mi con al piernas cruzadas. Me tomo el brazo e inspecciono la herida.

-No me duele, de verdad – Aseguro. Era la verdad, no me dolía para nada, solo me molestaba un poco.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Gracias por convencerme de que duerma contigo – Dice sonriendo. Yo embosto una sonrisa igual a la suya y me acomodo en la cama.

Anoche, cuando estábamos exhaustos, el había insistido en dormir en el sofá para no molestarme. Pero, por favor, habíamos hecho el amor, ¿Acaso había algo que pudiera molestarme? Si el hubiera dormido en el sofá, me hubiera molestado.

-Suelo ser persuasiva – Me gusta coquetear con el. El sonríe de lado, Dios, como amo su sonrisa coqueta. Se acerca a mi, pasa una mano al otro lado de mi cuerpo para apoyarse y nuestros rostros están muy cerca.

-Sí, ya lo creo señorita Tendo – Su nariz acaricia la mía.

¿Qué nos está pasando? El Ranma voluble, coqueto, amargado y acosador, fue remplazado por un Ranma dulce y apasionado en el sexo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de Ranma. Su boca dulce, suave acariciaba la mía. Introdujo su lengua y el beso se fue intensificando cada vez más.

Pase mis manos por su cabello acercándolo más a mí. Su lengua acariciaba la mía, de nuevo sentí una honda de calor intensificarse de bajo de mi vientre. Esa sensación magnifica que conocí gracias a Ranma, estaba haciendo su aparición.

De repente escucho un tono familiar. Mi celular estaba sonando. Bien, justo ahora, justo cuando quiero encenderme con Ranma. Ranma gruñe y mordiendo mi labio se aleja de mi a regaña dientes.

-Seguramente es Shamppo, a lo mejor está preocupada – Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama. Mi cuerpo estaba perezoso y un poco pesado. No precisamente por el incidente del otro día.

Ranma me pasa el teléfono que estaba sobre el sillón. Su rostro se nubla completamente al ver la pantalla ¿Qué le pasa? Una sonrisa asoma en su rostro, pero no una sonrisa amigable. Me mira y sin más contesta el teléfono.

-¿Diga? – Lo miro con la boca abierta. Me mira con gesto frio, pero no por mí, por alguien al otro lado de la línea.

¿Desde cuándo tiene derecho a contestar mi teléfono? El acostarse conmigo, el que le haya entregado mi cuerpo, no es motivo para que se tome ese atrevimiento. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

Se acerca a mí lentamente, a la defensiva. Si Saotome, no te acerques tanto, la mano me pica, y quiero golpearte por atrevido.

-Un momento – Dice con el desconocido de la otro línea. Aleja un poco el teléfono y me mira lascivo y perverso – Akane, cariño, es para ti.

Abro aún más la boca ¿A que va todo esto? Le hago un gesto de: Estas loco Saotome. Él se encoge de hombros inocente y me pasa el teléfono. Lo tomo y veo como una sonrisa escapa de sus labios.

-¿Hola? – hablo un poco asustada. No sé quién está en la línea.

-Estaba preocupado Akane, anoche llame como loco a tu celular y no contestabas – La voz de Bruno sonaba dolida y preocupada.

Mire a Ranma de mala gana. ¿Me dijo cariño, solo porque Bruno llamo? Claro, Saotome está marcando su territorio. Pero, no le veo el sentido. Él no es mío completamente, es de otra mujer. La simple idea me pega de golpe y me devuelve a la realidad. Ranma no es mío, es algo efímero, y duele de pensarlo.

-Lo siento Bruno – No sé qué decirle. No quiero darle explicaciones de todo lo que me paso. Atraída a una trampa, golpeada hasta el cansancio y con la virginidad perdida.

-¿Estas bien? – Su voz pausada y suave me hicieron sentirme mal. No, no estoy bien. Bajo la mirada, no quiero que Ranma lo note. ¿Qué pasara después de esto? ¿Volveremos a lo cotidiano y fingiremos que nada paso?

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – Mentí. Y espero que me crea, es el único que me conoce lo suficiente para saber cuándo estoy mal. Bueno, él y Shamppo son un radar completo.

-¿Por qué estas con Saotome? Akane, sabes que está comprometido. Toda la empresa lo sabe – De nuevo, la realidad me cachetea unas cinco mil veces. ¡Está comprometido, lo sabes, no seas zorra! Grita indignada mi subconsciente.

-Lo sé – murmuro. Cielos, tengo tantas ganas de llorar. Reprimo ese sentimiento que me ahoga y un nudo se me forma en la garganta. Noto que Ranma se pone tenso y me acaricia la pierna.

-Akane, mira, independientemente de lo que sienta por ti. Y sé que lo sabes. Sé que no dejaras que ese tipo te engañe. Akane, tiene otra mujer, se casará, no eres más que un trofeo para su colección. ¿Acaso no tiene otras amantes? Sé que serás razonable y saldrás de donde sea que estés con ese tipo. No quiero que te haga daño, no quiero volver a verte triste – Se me encoge el corazón. Gracias Bruno por ser tan honesto, demasiado, diría yo.

No aguanto más y una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. ¿Por qué me dijo todo eso, sabiendo que Ranma estaba conmigo? Pero es verdad, Bruno dice la verdad. Ranma es un hombre comprometido. Y mi tonta idea de disfrutar mi vida al máximo me golpeo en la cara. ¡Jamás será tuyo! La voz de Bruno sonaba frustrada, indignada, furiosa.

Sentí la mano de Ranma sobre mi mentón, alzo mi rostro y su suave rostro se frunció. Me quito el teléfono cuando estaba a punto de responderle a Bruno, y colgó. Se acerca a mi alerta, asustado, parecía perturbado. Me acaricia el rostro y reparte besos por todo mi rostro.

-¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto alerta. Negué con la cabeza, ¿para qué gastar explicaciones? Dolería aún más.

-Akane… - pronuncia mi nombre despacio y paciente. Quiere que se lo diga.

¿Será lo correcto? Trato de sonreír, pero la sonrisa no llega a mis ojos y él se da cuenta. De repente creo que sabe la razón. Se aproxima aún más y me abraza. No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar; me repito con las cejas fruncidas. Sentirlo así, así de cerca es tan… extraordinario. Mi corazón palpita duro, mi piel se vuelve sensible y siento electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo. Me aferro a él, la idea de no sentirlo así nunca más, me mata. De nuevo me pregunto ¿será lo correcto?

Bien hecho Akane, ahora estas más ligada a él. Ahora lo amas aún más.

Acaricio su espalda, palpando cada detalle de su escultural cuerpo. Subo las manos y acaricio su cabello, su trenza, todo. Todo un comienzo, tiene su final ¿o no? Por ahora sí. Ukyo llega a mi mente, no quiero que lo sepa, y dudo mucho que Ranma también quiera. Me siento sucia, una canalla, una desvergonzada. Borro todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Ahora solo somos Ranma y yo, y después solo seré yo.

Beso su hombro y lo muerdo ligeramente. Ranma se estremece y gime, pasa las manos por mi cabeza y me aparta. De nuevo percibo su mirada lasciva, su mirada llena de deseo. Siento esa conexión fuerte entre nosotros, entre nuestras miradas. Creo que él también la siente. Me besa apasionadamente, disfrutando de mis labios, mordiéndolos y saboreándolos. Se recuesta sobre mí, cuidadoso por mi herida en el brazo. Se coloca sobre mis piernas y siento su erección sobre mi intimidad.

Ranma es todo ahora, es mi todo. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, son de el. Acaricio su espalda voraz de el, queriendo zacear todo mi deseo. Nos besamos con fervor y sus manos comienzan acariciar mi cuerpo debajo de la ropa. Llevo puesta una camisa de Ranma, ahora se le hace más fácil sentir mis piernas. ¡Ay! Llega a mis pechos y jala mis pezones y masajea después. Arqueo mi espalda y le doy más de mí. Esto es lo que quiero, lo que deseo ahora.

Muerde mi cuello y gruñe. Sus manos abandonan mis pechos y rápidamente me quita la camisa, haciéndome quedar solo en bragas. Sus ojos destellan deseo, siento con sus caricias en mi piel intensamente. Parecía que me venerara. No puedo soportarlo, necesito tenerlo dentro de mí. Lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a mí, parece que nos estamos dejando llevar por un deseo salvaje. Quiero sentirlo en lo más hondo de mi ser, quiero tenerlo grabado en mi piel por siempre.

Sexo de despedida ¡Bien!, grita mi subconsciente abaniqueandose.

Bajo mis manos por sus caderas y me apresuro en bajarle el pantalón de dormir, gris que cae por sus caderas y se ve realmente sexy. No tiene calzoncillos ¡Si! Mis manos rozan su sexo y escucho como gruñe y me besa con más intensidad. Le gusta. Lo tomo con mis manos y lo masajeo de arriba hacia abajo. Ranma me contempla excitado, Dios, este hombre me vuelve loca. Con un movimiento primitivo, me toma de las bragas y las rasgas hasta deshacerlas.

Se estira hacia un lado y toma algo de la mesita de noche. Un condón. Se lo coloca rápidamente y me embiste con fuerza.

-¡Ah! – grito de placer, me dilato enseguida. Su miembro encaja perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Siento una cierta molestia, porque solo ayer deje de ser virgen. Pero rápidamente es remplazado por el placer.

-Tu…Eres…Mia – dice con cada embestida fuerte, enfatizando cada palabra.

No tengo tiempo para articular alguna palabra. Estoy en la nebulosa, soy toda sensación, su cuerpo me estremece por completo al igual que sus palabras.

-Dímelo Akane – gruñe y me embiste más fuerte. Me aferro a su espalda, mi cuerpo flota en un mar de placer y siento como las piernas se me tensan al igual que mi vientre.

Dios, estoy a punto de llegar.

-¡Dímelo! – vuelve a insistir. Su voz es ruda y tosca, pero al mismo tiempo sensual y tierna.

-¿Qué? – Trato de concentrarme, pero estoy a punto de sucumbir al placer.

-¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Dime, que eres… mía! – susurra y muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Soy… tuya – susurro. Y dicho esto, caigo hacia un abismo placentero. Mi cuerpo se tensa y mi cuerpo se abandona al placer, todo ahora es exquisito. Siento que Ranma, también sucumbe ante el placer. Cae sobre mi cuerpo, ambos respiramos agitadamente.

-Espero…que no se te olvide – dijo antes de besarme en el hombro y acomodarse para dormir un poco, abrazado a mi.

.

.

Ranma fue a tomar un baño, insistió en que fuera con el, pero no quise. Era el momento. Necesitaba escapar. ¡Eres una cobarde, pero estas haciendo lo correcto! Dice mi subconsciente afirmando positivamente con la cabeza. ¿Lo correcto? Si, ¿me dolerá? Mucho. Me vestí rápidamente, procurando silenciar mis chillidos. Me dolían los músculos de las piernas y los brazos. Paliza más sexo con Ranma, era un dolor soportable.

Tome mis cosas y me deslice por la puerta. Ranma se estaba bañando, si bien lo recuerdo, en el segundo piso. Ahí era su cuarto de baño favorito. ¿Tenía cuarto de baño favorito? Yo solo tenía un baño y me conformaba. Llegue hasta el pasillo y luego hacia una sala, el espacio era grande. Había una chimenea lujosa y al parecer muy a la moda. Los sillones grises estaban juntos y una alfombra blanca de bajo de ellos. Busque la puerta con la mirada, no tenia tiempo de esto. Ahora estaba soportando el dolor que se clavaba en mi pecho, por huir como una cobarde, después de haberle entregado mi corazón. Pero era lo correcto, seguía insistiéndome.

Camine por la sala y pude ver un piano de cola, Uau, es precioso ¿Ranma toca el piano? No, no Akane, no tienes tiempo ¡Tienes que salir ahora! La cocina quedaba junta y había un mesón dividiendo la cocina y el espacio que quedaba más allá de la sala. La mesa de comedor estaba del otro lado. Divise la puerta del otro lado ¡Bingo! Mi boleto de escape. Antes de acercarme, escuche claramente como insertaban una llave del otro lado. El pánico se apodero de mi y rápidamente me escondí en la primera puerta que vi. El cuarto de limpieza. Había escobas, aspiradoras, de todo. Y era pequeño, no me imaginaba a Ranma limpiando, a lo mejor, tenía una empleada.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando por el filo de la puerta, vi a Ukyo. Vestía un traje elegante ceñido a su cuerpo. Una falta crema hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca que dejaba ver bien su busto. La segui con la mirada y pude ver a Ranma bajar las escaleras. Parecía en estado de shock al verla. Miró por el pasillo, al cuarto donde yo estaba ¿estará asustado, porque piensa que sigo allí y Ukyo tal vez me descubra? Seguramente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta, al parecer no está de humor. También lo noto nervioso y asustado.

-¿Esa es la manera de recibir a tu prometida? – ella se quedó de pie justo delante de la puerta donde yo estaba, me incline un poco para ver la reacción de Ranma. El suavizó su rostro, pero seguía tenso.

Avanzo hasta donde estaba Ukyo y ella lo abrazo por el cuello y le planto un beso. _Crack, _el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose. Parpadee un par de veces y las lágrimas caían como cascada, como una torrente de lluvia. Ranma se aparta un poco de ella, y se ve forzado a fingir una sonrisa.

¿Y que si finge, Akane? ¡Esta comprometido! Y lo triste es que lo estas presenciando, eres la otra, otra más de sus amantes. La idea me golpea fuerte en el pecho. Muerdo mis labios para evitar emitir algún sonido y que no me descubran.

-Estaba extrañándote – ronronea la víbora de su prometida.

-Eh… si, yo también. ¿Puedes ir a verme un vaso de agua, por favor? Tengo que ver mi teléfono, se me quedo en el cuarto -

-Claro, amor – ella se aparta y va a la cocina. Se desvaneció de mi vista. Al igual que Ranma, que fue corriendo hacia la habitación donde yo estaba ¿Qué pasara si no me ve allí?

Tenía ganas de desplomarme en el piso y llorar, no, no podía, primero saldría de esta casa y después lloraría por días. ¿¡Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando!? Me entregue a un hombre prohibido, y lo amo aún más, me vuelve más loca que antes, esto fue peor de lo que pensaba. Las imágenes de la casa de Ranma se vuelven borrosas por las lágrimas, me limpio rápidamente y veo a Ranma salir aún más asustado, más nervioso y tenso. Ukyo se acerca a él y le pasa el vaso de agua. Él lo toma obligadamente.

-¿Qué tienes? – pregunta su novia perspicaz.

-Eh, nada, un problema de negocios –

-Cielos, se cómo es eso. Los de Corea, esos hijos de puta no acceden al trato con mi padre –

-No mandaran a todo a la mierda ¿O sí? –

-No lo sé, mi padre está hecho una fiera y dijo que mataría a cualquiera que arruinara las cosas. Es muy importante todo esto y… ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa? –

¿De qué diablos hablan? Estoy hecha un lio.

-Solo estoy, Ukyo ¿Por qué no vienes después? O yo te paso a buscar – Su voz sonaba frustrada y yo seguía llorando.

-Yo se lo que necesitas – La mujer esa, se engancho en el cuello de Ranma y lo beso como una fiera. Baje mi mirada porque era verdaderamente doloroso presenciar algo así.

Con un poco de valentía volví a mirar y ella tenía sus manos debajo de su camisa. Ranma la separo de su cuerpo y aparto su cara.

-Ukyo, enserio, necesito un tiempo a solas – dijo algo fastidiado. ¿De verdad no la soporta? Por dios Akane, no seas ilusa, de todas formas es alguien inalcanzable, confórmate con el sexo que tuvieron. Mi subconsciente puede llegar a ser malvada a veces.

-¡No hagas esto de nuevo, Ranma! Llevas mucho tiempo evitándome, desde que regresaste de China no dejas de evitarme. Estoy cansada y necesito sexo contigo, ahora.

¿Qué?

La loba esa lo toma de la mano y lo jala hacia las escaleras. ¿Qué no la toca desde que llego de China? Una débil mecha de esperanza brota dentro de mí, pero es muy débil. Necesito escapar de esto, necesito escapar de Ranma para pensar bien las cosas. Limpio mis lágrimas y escucho como suben las escaleras. Que dolor, me duele el pecho, siento leves convulsiones que sacuden mis hombros. Primero lo de mi madre y ahora esto. Asegurándome que el campo esta desolado y asegurado para un escape, me deslizo por la pared hasta llegar a la puerta. Suavemente la abro y por fin, estoy en libertad. Respiro hondamente, pero eso fue solo para provocar que el llanto se apoderara de mí. Era un vecindario lujoso. El carro de Ranma estaba aparcado a lado, de tras de unos arbustos y justo de tras, el de Ukyo. Corrí sin mirar detalles del panorama, corrí para escapar de todo lo que sentía. Corrí dejando mi corazón en manos de Ranma.

.

.

No tenía cara para enfrentar a Shamppo, tampoco a Bruno. Así que decidí permanecer en el parque, a salvo. Lloré todo lo que pude, soltando todo para volver a casa con la cara libre de evidencia de lágrimas. Ignore las mil y un llamadas de Ranma, también las de Bruno. No se cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero ya estaba oscureciendo. Decidí que por fin, era tiempo de ir a casa. De nuevo, mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Suspire de alivio al ver que era Shamppo.

-Hola – trate de sonar normal.

-¿Dónde estás metida? Ranma estuvo aquí y te está buscando como loco –

La sangre se me bajo de la cabeza. Un frio invadió mi cuerpo y sentí el escalofrío cruzándome la espalda. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con violencia ¿Ranma estuvo allí? ¿Pero qué?

-Shamppo, no le digas nada, si me busca dile que… dile que estoy en casa de una tia y que me quedare allí -

Noto un momento en silencio, note cierta incomodidad en ella. Yo seguía cominando por la vereda mientras hablaba con ella.

-¿Qué sucedió, Akane? soy tu amiga, dímelo – Estaba enojada, lo pude notar. ¿se lo contaba? Necesitaba su ayuda, así que lo menos que podía hacer, era contarle.

-Estuve con Ranma – dije sin más reparo.

Escuche un suspiro de frustración en la otra línea.

-¿Las cosas salieron mal, no es cierto? –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Akane, huyes de donde sea que hayan estado y él te viene a buscar como un loco, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejarlo pasar a tu cuarto y además… me asomé a la ventana y está de pie en la acera, es obvio que te está esperando -

¿Qué esta dónde? Me alarmo enseguida ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué voy hacer?

-Shamppo, tienes que ayudarme – imploro a mi amiga. Ella suelta un suspiro y guarda silencio.

-Intentare hacer que se valla, le diré que llamaste y que casualmente baje a comprar algo. Hare que se marche y tú vendrás y me explicaras todo lo que está pasando –

No todo amiga, no lo de mi madre, lo siento.

-De acuerdo, gracias – cuelgo enseguida y camino aún más despacio para esperar su llamada.

Miro mi celular y veo un centenar de mensajes de Ranma y mensajes de voz, pero no me atrevo a verlos. Tengo miedo. Ahora que hui y pensé mucho. Sé que es una relación peligrosa, es algo en lo que la única lastimada, voy a ser yo. ¿Qué saco con esto? Un amor compartido, no, yo solo lo quiero para mí. Si el no deja a su prometida por su voluntad, no tendrá de mi ni un solo pelo. Puede correrse la paja si quiere, porque yo no le entregare nada.

Después de unos minutos, Shamppo vuelve a llamar.

-Valla, ese tipo tuyo está loco. ¿Puedes creer que me insistió en decirle donde vive tu tía? Tuve que decirle que no tenía ni idea y que pensara un poco, que si tú te fuiste es porque no querías verlo. Murmuro un par de cosas y se marchó. Akane, vi su rostro, parecía abatido ¿Dónde estás?

-Cerca de casa, he caminado hasta esperar tu llamada -

-Bien, ven pronto, toma un taxi… oye espera, ¿y tú auto? –

¡Por un demonio! ¿Mi auto? Ahora que lo recuerdo, lo había dejado en ese horrible lugar ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? No, no, mi bebe esta solo o en manos de algún ratero.

-Voy a tomar un taxi, enseguida te cuento – colgué y me apresure a tomar un puto taxi.

Shamppo y yo estábamos arropadas con unas mantas en el sofá, ella de un lado y yo del otro. Le había contado todo lo que había sucedido con Ranma, excepto lo del incidente fatal. Ella estuvo suspirando y molestándome de que por fin, había cruzado al bando de las _no vírgenes. _Pero también me aconsejo muy bien, me aconsejo de todo lo malo que podía pasar si tenía una relación con Ranma. Ella fue testigo de lo que sufrí con Ryoga, y su partida. Como me había dejado abatida, como me había echado al olvido, como me había roto el corazón. Ella me había visto llorar, gritar por las noches, me había visto mal. Y tomo un tiempo en recuperarme y aún más, porque era joven y estaba superando también, la partida de mi madre. Ahora, me pregunto, ¿Cómo será con Ranma? Pues, ahora estoy hecha un mar de lágrimas, y Shamppo está pasándome pañuelos desechables.

El dolor es insoportable, y lo peor, era que le había entregado mi cuerpo, mi ser. Y no me arrepiento. Lo más difícil de toda la situación, era que tenía que verlo en el trabajo, tenía que estar con él.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Akane, no tienes que dejar que esto te venza –

-Lo trato, pero… diablos Shamppo, no sé cómo hacerlo. Lo veré en el trabajo y será… aún más difícil – digo sollozando.

-Mira Akane. Te voy a decir algo y muy importante, sé que es estar enamorado y sé que es sufrir. No eres la única que ha pasado por esto… -

-¿Dos veces? – la interrumpo, ella me pone mala cara y la dejo continuar.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, tener un corazón de piedra y enfrentarlo. Akane, escucha, si el no la deja es porque quiere casarse con ella. Y si vuelve a ti, afirmándote que la dejo por completo entonces, lo violaras en tu oficina – su comentario me hace reír, y ella también se ría. Mierda, como adoro a esta mujer.

-Pero, ahora, por el momento. Limítate a una relación profesional, evita las conversaciones e ignóralo. Y te insiste pues patéale los huevos – otra vez me hiso reír. Limpie mis lágrimas con el pañuelo y sonreí.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero… -

-Nada de peros Akane, eres una mujer fuerte, te conozco y sé que lo harás muy bien. Déjale las cosas claras – Shamppo podría ejercer una profesión de motivadora profesional. Me siento motivada.

-Tienes razón – el celular nos interrumpe. Miro la pantalla de lejos y veo que se trata de nuevo de Ranma.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y veo una mirada traviesa en Shamppo. No me fio de esa mirada, se lo que traba y en el instante niego con la cabeza.

-¡Hazlo! Demuestra que eres capaz – tapo mi cara con mis manos y respiro fuertemente.

-No, ahora no, tengo que… analizar bien la situación y darme tiempo para prepararme –

-Bien, pero el lunes es todo o nada – ella sonríe y yo le sonrió igual.

El lunes, el lunes veré a mi Ranma. Mi voluble e enigmático Ranma. ¿Me pregunto que me dirá? ¿Estará enojado por irme así de su casa? Pero, pensándolo bien, me debe una. Si no me hubiera ido, seguramente Ukyo lo hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa. Cierro los ojos recordando lo que hicimos, recordando sus besos sobre mi piel, sus gemidos sobre mi oído y sus palabras.

Es el, el hombre que me enamoro y ahora trato de olvidar.


	13. capitulo 13

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 13**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

Era domingo, y estaba un poco extraña. Un poco triste, rota, alucinada. Un poco vuelta mierda. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía sentir a Ranma dentro de mí, la sola idea me excitaba. Le había pedido a Shamppo que borrara los mensajes por mí y que no me los dijera. Estuve pensando mucho sobre todo lo que había pasado con Ranma. Pase toda la mañana del domingo meditando, planeando mi encuentro con él. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

Lo amaba, era un hecho. Le había entregado mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Ahora al parecer bailo sobre él y lo hiso pedazos. No quiero decir que haya querido hacerlo, pero, al verlo con Ukyo lo hiso sin darse cuenta. Bruno tiene razón, él es un hombre comprometido y yo solo soy uno más de sus trofeos. Un trofeo virgen, recalca mi subconsciente. Muerdo mi labio, frustrada. Lo sentía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Jamás me había sentido así de viva, nunca me había sentido tan plena. Había estado decidida a dejar todo a un lado y vivir de pleno con Ranma, aunque estuviera comprometido.

Pero, la realidad golpeo y arremetió con tres tiros en mi pecho, además me tiro al suelo y golpeo hasta dejarme en estado crítico. Y aún estoy en estado crítico, mi corazón lo deje a manos de Ranma, ahora estoy vacía y sola. Siento ese faltante, ese hueco que me taladra en el interior haciendo todo esto insoportable. Me abrazo a mí misma para tratar de que el pecho no se me abra. Tengo que superarlo, tengo que ser fuerte como dijo Shamppo. Tengo que ser de hielo, tengo que dejarle las cosas claras.

Bruno había ido a verme en la tarde, se lo veía muy preocupado y receloso. Lo hice pasar a mi habitación ya que estaba más cómoda allí.

-Ven aquí, pequeña – dijo después de un largo y tortuoso silencio. Mi barbilla tembló y me arroje a sus brazos como una magdalena.

Lloré todo lo que pude, lo saque todo de nuevo. Me acaricio la espalda y el cabello, beso y estrujo todo un rato.

-Hombres como el, no valen la pena, Akane – murmura. Yo asiento con la cabeza, solo por no pelear.

Al fin y al cabo, todo esto ocurrió por mi culpa, por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Ahora estoy pagando. Aún tengo esa mecha de ilusión encendida dentro de mí, pero es tan débil que si se apaga, sería un infierno.

¿Sentirá en verdad algo por mí? Dijo que me quería, aun lo recuerdo. Dijo cosas muy bonitas, ¿se las dirá a todas? No, conmigo parecía de verdad. Pero, aun está comprometido, y vi como Ukyo lo besaba. Pero ella arremetió, quejándose de que no la tocaba. Bueno, no a ella, pero a otras si, tu misma lo viste Akane, dice mi subconsciente. La verdad es que no confió mucho en Ranma, bueno, no confió en el. Ha tenido muchas amantes, quien quita que yo sea una más.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo? – pregunto con voz débil a Bruno. Es mi mejor amigo, y él sabe lo que hice con Ranma. Él estuvo con una chica y ella lo había engañado con otro. Siempre dijo que los que se metían en relaciones ajenas eran unos _hijos de puta _y ahora me sentía como uno.

-No Akane, no estoy enojado. Si no fuera mi jefe… Te juro que lo molería a golpes – me aparto de él y lo miro perpleja. No por su valentía, sino porque sé que Ranma acabaría con él. Es decir, Ranma tiene más cuerpo que mi amigo.

-Yo soy tu jefa también. Y te despediría por idiota. Bruno, no es necesario que hagas eso. Son mis problemas y yo los afrontaré – estaba decidida a demostrarle que ya no era esa niña ingenua que intentaba proteger.

-Me preocupo por ti, ¿acaso está mal? – me miro ceñudo e indignado. Yo respire hondo y asentí con la cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco, pero… no quiero que pelees ni te metas en problemas por mi culpa – lo miro suplicante, se pone tenso por un segundo y luego ladea la cabeza resignado.

Me abraza de nuevo, fuertemente, demostrándome sentimientos que yo, dolorosamente trato de rechazar.

-Ay Akane. ¿Qué haré contigo…? - Siento que lo dijo para mí, pero realmente, lo dijo para él. Guardo silencio y dejo que me mime por un rato hasta que se va.

La mañana siguiente. Para mi sorpresa, Shamppo me sirve un muy delicioso desayuno. Esta sonriente del otro lado de la mesa, ¿tramara algo? Me siento en mi silla y me pasa un té. La miro con perspicacia y ella se limita a sonreír.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto? – pregunto muy curiosa.

-Bueno, pues, por dos buenas razones – ella se acomoda en su asiento y apoya las manos sobre la mesa -. Hoy saldremos en la noche con… un amigo, y amigo tuyo también. Y también porque no celebramos que hayamos terminado los exámenes, por andar de calenturienta.

-¿Perdón? – me hecho a reír con ganas -. Yo no ando de calenturienta, y dejando ese tema a un lado. Primero, estamos lunes Shamppo, y además ¿Qué amigo? –

-Pues, se trata de Mousse – dice tímida.

Abro los ojos como plato, sorprendida, anonadada. ¿Mousse? El único Mousse que conozco, es primo de Ranma. No puede ser, ahora mi amiga se involucrara con uno de ellos. No lo digo por su madre o su hermana o su padre, lo digo porque no quiero que Mousse salga igual que Ranma y mi amiga sufra.

-¿Mousse? Aguarda un momento, pensé que salías con Taro – ella resopla sobre su cabello que cae sobre su frente. Me mira con aspecto divertido.

Ay, no Shamppo. Pobre de Taro.

-No funciono, y bueno, conocí a Mousse – la mire ceñuda. Respire hondo mientras cerraba los ojos. Paciencia, paciencia.

-Shamppo, apenas lo conoces – digo con la voz cansada, como si estuviera hablándole a una niña.

-Oye, no tendré sexo con él por si te lo preguntas. Solo quiero conocerlo, me cayó de maravilla, al igual que Ranko, ambos son tan divertidos. Pero repentinamente tuvo que irse y bueno me pidió que saliéramos hoy –

-Es lunes Shamppo, se supone que los lunes se trabaja –

-No vamos a salir a beber ni nada por el estilo. Solo jugar un poco de bolos, y comer algo –

-Shamppo, de verdad, no tengo muchas ganas. Además, ¿Por qué tendría que ir yo? Se supone que el te pidió exclusivamente a ti que salieran – No entiendo porque de repente Shamppo quiere una chaperona.

-Es que, es un poco intimidante y tengo tanto miedo que de pronto puedo lanzármele encima y abusar de el – Guardo silencio, la miro perpleja. De pronto las dos soltamos una carcajada.

-Estas loca, no pienso ser tu chaperona Shamppo. Esta grande para eso – niego con la cabeza repetidamente. De pronto esa sensación extraña, ese vacío me recorre por completo.

Si Shamppo hace lo mismo que yo, se terminara entregando a Mousse y sufrirá. No, no quiero que mi amiga pase por eso. ¿Y si Mousse es diferente? No, primero tengo que interrogarlo para que pase la prueba.

-De acuerdo, después del trabajo – ella me mira con cara de niña que ha ganado un premio. ¿A esto se debía el desayuno? Bien echo Shamppo.

Antes de salir de casa me doy cuenta de la triste realidad, una triste y preocupante realidad. No tengo coche. Bajo las escaleras del departamento apunto de chillar porque no se a manos de quien deje mi bebe. De pronto la imagen de mi auto me deja atónita. Esta parqueado justo frente a mí. Miro hacia todos lados preguntándome ¿De dónde diablos salió? Algo insegura me acerco hacia mi auto. Le doy un rápido chequeo con la mirada, por lo visto todo está bien.

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo diablos ocurrió esto? Veo una nota pegada en el parabrisas, me acerco sigilosamente, como si la nota fue hacerme daño, la tomo recelosa.

"_Aun me perteneces, espero que no lo olvides. Tu carro está bien, nos vemos en la oficina, necesitamos hablar" – R.S_

Oh por Dios. Las manos me tiemblan. Todo mi plan, toda mi concentración, toda mi meditación ahora están a tres mil kilómetros de mí. Ranma. Viene a mi mente de manera chocante. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, su mirada. Y por mala suerte Ukyo aparece de manera fortuita en mis pensamientos. Soy un rio corrientoso de dudas e inseguridades.

Corazón de hielo, corazón de hielo, me repito a mí misma. Me doy ánimos para enfrentar lo inevitable. Mi subconsciente ha huido de escena, me ha dado la espalda. Me subo a mi auto y me marcho hacia el trabajo. Paso todo el camino ensayando mi discurso: _lo que paso no volverá a ocurrir, usted es un hombre comprometido señor Saotome, fue un error y no volverá a pasar. _¿En verdad diré eso?

Al llegar saludo a Azusa con una sonrisa afable. Yo puedo, yo puedo. Ella se acerca corriendo hacia mi, parece asustada.

-Akane, espera – me toma del codo y me aparta del camino a mi oficina. Me lleva hasta casi llegar a su cubículo.

-¿Qué sucede Azusa? – me dejo bastante intrigada.

-El señor Saito está en tu oficina. No quise dejarlo entrar pero se portó muy prepotente y entro de todas maneras. Lo siento – me mira con cara de haber cometido un delito grave.

¿Qué le sucede a ese sujeto? Es un pesado. Miro con una mueca de desagrado hacia mi oficina. Luego miro a Azusa y le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes, algunos no entiendes de modales – le sobo el hombro dándole ánimos y me adentro a mi oficina.

Veo a Saito sentado de manera despreocupada, pero con ese glamour de niño bonito. Sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando me ve. Yo estoy molesta con el, por entrar en mi ausencia y molestar a mi personal. Dejo mis cosas sobre la mesa y me cruzo de brazos sin molestarme en saludar.

-¿Qué hace aquí señor Saito? – Le digo tan seriamente. El embosta una sonrisa de grandeza y se peina el cabello. No parece afectarle mi tono de voz.

-Muy buenos días, Akane. Pase a darme una vuelta, para ver como andaba el proyecto y, me pregunte ¿Por qué no voy a saludar a Akane e invitarle un café? – Su voz era demasiada confiada, pero conmigo estaba equivocado. No estaba de humor para soportar a Saito y su aire de superioridad.

-Ya desayune, gracias –

-Es una pena – Me escudriño con la mirada, sentí que quería sacar algo de mí. Dios, este hombre me da mala espina -. Me hubiera gustado… conversar de negocios – Se puso de pie y mantuvo su mirada fija en mí.

¡Ya vete!

-Si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer – seguía firme con mi mirada, aunque mi voz no me ayudara. Este tipo me intimidaba.

Siguió mirándome con una sonrisa perspicaz. Meneo la cabeza y dejo salir otra sonrisa, como, de resignación.

-Bien, lamento haber irrumpido sin su permiso – No sonaba para nada arrepentido. Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin dejar de lado su aire de superioridad –. Ah, por cierto, Akane – se giró al llegar a la puerta -. No hables con extraños por teléfono – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, una de esas sonrisas que ocultan algo.

Parpadee un par de veces, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él ya se había marchado. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Qué era eso de no hablar con extraños por teléfono? Si le tenía cierta desconfianza, ahora se la tengo toda absolutamente. ¿Sabía algo de las llamadas con mi mamá? No, imposible, nadie lo sabe. Solo Kenji, y el jamás me traicionaría, lo conozco desde hace mucho.

Solté un suspiro y trate de olvidarme de Kenji, solo le daría más vueltas a mi cabeza y jamás llegaría a una conclusión. Solo una la tenía en claro: el tipo era muy extraño.

Contemple la ciudad desde el ventanal. No tenía muchos ánimos de trabajar o de hacer algo productivo, y todo por culpa de Ranma. No lo había visto como predije, no había sabido nada de el después del almuerzo. Eran ya las tres de la tarde y aun no daba señales ¿Acaso estaba en su oficina? Tenía que ir a preguntar para saberlo, pero ahora era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarlo. Seguramente estaría enojado conmigo por haberme ido, pero a la vez agradecido, ya que Ukyo no nos sorprendió. Dios, solo pensar en aquello, pensar en que gracias a mis dudas, la prometida de Ranma no lo sorprendió con su… amante de una noche. Cierro los ojos avergonzada, tratando de borrar ese sentimiento de culpa.

¿Y si Ranma estaba arrepentido? Bueno, siempre la había engañado, pero… ¿sería lo mismo conmigo? Es decir, no tengo experiencia en nada sobre la intimidad. ¡Le entregue mi virginidad a Ranma! Volví a cerrar los ojos, reprimiendo el sentimiento doloroso. A decir verdad, no estaba arrepentida, pero sabía que había hecho mal. Ranma, mi no tan Ranma, mi voluble empresario misterioso. No había duda, estaba enamorada de él.

Las personas pasan cruzan por las calles, se ven pequeñas desde mi punto de vista. Todos absortos al exterior, todos mirando a su frente, parecen robots. Pareciera que nada los perturbara, que nada les importara, ojala y yo fuera así. Pero, nadie sabe lo que pasa por sus cabezas.

_Lo extraño, _ese pensamiento salió de mi corazón, acompañado de un suspiro arrancado de mi alma. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras.

Me gire para seguir en lo mío y sobresaltada di dos pasos para atrás. Sentí el vértigo golpear en todo mi ser cuando sentí el vidrio sobre mi espalda. Ranma me tomo del codo y me jalo hacia él, al parecer asustado también por estar pegada al vidrio. Me sostuvo entre sus brazos, nuestros rostros cerca, examinando mi mirada. No pude evitar soltar un gemido, sus deliciosos labios estaban tan cerca. Cielos, trate de conectarme de nuevo con tierra, pero no podía. Quería besarlo, quería que me besara como me había besado antes.

-Te llame, te busque, estuve desesperado Akane – sus manos estaban aferradas a mi cintura, no podía moverme, solo escucharlo y desear esa boca que estaba a centímetros de la mía -. ¿Por qué me haces eso?

Vi el deseo en sus ojos, la furia, la duda, la impotencia. Trate de apartarme, estaba abrumada, todos las razones habían llegado a mi cabeza. Ranma me sostuvo aún más fuerte y busco mi mirada.

-¿Por qué no me respondiste? ¿Crees que me trague el cuento de que dormiste donde una tía? Yo sabía que estabas en tu casa, Akane. Y créeme que tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no salir de mi casa a buscarte –

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba en mi casa? ¿Me estabas espiando? – pregunte intrigada, ¿Cómo lo sabía? No pudo haber sido el, ya que dijo que uso todo su "autocontrol" para no salir a buscarme. A menos…

-Tengo a alguien que lo hace por mí, Akane – su voz sonaba cautelosa. Abrió los ojos de par en par ¿me tenía vigilada? ¿Desde cuándo? Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber quién diablos te crees que eres para mandar a que me vigilen? ¿Desde cuando haces esto? – dije procurando que mi voz no resonara por toda la sala y llegara a oídos exteriores.

-¡Lo hice desde que te dieron una paliza! ¿Crees que dejaría que alguien te tocara de nuevo? Eso solo seria sobre mi cadáver – sus ojos fríos me miraron, pero su mirada iba más allá, reviviendo aquel momento.

-Estoy bien, no hace falta que me montes vigilancia, es muy molesto – sentí que le importaba, y esa pequeña llama cada vez iba creciendo. Pero esto era algo nuevo y raro, la intensidad de Ranma iba más allá de lo que pensaba.

-Aun no lo entiendes ¿verdad? No entiendes lo importante que eres para mí – susurro. Mi cuerpo se debilito por completo, cerré los ojos reprimiendo las enormes ganas de besarlo.

_Se va a casar, se va a casar, se va a casar _repetía constantemente.

-No lo creo, Ranma. ¿Cómo voy a creerlo si sé que estas comprometido? Mejor suéltame – trate de soltarme, pero era inútil -. Puede llegar alguien y vernos, no quiero tener problemas – rogué, pero él no daba el brazo a torcer.

-No. Me. Importa – alejo sus manos de mi cintura y tomo mi rostro.

Me beso de manera efusiva, apasionada, dominante, desesperada. En ese momento todas las barreras sucumbieron y me deje llevar por aquel beso efímero de Ranma. Enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje aún más hacia mí. Nuestras lenguas se entremezclaron, memorizándose a su paso. Perdimos el control. Me llevo hacia los sillones, me sentó y se dirigió a la puerta para asegurarla.

¿Qué? ¿Íbamos hacerlo aquí? Dios, estaba tan excitada, su beso me había llevado hacia otro extremo del mundo, lejos de mi cordura y lógica.

Se acercó voraz a mí y me tomo en brazos, volvió a besarme de esa manera que solo el sabia. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, paso por debajo de mi falda y acaricio mis piernas. Yo me entretuve en su espalda subiendo y bajando, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse de la excitación. Choque contra la pared y él se acercó aún más a mí, cubriendo todo espacio vacío entre nosotros. Pude sentir su excitación sobre mis caderas, yo también me excite aún más.

-No me vas apartar tan fácilmente de ti – dijo entre besos, mordiendo mi labio inferior -. Eres…mía, Akane – enfatizo cada palabra. Sí, soy tuya.

¿Qué paso con todo los motivos que me hicieron huir de casa de Ranma? Pues bien, están en el otro lado del mundo usando radares para encontrarme. Ahora yo estaba disfrutando de las caricias de Ranma, de sus besos, todo. Me subió la falda de manera salvaje.

-Enreda tus piernas en mi cintura – Oh, sí, estaba demasiado excitada. Quería volver a sentirlo.

Escuche como bajaba su cremallera y sacaba un sobrecito. No fue mucho cuando sentí como me llenaba por dentro, lenta y deliciosamente. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré de mis ojos dejándome llevar por todas aquellas sensaciones embriagadoras.

-Mírame – escuche que decía. Abrí mis ojos y él estaba viéndome, su mirada oscurecida por la pasión, jadeando al igual que yo -. Quiero verte cada vez que te haga el amor – gruño.

Me penetro con más fuerza, acalle mis gemidos, rezando porque nadie tuviera puesta la oreja en la puerta. Me agarro fuerte de mis nalgas y hundió la cara en mi cuello besándolo y mordisqueándolo. Era pura sensación, cerré mis ojos y me abrace a él con fuerza. Sus embestidas eran deliciosas y acompasadas, entregadas con fuerza. Entonces estalle, sucumbí ante el orgasmo, un maravilloso orgasmo. Poco después Ranma me acompaño en el desate de excitación, gritando mi nombre.

Me miro fijamente, recuperando el aliento, al igual que yo. Sentía mis piernas temblar y no quería soltarlo por miedo a caer. Me tomo el rostro con ambas manos y junto nuestras frentes.

-No vuelvas a huir de mi, Akane. Aunque lo hagas, te encontraré – me beso pausadamente, tierno.

Nos encontrábamos sentamos, después de que nos arreglamos y después de que le quitara el seguro a la puerta. Nos mirábamos en silencio y sonreíamos, recordando el momento vivido. De pronto su sonrisa se borro, me miro seriamente, pensativo. Entonces la realidad me encontró y golpeo mi mejilla. Baje la mirada hacia mis pies, ¿Siempre será asi?

Entonces, sentí como tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me daba un beso fugaz.

-No le des muchas vueltas Akane, lo arreglare – dijo, como si estuviera lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Por qué yo Ranma? ¿Por qué no otra? – susurre mirándolo fijamente. Me miro de manera enternecedora y una sonrisa dibujo su rostro.

-Te dije que desde que te había visto no te había podido sacar de mi cabeza, y cuando vine a Japón, juré no rendirme hasta hacerte mía –

Lo mire perpleja, lo había recordado, me había dicho eso el día que conocimos a Saito y su tío. No pude evitar sonrojarme, yo no había recordado haberlo visto antes.

-Una fiesta que hiso tu padre… - comenzó a recitar, leyendo de nuevo mis pensamientos -… Era una fiesta de antifaces. Cuando te vi, te habías quitado un momento tu antifaz y me volví loco. Quise conocerte, presentarme, robarte un beso. Pero, no pude. Mi padre insistió que ya teníamos que irnos. Ese día, Akane Tendo, te metiste de lleno en mi cabeza –

Otra hermosa declaración de Ranma Saotome. Cerré mis ojos y solté un suspiro, esa corriente recorría mi estómago y se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

-Con razón, yo… yo no pude recordarte – dije tímidamente.

-Lo se, y ahora… ahora soy muy feliz –

-Ranma, vas a casarte – trate de apartarme, entonces el me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo. Al parecer le encantaba tenerme cerca.

-Te dije que lo iba arreglar – me miro cauteloso, esperando poder convencerme.

-¿Cómo? Yo no quiero causar un problema en tu familia –

-Para nada, Akane. Si lo hago, es solo porque de verdad quiero estar contigo. Tú quieres, dime Akane, ¿quieres estar conmigo? – sus palabras sonaron suplicantes, mi corazón se derritió.

Todo esto parecía un sueño. Sus palabras, todo. Tenía miedo de despertar, entonces, mi corazón en ese momento gritaba: Arriésgalo todo, vale la pena. Mire ceñuda a mi corazón. Mi cabeza me había dado la espalda, pues que sea lo que Dios quiera.

-Si quiero – Ranma me beso con efusividad. No pude evitar sonreír. Este hombre me volvía loca.

Pero ¿estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo? Tenía prometida, pero me prometio que lo iba arreglar. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, me dejaría llevar sin que nadie lo supiera. Si Bruno se llegase a enterar, seguramente se arma un problemón. Si Ukyo se llega a enterar, me quema viva. Pero ahora, solo quiero disfrutar el tiempo con mi voluble Saotome, estar entre sus brazos es mejor que cualquier cosa. Lo amo, y no puedo evitarlo.


	14. capitulo 14

**:::::::::::**

**:::::::::::**

**:::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 14 **

**:::::::::::**

**:::::::::::**

**:::::::::::**

Había llegado a mi casa, feliz, muy feliz de hecho. Había pasado una tarde con Ranma genial, mas que genial. Después de su declaración, y de mi "si", se había quedado un rato conmigo, hablando, y prudentemente tocándonos sin ser interrumpidos. Pero lo bueno acaba pronto, tuvo que volver a su oficina, para que nadie sospechara nada. Pase alucinada el resto de la tarde, viendo que ponerme para salir con Shamppo, Mousse… y Ranma, por su puesto. Le había comentado que esta noche saldríamos los tres, y sin preguntarme se anoto en la lista. De solo recordarlo sonreía.

-Salgamos esta noche – me dijo con sus ojos brillantes de deseo y amor. Este hombre logra hacerme sonrojar con aquella sonrisa tímida que tiene.

-No puedo – fruncí el ceño, había recordado que había quedado con Shamppo -, le prometí a Shamppo que saldría con ella y con Mousse –

Ranma me miro asombrado, luego soltó una risa fuerte, de esas que se contagian.

-¿Mousse, mi primo? –

-Si – ambos reímos.

-Valla, el sí que no pierde el tiempo. Bueno ¿a qué hora las pasamos recogiendo? – lo dijo tan natural, que me costaba seguirlo. ¿Se coló? Pues, no sabía si sería lo correcto.

Es decir, si salé conmigo, corre el riesgo de que alguien lo vea y se lo informe a su… a Ukyo. Baje la mirada hacia mis manos analizando bien todo. Ranma y yo no podríamos salir en público, por ahora. No podríamos tomarnos de las manos tampoco, no podríamos besarnos y darnos muestras de afecto en público. Era algo que me incomoda y, dolía. Mordí mi labio deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes, deseando que yo fuera la que estuviera comprometida con Ranma.

-Oye, nena – tomó mi barbilla y alzo mi mirada. Me observaba precavido, algo asustado -. No le des muchas vueltas, no pasará nada, quiero estar contigo – sonaba sincero, y aun algo precavido, tenía miedo de que me echara para atrás.

Cerré los ojos y pensé: Al diablo con Ukyo, quiero ser feliz.

Volví abrir los ojos y le sonreí, el volvió a respirar, al parecer estaba guardando el aire por verme así. Oh, mi Ranma, estaba asustado. Me acerque a el, fijándome que nadie apareciera por la puerta y le robé un beso. Como una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer una travesura, solté una risita y me aparte de el. Pero enseguida me tomo del brazo y me jalo, hundió sus dedos en mi cabello y metió su lengua en mi boca, dándome un beso apasionado, dulce, salvaje.

Mordí mi labio, recordar sus besos, era algo excitante. Me acosté en mi cama boca arriba, mirando el techo. Una risita traviesa atravesó mi rostro sumado con ese calor que recorrió toda mi entrepierna, ¿podía ese hombre excitarme, solo pensando en él? Tenía el poder de eso y mucho más.

-¿Akane? – Shamppo interrumpió mis recuerdos eróticos. Fruncí el ceño y me senté en la cama. Ella estaba de pie con dos vestidos a la mano, mirándome con las cejas alzadas, esperando mi opinión.

Puse los ojos en blanco y solté un suspiro.

-Shamppo, solo vamos a los bolos, no tienes que arreglarte tanto – me apoye con las manos en la cama.

-Si, pero… quiero gustarle, dime, con cual se me ve mejor – dijo posando cada vestido en su cuerpo.

Solté una risita, Shamppo siempre hacia de todo para impresionar, lo cual no hacía falta. Ella era realmente hermosa y dulce, todos los que estuvieron con ella se enamoraron completamente, y algunos se salieron con la suya y la lastimaron. Esperaba que Mousse fuera de los que solo se enamoraba, porque si le hacía daño a mi amiga, lo iba a castrar.

-Lo impresionaras con cualquier cosa que te pongas – insistí. Ella me miro ceñuda y mordió su labio dudosa. Entonces sonrió y salió de nuevo de mi cuarto.

Yo ya tenía escogida mi ropa. También quería impresionar a Ranma, había escogido unos vaqueros ajustados, realzando mi trasero, sabía que eso volvería loco a Ranma. Y también una blusa algo ajustada, pero no tanto y con escote. Volví a sonreír como una niña. Hoy Shamppo y yo queríamos impresionar a nuestros hombres. Bueno, casi nuestros.

Eran las ocho de la noche, y los chicos habían quedado en recogernos a esa hora. Shamppo y yo estábamos muy nerviosas, así que tomamos un trago antes de salir. A Shamppo no le había gustado mucho la idea de que yo saliera con Ranma, pero al final, me sonrió y dijo que disfrutara sin comprometerme. No quería darle muchas explicaciones y obviamente omití lo de mis encuentros sexuales con Saotome. Aunque conozco muy bien a Shamppo, y estuvo un poco recelosa por mi idea de salir con Ranma, ella no quería que yo sufriera y lo entendía, pero no podía darle más detalles.

Llegamos a los bolos, Mousse se dirigió con Ranma a comprar algo para comer y algunas cervezas. Mire de soslayo la venta que daba a la calle principal y pude ver a un hombre alto, bien conservado para su edad. Estimaba que tendría unos cuarenta y algo. No era la primera vez que lo veía, así que, en el auto de Ranma le pregunte en voz baja si lo conocía. Y efectivamente, era el tipo que había mandado a perseguirme, según Ranma: a cuidar mi seguridad.

El guardaespaldas entro y se sentó en una de los taburetes del bar y comenzó a leer un libro, no pude ver cual era, pero en ocasiones nos miraba para no perdernos de vista. Muy profesional, amigo. Este tema sobre la seguridad, me hace pensar en lo obsesivo que puede ser Ranma. También me hace pensar en mi madre, no había sabido nada de ella desde ese día. No pudo haber sido una mentira, porque era ella la que me llamaba, había reconocido su voz. Quería escucharla de nuevo, quería preguntarle ¿Qué había pasado?, quería abrasarla, quería tener una seria conversación con ella. En fin, estaba angustiada.

-Ranma parece loco por ti – murmura Shamppo, vuelvo a la realidad y la miro a los ojos. Ella me mira picara y se acerca a mí para seguir susurrándome -. Se nota que está loco por ti.

Miro de reojo a Ranma y lo veo hablando con Mousse mientras traen las cosas, el me mira y sujeta con más fuerza las cervezas, como si sintiera la misma corriente que yo siento cuando lo miro, esa corriente que es capaz de desarmarme.

-Aquí estamos señoritas, ¿empezamos a jugar? – Mousse se frota las manos, ansioso, al parecer le gusta jugar a los bolos. Ambas sonreímos, Mousse toma de la mano a Shamppo y la jala hacia el -. Akane, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una amiga tan hermosa?

Pongo los ojos en blanco ¿alguna vez dejare de escuchar esos halagos? Lo mismo me dijo un ex de Shamppo, que era amigo mío pero que ya se había mudado. Shamppo rie tímidamente y se aparta de Mousse. Ranma se sienta a mi lado y me tiende una cerveza. La tomo enseguida y doy un sorbo, ahora se mezcla con el trago que tome en casa.

-Al parecer Mousse se la esta pasando bien – Susurra. Miro a los chicos, Mousse esta lanzando una bola y Shamppo esta de tras de el, animándolo a perder. Mi amiga puede ser muy competitiva y hacer trampas. Mousse deja dos pinos sin derribar, se voltea a Shamppo y le da un beso en el cachete.

Coquetean.

Se los ve tan juguetones, tan liberados, tan… como me gustaría estar así, libremente con Ranma. Pero no, el no puede arriesgarse a que lo vean así. Miro nostálgicamente a Shamppo y a Mousse, que daría yo porque Ranma me tomara así como Mousse la toma a Shamppo sin miedo a que los vean. Pero todo a su tiempo, así me aseguro Ranma. No aparto la mirada de ellos, siguen jugando y jugando a coquetearse. En ese momento me doy cuenta de las miradas picaras que Shamppo le lanza y que Mousse recibe encantado.

Siento que la mano de Ranma toma la mía y la aprieta. Lo miro y veo que no me ha quitado la mirada de encima en un buen rato. Parece cauteloso, preocupado.

-Me gustaría saber que estás pensando – miro nuestras manos unidas, y miro a nuestro alrededor. No hay muchas personas. Hay más familias y ninguno nos presta atención. Me siento más aliviada y triste. Pero enamorada.

No quiero agobiar a Ranma con mis preocupaciones, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es evadirlo.

-¿Cómo se llama el tipo que contrataste para acosarme? – preguntó en voz baja, mientras voy jugando con sus nudillos.

-¿Acosarme? – Dice asombrado y con un toque de diversión.

-¿Acaso no lo hace? – trato de no reír y permanecer seria.

-Akane, Yoshiro no te está acosando, te está protegiendo – dice pacientemente. Y por un momento sentí como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando? –

El abre muchos los ojos y alza sus cejas. Muy ofendido y enojado.

-Akane, estuviste en una situación muy peligrosa, ¿y tú dices que estoy exagerando? Ni siquiera quieres contarme qué diablos hacías allí – parecía realmente ofendido. Pero no quería contarle nada sobre mi madre.

Sus palabras exactas, sin bien recuerdo fueron: _No le digas a nadie. _

Y como ella ya no había contactado después de eso, no creía que fuera necesario contárselo.

Ranma aprieta mas mi mano, luego la suelta y pasa su brazo por mi hombro, atrayéndome hacia él.

-Es usted frustrante, señorita Tendo ¿lo sabía? – murmura. Sabe que no puede sacarme información, ya lo habíamos discutido.

-Y usted es muy insistente, señor Saotome – me arrimo a su costado y cierro los ojos.

Sé que está preocupado por mí, pero no quiero envolverlo en mis problemas. Si alguien me tendió una trampa, tiene que ver con mi madre. Es decir, me llamaron del número del que ella me llamaba, ¿acaso ella lo sabía? ¿Acaso ella fue participe de esa barbaridad? No, mi mamá no sería capaz. Ahora mi preocupación aumenta, rezo porque ella este bien.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Ranma, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

Lo miro confusa.

-Tu cuerpo se tensó – me soba el hombro y besa mi frente -. Akane, lo digo enserio, cuéntame lo que sucede o lo averiguare por mi propia cuenta – Su amenaza me congela la sangre. ¿Sería capaz? Lo creía imposible, Ranma solo es un empresario y no creo que se incline por investigar a fondo mis problemas. Pues, que lo intente, sé que no lo lograra.

-Buena suerte – Digo burlándome de su aspecto serio. Oh, mi Ranma. No quiero que te preocupes por mí.

-No me desafíes Akane – su mirada lasciva me penetra la piel por completo, mandándome ese calor intenso justo en mi entrepierna -. Si se trata de ti, seria capas de investigar en el archivero personal del diablo.

Valla. Eso es, intenso.

Ambos nos devoramos con la mirada. Quisiera tenerlo a solas, para poder tumbarlo en cualquier lugar y poseerlo. Extraño su cuerpo conectado al mío, aunque lo hayamos hecho esta tarde en mi oficina. Fue tan… placentero, Dios, creo que nunca me voy a saciar de este hombre.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! – Me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca del rostro de Ranma. Me incorporo inmediatamente y veo a Mousse haciendo un gesto con la mano. Shamppo se acerca y mira a Ranma y luego a mi.

-¿No piensan jugar o piensan en ir a un lugar más privado? – Su risa picara resuena levemente a nuestros oídos. Mierda, Shamppo. Tan imprudente como siempre.

-¿Podemos irnos, enserio? – Ranma se sienta bien y me toma de la mano. Veo una mirada llena de deseo y promesas cruzando por su rostro.

Le doy un golpe en el costado con mi codo. Otro más que es imprudente.

-De ningún modo – Se apresura a contestar Shamppo -, Akane no se va a ir contigo a dar revolcones por ahí. ¿Crees que no sé qué tienes una prometida? – Ranma abre los ojos sorprendido y hecha la cabeza para atrás, las palabras de Shamppo vinieron como balas para los dos -. Simplemente no digo nada, porque Akane hace mucho que no se divierte y no tiene nada de malo tener una relación de manos sudadas. Pero, si le haces algo, te rebanaré la parte de tu cuerpo de la que estas orgulloso.

Ella se aleja de nosotros dando brinquitos hasta donde esta Mousse. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Shamppo saco las garras para defenderme, valla amiga que tengo. La amo, simplemente es mi mejor amiga, y su papel principal es defenderme.

Cuando dijo la palabra prohibida: "prometida" de una la realidad golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho y clavaba una estaca dolorosa. Otra vez Ukyo regresaba a mi mente. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Se estará preguntando donde está su prometido? La sola idea duele. Soy una desgraciada.

-hey – Ranma me toma de la barbilla y me mira cauteloso -. Akane, ya hablamos de esto, ella no me importa. Solo me importas tu, y te dije que lo iba arreglar.

Lo miro tratando de convencerme de que todo lo que me dice es cierto.

-¿Solo yo? Eso no me pareció, cuando te encontré con aquella mujer en tu despacho – diablos, ¿Por qué lo dije? Ranma se va a enfadar, pues a mí tampoco me gusta revivir fantasmas del pasado.

Y como lo suponía. Se pasa la mano por el cabello, cierra los ojos y exhala. Mierda, no hubiera dicho nada. Sus ojos dejaron ese brillo lascivo y tierno, ahora son fríos e inexpresivos.

-Akane, ya te lo explique – suspira -. Oye, se que, me comporte como un idiota. Quería probarme a mi mismo, que podía estar con cualquier otra mujer. Desde que llegue a Japón, te he deseado tanto que, se me hizo imposible estar con otras mujeres. Es… frustrante –

Oh.

Ranma, en esa ocasión estaba hecho una furia. Y había sacado una teoría: Un hombre que no puede culminar su "acto", puede que no este de buen humor. Sonrió en mi interior.

-Ven, vamos a jugar – Ranma se pone de pie y me ayuda a incorporarme. Ambos terminamos de tomar nuestras cervezas -, me gusta jugar apostando, asi que…- veo otra vez su mirada lasciva y llena de promesa, lo cual me hace excitar.

-No tengo dinero encima, no sé cómo podría pagarte si pierdo – Le hablo coquetamente, de una manera sensual. Él sonríe de lado y ese brillo en sus ojos hace que se me erice el cuerpo.

-No, señorita Tendo. Dinero tengo suficiente, con usted, quiero apostar otra cosa – Lleva mi mano hacia su boca, y besa mis nudillos, uno por uno. Lenta y seductoramente.

-¿Qué…que quieres apostar? – susurro, la voz no me acompaña en estos momentos.

-Si yo gano, esta noche dormirás conmigo. Y si tú ganas, pues… ¿Qué desearías de mí? -

¿Qué desearía? A ti completamente, sin ocultarnos sin nada. Esperen. ¿Dijo que dormiría con el? ¿En su casa? Debe estar loco.

-No dormiré en tu casa de nuevo – Le advierto algo molesta.

-No, no ahí. Tengo un lugar, solo para los dos – Su sonrisa me deslumbraba. Parecía como un niño ocultando un secreto, se lo veía ansioso, un poco nervioso y… feliz.

-¿De verdad? –

-Pierde, si quieres comprobarlo – Sonrió, al igual que él. Mi mirada recorre el lugar, entonces miro a Shamppo. Diablos, Shamppo. La había olvidado.

Hago un mohín, y Ranma se da cuenta de que estoy viendo a mi amiga.

-Le diré a Mousse que nos ayude – Su mano sigue jugando con la mía.

De repente me sonrojo. ¿Qué pensaría Mousse de mi? Muerdo mi labio, no se que decisión tomar.

-Mousse… el… ¿Qué piensa de esto? – Le digo mirándolo, luego bajo mi mirada hacia nuestras manos. El me acerca a su cuerpo y me toma la cabeza con las dos manos.

-A el le gusta verme feliz, y no es algo que pase muy a menudo –

¿Qué? ¿Ranma es feliz conmigo? Valla, esto si que es nuevo. Es decir, sabía que en cierto punto era feliz. Pero el hablaba como si hace mucho que no era feliz.

Vuelvo a mirar a Shamppo y a Mousse. Están abrazándose y diciéndose cosas en voz baja, la veo que sonríe y se sonroja. Al parecer le gusta más que al pobre de Taro. Me pregunto vagamente que será de el.

Dormir con Ranma, esa idea da vueltas en mi cabeza. Shamppo no dejará que valla, pero, quiero ir. Miro a Ranma y con solo mirarlo le transmito mi respuesta.

.

.

Y heme aquí, en casa de Ranma. La nueva casa. Esta un poco mas alejada del centro, una casa grande cerca del lago. La fachada era sencilla, con columnas que estaban en cada esquina de la entrada. Era grande, creo que mas grande que la que tiene. Me toma de la mano y entramos a la sala. Una chimenea en la mitad de la estancia, alumbra con su fuego casi todo el lugar. Los muebles de un blanco gastado combinan con las paredes. Los cuadros de varios pintores famosos adornan la sala, creo que reconocí uno de Picasso.

-¿Hace cuánto tienes esta casa? Debiste traerme aquí la vez anterior, así me hubiera ahorrado el… - me quede sin palabras, no quería decirle a Ranma lo débil que me sentía viéndolo con Ukyo.

-¿El qué? – Ranma me tomo de los hombros y obligo a que lo mirase, ya que estaba viendo la casa para no tener que enfrentarme a él.

-Nada, olvídalo – susurre, no quería pensar en Ukyo, o si no, saldría huyendo.

Ranma me observa por un minuto, parece tener una batalla en su interior. Cierra los ojos y su personalidad juvenil lo inunda de nuevo.

-Compré la casa esta mañana –

Lo miro perpleja, ¿la compro esta mañana?

-Después de que te fuiste, bueno, quería que te sintieras mas cómoda estando aquí. Un lugar solo para los dos. Además, estamos lejos de la ciudad, seguramente no tendrías donde huir – Dejo escapar una risa, el también ríe.

-Muy astuto señor Saotome –

-Con usted siempre hay que tomar precauciones, señorita Tendo –

-¿Cómo puedes, darte estos lujos? Es decir, dices que la compraste esta mañana. Pero, está completamente amueblada, como si la tuvieras desde hace mucho –

-Ya te lo dije una vez, Akane. Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo – su sonrisa sigue igual, no deja de sonreír. Se lo ve… feliz.

Me sorprende como todo se lo toma con calma. ¿Compro una casa solo para que no huyera? Esperaba que fuera un mal chiste, y dijera que tenía ganas de vivir cerca del lago. ¿Cómo tiene tanto dinero? Seguramente esta casa costo una fortuna. Se que su padre tiene mucho dinero, pero ¿tanto? Había cosas en Ranma que desconocía.

-Ven, te mostraré el resto de la casa – tomo mi mano y me encamino por el resto de su nuevo hogar.

Pasamos por la sala hacia la puerta de pasillo que había al otro lado, un corredor hermoso, con cuadros y adornos magnificando el esplendor de la casa. Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Grande, espaciosa y muy moderna. Estaba totalmente equipada. El mesón era de granito oscuro, un estilo propio de Ranma. Las baldosas eran de un blanco al igual que las paredes. Este lugar le encantaría a Shamppo, pensé. Llegamos hacia el comedor, la mesa era un poco grande, como para unas ocho personas. También era un lugar hermoso, con un candelabro que colgaba sobre la mesa. Las ventanas daban una vista perfecta hacia el lago, que iluminaba la luna. Recorrimos otra estancia, esta estaba vacía, pero era un espacio grande. Lo único que ocupaba la habitación, era una mesa de billar que estaba en el centro. Miro a Ranma, preguntándole que iba hacer aquí.

-Será la biblioteca, ¿te gusta? – me abraza por la espalda. Me aferra a su cuerpo como lapa.

-Suena genial – la idea me encantaba.

-Salgamos de aquí, tengo que mostrarte la segunda planta. Además, si seguimos aquí, seguramente terminare por follare encima de esa mesa de billar –

La ola de calor golpeo mi entrepierna, todo de bajo de mi vientre. No pude evitar soltar un gemido. Este hombre sabía cómo ponerme.

Me agarro de la cintura y me dio la vuelta. Me beso apasionadamente sin darme tiempo de respirar. Su lengua entro a mi boca y lo recibí con gusto. Lo tome del cabello y lo atraje hacia mí. Soltó un gruñido y sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, mi cintura, mis caderas, mis muslos. Metió la mano por debajo de mi blusa y se dirigió directamente hacia mi pezón, peñiscandolo y acariciándolo. Gemí y baje mis manos hacia su pecho, acariciando su cuerpo bien trabajado. Mis pezones se excitaron y se irguieron, me aferre más a Ranma y seguí besándolo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Sin dejar de besarnos, caminamos hasta llegar al borde de la mesa de billar. Se separó un momento de mí, ambos respirábamos agitadamente. Su mirada era penetrante, lujuriosa, llena de deseo.

-Te mostraré el resto de la casa luego – volvió a besarme de esa forma intensa que solo él sabía hacer. Mordió mi labio inferior y lo chupo.

Fue formando un camino de besos, paso por mi mandíbula, mordiendo, hasta mi cuello. Cerré mis ojos y ladee la cabeza, me aferre al borde de la mesa para no caerme, estaba demasiado excitada. Ranma masajeo mi seno por encima de la ropa y con la otra llego hasta el dobladillo de la blusa y la fue subiendo. Me saco la blusa y quedo mirándome impresionado, como si estuviera frente aun deidad. Me sonroje, mi pecho subía y bajaba producto de la excitación.

-Eres hermosa, Akane. Tu piel es… preciosa - beso mi clavícula y fue bajando hasta llegar a mi obligo. Metió su lengua y mordió mi vientre.

Apreté las manos sobre el borde de la mesa. Sus besos eran una tortura, su lengua y sus dientes hacían su trabajo más que bien. Me estaban llevando al borde de la cordura. El calor se concentró tanto debajo de mi vientre, estaba totalmente húmeda. Este hombre sabía excitarme. Llego hasta los botones de mis vaqueros y los fue desabrochando lentamente. Me miro por debajo de sus pestañas largas, sus labios entre abiertos, su respiración agitada igual que la mía. Metió las manos por el borde del pantalón y fue bajándolo junto con las bragas.

-Sal – dijo con voz ronca. Hice lo que me pedía y saque mis pies del pantalón. Por suerte cargaba unas zapatillas de bailarina, pude sacármelas fácilmente.

Ahora, estaba completamente desnuda, a excepción de mi brasear. Ranma me tomo de las caderas y me miro, aun arrodillado. Me sonroje, porque sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba viendo. Se acercó hacia mi intimidad y rozo su nariz por ella.

-Abre las piernas – ordenó. Algo insegura lo hice, mis piernas temblaban, el deseo recorría todo mi cuerpo y se concentraba dolorosamente donde Ranma estaba ahora.

Con sus dedos se abrió paso y su lengua hizo todo el trabajo.

-¡Ah! – gemí fuerte, eche mi cabeza para atrás y me aferre aún más fuerte al borde de la mesa de billar.

Su lengua jugaba en círculos sobre mi clítoris, uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mi interior haciendo que me estremeciera al contacto.

-Oh, Akane. Estas totalmente lista, me encanta cuando estas así de húmeda – cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por todas las sensaciones que me hacía vivir Ranma.

Mi cuerpo se agitaba y se retorcía ante su contacto. Era algo sensacional, y pronto supe que estaba en la cúspide del placer. Estaba a punto de caer, a punto de sucumbir ante el orgasmo. Sentí esa llamarada de sensaciones recorrer mi cuerpo para concentrarse en cierto punto.

-Córrete, nena – dijo Ranma mientras, introducía sus dedos con mayor velocidad.

Ese fue mi detonante, me deje llevar por un delicioso orgasmo, llevándome lejos de la realidad. No sé en que momento ya me encontraba apoyada con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la mesa de billar y las piernas abiertas. Sentí a Ranma introducirse lentamente en mi, deliciosa y lentamente. Soltó un gruñido y me acaricio la espalda y el culo. Entonces comenzó a moverse rítmicamente y fuerte. Me estaba follando.

-¡Ah! Akane – jadeaba y me embestía con fuerza. Yo tenía las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, abiertas, rindiéndome ante todo el placer que era tenerlo dentro de mí.

Me agarro de las caderas y seguía con sus movimientos. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, pues sentía de nuevo esa oleada concentrándose. Quería correrme, quería que el se corriera conmigo. No podía soportarlo.

-Déjate ir Akane – dijo roncamente. Entonces hice caso a lo que me dijo y me deje ir.

Otro maravilloso orgasmo. Las piernas me temblaron, el me tomó con fuerza y me dio la última embestida con fuerza.

-Mierda, Akane – soltó un grito placentero, y se dejó ir en ese momento. Ambos caímos al suelo cansados, agotados, satisfechos.

Me abrazo y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se mezclaron. Cerré mis ojos y me apoyo en su pecho. Mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, solo estaba presente el maravilloso orgasmo que había tenido. Estaba cansada, el sueño me estaba ganando. Aun mas con Ranma acariciándome el cabello y dándome besos sobre el. Trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero era imposible.

Mi mente repaso todos los acontecimientos vividos últimamente. La llegada de Ranma, la ida de papá, mi cargo en la empresa, el humor voluble de Ranma, su declaración, sus besos, su manera de hacerme el amor. Todo eso paso tan pronto y ahora estaba perdidamente enamorada de el. De mi Ranma, de mi no tan Ranma. Porque, no era mío completamente. Pero pronto lo seria, eso era lo que mi corazón anhelaba.


	15. capitulo 15

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 15**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

Aun es de noche cuando me levanto. A mi lado tengo a Ranma, abrazándome contra su cuerpo, su pierna por encima de la mía, su brazo cruzando por mi cintura y su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Esta enredado en mí, como hiedra. Es algo hermoso sentirlo así de cerca, aunque algo caluroso también. Trato de moverme, pero él me apretar contra sí. Murmura algo en sueños, algo que no alcanzo a entender y vuelve a dormirse.

Hago un recuento de todo lo que hicimos hoy. Una sonrisa picara asoma en mi rostro al recordarlo. Después de haber follado en su mesa de billar, porque, para ser honestos, eso fue follar. Me trajo hasta la segunda planta, articulando cortas palabras.

-Este es un cuarto de invitados, un cuarto de bla bla bla –

Y entonces me beso y me hiso el amor. Sí, me hiso el amor, en su cuarto. Me hiso el amor dulce y lentamente. También hago recuento de todo lo que nos ha pasado, jamás creí que esto pasara tan pronto. Es decir, creí que nos llevábamos mal, bueno, por parte de él. Porque, desde antes, ese hombre me volvía loca. No solo por su personalidad voluble y su coqueteo, sino porque… ni yo misma lo se. Por su fuerza, su perseverancia, su audacia, todo. Por la manera en que bailamos esa noche, en la cena con Saito y su tío. Su manera de hallar mi casa, su manera de encontrarme cuando estaba herida.

Cuando estaba herida…

Mi mente vuelve hacia mi madre, no sé nada de ella. Tengo que hallar una manera de encontrarla, saber que está bien, aclarar muchas dudas que rondan en mi cabeza. Como por ejemplo ¿Por qué nos dejó? ¿Se fue con otro hombre? ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Aún me quiere? Siento una ansiedad enorme creciéndome por todo el pecho. Me rasco el pecho tratando de calmar ese sentimiento de ahogo, despierto a Ranma con mi movimiento. Fue sin querer.

Abre los ojos y parece perdido, luego de unos segundos me observa y se tranquiliza. Besa mi hombro y sonríe.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – me mira y luego hacia la ventana, la que da al hermoso lago.

Trato de sonreír, pero mi sonrisa no llega a mis ojos. Estoy preocupada por mi madre, pero no puedo decírselo.

-¿Qué sucede? – su expresión se vuelve dura. Se acomoda a un lado de la cama, aun cerca de mí y se apoya con el codo en el colchón.

Tengo que inventar algo.

-Es que… tengo que irme a casa – Mentí. No quería irme, pero pensándolo bien. Mañana tendríamos que ir a trabajar y no tenía nada que ponerme.

-No, no te vayas – susurra. Por un momento sentí la súplica en su voz. Oh, Ranma. Pero no, tengo que hallar una manera de persuadirlo. Es decir, no voy a ir con la ropa que traje puesta, para el trabajo.

-Ranma, yo también quiero quedarme pero, no tengo ropa y mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar – le sonreí tímidamente.

-Yoshiro te traerá algo de ropa. Lo llamare muy temprano –

-Ranma, ¿no crees que estas exagerando con esto de la seguridad? – la verdad, no me agradaba la idea de que alguien estuviera vigilando mi sombra las veinticuatro horas.

-¿Exagerado? Akane, te golpearon hasta dejarte inconsciente – parecía sorprendido por mis palabras, al punto de enfadarse -, ¿y dices que estoy exagerando? –

Bajo la mirada, es cierto. Pero aun no entiendo, aun nada está claro ¿Quiénes eran los que me golpearon? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Sabían perfectamente quien era yo, y escuche claramente cuando la voz de esa mujer dijo algo sobre un trabajo mandado por el jefe. Todo esto me hacía erizar la piel. Tenían el teléfono de donde me llamaba mi mamá ¿le habrían hecho algo? Palidezco. Si algo le pasa a ella, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Pero ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué me hicieron eso? ¿Qué querían de mí? Todo lo que había pasado con Ranma, había hecho que me olvidase por completo sobre el tema, sobre todo. Simplemente, éramos Ranma y yo en una burbuja aislada de la gente y los problemas.

-Cuando sepa quiénes fueron, les haré pagar caro – murmura para si mismo. Lo miro alerta.

Algunas preguntas vuelven a formarse en mi mente.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Por qué me llamaste alterado antes de que yo apagara el teléfono? – Mi pregunta lo hiso palidecer. Por un momento lo note nervioso. Bajo su mirada y luego volvió a mirarme.

-Recuerda que puedo rastrearte – murmura -, cuando vi en qué dirección te dirigías, me preocupe. Akane, ¿Quién va a ese tipo de lugares?

-¿Siempre me vigilas? –

La expresión en su rostro fue mi respuesta. Pongo los ojos en blanco, por Dios, desde cuando este hombre esta tras mis huellas ¿Desde ese baile de máscaras, donde no lo había visto? ¿O desde que llego a Japón?

-Puede ser… - murmura, parece avergonzado.

-¿Desde cuándo? – no quiero enojarme, pero es difícil no hacerlo. Tener a alguien que esté pendiente de todo lo que haces, puede ser, un poco asfixiante.

Me mira tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Sus ojos están pendientes de mí, pendientes de mis reacciones. Siento que gritan: "por favor, no te enojes". Mi cabeza da vueltas, ¿desde cuándo me tiene vigilada? No puede ser cuando haya llegado. Es decir, no nos caíamos bien. Bueno, aparentábamos eso.

-desde que llegue a Japón – dice finalmente en un susurro.

Abro la boca impresionada. Así que desde ese momento ha estado siguiéndome la huella. Intento decir algo, pero vuelvo a cerrar la boca.

-Fue como una especie de… obsesión, quise saber todo de ti, todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo me interesaba – valla, esto es nuevo.

-Al principio, creí que no te agradaba, que solo querías jugar conmigo – logre decir después de un rato -. Jamás imagine que estarías espiándome, por cierto ¿Qué averiguaste de mí? – pregunte algo asustada. ¿Sabrá algo de Ryoga?

-¿Es necesario? Akane, se muchas cosas de ti, y estoy enamorado. No hace falta que discutamos eso –

-Es mi vida Ranma, invadiste mi privacidad. Tengo derecho a saber qué cosas estuviste averiguando – lo miro frunciendo el ceño. El suspira fuertemente y se acomoda, atrayéndome a su cuerpo, con la espalda pegada a su pecho.

-Bueno. Eras una chica estudiosa, tienes dos hermanas mayores, tu madre… ella desapareció – dijo suavemente, como si procurara no herirme. Oh, Ranma. Si supieras… -. También…también sé que estuviste comprometida con un tal Ryoga Hibiki –

La sangre se me hiela. Siento que palidezco, me pongo nerviosa. Diablos, sabe de mi relación con Ryoga, una relación larga. Una relación donde yo estaba enamorada de él y estaba dispuesta a entregarme en cuerpo y alma, antes de que el me hiciera lo que hizo. No dije nada, si estuvo investigando, es obvio que tiene que saber lo que sucedió.

-Eres mía Akane, ¿entendido? Solo mía, si alguien… si alguien trata de arrebatarte de mi lado, lo mato – sus palabras se oyeron muy amenazantes. Por un momento sentí que el cumpliría su palabra. Pero yo no lo veía de esa manera, Ranma no podría hacerle daño a alguien ¿o si?

Me abrazo a él y el me devuelve el abrazo.

-Duerme – ordena. Pero aún sigo preocupada por mi ropa. Bueno, da igual. Si Ranma no consigue ropa para mí, me tomare la mañana libre.

.

.

Saludo a Azusa, ella me saluda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estoy de muy buen humor esta mañana. Aunque Ranma, no lo se. Le había insistido en que no quería que nos vieran llegar juntos. Parecía un adolescente con el arrebato de hacer lo que quería, pero teníamos que ser cuidadosos. Así que yo me adelante, me llevo a mi apartamento muy temprano y pude arreglarme y vestirme apropiadamente. Para mi suerte Shamppo no estaba en casa, al parecer tampoco había dormido, ¿se quedó con Mousse? Valla, mi amiga olvida rápido.

Entro a mi oficina con una café y Azusa entra de tras de mí. Yo tomo asiento en mi escritorio y ella con su libreta, meneándola, se sienta a mi frente.

-Se te ve contenta esta mañana – comenta distraída, sigue moviendo sus hojas.

-Sí, lo estoy – digo también distraída. Pensando en los momentos que pase con Ranma en la mañana - ¿Qué tienes para mí? – vuelvo a la realidad y la miro. Ella me responde con una gran sonrisa y se acomoda en su asiento.

-Pues Geovanny empezara hoy con las fotos, quiere que vayas a supervisarlo. No quiere que vaya Ranma porque dice que distrae a las modelos – Azusa ríe entre dientes. Le doy totalmente la razón.

-Como no – yo también suelto una risita. Es decir, claro que se iban a distraer. Ranma era demasiado guapo y sexy, iba a distraer hasta al propio Geovanny.

-También vendrán el señor Sashiro con sus colegas, quieren hacer una campaña para algo relacionado con el cáncer, y quieren tener el apoyo de esta empresa ya que es la mas capacitada. El señor Saotome también estará presente –

-Bien, yo tengo que terminar unos oficios y leer unos documentos. Luego de eso quiero iré donde Geovanny y veré como va su trabajo, seguramente el pesado de Saito estará presente y pendiente todo el tiempo – ella me mira con expresión "no eres la única que lo detesta" Le sonrió y le devuelvo la mirada "lo sé"

-Quiero que vallas donde Bruno y le digas que tiene que revisar unos datos que le mande por el correo de la empresa. Se los mandé ayer, creo que aún no los ha visto. Como es nuevo, seguramente no sabe mucho, así que quiero que le ayudes –

Pude notar como se sonrojaba, se podía notar a leguas que estaba loca por mi mejor amigo. Solo esperaba que Bruno no fuera tan tonto y le diera una oportunidad a esta chica linda y tierna.

-¿Por qué no lo invitar a almorzar? Yo estaré ocupada y no tal vez me quede aquí – Digo con un toque de desdén. Ella se remueve en su asiento y me sonríe cómplice -. Le gustan las películas de acción y leer, háblale sobre "cumbres borrascosas" le gusta mucho ese libro, tal vez te lo preste si no lo has leído.

Ella vuelve a sonreír, sabe que la estoy ayudando. Pues, quiero que Bruno sea feliz, Azusa es una chica muy linda y tierna, seguramente el terminará enamorándose de ella. Miré a Azusa, movía sus labios como si estuviera murmurando algo, miraba fijamente hacia el ventanal. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa por estar a solas con Bruno y tratar de conquistarlo.

-¿Crees que… le guste? – Yo la miré enternecida. Pues hablaba como una niña pequeña. Pero tenía que ser sincera.

-No lo sé, pero seguramente, con el tiempo, verá lo maravillosa que eres – le sonreí con toda la dulzura posible. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Energéticamente, se levantó de la silla, sonriente. Me guiño el ojo y salio despidiéndose. Solte un suspiro, me sentía como toda ayudante de cupido. Pero no, no, no podía distraerme, tenia que trabajar.

Adelante mi trabajo y subí a ver a Geovanny. Para mi sorpresa Kenji estaba allí, las modelos algunas rubias y otras morenas paseaban por el estudio con sus bragas y sostenes, todos diseñados por la señora Izuka. No estaban nada mal, eran de encaje y con colores neutros, el liguero estaba precioso y las medias también, hasta se veían muy cómodas. Sin duda las compraría.

-Hola Kenji – me acerque a él y toque su hombro. Él se giró y me sonrió - ¿Supervisando a las modelos? – pregunte con un tono divertido.

Kenji soltó una risa y me la contagio. Negó con la cabeza y me abrazo por los hombros.

-No estoy interesado, Akane. Ya te había mencionado antes, que estaba interesado en una chica y que la había invitado a salir ¿y adivina qué? Acepto, fuimos a cenar y hoy saldremos de nuevo –

Sonreí, muy contenta. Pues la mujer que este saliendo con Kenji, será muy feliz. Es un hombre muy apuesto, caballeroso y con un buen empleo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, espero algún día la presentes – lo mire advirtiéndole. Me separe de el un poco, pues si Ranma llegaba a verme así, escupiría fuego.

-¿Y tu como estas? – note cierta preocupación en su voz. Por un momento imagine que el sabia lo que había pasado conmigo y la paliza que me dieron. Pero inmediatamente deseche ese pensamiento.

Oh, mi mamá. No podía evitar el estar preocupada.

-Estoy muy bien – trate de sonreír, no quería preocuparlo.

-¡Akane, querida! – Geovanny llego a mi dando saltitos, con toda esa energía que lo caracteriza. Me beso ambas mejillas y simplemente su ánimo, animó al mío – Estoy tan feliz de que vinieras, ven, te mostraré los diseños.

Miré por ultima vez a Kenji, el me miraba como diciendo "buena suerte", pues si, hay que tener mucha cuando se trata de Geovanny. Uno puede sentirse como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Me llevó hacia las chicas, presentándomelas una por una y todas ellas daban la vuelta para que pudiera apreciar el encaje y darles mi punto bueno. Y mentalmente agradecí y alabe a Geovanny por prohibirle la entrada a Ranma. Sin duda las chicas cotonearían más sus caderas al verlo y no dudarían en lanzarles las garras. Y Geovanny tiene razón, eso las distraería mucho de su trabajo.

Estoy hablando con Geovanny sobre algunas cosas faltantes, también que quede con el equipo de escenario para esta tarde, faltan mas fotos por hacer, y el escenario tiene que variar. Miro de reojo hacia la puerta involuntariamente. Y para mi mala suerte, Saito está de pie, junto a Kenji, intercambiando algunas palabras. Parecen serios, ni siquiera miran a las modelos. Por un cuarto de segundo, los ojos de Saito se cruzan con los míos. Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y enseguida le retiro la mirada.

Mi celular vibra y lo saco. Es una llamada de mi sobreprotector Ranma.

-¿Hola? – contestó. Le hago una seña a Geovanny que no paraba de hablar. Agradezco la llamada, ya que estaba cansada de escuchar a Geovanny. Lo quiero, lo adoro, pero a veces cansa. Frunce el ceño y me lanza un beso, yo lo hago igual. Se va hablar con las chicas.

-Parece que soy el único que ve por la empresa. Termine unos pendientes y tú no estabas en tu oficina – Su voz suena a reproche. Suelto una risita - ¿La divierto, señorita Tendo?

-Sí, y mucho, señor Saotome – murmuro. Me alejo de todos para poder hablar más tranquila.

-Ya enserio, ¿Dónde estás? Quería preguntarle a tu secretaria, pero ya no está. No me hagas mandar a Yoshiro por ti – pongo los ojos en blanco. Su intensidad es demasiada.

-Creí que podía rastrearme, señor Saotome. ¿Qué se lo impide ahora? – Comienzo a jugar con él. Me encanta.

-Puedo hacerlo, créeme. Dame un segundo – escucho que aleja el teléfono. Muerdo mi labio, ahora mismo quisiera tenerlo aquí conmigo y poder besarlo, lo echo de menos. Sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su forma de hacerme suya.

-Ahora estoy más tranquilo – Suena aliviado, pero divertido. Sonrió y doy una mirada a todos. Todos están pendientes en sus asuntos. De repente miro de nuevo a Saito, está mirándome meticulosamente. No puedo evitar sonrojarme y bajo la mirada.

-En un momento bajó, estaba viendo el trabajo de Geovanny – juego con mis pies, no quiero mirar hacia arriba. Seguramente Saito está mirándome, ese tipo me da mucha más mala espina que antes.

-¿Y porque no me dijo nada? – Sonó dolido. Sí, claro, como si yo permitiera que vieras mujeres en ropa interior.

-Por algún motivo cree que eres una distracción para las modelos. Y concuerdo con el, no quiero que nuestro trabajo se vea afectado gracias a ti –

-No lo decía por las modelos, Akane. Lo decía porque no te e visto y quiero verte –

-Ranma, pero si nos vimos esta mañana. Pase la noche contigo ¿lo recuerdas? – susurré. No quería que nadie se enterase sobre mis noches sexuales con mi compañero de presidencia.

-Lo sé, pero para mí no es suficiente. Akane, pasa esta noche conmigo también –

¿Qué? La idea es muy tentadora, pero no se puede. En ese maldito momento Ukyo se cruza por mi cabeza. Cada vez que pasa eso me siento fatal, como una zorra roba novios. Pero, en este caso, Ranma me aseguro que terminaría con ella. Respiré hondo. Está bien, está bien, Ranma te aseguro que te quería y tú lo quieres a él también.

-No creo que sea apropiado, Ranma – susurro. El tiene que entender, que si quiere que las cosas salgan bien, tiene que hacerlo bien.

Lo oigo suspirar en la otra línea. Cierro mis ojos desando estar frente a el, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo extraño

-Además… - continuo – No creo que Mousse pueda distraer otro día más a Shamppo –

Oigo que suelta una risita. Me encanta cuando ríe.

-Usted gana, señorita Tendo – sonrió aliviada y un poco descontenta de que no insista -. Me tienes hechizado – murmura.

Dejo de respirar. La sangre se acumula en mis mejillas, este hombre siempre tiene ese efecto maravilloso en mí.

-Geovanny me está mirando. Creo que se pregunta con quien estoy hablando, y de que, porque estoy muy sonrojada por tu culpa – Geovanny había dejado de acomodar a las modelos y me miraba con picardía. ¿Sabrá de lo que estoy hablando?

-¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te hago sonrojar de verdad? -

No puedo evitar retorcerme del placer. Miro nerviosa a todos de nuevo, pero nadie me observa.

-¿En su oficina, señor Saotome? Que falta de moral tiene usted – intento bromear con el.

-Quiero poseerte en todos lados, Akane. ¿No te gustaría romper las reglas? – su voz sonaba con ese brillo juvenil y travieso. Mordí mi labio y asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que el no podía verme. Así que dije:

-Enseguida bajo – ambos reímos. Y baje, a encontrarme con el hombre que me vuelve loca.

.

.

Una semana a pasado, una semana de muchos acontecimientos buenos y malos. Mi relación con Ranma no podría ir mejor, había dormido en su casa en algunas ocasiones. Ukyo se había ido a Corea con su padre, así que pudimos hacer de las nuestras. También habíamos tenido nuestras riñas, pero nada como un buen sexo violento y pervertido para arreglarlo. Era la única forma para nosotros, para saber que estábamos bien. Nos amábamos en cuerpo y alma, amábamos cada partícula del otro. Por otro lado, estaba un poco mal porque él no terminaba su relación con Ukyo. Pero me aseguro que lo haría, pero que no era fácil. Pues al parecer el padre de Ukyo era un hombre de negocios retorcidos, y no quería ponerme en riesgo. No sabía qué clase de qué clase de familia provenía Ukyo, pero odiaba que Ranma se involucrara con ellos. ¿Eran mafiosos? ¿Narcotraficantes? ¿Cualquier cosa mala? No lo sé, pero era algo muy malo, hasta el punto en que Yoshiro aún sigue mis pasos. Pero ahora me habla, me había cansado de que siempre estuviera tras de mi sin emitir sonido. Así que me acerque y me presente, eso no le gusto para nada a Ranma, pero no quería una sombra incomodándome. Ahora no estaba tan lejos de mi.

En el trabajo todo iba bien, nuestro trabajo con el señor Izuka había salido de maravilla. Ahora sus productos se estaban vendiendo como pan caliente. Para mi suerte, ya no vería más a Saito. Su sola presencia y sus comentarios extraños me incomodaban. También estaba feliz ya que Azusa había conseguido avanzar con Bruno, estaba muy contenta, el la había invitado a salir. También interrogue a Bruno, cuando salimos a comer. Ese día Ranma se había puesto celoso, fue hasta el restaurante con la excusa de "pasaba por aquí" y se sentó con nosotros. Por otro lado, Shamppo estaba entusiasmada con Mousse, también estaban saliendo. Y eso era algo beneficioso para Ranma y para mi.

Teníamos otros contratos con otras empresas y teníamos que auspiciar otros eventos de beneficencia. También, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía mucha ansiedad y preocupación por mi mamá. No había vuelto a saber nada de ella, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ninguna pista… nada. Había intentado rastrear el teléfono como Ranma hacía con el mío, pero no fue posible.

-Hola – alce la vista y vi a mi caballero andante delante de mí. Sonreí y le guiñe un ojo. El sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a mí.

-Hola – respondo. Se sienta delante de mi y yo dejo la computadora a un lado.

-Quiero que esta noche me acompañes a cenar, mi madre va a estar y está emocionada porque le dije que vas a ir, también Ranko – estira su brazo y alcanza mi mano, la toma y la acaricia.

-¿Es una pregunta o una orden? – arqueo la ceja.

El sonríe tímido y aclara la garganta.

-Lo siento. Señorita Tendo ¿le gustaría cenar esta noche conmigo y mi familia? –

-tentadora oferta –

-¿Y si le digo que, estoy considerando que usted sea el postre? – me sonrojo ante su mirada lasciva, siento ese calor en mi entrepierna y asiento.

-Me convenció definitivamente, cuente conmigo – ambos sonreímos. Me acaricia los nudillos.

-¿Cuándo vuelve tu pro… Ukyo? – corrijo inmediatamente. El deja de acariciarme y me mira, rayos, soy buena arruinando el momento.

-El miércoles – dice seco. Sentía lastima pero a la vez estaba contenta de que Ranma no sintiera absolutamente nada por ella.

-bien – respondo. Quiero cambiar de tema, quiero hablar de algo, pero nada se me ocurre.

-Terminaré con esto pronto, Akane. Lo prometo –

-Ranma… -

-No creas que eres la única que esta incomoda con la situación. No sabes las ganas que tengo de gritarle al mundo que eres mía, que todos sepan que no estas disponible. Que todos esos imbéciles que babean por ti se alejen –

Oh.

-No tengo admiradores como tu – riño.

-No, no tengo. Yo tengo admiradoras – sonríe burlón –, pero a ninguna le prestó atención. Porque tu tienes todo lo que yo puedo desear de una mujer. Además, tu si tienes. He visto como algunos de esta empresa babean por ti. De ser por mí, los despedía inmediatamente.

-Vamos Ranma, no exageres – me sonrojo ante su mirada seria. Habla enserio. Cielos.

-Eres mía, Akane. No quiero, ni puedo perderte – susurra. Sentí la necesidad enorme de abrazarlo y jurarle que nunca lo dejaría. Apreté su mano con fuerza y me incline para besársela.

-Soy tuya, Ranma. Yo tampoco quiero perderte –

Esa corriente, esa energía se expandió y se concentró entre nosotros. De pronto se levantó, me tomo en brazos y me beso apasionadamente. Me soltó y nuestras frentes quedaron unidas. Ambos respirábamos agitadamente.

-Ya quiero que salgamos, para llevarte a nuestro hogar y hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas más –

La corriente se expandió violenta y dolorosamente por mí estomago hasta mas debajo de mi vientre. Mordí mi labio y jadee.

-Yo también lo deseo – se alejó de mi a regañadientes. Se aproximó a la puerta y me sonrió antes de partir.

.

.

Había terminado de almorzar, estaba un poco molesta porque Ranma había tenido que salir a una reunión y no lo pude ver. Así que Salí con Azusa y Bruno. El estaba un poco alejado de mi, no lo entendía. Nuestra amistad había cambiado, extrañaba a mi mejor amigo Bruno. Pero pronto lo acorralaría y dejaría algunas cosas en claro.

El teléfono de mi despacho sonó y conteste.

-¿Dime Azusa? –

-Akane, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. Dice que es algo urgente – Su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa. ¿Quién será?

-¿Dijo cuál era su nombre? – Pregunté intrigada.

-No, pero dijo que es un amigo de la familia –

Dude por un momento, pero la curiosidad me gano.

-Bien, hazlo pasar – cualquier cosa mala que pasara, Yoshiro estaba al rescate.

Después de unos 10 segundos exactos la puerta se abrió. Abrí la boca sorprendida. La imagen tenia al frente me había dejado helada. Toda la sangre había dejado de circular y cayo a mis pies. Tambalee un segundo cuando me levante. Tenía las manos heladas y temblaban. El corazon latia a mil por hora, y cualquier pensamiento había dejado mi cabeza.

-Ryoga… - fue lo único que boca pudo articular. Me sostuve de la mesa aun estupefacta.

-Akane, cuanto tiempo – el me observo con los labios entreabiertos. Al parecer estaba nervioso, lo notaba por su respiración y su pecho al subir y bajar descompasado, lo conocía muy bien. Me miro de arriba abajo, me miro… ¿enamorado? ¿arrepentido?

De pronto recordé el motivo por el cual lo odiaba. Y la bilis estaba en mi garganta.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? –

-Tienes que venir conmigo, Akane. Tenemos que aprovechar este momento. Tienes que venir, por favor – suplicó. Trato de acercarse, pero yo retrocedí y se detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco? Vienes después de tanto tiempo ¿y me pides que vaya contigo? –

Se paso la mano por el cabello. Siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

-Akane, por favor – mordió su labio y tomo aire -. Es tu mamá, quiere verte y necesita hablar contigo, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Confía en mí – me tendió su mano.

De pronto todo el mundo se derrumbó a mis pies. Sentía que me desmayaría y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. ¿Mi mamá? ¿Qué tenía Ryoga que ver con ella? ¿Vino a buscarme para llevarme con ella? No entendía absolutamente nada. Mi cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos. Mi labio inferior tembló. Mi mamá, mi mamá…

Tome el impulso, decidí irme con el.


	16. capitulo 16

**:::::::::::**

**:::::::::::**

**:::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 16**

**:::::::::::**

**:::::::::::**

**:::::::::::**

El ver a Ryoga, de pie, con la mano extendida; prometiéndome que iría a ver a mi madre, era como un sueño, como una visión. Todo parecía tan irreal, solo había algo que me ataba a la tierra… la idea de verla. Había estado tan preocupada por su paradero, y de repente aparece Ryoga diciéndome que ella quiere verme. ¿Podría confiar en el, después de lo que me hizo? Muchas preguntas cruzaban en mi cabeza. Todas haciendo un espacio para otras. Me sentí abrumada, mareada, confundida, sobresaltada.

-Akane… – retrocedí un poco, volví a mirarlo plantado frente a mí, su mano volvió a su lugar. Su expresión era preocupada, ansiosa. De pronto me miraba adorado fervor, me traslade hace algunos años inmediatamente, sintiendo la misma mirada intensa que me transmitía en nuestros mejores momentos. Antes de…

-¿Cómo sabes dónde está mi mamá? ¿Por qué dices que quiere verme? No juegues conmigo Ryoga – mi tono de voz lo hiso dar un respingo y volvió a su postura cautelosa.

Mordió su labio y torció el gesto, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba preocupado. Lo conocía tan bien, pero ahora, ahora era como un desconocido, un recuerdo dolorosamente vago. Sentí rabia mezclada con el sufrimiento que viví hace algunos años. Sentí esa humillación, esa soledad, ese sabor agridulce que Ryoga había marcado en mi vida. Pero ahora, ahora todo el amor que llegue a sentir por él, había desaparecido, se había evaporizado con el pasar de los años. Ahora tenía a alguien a quien amar, tenía a Ranma. Ranma, lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Será que Yoshiro sabe que Ryoga está aquí? ¿Se lo habrá dicho?

-Akane, sé que… en este momento soy a la última persona que quisieras ver – hablaba despacio, esperando a ver mis reacciones. Yo lo seguía mirando confundida y a la vez enojada.

-Es que, esto es… -

-¿Inimaginable? ¿Verme aquí es algo que no puedes creer, y más si menciono a tu mamá? –

Mi labio inferior volvió a temblar y las lágrimas siguieron su recorrido por mis mejillas. Todo esto era tan… impactante.

-Akane… - me hablaba de la misma manera paciente y cautelosa que tenía antes -. Tienes que venir conmigo, tienes que venir antes que todo se joda – apretó sus dientes y miro nervioso la puerta. Saco su teléfono y marco un número -. Ten, compruébalo por ti misma.

Acerco el teléfono a mis manos. Sentí rozar sus nudillos con mis dedos, sentí su piel fría y una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo, se me erizo la piel. Aparte la mano rápidamente y mire el teléfono, estaba marcando.

-¿Ryoga? ¿Salió algo mal? – era la voz de mi madre.

Oh, Dios mío. Mire perpleja a Ryoga y me aferre al celular.

-¿Mamá? – lleve mi mano hacia mi boca ocultando mi sollozo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que dolía.

-¿Akane? mi Dios, ¿eres tu? Hija mía, lo siento muchísimo, por favor perdona mi descuido – ella comenzó a balbucear palabras. También estaba llorando. En ese momento Ryoga se acercó a mí y me quito el teléfono.

-Pronto estaremos allí, Sakura. Solo llamaba para confirmarle a Akane que lo que le dije era cierto – Dijo al teléfono. Luego colgó y me miró expectante -¿Ahora me crees? – Me tocó el hombro y me aparte mirándolo impresionada.

¿De qué iba todo esto? ¿Qué hacia Ryoga con mi mamá? ¿Por qué vino a buscarme justo ahora? No entendía absolutamente nada.

-Akane, por favor, tenemos que irnos – insistió con voz más grave. Asentí con la cabeza, limpie mis lágrimas. Este no era momento de preguntas, tenía que salir de aquí y encontrarme con mi mamá.

Recordé efusivamente a Yoshiro, seguramente estará vigilándome. Maldije en voz baja, lleve mis manos a mi boca nerviosa, tratando de pensar en algo para perderlo de vista. Di la vuelta a la mesa y tome mis cosas rápidamente. El corazón no dejaba de latirme a mil por hora, estaba muy ansiosa, con los nervios crispados.

-Hay… hay un problema – Dije con la voz temblorosa, aclaré mi garganta para sonar más segura.

-Lo sé, es ese hombre que te sigue – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Abrí la boca impresionada ¿Cómo lo sabía? -. Tienes que despistarlo, Akane. Yo te esperaré en un Audi rojo en el estacionamiento, subirás deprisa y saldremos de aquí rápido ¿entendiste? –

Asentí con la cabeza frenéticamente, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Bien, me iré entonces. No demores – camino hasta la puerta, pero luego regreso hasta donde yo estaba y me tomo de los hombros -. Akane… es bueno… verte – besó mi mejilla y salió por la puerta.

Me quede en medio del despacho, con el corazón en la boca, los nervios de punta y aún más confusa de lo que estaba. Mi mejilla ardía. Ranma, ¿Qué haría con Ranma? ¿Qué le diría? Tendría que decirle la verdad, pero no ahora. Estaba completamente segura que se enojaría y estallaría el infierno, pero ahora, necesitaba sacar todas estas dudas de mi cabeza. Pero sería condescendiente y dejaría un mensaje en su celular. Pero primero, tendría que deshacerme de Yoshiro. Marque rápidamente su número, Ranma me lo había dado por si alguna emergencia.

-¿Señorita Tendo? – contestó de manera profesional a la primera timbrada.

-Hola Yoshiro, ¿Dónde estás? – Trate de que mi voz no sonará nerviosa. Cerré mis ojos y mire mi reloj impaciente.

-Estoy en recepción, señorita Tendo. ¿Tiene algún problema? –

-He… Si, escucha, no me siento bien y tengo mucha hambre ¿Podrías traerme algo de la cafetería de la esquina?, ¿Un sándwich? Se lo pediría a mi secretaria, pero ella no está ahora.

¿¡Un sándwich!? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir una excusa mejor? Solo reza para que te haga caso.

-De acuerdo, señorita Tendo. Enseguida iré por el – Respondió después de unos segundos. Un gran suspiro salió de mi garganta, en silencio, para que no escuchara.

-Muchas gracias – colgué.

Me apresure a enviarle un mensaje a Ranma. Esperen, si lo lee, seguramente llamara a Yoshiro y no tendría tiempo de irme con Ryoga. Mierda, que estúpida. Salí de mi oficina para mejor dejarle un recato con Azusa. Ella me mira con los ojos abiertos, al parecer mi aspecto no es nada normal.

-¿Sucede algo, Akane? – preguntó, al verme llegar a su escritorio como un huracán.

-Sí, necesito que le des esto al señor Saotome si pregunta por mí. No lo leas – tome una hoja de su escritorio y una pluma.

"_Perdóname, no sabía que más hacer, no te la montes con Yoshiro. Te lo contaré después. A.T" _

Doble la hoja y ella pestañeo con incredulidad al recibirla. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Luego vuelvo, cúbreme – Salí hecha una bala, pues tenía poco tiempo hasta que Yoshiro subiera.

Llegue al estacionamiento y distinguí el Audi rojo de todos los carros oscuros que habían allí, incluyendo el de Ranma… ¡Ranma! Con un demonio. Me escabullí entre los coches, para que no me viera. Lo vi avanzar hasta donde estaba Yoshiro con una bolsa en la mano. Aproveche el momento para lanzarme al auto de Ryoga.

-Por fin – dicho esto arranco el auto y salió disparado, por el chirrido de las llantas, supe que éramos el centro de atención. Me voltee un poco y pude ver a Ranma mirando hacia nuestra dirección con el ceño fruncido. Entonces me di cuenta, de que nos había visto. Lo último que vi fue que había tomado su celular y llamó. Yo había dejado mi celular en la oficina.

Bien, seguramente me gritará, me odiará y tal vez no quiera verme. Es decir, huir con tu ex no es una grata noticia. Pero todo esto tenía un motivo, quería explicárselo cuando tuviera claro todo el asunto.

Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto, movía mis manos nerviosa. Miré de reojo a Ryoga, estaba con el gesto serio, pensativo, nervioso. No podía creer que estuviera en un auto con Ryoga, camino a ver a mi mamá. Todo esto era tan confuso, todo era tan… oscuro. Sentía que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Pero, por mi mamá, iría donde fuera. Quería explicaciones. Ahora en todo lo que creía, estaba siendo acribillado con la duda.

-¿Qué sucede Ryoga? – pregunté después de un calvario silencio.

-No puedo decírtelo yo, Akane. No me corresponde a mí, tu mamá, ella… me hizo prometer que no te diría nada, hasta que estén reunidas – Note el dolor en su rostro. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? La ansiedad crecía cada vez más. Y Ranma… seguramente estaría buscándome como loco.

-¿Dónde vamos? – pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-A mi casa, bueno, temporalmente. Te lo explicaré luego, Akane – Sentí su mano apretar mi rodilla. Realmente me sentí incomoda, me revolví en mi asiento mirando hacia la ventana. Ryoga supo que no era correcto y retiró su mano rápidamente.

.

.

Aparcamos en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Se podía ver el lago extendiéndose por dé tras los árboles. ¿Estaría cerca de la casa de Ranma? No, la de Ranma estaba del otro lado. Casi una hora en carro y por fin habíamos llegado. Mis manos ahora estaban más heladas que antes, mi corazón estaba frénico y los nervios… bueno, ellos seguían crispados. Ryoga dio la vuelta al coche y me tomo de la mano. Yo lo miré asustada.

-¿Lista? – preguntó. Respiré hondo y asentí. Nos encaminamos hacia la casa. Una de dos pisos, muy hogareña para el estilo de Ryoga, tenía un Garaje y las plantas envolvían todo con sus colores vivos. Algunos árboles cerca hacían sombra para el sol de la tarde.

Entramos a la casa y entonces contuve la respiración. Ryoga se adelantó un poco, dejándome en el recibidor. Pude percibir el aroma a comida. Cerré los ojos y sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Ese aroma lo reconocía bien, era el mismo de cuando mamá cocinaba para nosotras. Nuestros momentos felices. Lleve mis manos a mi boca, para acallar los sollozos. Ryoga volteo y me miró por un momento. Sonrió, sabía cómo me sentía, sabía que todo esto era impactante para mí. Esa era su forma de darme ánimos. Sonreírme siempre, cuando todo se complicaba.

-¿Sakura? – grito desde el pasillo que dividía la sala del recibidor. Solté un suspiro desde el fondo de mi ser.

La hora había llegado, por fin… la vería.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia donde estaba Ryoga. Entonces la vi. Un poco despeinada por la carrera, sus manos sobre su delantal de cocina, apretando la tela hasta hacer un ovillo. Mi mirada se centró en ella: su rostro, su cabello… todo. No podía moverme, estaba petrificada. Después de tantos años creyéndola muerta, después de haber llorado a mares por ella, después de haberme sentido sola, después de haber necesitado sus consejos. Ahora estaba aquí, de pie… delante de mí. Lo único que podía hacer era parpadear. Ni siquiera lloraba. Esto era tan irreal, no podía moverme ni un centímetro, ya que mi mente tenía miedo de que desapareciera.

Ella parecía tener la misma reacción que tuve. Estaba de pie, sin apenas moverse, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Ryoga ya no existía en ese momento para ninguna de las dos. Solo éramos ella y yo.

-A-Akane… - susurro. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me entregue al dolor. Su voz me despertó y me atrajo de vuelta a la tierra. Deje salir un doloroso aullido y corrí hacia ella para abrazarla.

Por primera vez, creo que lloré como jamás había llorado. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba, mis hombros temblaban muy fuerte. Era un sueño, tenía que serlo. Abrace fuerte a mi mamá, estaba viva, Dios, estaba viva. Ella me abrazo aún más fuerte, al punto de dejarme sin aliento, pero no me importaba. Ella estaba llorando conmigo, dejando salir su dolor, dejando escapar esa angustia que la envolvía como a mí.

-Mi niña preciosa – se alejó poco y me tomo la cara con sus manos examinándome y dando me besos en la frente, el cabello y volviéndome abrazar.

Yo cerré mis ojos y seguí llorando como una pequeña.

.

.

Estábamos en la cocina de Ryoga, tomando un té. Después de casi media hora de sacar el dolor, nos habíamos calmado. Ella alegremente nos había llevado a la cocina y nos preparó un té a cada uno. Ella no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, a pesar de tener un horrible rastro de haber llorado. Estaba muy alegre, al igual que yo.

-Preparé tu comida favorita, pensé que se te antojaría – explicaba mientras apagaba toda la cocina.

-Ahora, ahora no tengo hambre – ella se quedó de pie un momento y luego asintió.

-Claro, lo dejaré allí para más tarde – volvió con nosotros y se sentó en la mesa pequeña de la cocina.

Ryoga respiró hondo y miro a mi madre. Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego ambos me miraron. Ahora si venia lo aterrador, vendría el momento en que me dirían que diablos estaba pasando. Mentalmente me preparé.

-Estaba tan preocupada, Akane. No podía ni dormir, pensando en que te habían hecho esos malditos – miré confundida a mi mamá. Ella me tomo de la mano por encima de la mesa y la acaricio.

-No… no entiendo nada. Me buscaste, ¡yo te vi! Y después de eso ¿me dan una paliza? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te fuiste y nos dejaste? ¿Por qué papá dijo que estabas muerta, cuando veo que no es cierto? – me di cuenta de que estaba alzando la voz. De nuevo sentía ese nudo en la garganta.

-Akane, todo tiene una explicación…-

-¿Y qué diablos hace Ryoga contigo? – volví a gritar, mire a Ryoga, este solo agachó la cabeza.

-Akane, cálmate. Hija, escúchame. Nada… Nada de lo que dijeron es cierto – dijo pausadamente.

Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, me sacudí el cabello, me sobe la cara exasperada. ¿Nada era cierto? ¿En qué mundo vivía? La miré y noto el dolor en mi rostro. Tomo aire y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Tu padre dijo que… que me había ido con otro hombre, pero no fue cierto. Invento que había sufrido un accidente y luego muerto, pero… como ves, tampoco es cierto – ella seguía hablando pausadamente, expectante a mis reacciones.

-¿Entonces, que es cierto? – pregunté dolida. Tantos años, todos estos años viviendo en una mentira.

-Akane, la razón por la que te busque, precisamente a ti… - cerró los ojos y me miro aterrada – corres un gran peligro hija –

Deje de respirar ¿Corría peligro? ¿Cómo?

-Hija, tu padre… no es el hombre que tú piensas que es: trabajador, responsable, culto. Todo eso, todo es una fachada. De tras de ese hombre, se oculta un monstruo – Ella me miraba detenidamente. Ryoga se mantenía callado.

¿Qué? ¿Mi papá un monstruo? No, eso no es cierto. El vio por mí y mis hermanas, el dio todo para que fuéramos unas personas de bien. Me dio todos los lujos que pudo, hasta el mandato de la empresa. Esto no podía ser cierto.

-No... Esto es… mentira. Tienes que estar mintiendo – aparte su mano de la mía y me puse de pie. Pasee por toda la cocina, dando vueltas. ¿Mi padre un hombre malo? No podía ser cierto.

-Akane, tienes que creerme. ¡Yo jamás abandonaría a mis hijas! – su grito me detuvo. La miré, sus ojos estaban humedecidos. Se había puesto de pie -. Ustedes eran todo mi mundo, mi universo, todo. Pero el, el me apartó de ustedes.

-¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Cuando… Cuando descubrí lo que hacía, me amenazo, amenazó con matarme y hacerle daño a ustedes – Ella me miró por si yo quería decir algo, pero estaba tan impactada, que no podía hablar -. Tuve que irme, tuve que marcharme con todo el dolor de mi alma. Y si volví, fue por que rompió el trato que teníamos – El rencor se podía reconocer en su voz.

-¿De… De qué diablos estás hablando, mamá? ¿De que maldito trato hablas? –

Mi madre se volvió a sentar, se la veía tan alterada. Entonces Ryoga se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella lo miró agradecida y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

-Akane, tu padre no es ningún empresario publicista. No se hiso rico por la empresa. Tu padre es un maldito mafioso – Dijo secamente.

¿Qué?

-Lavado de dinero, drogas, matones, todo eso Akane – se acercó a mí con cautela. Me sentí como un animal salvaje acorralado. Había soltado toda esa información de golpe. Era imposible de creer.

-No, mi padre… su empresa va bien. Se unió con una en China y todo marcha bien, yo trabajo ahí Ryoga, puedo asegurártelo –

-Todo es una fachada, Akane – se llevó su mano a su cabello. Estaba nervioso.

-¿Lo dices tú, que me dejaste por otra cuando estábamos a punto de casarnos? ¿Qué pintas en todo esto Ryoga, acaso vas a decirme también que te amenazaron? – escupí con rencor.

-No, no me amenazaron. Pero no me quedo otro opción que huir, uno de los que trabaja para tu padre sabía que yo lo había visto a él y a tu padre, el día en que estaba amenazando a tu mamá – Él se acercó a mí, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Me tomo de los hombros y me obligó a mirarlo - ¿Crees que abandonarte fue fácil? ¿Crees que fingir que estaba con otra no me dolió más a mí que a ti? Sabía que me buscarías y era muy peligroso, tenía que hacer que me odiaras. ¡Jamás deje de amarte! ¡No ha pasado ni un puto segundo que haya dejado de amarte! –

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo. Dios, esto era demasiado. Tenía que procesar todo esto. Vivía en un mundo lleno de mentiras. Moví mis hombros con violencia y me aparté de Ryoga, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba procesar todo. Esto era muy confuso. Mi padre al parecer era un mafioso, y había amenazado a mi madre, y Ryoga por una vuelta del destino también había salido perjudicado. Pero…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes juntos? ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunté con un hilo de voz. Ese nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar.

Ryoga camino por la cocina, llego hasta el mesón y apoyo sus mano allí. Respiro hondo. Al parecer todo esto le estaba afectando de igual manera.

-El día que… decidí irme, busque a tu mamá para que… para que contara todo lo que estaba pasando. Me dijo que la amenazaron con asesinarla. No tenía a donde ir, así que le di mi casa en Osaka. Estuvo viviendo allí con la señora Lin, es la señora que cuida la casa. Yo después de saber lo que pasaba, quise adentrarme más y seguí investigando todo lo que hacia tu padre. Sus contactos, sus malditos tratos, la gente que mató, toda esa mierda de la empresa donde estas ahora.

Pude notar como apretaba sus manos, estaba furioso. ¿Mi padre mataba gente? La sola idea me daba repulsión.

-Recibí la llamada de Sakura hace un mes, dijo que estabas en peligro. Fui a buscarla lo más rápido que pude y tratamos de localizarte desde entonces –

-¿Cómo que corría peligro? – Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Tenía que esforzarme por no perder el control.

-Antes de irme… - comenzó hablar mi madre -… Hice un trato con tu padre. Le hice prometerme que, que no involucraría a ninguna de ustedes en su mundo. Que el podía joderse pero que ninguna de ustedes tenía que estar involucrada. Por eso mandó a Nabiki a otro lado a estudiar y por suerte Kasumi se casó y no tiene nada que ver en esto – sus ojos se perdieron al nombrar a mis hermanas. Seguramente las extraña.

Ahora entiendo, él me había propuesto hace algunos años, mandarme fuera del país. En ese entonces no quería marcharme, quería estar cerca del recuerdo de mi madre. Él había insistido, pero yo… no quise irme.

-Cuando me enteré en las noticias que, esa maldita empresa tenía nuevos dueños. Cuando vi… tu foto… Dios, el mundo se me vino encima – susurró con voz dolorosa.

Cerré mis ojos y deje caer algunas lágrimas. Mi padre… mi propio padre. Estaba rodeada de mierda. Mataba gente… todavía la idea me daba repulsión. Toda la buena imagen que había tenido de él, toda se derrumbaba.

-No sabía porque, porque te pidió que trabajaras allí – Murmuro.

-Porque ya estaban sospechando, y necesitaba a alguien que diera una imagen sana del lugar. Y quien mejor que Akane. Además con ese negocio que estaba cerrando con el maldito cerdo en China, tampoco podía estar en Japón. Era mucho dinero de por medio. Por eso mandaron al imbécil de Saotome-hijo, para que siguiera con su trabajo aquí –

¿Ranma? De repente me dolió el pecho, las manos me temblaron. Ranma… no, no, no. Por favor, Dios, no. No puede ser cierto. No el, por favor, el no.

-No, eso… no puede ser cierto. Ranma… yo lo conozco – aclare mi garganta -. Él no está involucrado en ese mundo que tú dices. El comparte el mandato conmigo, mi padre se lo pidió porque yo aún no me graduaba y no tengo los conocimientos suficientes para liderarlo sola –

Dios, por favor… no.

Ryoga me miro y sonrió con amargura.

-Investigue a los Saotome cuando los vi involucrados contigo – se acercó a mí -. Genma Saotome, es uno de los mafiosos más importantes de China. Junto a tu padre estuvieron trabajando algunos años para poder hacer algo atroz, algo que aún no logro averiguar. Pero Soun necesitaba irse a China. No podía dejar sus negocios aquí, y no hablo precisamente de esa empresa. Se lo pidió a Ranma, porque es la mano derecha de Genma, el hijo que sigue sus pasos y no le pesa la mano para matar a alguien si es necesario –

Sentí nauseas, no podía ser cierto. Ranma no.

-No… el no hace eso… el me ayuda a… -

-¿A que Akane? – me sobresalte al escuchar el grito frustrante de Ryoga - ¿Compartir la presidencia? Akane, no seas ingenua. ¿Dónde se ha visto dos presidentes trabajando juntos? ¿Alguna vez Ranma se sentó junto a ti a trabajar? Tu padre te necesitaba, muy a pesar de tu buen trabajo. Él te necesitaba a ti, precisamente. Tú eras la fachada, eras su camuflaje. Ranma estaba allí, porque él hacia el trabajo de tu padre. Su verdadero trabajo.

Me sentí mareada. Me aleje de Ryoga y tome asiento. Mi madre estaba mirándome preocupada. Fije mi vista en el suelo. Ranma… Ranma era parte de ese horrible mundo, un mundo que aún me era difícil de creer. Todo a mí alrededor era una mentira. Mi padre me había mentido, el hombre que creí que era un ejemplo a seguir, ahora era pura mierda. Pero lo que más me dolía, lo que más me destrozaba, era saber que Ranma me había mentido. ¿Mataba gente? No, no podía imaginármelo así. De repente un recuerdo me vino a la cabeza, cuando dijo que mataría a quien fuera que me apartara de él. En un principio lo tome como una de sus bromas, pero ahora… con todo esto, sabía que hablaba enserio. Ranma… ¿Por qué? Todo mi mundo se desmoronó, ya nada tenía sentido. El dolor se hacía cada vez más grande en mi pecho. Ranma… no paraba de pensar en él, en toda la imagen que me había planteado de él. Todo era una mentira. Una maldita mentira, ¿de verdad me amaba? ¿O solo era un engaño? Y no creía en nada.

-Lo que Ryoga dice es cierto. Yo conocí a los Saotome hace muchos años, pero aun no sabía lo que estaba pasando tras bambalinas. Conocía a la esposa de Saotome, a sus hijos, a la prometido de Ranma –

Al escuchar la palabra prometida, todo mi cuerpo tembló. Prometida… Ukyo. La miré con los ojos abiertos. ¿Ella también…?

-Sí, su padre, también es parte de su mundo – Habló leyendo mis pensamientos.

Con una mierda, todos eran unos malditos mafiosos. La cabeza me iba a estallar.

-No debiste confiar en él, Akane – Ryoga habló desde la ventana de la cocina. Estaba apoyado en la pared, me miraba dolido -. Sé que ustedes están juntos. Pero es muy peligros, Akane. él va a casarse…

-¡No la ama! – grité, no sabía porque lo había dicho. Aun intentaba defenderlo, y me odiaba por eso.

-El no ama a nadie, Akane. A él solo le interesa el poder. El padre de Ukyo está tratando de cerrar un trato con Coreanos, si Ranma se casa con ella, se volverán más poderosos. Estuve haciendo averiguaciones con algunos contactos, al parecer los Coreanos están más interesados en tu padre. ¿Crees que Ranma se acercó a ti solo por eso? Imagínate, Akane. Su prometida no es tan poderosa como pensaba. Ahora, la hija de uno de los más importantes de esa mierda de mundo, es el blanco perfecto. Ranma no te quiere, solo quiere asegurar su posición. Ser uno de los más grandes en su mundo.

No dije absolutamente nada, todo era muy doloroso para mí. ¿Ranma se iba a casar de verdad? ¿Toda es mierda de que aún no podía separarse era mentira? ¿Se casaría conmigo por todo eso? No me amaba, no me amaba como él decía. El dolor de la traición era insoportable. Ranma… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? A mi mente llego el recuerdo, de cuando estaba en casa de Ranma, escondida en un armario. Lo que había dicho Ukyo sobre que los Coreanos no querían cerrar el trato con su padre.

-¿Por qué… porque no me lo advirtieron antes? ¿¡Porque no me buscaron!? – les grité.

-Lo hicimos, hija. Estaba desesperada y te llamé, necesitaba verte. Pero, cuando te vi en el centro. Todo se había complicado.

Recordé el día que estaba con Kenji, no había sido mi imaginación.

-escapé lo más rápido que pude. Pero me alcanzó, me quito el teléfono y fue allí donde supe que te había puesto en riesgo – se llevó las manos a la cara.

¿Qué? ¿Hablaba de Kenji? Oh, Dios. No podía ser cierto. ¿Otro más?

-Sí, Akane. Kenji es el hombre que trabaja para tu papá, él fue el que me descubrió. Por ese bastardo tuve que alejarme – dijo apretando los dientes.

Yo seguía en estado de shock. Todos en los que confiaba, eran una completa mierda.

-Kenji se lo informó a tu padre, él supo que sería un peligro que te encontraras con tu mamá. Por eso mando a esas personas a golpearte, para que tuvieras miedo. Fue tu padre, Akane. lo supimos porque llamó a tu mamá al otro número y le advirtió, le dijo que si volvía a buscarte las cosas terminarían peor.

No, no, no.

-Estábamos tan preocupados por ti… - dijo entre sollozos mi mamá. Yo seguía impactada, no podía reaccionar, no podía hablar o moverme.

-Decidí que lo mejor sería ir a buscarte, estaba desesperado. Pero era imposible en la calle, ese maldito hombre que te sigue me lo impedía. Aproveche cuando supe que Kenji estaba fuera. Decidí que era todo o nada.

Los miré a ambos. Ya no quería escuchar nada más, me puse de pie, quería estar sola y pensar.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda dormir? Necesito… necesito… - mi voz empezó a temblar.

Mi madre se levantó enseguida y me abrazo por los hombros.

-Seguro hija, te llevare a mi cuarto para que descanses – susurro.

No tenía fuerzas, me deje llevar por ella. Ya había oscurecido, ¿habíamos hablado tanto? No quería ir a casa, no quería enfrentarme a nadie. Tenía miedo.

Llegamos al cuarto, entonces Shamppo cruzo por mi cabeza. Necesitaba decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocupara. Ella era lo único bueno en mi vida, ella y Bruno. Las única personas que no estaban involucradas en ello. Pensé en Azusa ¿estará metida? También pensé en Geovanny, no, deseche la idea. Él era diferente, estaba segura que no estaría involucrado. Solo lo estarían usando como a mí.

-Mamá, quiero llamar a Shamppo. Debe estar preocupada – susurre. Me senté en la cama y ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sacó de su delantal un celular, uno muy sencillo.

-Ryoga dijo que este celular es seguro. Los otros tienen dispositivos de rastreo, ya sabes, por seguridad –

¿Entonces así me rastreaba Ranma? Tomé el teléfono y marque rápidamente a Shamppo, mis manos estaban temblorosas, por suerte marqué bien.

Al segundo tono contesto.

-¿Hola? –

-Shamppo, soy yo, Akane – murmure. Quería llorar, quería contarle todo y decirle que se aleje de los Saotome pero era arriesgado.

-¡Cielos, Akane! ¿Dónde estás metida? Ranma estuvo aquí hace media hora, esta como loco. Jamás lo había visto así, hasta me dio miedo –

Hice una mueca de dolor, a mí también me daba miedo.

-Estoy bien, te lo contaré mañana. Ahora no puedo volver, pero por favor, te lo suplico, no le digas nada a Ranma –

-¿Qué te hiso ese idiota? ¿Dónde estás? – insistió, ahora más preocupada.

-Por favor Shamppo, necesito que confíes en mí. No le digas nada a Ranma, estaré en el departamento mañana. Pero necesito que no digas nada y confíes en mí – supliqué.

-Bien, lo intentaré. Pero Akane dime que estas bien, te noto… rara –

Apreté mis labios, no podía llorar.

-Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes, pero… prométemelo –

-Bien, lo haré. No le diré nada a Ranma, le diré que no se nada de ti y que también estoy preocupada – no se escuchaba muy convencida, pero necesitaba que me hiciera ese favor. Hoy necesitaba descansar de todo esto.

-gracias, te quiero –

-te quiero Akane – colgué.

Me tiré a la cama. Mi mama me sonrió y me beso en la frente. Agradecí su gesto, lo necesitaba. Pero ahora quería estar sola y pensar. Estaba exhausta, mentalmente.

-Te dejaré cielo, recuerda que te amo mucho – yo asentí con la cabeza. Ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

La escuche salir. Lamentaba no poder decirle nada, pero la verdad era que también la amaba y que estaba feliz por verla de nuevo. Pero pasaron tantas cosas, me dijeron tantas cosas que simplemente no podía ni siquiera hablar.

Hice un recuento de todo. La llegada de Ranma, su extraño comportamiento, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras. Pensar que todo fue un truco, me mata lentamente. Comencé a llorar de nuevo, Ranma me había engañado. Era alguien peligroso, y lo más doloroso era que yo seguía amándolo. Mi padre, mi propio padre era un desalmado. Kenji, también lo era. Ahora no podía confiar en nadie. Tenía miedo de enfrentarme a ellos. Tenía miedo de verlos. Quería huir, quería escapar de todo esto y empezar de nuevo.

Ranma… ¿Cómo pudiste? Mi corazón ahora se quebró en mil pedazos, pedazos que son imposibles de arreglar.


	17. capitulo 17

_Cuando un amor se va,__  
__Nos deja tristes, desorientados y llenos de ansiedad__  
__Cuando un amor se va,__  
__Deja una espera que solo llena la soledad_

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 17**

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, lleve mi mano hacia mi pecho. Mi corazón estaba fuera de sí, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, no lo recordaba bien, pero sabía que había sido horripilante. Examine el lugar en donde estaba, la suave y mullida cama de mi mamá. Entonces todos los recuerdos de la tarde de ayer me vinieron a la mente de un solo golpe.

Descubrir que tu madre –la cual creías que estaba muerta-, está viva. Que tu ex prometido –el cual pensaste que te había abandonado por otra mujer-, huyo por amenaza. Que tu padre y los que te rodeaban no eran lo que pensabas y el hombre del cual estas enamorada es un mentiroso y… mafioso. Rodeado de un mundo lleno de violencia, muertes, maldad. Cuestionarte alguna vez, si de verdad te amo. Cuestionarte miles de cosas. Tener su nombre y su cuerpo tatuado en ti. Aun no me hacía a la idea de todo lo que estaba pasando, todo a mí al rededor era una mentira. Mi vida era una mentira, ya no sabía que era cierto y que no lo era.

Mi padre me había mentido durante toda mi vida. Era algo imposible de creer. A pesar de sus días metido en "su trabajo" el cual creía que era honorable, independientemente de eso, el nos trataba bien. Nos daba todos los lujos, nunca nos faltó nada. Pero ahora, ahora todo eso se había convertido en una fachada. Una triste y excelente mascara de un hombre tirano y malvado. Aun me dolía pensar eso de él.

Pase las manos por mi rostro. Ranma… No podía dejar de pensar en el. Me había dicho tantas cosas, me había demostrado tantas cosas ¿Fueron fachadas también? No lo aseguraba, pero tampoco hacia a un lado la posibilidad. Estaba desolada, ni siquiera podía llorar. Había llorado casi toda la noche, seguramente mi rostro se vería fatal. El dolor en mi pecho aun no desaparecía, y ahora, el miedo estaba alimentándose y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Había estado pensando en la noche, que de nada serviría huir, seguramente mi padre mataría a mi mamá, acusándola. Dios, el solo pensarlo hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina. Ladee mi cabeza y observe el reloj de mesa que descansaba sobre la cómoda. ¡Las siete y media de la mañana! Llegaría tarde. Me senté y me coloqué mis zapatos rápidamente.

Llegue a la cocina y estaban allí Ryoga y mi madre. Ella estaba preparando algo de comer y Ryoga hablando por teléfono, con la mirada hacia la ventana. Al entrar hice un pequeño ruido y ambos se voltearon alertas, relajaron sus rostros cuando vieron que era yo ¿tanto miedo tienen?

-Luego te llamo… - Ryoga cuelga el teléfono y se acerca cauteloso a mí -. Buenos días, Akane –

-Hija, ¿Cómo dormiste? – mi mamá se acercó como huracán hacia mí. Me abrazo fuertemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Paso sus manos por mi cabello, por mi rostro examinándome, palpando mi piel, como si temiera que fuera irreal.

-Buenos días – susurre. Le tome las manos que tenía sobre mis mejillas y las apreté cariñosamente.

No quería irme, quería quedarme con ella. Recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero tampoco quería arriesgarla.

-Tengo que marcharme. No sería muy conveniente que desapareciera así por así – ella arrugo el gesto. Voltee a mirar a Ryoga, una línea se formó en sus labios, estaba preocupado.

-Akane tiene razón. Su desaparición podría ponernos en juego – murmuró.

De repente pensé en Ranma, y en como estaría al no saber nada de mí. No quería ni verlo, no sabría cómo mirarlo después de enterarme sobre toda esa maraña de maldad. No estaba preparada para enfrentar a Ranma Saotome. Pero tendría que ser fuerte y hacerlo.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Akane? – mi mamá tomo mi rostro. Vi en su mirada terror, le sonreí y la abrace.

-Estaré bien, no quiero que te pase nada malo. No quiero perderte otra vez – susurré. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de nuevo por mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué no comes algo, hija? Anoche no cenaste –

-No mamá, yo… no tengo hambre. Además se me hace tarde –

-Ven, yo te llevaré- Note un poco molesto a Ryoga. No le presté atención y volví a mirar a mi mamá.

-Cuando puedas, ven a visitarme, y llámame por favor – suplico. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Te quiero mucho – susurre. Ella me devolvió el gesto y me beso la mejilla para dejarme ir.

Durante el trayecto a casa, Ryoga permanece en silencio. Siempre esta así cuando algo le inquita, cuando está preocupado. No me atrevía a hablar, la verdad, no tenía ganas de hablar. Aún estaba abrumada por todo lo sucedido. Me enmarañe la mente una y otra vez. Me sentía decepcionada, herida, engañada.

Estaba asustada por todo lo que podría venir. ¿Cómo comportarme ahora delante de mi padre, de Kenji y de Ranma? ¿Cómo comportarme ahora que se la verdad? Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, el frio aún seguía recorriendo y calándome los huesos. No quería verlo, no quería ver a nadie.

Ranma…

Mi corazón volvió a sufrir un vuelco. Tan grande era mi amor que ahora no sabía qué hacer con todo este sentimiento doloroso que me carcomía.

-Akane, te pido que trates de calmarte. Aún más cuando estés en esa empresa – La voz de Ryoga me saco de mis pensamientos. Apretaba las manos contra el volante conteniendo la rabia. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba sobándome mis brazos, como si tuviera frio. Y si lo tenía, un frio espantoso, un frio mezclado con miedo y tristeza.

-Lo intentaré – murmuré. Ryoga no me miraba, estaba concentrado en la carretera. Entonces aproveche para observar su perfil. El que no había visto por años.

Su nariz perfilada, sus ojos cafés, sus labios carnosos y perfectos. Había sufrido, había llorado, había amado a este hombre. Pero ahora, ahora que lo tengo en frente, no siento lo mismo que sentía antes. Ahora estoy enamorada de unos ojos azules. Ya no siento esas cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que lo veía, ya tengo la sensación de besarlo. Ya no tengo nada.

Y ahora, amaba a alguien que estaba envuelto en un mundo oscuro, un mundo donde yo nunca me atrevería a entrar. Pero que, paradójicamente, estaba involucrada.

Ya estábamos llegando a mi apartamento. Entonces Ryoga se detuvo unas cuantas calles. Apago el motor y me miró. Me miraba triste, impotente, enojado. Era una mezcla de emociones. Baje la mirada ya que no pude sostenérsela.

-Akane yo… -

-Gracias - interrumpí. El cerró la boca y frunció los labios -. Gracias por todo, por... cuidar de mi mamá, por buscarme, por todo.

-Akane… - tomó mi mano -… Quiero que sepas, que jamás te he dejado de amar –

Sonreí sin ganas. Lo que menos quería era escuchar esto, ahora no podía. Sentí ese calor agradable en mi mano. La misma que sentía cuando estaba junto a él, pero… ahora no era lo mismo.

-Ryoga, han… han pasado muchas cosas – susurré. Soltó mi mano y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Puedes caminar de aquí a tu casa? -

-si – dije con un hilo de voz. Al abrir la puerta, Ryoga me toma del brazo deteniéndome.

-Si pasa algo, si algo te molesta. No dudes en llamarme, ten – me dio una tarjeta. Yo la tome delicadamente, viendo su número -. Cuando vea que todo está en calma, vendré a buscarte.

Asentí con la cabeza. Quería volver a verlo y también a mi mamá.

Me baje del auto y espere que él se fuera. Cuando lo hizo, me encamine silenciosamente hasta mi casa. Pensando una y otra vez, entre más rápido llegaba a mi departamento, más rápido tendría que irme a la empresa y ver a Ranma.

Sin muchos ánimos, tomé un baño y me cambie de ropa. Eran ya las 10 y sabría que llegaría tarde. Me vestí con un pantalón ajustado de tela negra, una camisa gris con escote y una chaqueta negra que hacia juego con el pantalón. Oscuro, así era como me sentía ahora. Me coloque mis zapatos y me fui. Tendría que tomar un taxi ya que mi auto lo había dejado en la oficina.

Baje las escaleras y al salir me topé con Yoshiro. Me quede helada, ¿Qué hacia Yoshiro aquí? Mi miedo creció aún más, pensando que podría Ranma estar con él. Miré por todos lados, pero no había señal de él. ¿Qué haría aquí? Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mí. O, tal vez era todo lo malo que me dijeron ayer.

-Señorita Tendo – movió su cabeza en forma de saludo. Parecía disgustado.

Trate de saludar, pero estaba tan nerviosa que apenas pude mover la cabeza. Si antes ese hombre me intimidaba, ahora me causaba pavor. Me acerque a la acera para tomar un taxi, pero me detuvo. Me hice para atrás rápidamente y frunció el ceño al verme actuar a la defensiva.

-Espere un momento, señorita Tendo, yo la llevaré al trabajo – Dijo con voz helada.

Mi sistema de autodefensa se activó inmediatamente. Camine a paso torpa hacia atrás, no quería irme con él. De repente toma el celular sin prestarme atención y hace una llamada.

-Señor, si, aquí esta. Enseguida señor –

Dios, ¿hablaría con Ranma? Tenía que alejarme de el rápidamente.

-El señor Saotome la espera en la oficina – se acercó hacia mí, pero yo seguía caminando hacia atrás. No podía irme con el. El solo escuchar como lo nombraba, hacía que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

-Puedo irme sola al trabajo, gracias –

-Pero el señor Saotome quiere que yo la lleve, es por seguridad –

-El señor Saotome no tiene ni voz ni voto sobre mi vida – dije de manera dura. No quería que me llevara.

-Pero seño… -

-Ya le dije que me voy sola, y si al señor Saotome no le gusta no es mi problema – lo corte inmediatamente. Aprovechando que un taxi pasaba justamente en ese momento lo tomé rápidamente y me subí. Dejando a Yoshiro con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Respire hondo dentro del taxi, deje salir toda mi tensión, esperaba que se fueran por la ventana. Pero no era así, estaba más nerviosa a medida que me acercaba a la empresa. ¿Cuál empresa? Solo una maraña de mentiras, una fachada como había dicho Ryoga. Ya no sentía que fuera dueña de un lugar que se encargaba de hacer publicidad a las más importantes industrias. Me sentía desilusionada, ya no le encontraba ningún sentido a estar en ese lugar. Ayudar a camuflar a un montón de ratas. Aun me dolía pensar en Ranma. Lo amaba, y sabía que no debía ser correcto. ¿En verdad habrá matado gente? ¿En verdad no ama a nadie? Sus palabras siempre sonaron tan sinceras, sus caricias parecían tan reales, todo parecía real. Aún sigo creyendo que me quiere como yo lo quiero a él.

Llegue a la empresa, a mi infierno. Baje del auto y me encamine por la entrada principal. Salude a la recepcionista, pero mi sonrisa no llego a mis ojos. Estaba aún más nerviosa, pero tenia que ser fuerte. No podía respirar bien, tenía un nudo en la garganta, mis manos se movían rápidamente y sudaban. Al llegar a mi piso, mi corazón latió aun con más fuerza. Si tuviera problemas cardiacos, seguramente hubiera muerto antes de haber llegado.

Deje escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones al ver que no había señales de Ranma. Me encamine rápidamente hasta mi oficina. Azusa me vio sorprendida, sus ojos temblaban ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Le hice una seña para que me siguiera a mi despacho y enseguida lo hiso.

-Cierra con seguro – le indique antes de que entrara. Ella obedeció y nos encaminamos a los sillones.

-Akane ¿Qué está sucediendo? – susurró, como si temiera que alguien nos escuchara. Cerré mis ojos, no podía contarle nada.

-¿Qué tienes? Te ves nerviosa – desvié nuestra conversación.

-Estoy muerta de los nervios, ayer el señor Saotome se puso como loco ¿ustedes tienen algo? – entre cerro los ojos sospechando. Ella sabía que el estaba comprometido, ¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que había tenido una aventura con Ranma?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero dime, ¿qué paso? –

-Ayer llego como demente a tu oficina, grito tu nombre y le pregunto a todos por ti. Yo estaba en el baño y cuando Salí me exigió que le dijera en donde estabas, le entregue tu nota y se puso pálido. Luego de eso se fue de la oficina -

¿Ranma como loco? Mi estómago dio un retorcijón, definitivamente no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a el. Tenía que idear un plan para poder abandonar la empresa e irme lejos. Lejos de engaños, de maldad, de todo.

-Escucha, quiero que no dejes entrar a nadie a mi oficina ¿entendiste? Primero pregúntame – ella asintió con la cabeza confundida.

-Pero… Akane, ¿Qué sucede? Con el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, jamás lo había visto tan alterado –

-No sucede nada, no te preocupes ¿tengo algún pendiente en mi agenda? – traté de nuevo de cambiar de tema.

-Eh… pues, el señor Saito llamo y dice que dentro de dos días vendrá, quiere hablar contigo –

Oh no, de nuevo ese hombre. Seguramente tiene que ver con el mundo de mi padre. Seguramente es un desalmado. Ya antes sin saber nada, le tenia miedo, nunca me causo buena espina.

-Bien, ¿alguna otra cosa más? –

-Sí, eh… Bruno a estado preguntando por ti a cada rato, bajo hace un momento ¿le digo que llegaste? –

-Sí, dile – dije distraídamente. Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a mi escritorio.

-Bien – dijo cautelosa. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

Había pasado media hora, y para mi suerte Ranma no había entrado a mi oficina. Esperaba que siguiera siendo así. No me pude concentrar en el trabajo, había dejado todo a un lado ¿Qué importancia tenia? Mi padre no vivía de esto. Mi familia nunca había vivido de este trabajo, mi padre nunca se partió el lomo con un trabajo honrado, me había mentido. Había mentido acerca de mi madre, había mentido acerca de todo. Kenji, lo consideraba como a un hermano, y ahora… ahora no era más que un desconocido al que le guardaba demasiado rencor. Por su culpa había perdido contacto con mi madre, y por su culpa mi papá había mandado que me dieran una paliza. ¿Ranma habría sabido de eso? ¿Estaría involucrado? La sola idea me enferma. Aunque, no lo creo, ya que me cuido. Pero todo pudo haber sido una fachada.

Dios, estaba tan confundida. Todos ahora eran unos desconocidos, quería largarme de este lugar. Apreté mis manos con fuerza, apreté mis dientes fuertemente, ¿Cómo pudieron engañarme así? ¿Cómo pudo Ranma engañarme así?

El teléfono sonó y conteste. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto mi teléfono. Tendré que preguntarle a Azusa.

-Dime Azusa –

-¿Por qué tu secretaria no me deja entrar? – era la voz de Ranma. Sonaba bastante furioso.

Dios, mi cuerpo tembló, mi sangre se congelo. Me había quedado muda, no sabía que responderle. Simplemente no quiero verte, Ranma. No quiero verte por miedo a odiarte.

-Estoy ocupada – murmuré.

-¿Ocupada? Me importa una mierda si estas ocupada o no, abre la maldita puerta – gritó.

¿Pero qué? Mi rabia creció, la bilis subió por mi garganta. Primero me miente y luego me habla así, gritando delante de todos los empleados.

Abrí la puerta y ahí lo vi, de pie a lado de la mesa de Azusa. Ella estaba pálida y me observaba asustada, no era la única, toda la oficina estaba en silencio, todos pendientes a nosotros. Entré a mi oficina y deje la puerta abierta. Ahora todos los nervios se volvieron más fuerte, el amor se volvió más doloroso, todo se volvió negro. El rencor se volvió más fuerte.

Entro como un rayo a mi oficina y cerró la puerta con seguro. Me quede de pie mirando el ventanal. Las lágrimas querían traicionarme de nuevo, tener a Ranma aquí solo había sido cuestión de tiempo. Tenía que enfrentarme a él, al hombre que amo y que odio al mismo tiempo. A un mentiroso que jugo conmigo, a alguien que no ama a nadie, a alguien que asesina personas. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Las lágrimas cayeron.

-¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te paso ayer? Debí sospechar que eras tú la que se había subido a ese auto. Pensé que había sido mi imaginación – dijo entre dientes. Yo no me atrevía a voltearme. Estaba tratando de calmarme.

-Akane… - volvió a llamarme enojado. Yo aún no me volteaba, no quería que me viera llorar.

Escuche sus pasos aproximarse, entonces me tomo de los hombros y me volteo. Su rostro palideció al verme, entreabrió la boca, sorprendido. Yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Akane? – Dijo cauteloso.

A la mierda, no podía evitarlo. Golpee su rostro con fuerza, la mano me cosquilleo. Se llevó la mano a la cara y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Pude notar el miedo en su mirada.

-Eres una mierda, un mentiroso – susurré. La garganta me dolía, dolía horrores. Quería estallar en llanto, pero no lo haría delante de él.

El no dijo nada, su expresión lo decía todo. Una expresión llena de sorpresa, confusión, ¿miedo? Apreté mis labios, ahora no sentía nada, estaba cegada por la ira.

-Me engañaste. Tú, todos los que eran importantes para mi… todos me vieron la cara de estúpida todo el tiempo – susurré apretando los dientes. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo amargas sobre mis mejillas -. ¿Qué esperabas de mi Ranma? ¿Qué esperaban tú y mi padre de mí? – solté con rencor.

-Akane yo… no se… no se de lo que hablas… - murmuro lleno de duda. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. Intento acercase pero me aleje violentamente de él. Al parecer le había dolido mi reacción, torció el gesto como si le hubiera dolido. Pues él no sabe cómo me dolió a mi cuando me enteré.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Crees que jamás me iba a enterar? –

-Akane, te juro que… -

-¡No me jures nada! – grité. El grito dejó salir todo el llanto retenido. Estallé cayendo al piso como un trapo. Me arrodille en el suelo tapando mi rostro con las manos, los hombros me temblaban.

-No, no cariño, no – su voz se quebró. Sentí como me tomaba de los hombros y me abrazaba contra su pecho. Empezó acariciarme el cabello, y darme besos por toda la cabeza.

-No me toques… no quiero… no quiero verte nunca más – solloce. Lo traté de empujar pero no tenía fuerzas, él era más fuerte y me aferraba con fuerza.

-¡No… no, no! No… no cariño, no me dejes… no lo hagas… por favor – volvió abrazarme con fuerza y beso mi cabello, mi oído, mi mejilla. Intento besarme pero volteaba el rostro. No podía, no podía hacerlo. Estaba demasiado abrumada, demasiado dolida.

-No puedo creerlo… no puedo imaginarlo, eres…eres una mentira. Tu y todas las personas que me importaban… - me aleje de el violentamente. Me levante y el seguía en el suelo mirándome dolido, con miedo, parecía un niño pequeño asustado. Pero ni eso me pudo conmover, pues yo también estaba igual.

-¡Por personas como ustedes perdí a mi madre! ¡Perdí cosas en mi vida! –

-¡No! Yo no fui responsable de eso, no puedes dejarme por eso. No puedes dejarme, Akane – Se levantó rápidamente y me tomo por los hombros. Me miro buscando alguna señal de que todo iba a estar bien. Pero nada podía estar bien, nada.

-¿¡Porque estás aquí!? ¿Pensé que sentías algo por mí…? – susurré con el corazón dolido -. Pero eres igual a mi padre. No quiero tener nada que ver con el… o contigo – tomé mi bolso, no podía estar un minuto mas allí.

-¡No, tu no me puedes hacer esto! ¡Prometiste que no me dejarías! – me tomo del brazo y me acerco a su pecho - ¡Te amo! – mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento. Baje la mirada.

-Deseo… deseo poder creerlo, pero no puedo – me limpie las lágrimas.

-Akane, se… sé que te mentí, sé que… mi vida no es como tu imaginabas. Pero, si hay algo que es cierto… es que eres la única cosa buena que me ha pasado en la vida, la única cosa buena en medio de toda esta mierda – junto su frente con la mía mientras susurraba -. Tienes que creerme.

-Yo… yo necesito tiempo – intenté separarme. Tomo mi rostro con sus manos, inclino mi cabeza un poco para atrás. Sus labios rozaban los míos.

No, no podía hacerlo. Apreté mis labios y me aleje de él. El me miró desolado, una mirada que duele de solo verla.

-Dijiste que serias mía… siempre – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Porque creí estar enamorada de otro Ranma. Esas palabras eran para el Ranma que creía conocer –

Se separó sorprendido, me miro con la boca entre abierta. Sus ojos temblaron, aproveche el momento de su reacción y me encamine hacia la salida. Lo dije, ya lo había hecho. Ahora, si algo le pasaba a mi mamá o a mí, mataría a quien sea. Irónico, odio la violencia. Pero cuando se trata de la persona que amas, serias capaz de hacer lo que sea.

-¿Vas a dejarme? – La voz de Ranma me detuvo en la puerta.

El corazón me dalia, mi alma dalia, pero no podía confiar. Ranma no era la persona quien había pensado, estaba confundida. No sabía si creerle. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, pero necesitaba pensar.

-Adiós Ranma. Renuncio – dicho esto abandone la oficina.

¿Qué haría ahora? No lo sé ¿Cómo reaccionará mi padre? Tampoco lo sé ¿Estaré en peligro? Es lo más probable. Pero no podía estar aquí ni un minuto más, tenía que alejarme de esto. Pero no iba a involucrar de nuevo a mi madre. Si algo le pasara mataría con mis propias manos a quien sea. Luego llamare a Ryoga y le diré que se vallan lejos. No quiero ponerlos en peligro, no otra vez.


	18. capitulo 18

**HOLA AMIGOS, PERDON POR LA DEMORA. TUVE UNA SEMANA UN POCO AJETREADA. PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 18 **

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

-Te dije que podrías salir lastimada – Seguía sermoneándome Shamppo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Yo estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, el dolor se extendía por toda mi alma, casi palpable, un poco insoportable, abnegado a marcharse. El dejar a Ranma, había sido un golpe muy fuerte. Tenía que hacerlo deprisa o me arrepentiría en el último momento. La soledad que sentí en este momento era algo incomparable, ni siquiera había sentido esto con Ryoga. El solo pensar en Ranma hacia que mi barbilla temblara y se repitiera el proceso del llanto.

Había llegado a casa y me había echado a la cama, la imagen de Ranma en mi oficina, la última que tuve de él: tan desolado, tan triste, tan asustado. ¿Habría sido algún truco? Truco o no, estaba demasiado dolida para averiguarlo. No me sentía preparada.

-Va a casarse Shamppo, tenías razón. No debí haberme fijado en el – murmure con un hilo de voz.

No podía decirle la verdad a Shamppo. Pero no pude evitar derrumbarme cuando ella me pregunto si estaba bien. Fue el detonador, y tuve que inventar que Ranma me había dicho que no cancelara su compromiso con Ukyo.

-Ese imbécil… le advertí que si te hacia algo se las vería conmigo –

-Déjalo así Shamppo, es culpa mía. Yo quise meterme con el de todas formas – me limpie la nariz con la manga de mi camisa. Ella me abrazo aún más fuerte, sabía que quería patearle el trasero, pero no quería que ella se metería con ellos y saliera lastimada por mi culpa.

-¿Quieres tachar su nombre en la pared? – susurró.

-No, una pared no bastará para hacer que no sienta lo mismo –

-Te haré algo de comer, seguramente tienes hambre – ella se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de salir se volteo y apoyo su mano en el borde –. Akane, amar significa sufrir, sufrir significa aprender. Se que no debería decirte esto pero, salir con alguien comprometido te deja una gran lección –

Yo le sonrió amargamente, una sonrisa que no llega a mis ojos. Ella sonríe apretando sus labios y sale de la habitación.

¿Salir con alguien comprometido? Eso era lo de menos ¿Salir con alguien de la mafia? He allí el problema. Me voltee de lado y fije mi mirada hacia la ventana. Mi padre… el hombre al que respetaba, al que admiraba, ahora era toda una mentira. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a su familia? Ahora todo el respeto y admiración, se habían convertido en miedo y repugnancia.

Sé que hoy me había equivocado, había actuado impulsivamente, había hecho lo que ni Ryoga ni mi mamá hubieran querido que hiciera. ¿Los habré puesto en peligro? ¿Ranma se lo dirá a mi padre? No, había algo latente en mí, que me afirmaba que Ranma no haría tal cosa.

Ranma…

-Me haces falta… - susurré al aire.

Cerré mis ojos, necesitaba dormir. Luego le prestaría el celular a Shamppo para llamar a Ryoga e informarle que lo más seguro por ahora, es que salgan del país. No quería que corrieran peligro. Cerré mis ojos y soñé con unos ojos azules que dolidos miraban siempre a mi dirección.

.

.

El olor a guisado me despertó, seguramente Shamppo estaría cocinando. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y me incorporé en la cama. ¿Cuánto habré dormido? Media hora, daba igual

Mi mamá, lo había olvido por un minuto. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y encontré a Shamppo con Mousse. Me quede helada por un momento ¿Qué hacía Mousse aquí? él era otro Saotome. No, no, no… no quería que Shamppo se involucrara en estas cosas.

-Valla, despertaste – Dice animadamente mi mejor amiga.

Yo traté de sonreír pero no podía, estaba nerviosa. Mousse me miró de arriba abajo, como si quisiera decirme algo. Me miraba con pena, con impotencia, con vergüenza ¿Qué estaría pensando? Me acerque lentamente a ellos.

-Hola Akane – Saludo cortésmente.

-Hola Mousse – devolví el saludo. Mierda, ahora como haría para que Shamppo se alejara de él. ¿Debería? No lo sé.

-Me prestas tu teléfono Shamppo, el mío lo perdí –

-Claro, está en mi habitación – Sonrió y yo me dirigí a buscar su teléfono.

Ya en mi habitación, con la puerta cerrada, me había dispuesto a llamar a Ryoga. Busque en mi bolso su tarjeta ¿Cómo se tomaría mi imprudente reacción frente a Ranma?

-¿Hola? – contesto a las dos timbradas.

-Ryoga, soy Akane – hable en voz baja, mirando de vez en cuando la puerta.

-¿Akane? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó alarmado. Sonreí amargamente _si claro, estoy bien, solo tengo un hoyo en mi pecho _

-Sí, eh… hubo un problema –

-¿Un problema? ¿Qué sucedió? – su voz sonó alarmada. Dios, tenía que decírselo.

-Sé que, tal vez te vayas a molestar pero, pero tienes que saberlo. Esta mañana, tuve una discusión con Ranma y… y exploté, le dije que lo sabía todo –

Hubo un momento de silencio. Rayos, la jodí bien jodida.

-¿No te hizo nada? ¿Estás bien? –

Deje salir el aire contenido en mis pulmones, no parecía enojado, parecía preocupado.

-No, no me hizo nada. Pero, quiero que tú y mi mamá se vallan por un tiempo, creo que por ahora no es seguro que se queden en Japón -

-¿Irnos y dejarte aquí, sola con todo esto? No Akane, arreglaré todo para que puedas salir del país con Sakura –

¿Qué? ¿Irme?

-Ryoga, yo no puedo irme. Mi papá sospecharía demasiado, no quiero poner en peligro a nadie – me peine el cabello hacia atrás, desesperada por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

-¡Tú también corres peligro, Akane! Solo es cuestión de tiempo que tu papá se entere y después… Dios, no quiero ni imaginarlo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te hicieron? ¿Crees que no le va a pesar la mano para llamar y pedir que te asesinen? – Sonaba alterado

-Ryoga, por favor. Mi padre no se enterará ahora, yo… renuncié a mi puesto, de verdad creí que podría fingir pero… no puedo – tome aire y calme el dolor en mi garganta -. Llévate a mi mamá, llévatela lejos… te lo pido.

Ryoga soltó un suspiro, uno muy fuerte. La idea no le gustaba nada.

-Valla, entonces cambio de planes – parece que murmuraba para sí mismo -. Akane, llevare a tu mamá a Londres, tengo una casa allá. Vendré por ti enseguida ¿entendiste? Quiero que te quedes en la casa del lago mientras tanto. Es peligroso que estés allá sola –

-Ryoga, espera, yo no puedo – comencé a balbucear, pensé en Shamppo, en Bruno. No podía dejarlos en peligro, sobre todo a Shamppo que estaba con Mousse -. No puedo desaparecer asi por así, necesito tiempo. Yo… tengo que inventar alguna excusa para mi padre, seguramente estará preguntándome porque he renunciado a la empresa –

-Por Dios Akane. No quiero que corras peligro – gruño entre dientes. Cerré mis ojos, esto está cada vez peor, el miedo me invadía por completo -.

-Llévate a mi madre, y yo veré como distraigo a mi padre. Pero Ryoga, quiero… verla, antes de que se valla – Dije con voz quebrada. No quería alejarme de ella, pero ahora era momento de que ella estuviera a salvo.

-Esta noche pasaré por tu casa, quiero que bajes enseguida ¿sí? – Me habló con dulzura, intentando tranquilizarme, pero no podía, nada podía hacerlo, la única persona que podía hacerlo era…

-Gracias Ryoga –

-Akane, todo estará bien. Algún día, esta pesadilla acabará -

¿Algún día? Sí, claro. Mi padre lleva en esto por años, no creo que todo esto acabe así tan fácil. ¿Mi madre tendrá que ocultarse siempre? ¿Jamás volvería a ver a mis hermanas? ¿Ya no seriamos una familia? Supongo que ahora, si mi papá no me cree, tendré que esconderme también. Esto no vida, yo no quiero esto para mí. Pero, ¿Cómo acabar con una mafia? Es algo ridículo.

-Te estaré esperando, ¿A qué hora vendrás por mí? –

-A las nueve, me llevaré a Sakura en la madrugada – el también sonaba como si tampoco se hubiera creído, eso de que pronto acabaría.

-De acuerdo, adiós y gracias –

-Nos vemos, Akane – dicho esto colgó.

¿Y ahora qué? Mi vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Parecía increíble, todo cambio, mis expectativas, mi futuro, mi corazón, todo. Había estado tan bien hace unos días, viviendo un sueño de amor, teniendo un trabajo perfecto, disfrutando los momentos con mis amigos. Y ahora todo era solo un recuerdo, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Mi mamá había aparecido, mi ex volvió, el hombre que respetaba y admiraba era un mafioso, y el hombre del cual estaba enamorada, al cual le había entregado todo de mi… también era un mafioso.

Respire hondo y me trate de calmar, regrese a la cocina con Shamppo, y recelosa comencé a vigilar a Mousse.

.

.

El día había pasado lento, las horas eran una tortura. Y por fin la noche llego, me estaba arreglando para estar abajo esperando a Ryoga. Solo un jean y una blusa blanca sencilla y encima una polera. Me puse mis zapatos deportivos y una diadema en el cabello.

-¿Vas algún lado? – Shamppo me sorprendió en la sala. Se encontraba comiendo palomitas y viendo la televisión -. No vas a buscar a…

-¡No! Claro que no –observe como relajaba el ceño.

Luego sonrió y se acomodó en el sofá -. ¿Entonces a dónde vas? –

_A ver a mi mamá y despedirme de ella, porque no se en cuanto tiempo la vuelva a ver. _

Como me gustaría decirle todo, como me gustaría prevenirla contra los Saotome. Pero no puedo, ya suficiente había hecho con renunciar a la empresa. Lo raro era que mi padre no me hubiera llamado, estaba aliviada de que Ranma aún no se lo haya contado. O tal vez, se lo contó y ahora esté planeando algo para mí. Era espeluznante.

-Iré a comprar unas cosas – murmuré algo nerviosa, ¿ahora como saldría de aquí?

Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, parece que no me creía. Mi amiga puede ser muy perspicaz cuando lo desea.

-Bien, iré a… tomar aire, necesito salir – me moví incomoda, sobe mis brazos con las manos controlando el frio en mi interior.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me habló suavemente. Como una madre cuando le habla a su pequeño hijo con su corazón destrozado.

-No te molestes, estaré bien –

-bien, pero lleva tu celular contigo –

-mi celul… - lleve las manos a mi cabeza. No, lo había olvidado por completo - ¿no lo tienes tú? – ella negó con la cabeza. Cielos.

-¿No recuerdas donde lo dejaste? –

-No – mentí -. Bien, no tiene importancia. Nos vemos luego –

Agite mi mano en señal de despedida y ella lo hiso igual.

Durante el trayecto, trataba de mantener mi mente apartada de todo lo malo, todo lo que estaba contaminando mi alma, traté de hacer a un lado la soledad. Pensaba en algo para decirle o preguntarle a Ryoga, pero no tenía la fuerza para hablar. ¿Quién la tendría? Iba a despedirme de mi mamá y no sabía cuándo la volvería ver. El vacío estaba creciendo cada vez más en mi interior, todas las cosas que estaba viviendo eran tan abrumadoras, todo había llegado tan de repente.

-Akane, ¿Soun no te ha llamado? – la voz de Ryoga me distrajo y agradecí de que así fuera.

-No, yo… perdí mi teléfono – observe a Ryoga, apretó las manos contra el volante.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, Akane. Si yo pudiera estaría a cada momento contigo, pero… pero si Kenji me ve contigo, seguramente sospecharía y eso pondría a tu mamá y a ti en peligro – Pude notar la rabia y la impotencia en su voz.

-No te preocupes, Ryoga. Estaré bien –

¿Estaba segura de ello? A estas alturas de la vida, no sabía que era lo peor que me podría pasar. Había perdido a Ranma y ahora estaba perdiendo a mi mamá.

Al llegar a la casa de Ryoga, Salí corriendo hasta encontrar a mi madre. Ella estaba en la sala con algunas maletas. Tenía un pañuelo sobre su nariz, sus ojos rojos estaban delatando que había llorado a mares. No lo dude ni un segundo y me abalance sobre ella, nos abrazamos y lloramos juntas. Nos abrazamos demostrándonos cuanto nos queríamos, y cuanto nos íbamos a echar de menos. Ryoga presencio toda la escena, eso suponía.

-Prométeme que vas a estar bien, prométemelo – acaricio mi cabeza y mi espalda. Yo me separe un poco de ella para jurarle que iba a estar bien.

Asentí con la cabeza y bese sus manos.

-Prometo que nos volveremos a ver. Y luego iremos por Kasumi y Nabiki y volveremos a ser una familia de nuevo – Solloce.

-Lo sé hija – Me acaricio el rostro y me miró de esa forma, como diciendo que mi promesa no iba a cumplirse.

Sabía que sería un camino muy difícil y que aun nada había empezado, yo solo sabía que quería estar con mi madre de nuevo, junto con mis hermanas y viviendo una vida feliz. De repente pensé en Ranma, mi vida no estaría completa sin él. Lo amaba, pero no podía confiar en él. Sus promesas y palabras de amor ahora estaban vacías para mí, todo lo que había dicho un día, todas las palabras de amor que me decía, mi cabeza estaba tratando de convencerme de que nada era cierto, de que todo era falso, de que era una ingenua y que él nunca me había amado. Era doloroso.

-Promete que llamaras todos los días –

-Lo prometo mamá – aspire con la nariz y volví abrazarla -. Prométeme que te cuidaras.

-Lo prometo hija, te quiero mucho Akane, te quiero a ti y a tus hermanas –

Nos quedamos conversando hasta las doce y media de la noche. Estuvimos recordando viejas anécdotas, viejas aventuras, estuvimos recordando cada momento que pasamos con ella. No quisimos hablar de papá o de su "trabajo" no queríamos amargar el momento, quería tener una conversación con ella, una conversación sana. Y fue gratificante, me sentí mucho mejor.

Al momento de partir, me despedí de ella con una sonrisa y una esperanza creciendo en mi pecho. Ryoga fue a dejarme a casa primero y luego llevaría a mama al aeropuerto. Como siempre me dejo unas cuadras antes del departamento. Me despedí con la mano y corrí hasta llegar a mi piso. Ahora estaba un poco mejor, comparado de lo que estaba esta mañana. Trate de mantener mi mente en blanco y llevarme a la cama el último recuerdo del día. La sonrisa de mi madre. Y así, pude dormir bien, pude soñar con el día en que la volvería a encontrar. El día en que volveríamos a ser felices.

.

.

-¿No irás a trabajar? – pregunto dando un sorbo a sus café. Negué con la cabeza. -¿Es por Ranma? Porque si es así, estas siendo una tonta.

-Shamppo… -

-Nada de Shamppo, no puedes dejar un puesto importante solo porque Ranma está allí. Ahora mismo quiero que vayas a trabajar ¿me oyes? –

-Shamppo… -

-¡No Akane! escúchame, no tienes que hecharte al dolor y abandonar todo por culpa de Ranma. No puedes demostrarle que te afecta, tienes que ser fuerte –

-¡Renuncie! ¿De acuerdo? – Grité harta de que Shamppo me interrumpiera. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cerro la boca.

-¿Qué? –

-Ayer renuncié. Y no fue por Ranma ni nada de lo que piensas – explique antes de que volviera a interrumpirme -. Es… una decisión que llevo pensando. Quiero destacarme en otras empresas, no solo allí, quiero ser capaz de lograr muchas cosas sin ayuda de mi padre ¿entiendes? –

Guau, no sabía de donde salía tanta labia. Pude mentirle a Shamppo, solo esperaba que ella lo creyera. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, buscando alguna señal de inseguridad de mi parte. Trague en seco y la mire muy seria, tenía que ser convincente.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas, Akane? bueno, yo sé que siempre te ha gustado conseguir las cosas por ti misma – Asentí esperanzada del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas -. Te apoyo completamente amiga, ¿ya hablaste con tu padre? –

-No, pero… sé que pronto lo haré – La sola idea me ponía los bellos de punta.

-Seguramente escupirá fuego – Dijo riendo. Oh amiga, no estoy para esas bromas. Trate de reír pero mi risa parecía mas nerviosa.

-¿Entonces te quedaras en casa? – Volví asentir. –.Bien, yo si me voy, tengo que trabajar.

-Adiós –

Ella sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Me quede en mi habitación después de haber lavado los platos, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ranma? Seguramente estaría trabajando y sintiéndose mucho mejor que yo. Seguramente estaría con Ukyo, o… haciendo algún trabajo extraño. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no podía pensar en eso ahora. No podía si quiera imaginar a Ranma con un arma.

Por más que quería sacarlo de mi corazón no podía. Quería escucharlo, quería besarlo, quería sentirlo cerca de mí. Pero la duda y la inseguridad eran las que gritaban a todo pulmón que él no sentía nada por mí. Mi barbilla comenzó a temblar de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y mi corazón comenzó a doler. Dios, como lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba tanto. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de el? ¿Por qué nada pudo ser diferente?

Apreté las sabanas debajo de mis manos y lloré con aun más fuerza. Necesitaba sacármelo de la cabeza, del corazón… de la piel.

De pronto un golpe fuerte me alarmo. Estaban golpeando la puerta ¿Quién sería? El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, no quería levantarme, quería llamar a Ryoga para que viniera por mí. No tenía teléfono, ¿Dónde estará? Con cautela me levante, la puerta seguía sonando.

-¿¡Akane!? – me pare en seco al escuchar la voz de Ranko. ¿Ella también? No, no, esto no podía ser posible.

Me apresure a llegar a la puerta y miré por el agujero, ella tenía el rostro agitado, parecía nerviosa. Abrí la puerta y ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Entró a la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Tienes que venir conmigo –

-¿Qué? – pregunte sorprendida. ¿Acaso querrá secuestrarme? ¿Será alguna orden de mi papá? ¡Diablos, no debí dejarla entrar!

-Akane, no tomes decisiones apresuradas. Por favor, confía un poco en mi, tienes que venir conmigo. Es… es Ranma – mi cara palideció. Me sentí mareada ¿Ranma? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué le paso a Ranma? – pregunté con un hilo de voz. El miedo no me dejaba hablar.

-Está herido, esta… está mal. Jamás lo había visto así, tienes que venir conmigo. No para de decir que quiere verte, ni mi mamá ni Mousse saben qué hacer. Tienes que venir – Ranko parecía angustiada, me miraba suplicante. Y entonces me di cuenta de algo.

No me importa lo que Ranma sea, lo que haga. Lo amo, lo amo y no puedo vivir sin el. Y si esto es una trampa y e de morir en sus manos, lo haría.

-Vamos – corrí a mi habitación y me puse unos zapatos deportivos, una chaqueta y salí con Ranko a toda prisa.

Ya en su auto, ella arrancó muy rápido mandándome hacia atrás. Al parecer la cosa era grave. Oh, Ranma… espero que estés bien.

-¿Qué sucedió, Ranko? – no me atrevía a quitar la mirada de la carretera. Ranko estaba manejando muy deprisa.

-Ranma llego anoche, con… con una bala en el hombro. Estuvo mal, no sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió pero… pero parece que es algo malo – ella me miro, observo mi reacción. ¿Algo malo? Diablos -. Ranma… Ranma dijo que sabias todo. Y no paraba de ordenar que te llamaran.

-¿Y Ukyo? - ¿Ranma me estaba llamando? Sentía como el dolor iba desapareciendo y una esperanza iba floreciendo.

-Ella sigue en Corea. Akane, Ranma… él te ama, lo sé, lo conozco. Es mi hermano y sé que… no es un santo pero… pero desde anoche, para mí era un desconocido. Es decir, jamás lo había visto actuar de ese modo –

Cielos.

-¿Saben quién le disparó? – pregunté angustiada.

-No quiso dar muchos detalles. Seguramente a ti te lo contará – Ranko soltó un suspiro y me miro suplicante. Volvió su vista a la carretera -. Akane, sé que… esto es nuevo para ti, incluso aterrador. Pero, estoy segura de que Ranma te ama, no lo juzgues aun. Primero escúchalo, deja que te lo explique y luego… luego puedes tomar tu decisión.

Ranma… Oh, Dios. Mi Voluble y ahora vulnerable Ranma. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Iba a escucharlo, tenía que saber que quería decirme, quería hacerle millones de preguntas. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por llegar, quería llegar y verlo.

¿y si es una trampa? Mi cabeza volvió a torturarme. Pero la callé. No me importa, no me importa nada. Solo quiero ver a Ranma.

-Ya llegamos – Ranko aparcó el coche en la entrada de la casa.

Mi respiración se volvió más violenta, mis manos estaban frías y mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

Aquí voy, no tengo que tener miedo. Voy a ver al hombre que amo, voy a enfrentarlo.


	19. capitulo 19

_**ELLA DECIDIO AMARLO, SUS MALES, SU PASADO. **_

_**ELLA LO AMÓ CON TODOS SUS DEMONIOS.**_

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 19**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

Tenía el corazón en la boca, a medida que nos acercábamos los nervios y la ansiedad aumentaban. Sentía mis manos y mis piernas temblar, todo mi cuerpo se convirtió en gelatina, mi sangre estaba completamente helada. Miré a Ranko, ella también estaba preocupada y parecía nerviosa. Me miró y asintió con la cabeza dándome ánimos para seguir adelante. Con pasos inseguros la seguí. Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, lo único que quería era ver a Ranma, saber que estaba bien, escucharlo. ¿Estaba lista para esto? Es decir, apenas ayer lo había dejado. Mi corazón insistió en no hacerme preguntas sobre si estaba bien o mal, rogó porque dejara que Ranma dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

Ranko abrió la puerta para mí. Al entrar por el corredor hacia la sala vi a Mousse, al verme enseguida se levantó. Sorprendido se dirigió hacia mí, parecía avergonzado, tímido, normalmente no lo recordaba así. Jugo con su boca, cerrándola y torciéndola. Parecía que quería decirme muchas cosas, pero no se atrevía.

-Akane… - su voz sonó a puro alivio. Supuse que estaba así porque vine a ver a Ranma.

-Mousse –

No tenía cabeza para entablar una conversación con él, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado. Con Ranma.

-¿Ye llegó? – la voz de Nodoka me entretuvo, mire hacia las escaleras y la observe bajando a toda velocidad -. Oh, Akane… - sus ojos se entrecerraron, parecía querer llorar. Se encamino aún más deprisa y me abrazo.

La verdad, es que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si abrazarla o decirle algo amable. Todos me mintieron.

-Buenos días – fue lo único que pude decir. Estaba totalmente nerviosa. En un lugar donde no sabía si sentirme segura o no.

-Sé que… sé que hay muchas cosas que quieres saber, pero por favor, escúchalo. Yo hablaré contigo cuando termines de hablar con mi hijo – Traté de alejar toda mi rabia y todo el rencor que sentía ayer, iba a escucharlo. Diablos lo amo.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente. Fuera dudas, fuera rencor.

-¿Dónde está? – tampoco quería entablar una conversación con ella. Ahora, no podía ver de la misma manera en que la veía antes. Como una dama delicada y hogareña. Ahora ella era la esposa de un mafioso, probablemente tendría un arma oculta en algún delantal.

-Ven, te llevaré – Nodoka me tendió la mano, e insegura se la tomé. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Ranko. Ella apretó sus manos y las llevo a su boca, estaba nerviosa. Luego miré a Mousse y me relajó una sonrisa. Cerré los ojos y deje que Nodoka me guiara a la habitación de Ranma.

Pasamos por un corredor amplio, con algunos adornos y cuadros de Ranma y Ranko cuando eran pequeños. Me enterneció ver a ese Ranma tímido, oculto de tras de las faldas de su madre. ¿Cuántos años tendría? La parecer unos tres o cuatro. ¿Dónde habrá quedado toda esa inocencia? Me entristece saber que no hay nada de ella en el Ranma de ahora.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta al final del pasillo. Nodoka colocó la mano en la perilla y antes de abrirla dijo:

-Me alegra tanto de que estés aquí – Dicho esto sonrió y abrió la puerta para mí.

Un frio inundó mi cuerpo, mi corazón no dejaba de latir a toda prisa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para controlar mis nervios y entré en la habitación. Era un cuarto amplio, con un balcón que daba hacia el pateo de la casa. Las paredes de blanco, un televisor pantalla plana frente a la cama, un sillón recostado en la cola de esta. Al otro lado había una puerta –seguramente era el baño- también vi una cómoda y un gran espejo sobre ella. En la cama, pude ver recostado a Ranma, dándome la espalda.

-Hijo, hay alguien que vino a verte – La voz de Nodoka ocultaba mucha emoción. La miré y entonces ella sonrió y salió dejándonos solos.

Solté un jadeo, difícilmente podía respirar. Ranma se sentó rápidamente en la cama, pude escuchar perfectamente un gruñido de dolor, sus ojos me decían lo mismo, su herida dolía. Cuando su mirada se conectó a la mía, todo el ambiente cambio por completo. La expresión en sus ojos se suavizo, mi corazón dejo de palpitar por un instante. Hubo esa corriente invisible envolviendo la habitación, atrayéndonos el uno al otro, difícilmente podía dejar de mirarlo. Esos ojos azules que tanto añoraba.

-Akane… - Soltó en un suspiro, aliviado al verme.

Yo no podía responder, ni siquiera podía moverme. Estaba congelada en mi sitio. Al ver que se iba a levantar, instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás. Ranma notó mi reacción y se detuvo, quedando sentado al borde de la cama. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué reacciono de esta manera? Estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, vine porque lo amo. Y ahora me comporto a la defensiva, ¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo? Creo que involuntariamente, me niego a estar cerca de él.

-Lo siento, no… pretendía asustarte – susurro con cautela.

-¿Qué te paso en el hombro? – Pregunté desde mi sitio. El apretó sus labios formando una línea. Parecía estar buscando las palabras indicadas.

¡Diablos solo dilo! Te dispararon, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

-Mi madre debió contártelo –

-Ranko dijo que te habían disparado, ¿Quién fue? – Dije secamente. No quería tratarlo así, pero no podía evitar que mi voz sonara de esa manera.

-Akane, todo… todo lo que sabes, todo lo que te dijeron… no es lo que piensas – sus ojos buscaron los míos. Había cierta clemencia en ellos, abrumada por la ola de sentimientos en mi interior, desvié la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres un asesino? ¿Qué toda mi vida viví en una mentira, que mi padre es un mafioso igual al tuyo, y que tú no eres ningún santo? ¿Qué supuestamente me amabas, pero solo estas buscando a alguien que tenga un estatus como mi padre? ¿Para qué Ranma, para ganarte el respeto de todos los malditos asesinos? – escupí con frialdad.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se levantó de la cama. Trague en seco al ver como su camisa se abría, dando paso a su perfecto pecho, su abdomen que deseaba desde hace tiempo. Su pantalón de dormir caía hacia sus caderas dejando una vista deseable. Trate de quitar esos pensamientos morbosos de mi mente y concentrarme en mi enojo.

-¡Mis sentimientos por ti nunca fueron una mentira! –

-No solo eso, ¡fue todo! Absolutamente todo, desde el principio – alcé la voz, pues el nudo en mi garganta de nuevo estaba tratando de estropearme -. Creí cada una de tus palabras, y luego me entero de que todo fue mentira.

-¡Lo sé! Te mentí, pero eso no tiene que ver con lo que siento por ti – el también alzo la voz. Avanzo un paso y yo retrocedí otro.

-No te creo nada – susurré. Sentí como una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, baje la cabeza, esperando que no lo viera. Pero era tarde, Ranma se había abalanzado contra mi.

-No, no cariño – susurró. Quede con la espalda pegada en la puerta y el cuerpo de Ranma arrimado al mío.

Levanto mi rostro con sus manos y presencie algo tan increíble. Los ojos de Ranma estaban humedecidos, su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus labios entreabiertos, parecía tratar de respirar por ellos. Yo luche contra esa imagen, luche para no caer ante él. Luche por salir de sus brazos. Él se aproximó demasiado a mí, pude sentir su aliento chocando contra el mío.

No, no… no estaba preparada. Me separe violentamente de él, me dirigí hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Mi pecho subía y bajaba desenfrenado, él se quedó en la puerta, sus ojos me miraban abiertos, vi una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Voltee el rostro, no podía soportarlo. Apreté mis labios y silencie un sollozo. Aun no estaba lista para esto.

-No te acerques, Ranma – advertí al ver como se aproximaba. Él se detuvo y me miró dolido.

-No me hagas esto Akane, no… por favor. Ayer viví un infierno – dijo con un hilo de voz. El corazón se me estrujo, tenía ganas de correr y consolarlo, pero algo dentro de mí, me impedía hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo crees que lo pase yo? ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí, enterarme que el hombre que amo es un mentiroso? ¿Crees que fue fácil enterarme de todo? – dije apretando los dientes. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Akane, se… sé que debió de ser duro y de verdad… yo lo siento. No sé qué… no quiero que pienses que no siento nada por ti… - Noté como apretó sus puños -… Diablos ¡Te amo! ¡Eres la única cosa buena que me ha pasado en esta vida llena de mierda!

Cerré los ojos ante el grito que había echado. Instintivamente retrocedí, como si un dragón escupiera fuego y este fuera a quemarme.

Hubo un momento de tortuoso silencio. No sabía si era porque esperaba que respondiera ante eso o que… no tuviera que más decir. No podía responder, las palabras luchaban por salir, pero de nuevo, algo lo impedía. ¿Me amaba de verdad? ¿O era solo un truco? Como podía creer en sus palabras después del montón de barbaridades que me habían contado mi mamá y Ryoga. Estaba en una lucha interna contra mi corazón y mi cabeza. Por ahora estaba ganando mi cabeza. Lleve mis manos hacia mi cabello y lo peine hacia atrás, abrumada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Me di la vuelta para no mirarlo, fije mis ojos en la gran piscina que estaba en el pateo.

-¿Sigues sin creerme? – susurro dolido.

-Es… es difícil – De repente la imagen de mi mamá atravesó mi mente, la de Ryoga también. Y aun peor, la de mi padre. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, aun no me enfrentaba a el. No sabía que me depararía el futuro. ¿Un ataúd tal vez?

-Akane, lo siento… - noté su voz aún más cerca -… Si no te dije nada fue porque, porque… no quería que supieras la clase de monstruo que soy. Estaba tratando a toda costa de que… de que me evitaras como… ahora –

Elemental, mi querido Saotome.

-Tengo miedo – Comencé hablar -. Tengo miedo de mi padre, de Kenji, de toda esta realidad. También tengo miedo… de ti – me voltee y ambos derramábamos lágrimas.

Al parecer lo que dije causo que se estremeciera. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. ¿Dónde había quedado toda la fachada de hombre rudo, misterioso y varonil de Ranma? ¿Dónde estaba mi hombre voluble? Ahora, lo único que veía era a un niño perdido.

-Akane… - su voz se quebró.

-Dijiste que me amabas, dijiste muchas cosas que me habían enamorado – apreté mis puños con fuerza y dejé salir todo mi dolor - ¡Dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos! ¡Me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma! y ahora… ahora no te conozco –

Tape mi rostro con las manos. Deje salir todo el llanto que tenía guardado, sollozaba con fuerza. Ranma me tomo de los hombros y me abrazó con fuerza. Me apretó fuerte contra él, como si tuviera miedo a que huyera como lo hice ayer. Pude sentir su respiración agitada, entre cortada, igual a la mía.

-Akane… Akane, tienes que creerme, por favor – su voz era ronca. Sollozaba.

-Yo… yo no sé Ranma, no… no sé cómo hacerlo – dije pegada a su torso.

-Te contaré todo, te lo diré todo, pero por favor… no me dejes –

.

.

Ranma estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado sobre la cabecera. Mientras yo, estaba en el filo de la cama, frente a él. Dándonos espacio. Se notaba nervioso, pues ahora me contaría toda su historia y yo estaría callada y tomaría una decisión cuando terminara de hablar.

-Cuando era niño, era inconsciente de todas las cosas que hacia mi papá – comenzó a relatar sin dejar de mirar las sábanas blancas -. Siempre llegaba a casa con algún regalo nuevo, o con algún nuevo viaje a cualquier parte del mundo. Tampoco se me hacía raro por qué siempre estaba rodeado de hombres. Yo siempre estuve la mayor parte del tiempo con mi madre y mi hermano –

¿Qué? Lo miré con la boca abierta ¿tenía un hermano además de Ranko?

-Sí, tenía un hermano, era un año mayor que yo – contestó a la pregunta que mentalmente me había formulado -. Al crecer, tampoco éramos conscientes de lo que sucedía, para ese entonces, mi vida era una vida tranquila… desde mi punto de vista. Es decir, no es una vida normal cuando dos hombres siempre están de tras de ti. Pensé que era porque mi padre tenía un cargo importante en su "trabajo". Estudiábamos en los mejores colegios de Japón. Tiempo después, cuando ya tenía los dieciocho años. Con mi hermano… -

Ranma hizo para atrás su cabeza, la apoyo contra la cama y respiró hondo. Al parecer le costaba hablar de esto. Me acerque a él y tomé su mano, dándole ánimos para seguir. El me miró sorprendido, agarró mi mano con más fuerza y mordió su labio. Prosiguió.

-Nosotros siempre nos metíamos en líos, éramos uña y mugre. Una noche, escapamos de casa para ir a una fiesta, logramos despistar a los guardaespaldas que en ese entonces estaban más sofocantes que antes. Fue un grave error… - Cerró los ojos y respiro con fuerza.

-Esa noche, nos emboscaron en el auto. Sacaron a mi hermano, mientras yo peleaba con otro sujeto. Estos nombraban mucho a mi papá y ninguno de los dos entendíamos porque. Esa noche no recordé nada, me habían golpeado.

Cielos.

-Nos habían llevado hacia una fábrica abandonada. Nos… torturaron – inconscientemente apreté mi mano contra la de él. Ranma… mi pobre Ranma… -. Pasaban los días, y al último, uno de los sujetos llego hacia a mí y tomó a mi hermano del cuello. Dijo algunas cosas que… no entendía, el maldito hablaba en chino. Y…y… le cortó el cuello –

Oh mi Dios. Ranma bajo la cabeza y apretó los dientes. ¿Mataron a su hermano frente a el? No podía creerlo, debió ser muy doloroso.

-Justo unos segundo después, cuando el hijo de puta venia por mí. Se oyeron disparos, los… hombres de mi papá entraron y me… rescataron, el hijo de puta huyo lo más rápido que pudo. Yo… no pude detenerlo, estaba paralizado. Si me hubieran tomado a mi primero, el seguiría vivo –

-No digas eso Ranma, no vuelvas a decirlo – apreté su mano y gatee hacia él. Me senté a su lado con las piernas dobladas y seguí esperando que siguiera hablando.

-Cuando, cuando mi padre me llevó a casa, todos caímos en una gran depresión por la muerte de Satori. Yo… yo seguía jurando que me vengaría del hijo de puta que lo mato. Fue en ese entonces que… segado por la irá y la venganza entre en este mundo. Descubrí todo sobre mi papa y le obligue a que me entrenara duro, quería… acabar con mis propias manos con ese infeliz. Fuimos a vivir a China y seguir su pista. Y cuando… por fin pude tenerlo frente a mi, lo torturé hasta que suplico la muerte. Y lo… maté de la manera mas, dolorosa posible.

¿Ranma mataba? Pero es que ese hombre había matado a su hermano, Ranma no era un asesino desalmado, lo había hecho por una razón, y contra un miserable infeliz. Si alguien atentara contra la vida de alguien que amo, yo no dudaría en matarlo con mis propias manos.

-Akane, una vez que entras, ya no puedes salir – sus ojos me suplicaban piedad. Baje la mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas y el siguió hablando -. Me rodee de gente mala, gente ambiciosa por el poder. Lo único que me tenía con un pie en la realidad, eran mi madre y mi hermana Ranko. Mi padre, a él lo quiero, pero, es igual a mí. Pensé que viviría para siempre con esto, pero todo cambio… cuando te vi por primera vez.

Ranma se acomodó en la cama para quedar frente a mí, tomo mis dos manos y las llevo a su pecho.

-Desde que te vi, mi corazón latió por primera vez - su voz sonó ahogada, ronca, viva. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mordí mis labios para evitar llorar -. Te veías tan hermosa, tan… inocente, tan limpia, tan pura. Tú eras blanco y yo era negro. Tuve miedo, miedo de envolverte en un mundo al que no pertenecías. Yo sabía que no eras consiente de lo que hacia tu padre, y no quería que te involucraras. Y fue tan, tan difícil irme sin saber nada de ti.

Una sonrisa tonta escapo de mi rostro. Ahora soy consciente de todo, no me dejes ir por favor.

-De eso me enamore, de esa sonrisa tuya – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos -. Quería ser el causante de esa sonrisa, el causante de que tu corazón latiera como late el mío por ti. Akane, te juro que traté de alejarme de ti, pero… pero no pude. Fue imposible. Cuando mi padre me pidió que viniera a vivir a Japón, cielos, no lo dude ni por un segundo. Y cuando te vi en el restaurante, esa noche. Me había dado cuenta de que estaba loco por ti.

La ola de calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, no podía evitarlo. Diablos, lo amo tanto. Me abalance hacia él y lo bese. El sonrió en el beso y me lo devolvió con fiereza.

-No sabes el infierno que pasé, Akane – decía entre besos. Me beso con mas fuerza, inmortalizando el momento -. Fue tan espantoso, no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

-Te amo Ranma. Te amo y no quiero volver a separarme de ti – solté con la voz quebrada. El suavizo su mirada, ahora estaba cargada de deseo y promesa.

-Jamás me separarán de ti – susurró sobre mis labios.

-¿Jamás? –

-Te lo prometo. Eres mia Akane, mi mujer. Y nadie se atreverá alejarnos –

Ranma sello mis labios en un apasionado beso. Su lengua busco desesperada la mía. Deje llevarme por su sabor, por sus caricias. Ranma no era lo que yo pensaba, estaba feliz de haberlo escuchado. No se trataba nada más que un chico perdido, traumado por la muerte de su hermano, envuelto en un mundo de venganza. Yo podía sacarlo de allí, yo era su luz.

Me recostó sobre la cama y se colocó encima de mí. Lo abrace con fuerza, ahora no me importaba nada, simplemente quería estar con el, que me poseyera y que me amara hasta la eternidad. Sus besos desenfrenados, bajaron hasta mi cuello. Desesperado me saco la blusa y el brasear. Su boca arremetió contra mi pecho. Deje salir un gemido placentero, al sentir sus dientes morder mi pezón, chuparlo y jalarlo. Arquee mi espalda y sujete su cabello con fuerza. Nuestros cuerpos se balanceaban buscando saciar la sed. Su otra mano jugo con mi otro pezón, su pulgar y su dedo índice lo apretaban y lo jalaban, hacían una sincronía perfecta con su boca.

Un grito lleno de placer escapo de mis labios, sentí una corriente concentrarse debajo de mi vientre, esa presión quemaba y estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Ranma gruño y se abalanzó contra mi boca. Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura buscando más roce entre nosotros.

-No me dejes Akane, júralo –

-Te lo juro – jadee.

-Cásate conmigo – dijo mordiendo mi labio. Su mano bajo hasta el borde de mi pantalón. Eleve mis caderas, dándole a entender que quería que su mano me tocara. –. Se mi mujer por siempre –

-Si Ranma, si quiero – mordí su labio inferior. El dejo escapar un gemido e introdujo su mano y paso por debajo de mis bragas.

-Esto es mío… - gruño. Yo abrí mi boca ante el contacto. Hundió sus dos dedos en mí y su palma comenzó a moverse sobre mi clítoris -. Oh, Akane, siempre estas húmeda para mí.

Yo gozaba cada movimiento de su mano. Estar con Ranma de esta manera era algo místico. Lo amaba tanto, lo amaba y quería estar con él por siempre. Lo agarre del cabello y lo bese con aun más fuerza. Las lágrimas caían por las comisuras de mis ojos, no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Eran lágrimas cargadas de amor, un amor desesperado.

Ranma se movía con más rapidez. Y yo estaba al borde del abismo.

-Córrete, córrete gritando mi nombre. Di que eres mi mujer, di que me amas – dijo mientras mordía mi labio -. Mírame, mírame y dilo –

Abrí mis ojos, embriagada de placer. Entonces lo sentí. Esa sensación magnifica del orgasmo. Deje escapar un grito con su nombre y el juramento que venía con ello.

-Soy tu mujer, soy tu mujer. ¡Te amo mierda!

Ranma al parecer se había excitado aún más con mis palabras. De un solo tirón de deshizo del pantalón y mis bragas. No se quitó su pantalón de dormir lo bajo un poco y me penetro con fuerza. Ambos dejamos escapar un grito. Él se detuvo un momento y comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente. Mordió mi oreja y susurro palabras de amor en ella. Me abrace a el con fuerza y comencé a moverme y darnos placer.

-Te amo Akane, te amo… muero por que seas mi esposa, que lleves mi apellido, que seas mi mujer – dicho esto me penetro con más fuerza.

Ambos nos dejamos llevar por el placer, el amor, el deseo. Todo. Me tomo de la cabeza con sus dos manos y siguió moviéndose con fuerza.

-Mírame, mírame cuando nos corramos – apretamos los dientes. Pues ya estábamos a punto de llegar a la cúspide del placer.

Arquee mi espalda y me deje llevar por esa mágica sensación. El gruño mi nombre y se dejo escapar. Cayó sobre mi cuerpo, ambos sudorosos. Besaba y mordisqueaba mi hombro lentamente.

-Te amo – susurró. Yo lo abrace con fuerza y acaricie su cabello.

-También te amo, Ranma –

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño. Un sueño donde solo existíamos Ranma y yo.


	20. capitulo 20

**HOLA A TODOS **** PUES QUERIA PEDIR DISCULPAS POR HABER TARDADO UN POCO. CONSEGUI UN NUEVO EMPLEO Y EL TIEMPO PUES, NO ME AYUDA MUCHO. PERO ESTARÉ PENDIENTE QUE DE ESCRIBIR, PORQUE LO QUE QUIERO ES SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE USTEDES DISFRUTEN DE ELLA.**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE. **

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 20**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

No había nada más reconfortante que estar en brazos de Ranma. Abrazada a su cuerpo como hiedra, no quería separarme de él. Por muy peligroso que esto fuera, por escalofriante que sonara. Yo quería seguir estando con él. ¿Se puede imaginar amar a alguien de esta manera? El solo pensarlo hizo que me abrazara más a Ranma. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por todos los sentimientos que me inundaban, Ranma era mío, y yo era suya. Casi literal. Aún estaba comprometido con Ukyo, y aun no nos enfrentábamos a ella y al poder de su padre. Aun no nos enfrentábamos a mi padre. ¿Se desataría el infierno? Temía por la vida de mi mamá, por la de Ryoga, por la de mis hermanas, por la de Shamppo. Pero definitivamente temía por la vida de Ranma. Le habían disparado y aun no sabía quién era. Mi cuerpo tembló ¿y si lo hubieran herido de muerte? Dios, no quería ni pensarlo.

Alce un poco la cabeza para admirarlo. Aun dormía, parecía tan tranquilo, tan sereno. Su brazo cruzaba por debajo de mi cuello y su otro brazo se aferraba a mi cintura. Su pierna abrazaba la mía. Éramos como raíces.

Mi Ranma, mi voluble y peligroso Ranma. Inspeccioné su cuerpo lentamente, su rostro era definitivamente hermoso. Sus pestañas largas y asentadas, su nariz perfilada, su rostro cuadrado, sus labios carnosos y tentadores. Su cuello irresistible, y su cuerpo, ni hablar. Tenía tanta suerte de tener a este hombre entre mis brazos. Mi rostro oscureció al apreciar el vendaje que envolvía su hombro. Torcí mis labios y lentamente pase mis dedos por ahí, lo más cuidadosamente posible.

-Fue Kenji… - la voz ronca de Ranma me alertó. Deje de tocarlo y lo miré. Al parecer tenía la misma expresión que yo.

¿Kenji? No lo podía creer. Bueno, en realidad sí. Pero aun no me hacía a la idea. El miedo que sentía se intensificó aún más.

-¿Cómo…? – no me atrevía a terminar de formular la pregunta.

-Akane, necesito que hagas todo lo que te diga. Te llevaré a un lugar alejado de aquí y te ocultaras hasta que sea necesario – su expresión estaba realmente seria. Por un momento le temí.

-¿Qué? ¿Esconderme, porque? –

-Partiremos esta tarde, no podemos perder tiempo. No quiero que salgas de allí Akane, ¿me entiendes? –

Me aparté de el muy enojada, lo miré con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de "¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?"

-No lo haré. ¿Qué diablos sucede, Ranma? ¿Por qué te disparó Kenji? –

-Akane, solo has lo que te digo – habló con toda la paciencia que pudo. Lo noté.

-¡No, Ranma! Estoy harta de los secretos, estoy cansada de que siempre hagan cosas a mis espaldas. Viví casi toda mi vida con toda esta mierda de tras de mi ¿y ahora quieres seguir ocultándome información? Si tú no me lo dices, me veré obligada averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta –

Me levanté de la cama buscando mi ropa. Me puse mis bragas lo más rápido que pude. Ranma en un movimiento rápido me tomo del brazo y me tiró a la cama, quedando el encima mío tomando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza.

-Akane, por Dios, no hagas una locura ¿Acaso no piensas lo que dices? – Dijo apretando los dientes.

-El que no piensa aquí es otro. ¡Dímelo Ranma! O tendré que pedirle ayuda a Ryoga – sabía que eso le iba afectar. Era la única arma que podía utilizar en el momento.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y pude notar como su aura crecía.

-No quiero… que lo vuelvas a ver. No lo quiero cerca de ti, jamás. Tú eres mía Akane y vas hacer lo que te diga, y si te digo que te vas a quedar donde yo te dejé lo harás –

Pero qué diablos. Me aparté de el violentamente, era más fuerte que yo, pero pude moverme de tal manera que tuvo que apartarse. Su rostro mostró el dolor que generé en su hombro, pero eso ahora no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿¡Qué diablos sucede contigo, Ranma!? No voy hacer nada de lo que me dices si no me dices que mierda está pasando. Estoy cansada de tantas mentiras y ya no quiero más – tomé mi brasear y me lo coloque rápidamente mientras él se tomaba la cabeza y jalaba de sus cabellos. Estaba desesperado, pero me daba igual.

-No seas terca Akane, por favor – Sus ojos se suavizaron, de nuevo mi voluble Ranma paso del negro al blanco. Pero yo seguía en el negro.

-Nada de por favor Ranma. Si tu no me cuentas lo que está pasando juro que me voy por esa puerta y buscaré a Ryoga y tú no me volverás a ver –

Ambos nos retamos con la mirada. Yo no iba a dar marcha atrás, si él no me contaba nada, pues que se olvidara de mí. Y Por fin, cedió. Soltó un suspiro profundo. Se puso de pie y camino hasta donde yo estaba. Con cautela tomo mi mano y yo lo deje, me llevo hasta la cama y nos sentamos.

-Cuando creí verte marchar en ese carro, me volví loco. No contestaste tu teléfono, entonces subí rápidamente y sentí que el mundo se me venía encima cuando Azusa me dijo que te habías marchado, lo peor fue cuando leí tu nota. Dios, tenía un mal presentimiento. Kenji salía de tu oficina y me miro de una manera extraña – Apretó mi mano con fuerza y me miró -. Akane, él tiene tu teléfono.

Dios, ¿Acaso abra visto algo?

Las llamadas con Ranma, los mensajes, todo. Analice por un momento si había tenido alguna llamada de mi madre, pero no. ¿Entonces? Porque Kenji le dispararía a Ranma.

-Yo no… - estaba muy confundida.

-Sabe de lo nuestro. Akane, Kenji no quiere que por ningún motivo estemos juntos. No solo el, tu padre tampoco lo quiere así. Y si el padre de Ukyo lo llegase averiguar, ¿sabes lo que se vendría? Por esa razón no quiero que nadie sepa tu paradero –

Seguía aun impactada. ¿Solo por tener una relación con Ranma? No lo entendía.

-¿Por qué mi padre no quiere eso? -

Note como Ranma apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Había algo detrás de todo esto, pude verlo. Temí lo peor. Ranma me dio la espalda y camino hasta la pared. Le dio un puño certero, yo di un paso hacia tras. ¿Tan mala era la situación?

-Ranma ¿Qué pasa? – Con mucho miedo dio un paso hacia delante.

-Tu padre le prometió a Saito que serias su esposa – dijo entre dientes. Pude notar la frustración en su voz, la impotencia y la ira. Me quede helada, ¿Qué sería la esposa de… Saito?

-¿Qué? – No, no por favor. Por eso siempre iba a la oficina y me miraba de manera extraña.

-Al parecer, el padre de ese infeliz había sido nada más y nada menos que su tío. Nos engañó, y tu padre lo sabía. No sé porque lo hiso. Pero algo raro están tramando – Ranma apoyo la cabeza en la pared -. Algún trato raro tienen y tu estas en medio, y tu padre te dio en matrimonio para ellos.

Yo seguía allí de pie, sin poder digerir todo lo que había pasado. Iba de mal en peor, todo al parecer estaba en mi contra ¿Cuándo caí del cielo al infierno en un segundo? ¿Cómo mi padre puede ser un monstro? Me entrego a un hombre que me causa repugnancia. La sola idea de imaginarme a lado de Saito me enfermaba, odiaba a ese hombre. No me imaginaba como su esposa.

Ranma me tomo de los hombros y me abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque quiero que estés en un lugar seguro? – susurro besando mi cabeza.

Yo seguía sin poder hablar, la información no la asimilaba.

-¿Estas bien? – Ranma me aparto un poco de sus brazos. Tomo mi rostro entres sus manos y con su pulgar se encargó de limpiar una lagrima que bajaba por mi mejilla. ¿Estaba llorando? No me había dado cuenta.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero yo seguía con la mirada perdida. Sentía la bilis atravesar mi garganta. Primero mi mamá y ahora esto, apreté mis dientes hasta el punto de hacerme daño.

-Auch – Miré a Ranma que se había quejado, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba apretando sus brazos con fuerza. Lo solté inmediatamente.

-Lo siento – murmure.

-Está bien – beso mi frente y volvió abrazarme. Pero había algo que no me había contado.

-Aun no me dices como fue que Kenji te disparó –

Ranma tenso su cuerpo. No, por favor, ya no más noticias malas.

-Ayer por la noche, fue a buscarme a la oficina. Me amenazo, y amenazó con matarte. Me volví loco y peleamos, yo… estaba ebrio y fue difícil. El… me disparó y si no fuera por Yoshiro… -

Oh no…

Abrace a Ranma con fuerza. No quería ni imaginarlo.

-Akane, se vienen cosas muy malas y corres peligro. Si algo te pasara yo… - su voz se quebró al final. ¿Por esa razón estuvo desesperado por encontrarme? ¿Por esa razón, Ranko fue a buscarme?

Ranma…

Él estaba preocupado por mí, y ahora el también corría peligro. Es decir, si no me encuentran, seguramente irían tras él. O tras de mi madre o…

No, no. No podía alejarme así por así.

-No puedo Ranma, ¿Qué pasara con mi mamá, con Shamppo o Ryoga? Seguramente correrían peligro. Por dios – me separé de él, lleve las manos a mi cabeza buscando claridad a la situación -. Dios, no quiero ni imaginar que pasara contigo – me abalancé sobre el -. Si algo te pasa yo me muero.

-Akane, no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo tengo mi gente, tengo como protegerme. Por favor, deja que te proteja a ti –

-Ranma, pero yo… ¿y Shamppo? No sé qué le diría, también tengo que hablar con Ryoga yo… -

-¡No quiero que hables con el! Él no tiene nada que ver, ahora yo te estoy protegiendo Akane – me interrumpió.

-¡Este no es el momento para celos Ranma! – grité -. Es completamente ridículo, yo no siento nada por Ryoga. Él está protegiendo a mi mamá, y tengo que verlo para decirle lo que está pasando y ver la manera de estar en contacto con él. También esta averiguando por otros medios lo que está pasando y quiero saberlo todo.

Ranma me miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Eso es Ranma, trágate toda la ira, no quiero que las cosas salgan peor.

-Por Shamppo no te preocupes, Mousse está tomando las debidas precauciones, además… se ve que la quiere mucho –

-Eso espero –

-Por tu mamá, tampoco te preocupes. Enviare alguno de los míos a protegerla, solo tenemos que hablar con Ryoga. Quiero saber dónde está y que es lo que sabe, no quiero que lo descubran, sería muy peligroso –

Ranma y Ryoga juntos, Dios, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

-Ranma, también quiero hablar con Bruno. No quiero que trabaje allí, no quiero que este cerca de Kenji – Los labios de Ranma formaron una línea. Pues no era un secreto de que Bruno estaba interesado en mí. Pero según lo que se, ahora está interesado en Azusa.

-Yo hablaré con el… -

-Ranma, por favor – lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando-. Bruno es como mi hermano, Kenji lo sabe, no quiero que este cerca de el - lo mire suplicante, Ranma tenía que entender.

Soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero lo llevaré al lugar en donde estarás. Nadie más tiene que saber tu paradero. Yo esteré contigo cuando pueda. Necesitamos guardar las apariencias. Seguramente tu padre vendrá y cuando ese día llegue… solo quiero que estés a salvo.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Entonces todos los cabos sueltos estuvieron en su lugar. Ranma está actuando de manera desesperada. Sabe perfectamente que si no me encuentran lo buscaran inmediatamente y seguramente lo matarán. Quiere esconderme para que ni Saito ni mi padre me encuentren. No le importa su vida. No, no Ranma. No hagas esto.

-No – me aparté de él. Me dirigí hacia el balcón. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba pensar. Todo era un remolino. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos. El nudo en mi garganta estaba matándome. Me aferre al barandal y cerré mis ojos. Las lágrimas corrieron.

-Akane, solo quiero que tu estés a salvo – note su voz muy cautelosa.

-¿Y tú qué? – seguí dándole la espalda. No podía enfrentarlo.

-No importa lo que pase conmigo, solo quiero que –

-¡Que este bien, lo sé! Pero me importa una mierda, no quiero esconderme sabiendo que estas en peligro. No quiero esconderme sabiendo que serán al primero que busquen porque seguramente Kenji se lo dijo a mi padre –

-Cariño, entiéndeme por favor – me di la vuelta con toda la rabia contenida que tenía.

-¡No Ranma! Entiende algo tú. ¡No me voy a esconder en ningún lugar, no me voy a casar con el imbécil de Saito y por ningún motivo te dejaré solo! Si es de pelear por los que amo, lo haré. No dejaré que mi padre de nuevo me aleje de todo lo que me importa. No de nuevo – me limpie las lágrimas con coraje.

Esto era el colmo, Ranma estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por mí. ¿Por qué yo no podría hacerlo? Tenía que dejar de ser cobarde, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Si tenía sangre mafiosa corriendo por mis venas, tendría que usarla. No iba a detenerme a pensar, simplemente iba actuar. Iba a demostrarle a Ranma, que daría la vida por él. Por él y por todos los que amo.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo – no me dejo responder y me beso de la manera mas salvaje que pudo.

Nuestras bocas se saboreaban como si la vida dependiera de ello. Me tomo de las nalgas y me alzo, enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y pude sentir perfectamente su miembro excitado. Me enganche a su cabello y lo aferré aún más a mí. El gruño y me llevo rápidamente a la cama, para hacerme el amor como un salvaje, para demostrarnos cuanto nos necesitamos, para dejar en claro, que nada ni nadie nos va a separar. Yo sería capaz de matar, de matar por él.

.

.

-Juro que no sabía lo de tu madre, Akane – Nodoka me tomo de la mano y la apretó fuertemente. Ranma estaba frente a nosotras, hablando con Mousse en voz baja. Mientras que Ranko estaba en su celular.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que usted supo todo el tiempo lo que el señor Saotome hacia y mi madre no supo lo que mi padre hacia?

Soltó un suspiro y note como su preocupación se asentaba más.

-Mi Genma nunca fue como Soun. Yo me enamoré de él porque siempre me habló con la verdad. Soun era muy diferente, no quería decirle a nadie de sus cosas, incluso a Sakura le ocultaba todo. Era más codicioso, siempre quería más. No te niego que, lo del lavado de dinero es un delito, pero Akane, Genma no mata gente inocente. El mata a los que lo merecen, a los que son malos, los que abusan de los demás –

-¿No está involucrado con el narcotráfico? – la piel se me erizaba.

-Claro que no. Todo eso, todo eso es en lo que está metido Soun. Genma está involucrado con la gente del gobierno, ellos buscan su protección, buscan apoyo económico en ocasiones e ingenian nuevas ideas para ganar elecciones y cosas de ese tipo – habló atropelladamente. Estaba nerviosa, tal vez hasta avergonzada.

¿Entonces porque trabajaba con mi papá? ¿Por qué se involucró con el ahora? Habían muchas cosas que no tenían sentido. Ryoga me había hablado muy mal de los Saotome ¿estaría equivocado? ¿Lo habrán informado mal?

-El jamás quiso que Ranma estuviera involucrado en todo esto. Es decir, no le contó nada. Teníamos planeado contárselo cuando tuviera más edad. Pero paso todo eso… - de repente sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Yo apreté su mano para darle ánimos.

-Ranma, él me contó sobre su hermano… lo siento mucho –

-Satori y Ranma eran tan unidos. Cuando lo mataron, Ranma no volvió a ser el mismo – ambas miramos a Ranma, el seguía concentrado en su conversación con Mousse. Miré de nuevo a Nodoka -. Cuando murió, Ranma estuvo muy mal, desesperado, angustiado, deprimido. No volví a verlo en ese estado hasta ayer.

Oh…

-Estuvo desesperado por encontrarte, estabas en peligro y él lo sabía. Fue tan doloroso volver a verlo así. El te ama mucho Akane –

-¿Qué pasa con Ukyo? –

Ella bufo de mala gana, era evidente que la odiaba.

-No me agrada para nada la idea de que ella sea su prometida, ya lo sabrás. Mi hijo había tomado malas decisiones, dejándose cegar por la codicia, pensé que estaba en un mal camino. Pero cuando apareciste tú, el… el cambió completamente –

Sonreí nostálgicamente. En ese tiempo pensaba que Ranma estaba loco, y que cambiaba de personalidad a cada momento, y que era el hombre que me volvía loca.

-Yo también lo amo, como no tiene idea – ella sonrió alegremente.

-Lo sé, a ambos se les nota. Y no sabes cuan feliz me hace eso. Pero ahora, ahora vienen momentos difíciles y si estas con nosotros, estarás a salvo –

-Lo sé –

-¿Cómo esta Sakura? –

-Ella, tuvo que irse… está lejos, pero espero que este bien allí –

-No te preocupes, muy pronto estarán todos juntos de nuevo. Tu madre, tus hermanas y tu serán muy felices – sus palabras me levantaron el ánimo. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Que nadie saliera lastimado en la guerra que se venía.

-Ya está todo listo – Ranma nos interrumpió. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué está listo? – pregunté.

-Iremos a tu departamento y recogeremos tus cosas. Te vienes a vivir conmigo, aquí es seguro. Esto está muy protegido por los hombres de mi papá. Mousse también está preocupado por Shamppo así que también la traerá –

¿Enserio? Todo estaba cambiando tan de repente.

-Le proporcionaremos protección a Bruno las 24 horas al día, te llevare para que hables con él a un lugar seguro –

Respire hondo, los nervios estaban matándome, pero había prometido no pensar y solo actuar. No pienses Akane, no pienses.

-¿Está bien amor? – susurro a mi oído. Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí. Aunque todo esto estaba asustándome, no iba a dar marcha atrás.


End file.
